<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Steel Hand Inside of a Velvet Glove by Huoshao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693009">A Steel Hand Inside of a Velvet Glove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao'>Huoshao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold War, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>锤子在访谈里说，Solo是“A Steel Hand Inside of a Velvet Glove”<br/>美苏同床异梦（误）耍流氓<br/>私设有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“夫人，”Napoleon Solo低声说。“让我再问一个问题。”</p><p>对面的女人捏着香槟杯，金属耳环微微晃动。</p><p>“嗯哼？”她说，态度相当不置可否。 </p><p>“您读书吗。” </p><p>“嗯。” 依旧不置可否。</p><p>“乔治·奥威尔？” </p><p>“嗯哼。”她开始有些不耐烦。“我觉得这里有点热。”</p><p>美国人微微皱眉，立刻拿起报纸给她扇风。 </p><p>“奥威尔说，所有女士生来都是平等的。但有些，”他凑近。“要更平等一些。”</p><p>停顿，在女人白皙的脸上，一双眼比知更鸟蛋还蓝。“我得走了，Deveny先生。”她无动于衷地说。 </p><p>判断失误。他想。确实不该和她讨论乔治·奥威尔。Napoleon Solo知道自己必须要转变策略。</p><p>“再给我五分钟。”他露出微笑。</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“您真残酷，”美国人责备道，一边继续含情脉脉地拿报纸给她扇风。“那就再问一个问题，您的裙子是什么颜色的？”</p><p>她愣了愣。“蓝色。您看不出来吗？”</p><p>“您的鞋子呢？”</p><p>“绿色。”她匆忙低头看了一眼，显然开始有些摸不着头脑。“是——”</p><p>“菲拉格慕的。”Solo很快接道。“您的项链呢？”</p><p>“如果我没有记错的话——”她伸手摸向锁骨，然后毫无征兆地愣住了。</p><p>美国绅士从西装上衣口袋中掏出那条宝石项链，故作惊讶地抬了抬眉。“也是绿色，”他宣布道。</p><p>她微微张开嘴，用目光迅速打量着他。“嗯哼。”她扬起下巴，向他伸出了手。但Napoleon Solo转到了她身后。</p><p>“要我来吗？”他殷勤地低声道。</p><p>他紧贴着女人站着，替她戴上项链，假装无意地碰到她裸露的肩膀，听见她微不可闻地喘了口气，然后顺势将手滑至她腰间。</p><p>“您有双不太正经的手，Daveny先生。”女人故作傲慢地责备道。</p><p>Napoleon Solo闻言将手往下滑了一寸。非常不体面的一寸。“现在好些了？”他故意问。</p><p>“够了，”她小声说。“有人在看着我们。”</p><p>美国人往边上看了一眼。“哦，那个，”他微笑。“不用担心他。”然后耳语，“您丈夫今晚会回罗马吗？”</p><p>女人的胸口起伏着。就像他预料的一样，她其实早就上钩了。金发，傲慢，喜欢虚张声势，总而言之，非常难搞。可是，见鬼，Napoleon Solo就喜欢这种类型的。</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>挣扎片刻后，她终于说。</p><p>“真遗憾。”Solo惋惜道。“不过，您知道，我正好有一瓶56年的Riffino……”</p><p>她扭过头，正好抵上他的视线。</p><p>最后从她鬓边撤回来时，Napoleon Solo知道这场牌局已有了七成赢面。他满意地目送她离去，将名片盒塞回西装内侧口袋，从侍者的托盘上拿过一杯香槟，转头看见Illya Kuryakin正挺直着背坐在沙发上，一脸不高兴地看着他。</p><p>他朝俄国人眨了眨眼。</p><p>“她怎么样，卡萨诺瓦？”克格勃特工郁郁不乐地问。</p><p>“热情似火。”美国人感慨道，小啜了一口，在Illya身边坐下。“炽热的意大利女人。” </p><p>“你打算什么时候和她举行婚礼？” 俄国人故意问。</p><p>“明年的国际劳动节吧，我想。”  Solo也故意一本正经地回答。 </p><p>Illya果断地哼了一声，“她甚至都不是我们的目标。”</p><p>Solo思索了一会儿，“是的。”</p><p>“你这辈子就不能哪怕消停一次吗？”</p><p>“如果你弄到手了，你就弄到手了。”Solo说。“我弄到手了。”</p><p>“在我的国家，这叫做玩弄女性。”</p><p>“她们爱我，Peril。”情场得意的中情局特工半开玩笑道。“想知道她们具体怎么爱我吗？”</p><p>“用不着，我已经知道了。”Illya僵硬地说。“我知道你那天干了什么，牛仔，你和——”他看了看别处，想使用一个特别具有羞辱性的词。“那只意大利小母鸡。”</p><p>“该死，你又在我的房里安窃听器。”Solo皱起了眉。“顺便说，这么称呼一位女士不得体，那是Victoria Vinciguerra。更何况，看着上帝的份上，她已经，”他偏过头，想了想。“不在人世了。”  </p><p>“那就是一只，”Illya抬起了下巴。“险些孵化出法西斯主义原子弹的，”他挑衅地重复那个词。“小母鸡。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>一个身着拉巴纳牌连衣裙的身影忽然出现在他们面前。Gaby Teller指尖拎着刚从鸡尾酒杯中捞出的樱桃，怀疑地打量着面前神色尴尬的两个男人。“先生们，谁是小母鸡？” </p><p>“不是你。”Illya匆忙撇清。</p><p>东德女孩闻言眯起了眼，于是他立即后悔了。</p><p>Solo抬头微笑，“抱歉，Gaby，但我们在讨论一个女士不宜的话题。”</p><p>“是这样，”俄国人忽然又有了底气。“我们在谈论不适合你听的事，所以——”他叹了口气。“亲爱的，温柔是女性的美德，别这么瞪着我。”</p><p>Gaby将樱桃塞进嘴里。“我过来只是提醒你们，先生们，”她满不在乎地边嚼边说。“我刚才听说埃弗拉先生十二点就会回来了。我不知道是什么浪费了你们这么久时间。”</p><p>“我们正准备去，”Solo说，一面迅速地向有告状企图的Illya使了个眼色。“谢谢提醒。”</p><p>“很好。”她作势要走。“顺便说一句，”她转过头。“你的 ‘亲爱的’，”她示意Illya。“今晚想待在一个没有你的房间里。”</p><p>两个男人看着她的背影。</p><p>“我怎么惹到她了？”Illya难以置信。</p><p>“女人善变。” Solo表示淡定。“或许她今晚有约呢？毕竟，从技术层面上来说，她已经不是你的未婚妻了。”</p><p>俄国人抱着双臂哼了一声。</p><p>“唔，这香槟真不错，不来一点吗？顺便说一句，如果我刚才没听错的话，”Solo皱着眉，晃了晃酒杯。“你今晚可能得和我一起睡了。”</p><p>红色恐怖立即发表声明，宣称他宁愿跳河，被雪活埋，或流放西伯利亚，也不愿跟一个西方败类，一个玩弄女性者待在一个房间里。美国人则对此一脸幸灾乐祸。“好啦，好啦，”最后Solo说，一边拉开Illya的袖口，看了看他左腕上的表，自然得好像那是他自己的手一样。“还有十五分钟，我猜这足够了，嗯？”</p><p>他抬起眼，然后愉快地碰上了俄国人愤怒的目光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napoleon Solo并不是在开一个保险柜，他是在践行一套美学准则。从联邦德国文艺学教授们的理论来看，不被阅读的作品是不完整的；从Napoleon Solo的角度来说，一个没有被撬过的保险柜，就像一个不被垂涎的女人一样，让他深感遗憾。这是个精良的保险柜，必须承认，但它并非毫无弱点。大概这世上的事物都有其弱点，就如漂亮的东西难免都有些做作，卖座的小说家多少都有些二流，天才的诗人往往过于善感，专业的特工通常——</p><p>“你最好告诉我 ，”Illya紧张地把脑袋探过来。“你就快完事了，牛仔。”</p><p>——脾气都很糟。艺术惯盗叹了口气。“俄国人都喜欢把鼻子探到别人那里去吗？”他说，停下了手中的活。“请回到你的岗位上。”</p><p>“如果你还记得的话，上次你的活儿干得相当不错。”Illya嘲讽地提醒道。“我只是想确保这次不会像上次那样，报警器什么的。”</p><p>“那你就更不应该，”Solo将耳朵贴回保险箱上。“打扰专业人士。我知道你只是想看我干活。”他说，一只手开始转动密码盘。“别看了，Peril。”</p><p>被拆穿的克格勃特工一时语塞。“很好。”他很快回过神来，走向门边。“继续干你的活，牛仔，但愿你能比上次干得好一些。”</p><p>这是U.N.C.L.E.成立后的第三天，尤里乌斯·埃弗拉宅邸里的聚会。他们前往伊斯坦布尔的计划被临时推迟，据说是和美国那边没有谈拢。今天，俄国人穿着一身振作的灰色西装，美国人的黑发梳得一丝不苟。他们的任务是来偷拍一份备忘录，据说里面详细记录了每一位意大利法西斯分子及法西斯同情者的姓名、住址、每笔赠款及其转账途径。“它的重要性不可估量”，中情局局长在电话里说。“能撕下许多道貌岸然者的脸皮。”</p><p>“头皮。”Illya Kuryakin说。“我只是猜，美国人大概都是这个意思，剥头皮什么的。”</p><p>“这只是个比喻，我们不剥头皮。”中情局予以了否认。“Oleg，你的手下怎么有点像个野蛮人。”</p><p>“Kuryakin是我们最好的同志，”克格勃头儿说。“你应该稍微注意一下言辞。你不会还在记恨那盘磁带的事吧？”</p><p>“你很清楚我说的是什么，Oleg。”</p><p>“恐怕柏林的那次还没让你长记性，Adrian。”</p><p>眼看两位头儿就要没完没了，Waverly迅速地插了进来。“是这样的，先生们，军情六处负责这次国际电话会议的话费开销——所以你们能不能先闭嘴？”</p><p>中情局和克格勃立刻同时挂掉了电话。</p><p>“等等，先生们，”Waverly喊道。“我想这里面有什么误会，你们应该听我说完——咳咳，大家安静一下，有人好像要说话。Kuryakin先生，你有什么想说的吗？好的，请说，但是要快点。”</p><p>“我觉得你应该闭嘴。”克格勃特工诚恳地建议道。</p><p>Napoleon Solo在边上深深地叹了一口气，用手摩挲着额头。</p><p>打开保险柜门的时候，Napoleon Solo深深地吸了一口气，知道自己今天又要坠入爱河了。就在那个备忘录边上的透明文件袋里，有一张粉铅笔圣母像草稿，从风格来看，属于文艺复兴盛期。只消一眼，他就几乎能确定了，这就是十年前被拍卖的那张列奥纳多手稿。艺术惯盗在心里迅速算了一笔帐，估摸着这笔钱能让他买一套俯瞰中央公园的公寓。画可以塞在马甲下面，埃弗拉先生大概没事也不会打开保险箱检查，他的电话簿里还有几个黑市的人，能帮他脱手。</p><p>现在剩下的问题只有克格勃特工。如果那人还继续这样时不时地偷瞄他的话。</p><p>“圣母保佑。”他默念道，虽然他从不上教堂。“得想个办法把俄国人支开。”</p><p>然后远处走廊上忽然传来脚步声。 </p><p>圣母眷顾。Napoleon Solo在胸口迅速画了个十字。“你看到是谁来了吗，Peril？”他故意问。 </p><p>“是个女佣，”Illya在门边说。“你的专长。”</p><p>“我不可能同时搞定拍照和女佣。”</p><p>“那就换我来拍照。”俄国人板起脸。“别指望我会像你一样——”</p><p>“玩弄女性？”美国人遗憾地感慨道。“但这也是工作啊，苏联同志，我想克格勃在这方面有培训过你，对吧？”</p><p>从这个角度，Solo能看到一场激烈的思想斗争，但克格勃特工，显然，不愿在任何一方面落人下风。“当然。”Illya尽量轻松地说，扬起下巴，扯了扯领带，然后，就在美国人眨了眨眼的时间，他从门口消失了。一个非常的业余花花公子，Solo想，天知道他会干出什么来。但不管怎么说——他提起那副圣母画像，满意地端详——这位女士现在是我的了。</p><p>他小心地将她塞到马甲下面，然后取出伪装成打火机的微型相机，开始对着那本备忘录拍照。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Illya Kuryakin并不是在和一位女士调情；他是在拯救Napoleon Solo。天知道美国人怎么能在里面磨蹭那么久。这是个娇小的意大利女佣，几乎不会一句英文。他把她堵在走廊上（以他的身量来说丝毫不成问题），然后，首先，试图赞美她的头发。但她满脸疑惑，于是Illya知道是时候放弃自己可怜的意大利语。他费力地回想Solo和女人们打交道时的样子，美国人为什么总是能搞到手？他费劲地挤出一个微笑，希望能靠这个迷倒她。但对意大利女佣来说，Illya Kuryakin看上去就是一个尴尬的，没找到厕所的男宾。她没空欣赏他的傻笑，事实上，她赶着要到走廊尽头的衣帽间拿一件披肩，因为有客人觉得有些凉。意大利语连珠炮般轰个不停，令苏联特工头昏脑涨。一件披肩，她叽叽喳喳地说，展开双臂示意——这么长的一块布，您明白吗？</p><p>Illya Kuryakin错误地认为这是拥抱的暗示。尽管认为这极不得体，但出于职业素养，他咬了咬牙，伸出用双臂环住了她。“您无耻！”女人惊叫道，险些将他吓出冷汗。但所幸客人们都在花园里，没有人会向这边投来好奇的目光。待两边都冷静下来时，Illya能感觉到自己的右手开始发抖。</p><p>女佣决定再尝试一次。她抱住自己，冷，您懂吗，先生，冷。</p><p>金发的俄国人点点头。</p><p>她指了指尽头的衣帽间——Illya再次误以为她指的是自己——然后做了一个包裹住自己的姿势：我要一件能裹住自己的东西，因为有点冷，您现在明白了吗？</p><p>随后发生的事出乎她的意料。高大的陌生客人迅速地脱下外套，然后披在了她身上。非常体贴，极尽温柔——别以为只有美国人才懂绅士风度那一套，俄国特工满意地想。今天，Illya Kuryakin同志代表了苏联男性的最高素质——但谢谢了，同志们，谢谢，不用鼓掌。他扶着女佣的肩，小心地让她背过身去，然后半推半架着她往前走，无视她一路发出的抗议声。女人为什么总是这么情绪化？Illya疑惑地想。意大利人为什么总是那么喜欢打手势？最终她把外套还给他，无可奈何地走了。</p><p>胜利完成任务的Napoleon Solo从走廊里出来，迎面看见他劫后余生的俄国搭档，面色绯红，气喘吁吁，脱了外套，右手还在微微颤抖。</p><p>“等等，让我理一下思路。”他偏过头沉思了一秒。“我是不是出来得太早了？” </p><p>“你最好告诉我，”苏联特工的耐心已经到了极限。“你他妈的已经完事了。”</p><p>“啊哈。”</p><p>“你是我见过最差劲的间谍。”</p><p>“你是我最不想共事的搭档。”</p><p>“我今晚就要申请调回莫斯科。”</p><p>“回去找妈妈？”</p><p>话音未落，Solo就被按在了墙上。他很快便微笑着举起手投降。别弄坏了我的西装，美国人用口型说。</p><p>金发男人松开了他，然后极度警惕地四下扫了一眼。“你都拍全了？”</p><p>“一点没落。”美国人郑重地用手将西装捋平。“很有收获的一天，Peril。”</p><p>老实说，Napoleon Solo感觉自己现在富可敌国。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napoleon Solo知道，即使他只是个在保险公司里开电梯的，他也能成为全纽约干得最好的那个。他是个天才，他对此非常清楚。他知道如何叠好衬衣，将裤缝熨笔直，扣紧领结，说一口造作但迷人的美国腔调，抑扬顿挫都滑得像是在抚摸猫毛。他熟知每一个清晨，每一个下午，熟知每一个可爱少妇的电话号码，他熟知这世上的一切门路。他品味不错（“谢谢夸奖，女士们”），他是整个西半球最好的开锁匠，他有点虚荣——谢谢，这点他自己也知道。上天没能让他降生在挂有伦勃朗的房子里，但这个布鲁克林的中士生来什么都有：四季酒店，萨维尔街的定制西装，女人，松露，还有鱼子酱。</p><p>除了不小心栽在四国警方手里的那次，Napoleon Solo一直是个幸运儿。他知道自己很幸运，他当然知道。</p><p>但最要命的是，当他那双蓝眼睛望向你时，你知道他要你也承认这一点。</p><p>或者至少Illya Kuryakin是这么想的。“我必须说，我早就想问这个了，Peril。”美国人说。“你为什么从来不笑？”</p><p>Illya不屑地哼了声。“我不是你，牛仔，我用不着。”</p><p>“你们俄国人，”Solo评价道。“总是有种发自内心的，”他扶了扶楼梯口险些被撞到的盆栽。“不热爱生活。别这么沉着脸，Peril，拿出你掀掉我的车后盖的勇气来，没有那么糟，我们不过是迷路了二十分钟而已。”</p><p>“我总觉得今天要发生什么事，”Illya闷闷不乐地打量着身边的骑士盔甲，然后视线转了回来。“或者已经发生了。”</p><p>俄国人的绿眼睛令Solo有一瞬的不安。但他很快稳住了自己，“咳，作为一个绅士，我可不想去猜测你和那个女佣之间发生了什么。”</p><p>两分钟后他们终于又发现了一扇漂亮的天蓝色木门，将手放上门把时，Solo愉快地发现它可以拧动。他拉了一把，但没能拉开。于是双手齐上，用力。</p><p>依旧纹丝不动。</p><p>他再尝试了一次，然而——该死，它就像本笃会修女一样坚贞不移。苏联特工见状想上前帮手，但Solo抬起一只手臂制止了。“别出声。”他说，半跪下来，耳朵贴在厚重的门板上，左右调试着门柄，皱着眉听了一会儿。</p><p>“弹簧气阀，”他做出诊断。“带有沙锤”，他向下伸出手。“和小铅球。锁舌，”他非常自然地拿起Illya的外套拭了拭手，后者危险地眯起了眼。“有些生锈，大概从四十年代起到现在就没换过，所以卡在了里面。总而言之，”美国人直起身，理了理西装下摆。“我们得换条路了。我真希望现在能有一份地图。”</p><p>“你必须，”Illya说。“像挤牙膏一样说话吗？”</p><p>Napoleon Solo非常专业。尽管有些受挫，他依然很乐观。他今天刚刚把两位女士收入彀中，其中一位现在就在马甲下面。没有什么能影响艺术惯盗兼玩弄女性者的心情。但就在这时，他看见Illya握上了门把。</p><p>苏联特工往右一拧，用力向里拉。随后的事就是，门开了。</p><p>Solo难以置信地看了那人一眼。门没有被卸下来，弹簧也没有损坏。这是一扇再普通不过的门，Illya Kuryakin刚刚把它拉开了。而他没有。</p><p>“锁舌卡住了，哈？”</p><p>俄国人轻描淡写地羞辱道，以胜利者的姿态用肩抵着门，示意他先走。Napoleon Solo沉痛地、垂头丧气地走出去时，听见那人在他耳边嘲讽地说了句，“牛仔。”</p><p>那人的气息呵在他颈间的汗毛上。该死的克格勃。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在午睡时间回到广场大酒店，而Gaby，尽管不大情愿，得留下来和名媛们一起喝下午茶。Illya向Solo把相机要回来，后者一开始是拒绝的。“是我搞到了入场券。”美国人说。</p><p>“相机是苏联产的，”Illya不依不挠。“靠的是苏联的高科技，而不是因为你睡遍了整个罗马。把它给我。”</p><p>Solo抿直了嘴，不情愿地让步了。Illya狐疑地看了他一眼，美国人故作无辜地露出抬头纹。于是他低下头，仔细地检查起来。</p><p>“不是这个。”Illya抬起头，鄙夷地说。</p><p>Napoleon Solo无奈地把真的微型相机，而不是打火机，丢进了他的掌中。苏联特工几乎没有再花时间和他寒暄，转过身就把自己锁在了房里。“待会儿见。”基于礼貌原则，Solo还是说了声道别，虽然他非常怀疑自己的搭档是否听得到。</p><p>“待会儿见，牛仔。”一个闷声闷气的声音隔着门传来。</p><p>Solo有些惊讶。</p><p>正当克格勃忙着冲洗照片时，中情局专员也有一些私人的事待办。夜长梦多，这一行讲究的是迅速脱手。他回到楼上自己的房间，取出一个电话本，翻到“养老金”一栏，算了一下时差，然后拨通了一个号码。</p><p>“早安，巴拿马。”电话那头传来一个沙哑的男声。</p><p>“早安。”Solo油腔滑调地说。“我给你带来了一个好消息。”</p><p>他迅速地暗示了一桩有利可图的生意，一些语焉不详的只言片语，比如说，一个著名的意大利新法西斯分子，一张十年前被拍卖的15世纪草图。巴拿马掮客沉默地听着，最后说，“我拿七成。”</p><p>“抱歉？”</p><p>“我拿七成。”</p><p>“恕我直言，先生，”Solo亲切地说。“你为什么不去抢银行呢？”</p><p>“你现在是中情局的人了，Nap，”男人打了个呵欠。“你上次和条子们合伙，让一个老兄落了网，好多人点名要你的脑袋，还有人点名要你的屁股。这就是你要交的税，懂吗？”</p><p>“我知道，”Solo继续维持和蔼的口吻。“但你在跟一个中情局的人谈税务的问题。”</p><p>那头不满地嘟囔了一声。“那又怎么样？”</p><p>“那就意味着，”语调上扬。“这不是应该做的事。”停顿。“中情局在巴拿马有很多人。”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吧，老兄？”男人急忙说。</p><p>Napoleon Solo将话筒夹在耳边，扬起眉，但没有作声。你说呢？</p><p>“好吧，好吧，还是和以前一样。”那人说。“我会帮你卖个好价钱的，但是答应别把我卖给条子，否则够你受的，我发誓。”</p><p>放下话筒后，Solo往杯里加了块冰，给自己倒了点白兰地。事情办得还算满意，两头通吃的艺术惯盗兼中情局专员靠在桌旁，舒展了一下双腿。但这时电话铃声又响了。</p><p>出于一个职业盗贼的警觉，他犹豫了一会儿才将话筒拿起。“您好？”他谨慎地问。</p><p>一丝微笑很快浮现在他唇边。是今天上午那个女人。</p><p>“我感觉我的一生，”他感慨地说。“都在等这个电话，夫人。”</p><p>“别跟我来这一套，耍把戏的。”她似乎并不买账。“您今晚什么时候在？”</p><p>“整晚都在。”</p><p>“九点半。”电话那端说，喘息一声。“让我们看看您的手还有多少能耐。”</p><p>“它们会把浑身解数都使出来的。”</p><p>“最好如此。”又是那种挑逗的喘气。美国绅士觉得自己，很不礼貌地，要有反应了。所幸她看不到，不然多么失礼。 最后她挂了电话。</p><p>Solo吹了声口哨。应该来点音乐。他走到唱片机旁翻了翻，拣出一张碟放上。前奏响起，马里奥·兰佐开始唱一首那不勒斯老歌，《Dicitencello Vuie》：</p><p>告诉我，你脑海里在想什么？</p><p>你那迷人的双眼，注视着我</p><p>他眼前浮现那双知更鸟蛋般的蓝眼睛。他在其中下沉，向更深处泅溯，就像他们在船坞的那个夜晚，Illya的重量拽着他往下沉一样。水从窗里灌进来，他的肺部火烧火燎。然后他迅速吸了口气，浮出水面，眼前是俄国人忧郁的碧眼。</p><p>让我们脱下面具</p><p>唱片机里的男人撕心裂肺地唱道。</p><p>……坦诚相待！</p><p>那老派、深情、无往不胜的声音。Napoleon Solo忽然想到了什么——他忽然回想起来了，就在刚才打电话的时候，有什么东西不对劲。他找出一个笨重的电话分析仪——美国的，高科技——将它搬到电话机前，把“C” 和 “D”的按钮旋开。半分钟之后，他明白了。</p><p>但为时已晚。外头传来重重的几下敲门声。他将手枪塞进枪套里，犹豫着还是拉开了门。</p><p>Illya Kuryakin站在门外，脸色铁青。</p><p>“你窃听我的电话，红色恐怖。”Solo说，尽量表现得很生气。虽然艺术惯盗确实很生气。</p><p>然而克格勃特工不说废话。“那张画在哪？”他低吼道，像头中了枪的棕熊一般闯进了他的房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solo见过Illya的狂躁症发作。他们第一次坐下来会面，俄国人就当着他的面掀翻了桌子；在斗兽场边上的废墟里，他看见他给了前来挑衅的人一拳；还有最后，当他发现他把那卷磁盘拿走了的时候，那人镜中的手抖得如无法自控一样。他知道现在Illya又要开始不对劲，俄国人的手又在颤抖，就像演奏家贴着裤缝练习轮指，在一片不祥的死寂中，仿佛能听见三角琴蓄着怒意的颤音。齿轮在转，链条咔咔作响，苏维埃的杀人机器运转良好，而且就要开动。</p><p>“你看上去不大好，”Solo关切地说。</p><p>事实上，红色恐怖似乎下一秒就能喷出火来。</p><p>“然而——真遗憾，我也没有药。”美国人说着便往一旁撤，摸索着去拿电话，“要我叫医生吗？还是，或者，让Gaby来给你做人工呼吸？”</p><p>他很快便发现这是个不明智的建议。Illya的手紧握成拳，朝他逼近过来，显然，一场恶战在所难免。面对这样一个举重选手，先发制人不见得有优势，Solo想起了在西柏林男厕里的那一遭。然而，真正的绅士敢于以卵击石。美国人看了看自己的手，摇了摇头，然后干净利落往Illya的左脸上打了一拳。</p><p>而俄国人的反击又快又狠。下一秒Solo就被掀翻在地上，Illya的手直扼他咽喉。Solo拼命抻直了腿，成功绊倒了一个曲腿三角小桌。花瓶掉下来，砸在Illya的头上，后者大吼一声，头上满是花瓣。他趁机反扣住那人的双手，但并没有占到多久便宜。很快，他还没来得及欣赏Illya鬓角枕着的紫罗兰，俄国人的肘弯就从后面把他的脖颈锁死，就跟他们在西柏林的男厕里大干一架时一样。 Solo徒劳地扳着Illya的手臂，但后者寸步不让。克格勃根本不肯松手。</p><p>这种激情</p><p>马里奥·兰佐在他们头顶深情地唱道。</p><p>是一种强于锁链的力量</p><p>折磨着我的灵魂</p><p>要置我于死地</p><p>Napoleon Solo认为，他这次大概真的完了。这次可没有克格勃头儿来救他。他忽然想上一次险些死在俄国特工手里时，Oleg不过叫了一声“Kuryakin”，Illya就像头小狼狗一样，眼巴巴地掉头望向他。中情局专员忽然认为那非常有趣。非常有趣，虽然他现在性命危在旦夕，他还是莫名想要微笑。</p><p>“你骗了我，”Illya终于开口，在他脑后气喘吁吁地说。而Solo还在试图抵抗。俄国人收紧肘弯。“你骗了我！”</p><p>“听我解释，Peril，”Solo试图诱哄。“先松手。”</p><p>但俄国硬汉丝毫不为所动。</p><p>Solo感到喉咙发紧。蓝色的知更鸟蛋壳上，纹路正沿着弧度开裂。</p><p>而唱片机里激情澎湃的男声还在唱：</p><p>我渴望你</p><p>就如渴望空气</p><p>Napoleon Solo感觉自己严重缺氧。</p><p>“中情局都喜欢在任务中顺手牵羊吗？”Illya在他耳边咬牙切齿道。</p><p>“中情局默许了，”Solo艰难地说。“默许，默许了…松手…”</p><p>俄国人稍稍松了手，Solo终于感觉自己又能呼吸了。“我们的任务是秘密地获取那份备忘录，”克格勃特工严肃地教训道。“‘秘密’，也就是说，不要打草惊蛇。然而等他发现那张纸（“那幅手稿”Solo抗议道）不见了，他就会知道有人动过他的保险柜。就因为你的盗窃癖，牛仔，你让那份备忘录作废了。”</p><p>“这不是盗窃，”艺术惯盗试图申辩。“这叫做，策略性视线转移。他会以为我们是冲着他的那幅画来的。那玩意儿很值钱，很多人都打它的主意——你知道列奥纳多·达·芬奇吧？”</p><p>画了《蒙娜丽莎》的那位。Illya本想说。但他觉得这样体现不出他的水平。于是他换了个说法，“当然知道，画了西斯廷穹顶的那个画家。”</p><p>Napoleon Solo翻了个白眼。那是米开朗琪罗，Peril。但他还是凑趣地说，“是的，就是那位先生。”然而他又忍不住再补了一句，“我听说他还是莫斯科地铁的总工程师。”</p><p>Illya马上告诉他，沉默是一种美德——用胳膊肘。而Solo则以一声痛苦的呻吟表达他对这一观点的赞同。克格勃特工用俄文骂了一句“混蛋”，然后威胁地问，“它在哪？”</p><p>在经历了又一轮唾沫横飞与呼吸急促之后，Solo决定投降。Illya松开手后，他鼓起腮帮长舒了一口气，然后痛心疾首地检视起了自己身上的毛料西装。俄国人把唱片机猛地关了。“趁他还没有注意，我们还可以把它放回去，听到了吗，牛仔？——你刚才说把它放哪了？”</p><p>“唔，我似乎忘了这个。”Solo疑惑地说，一小揪在混战中弄乱的头发搭在额前。“你可以找找，大概就在这个房间。”</p><p>Illya的手又开始颤抖。“很好，”他目光坚定，嘴抿成一条直线。“首先，给我把保险柜打开。”</p><p>Solo照做了，还主动——但可疑地——将头伸进了空无一物的保险箱内，“我们最好，”他故作谨慎地说。“别遗漏了什么，嗯？”他抬了抬眉毛。 </p><p>Illya狠狠地活动了一下指关节。</p><p>接下来是各个抽屉，空无一物；俄国人无视Solo的抗议，把他的手提箱倒了个底朝天。接连掉出两件定制衬衫，一双羊毛袜，一双男用吊袜带，一本《意大利歌剧院年鉴》和一个开瓶器。“你还收集——”Illya拿起一本小相簿，难以置信地转过了头。</p><p>“哦，那个。”Solo圣洁地笑了笑。“我建议你把它放回去，你不会想知道的。”</p><p>沙发和椅子都案底清白，床垫底下也很干净。“这是什么味道？”Illya怀疑地在Solo的被单上使劲嗅了嗅。“须后水。”美国人无奈地说。</p><p>“拿女士香水做须后水？”苏联特工嘲讽道。“你把男性气概提高到了一个新境界。”</p><p>Solo耸肩。事实上，那是弗朗西斯卡。</p><p>——或者丽莎。</p><p>或者弗朗西斯卡与丽莎。不管怎么说，一个绅士应该为女士们保守秘密。</p><p>在红色恐怖的暴力执法之下，每一个角落都被勘查过了。最后，Illya看了Solo一眼。</p><p>“哦，那个可不行，”美国人慌忙说，立即明白了他的意图。“不行，你不能把墙纸撕了，我可赔不起。”</p><p>虽然——他当然明白，红色恐怖想撕的可不是墙纸。当然。</p><p>俄国人迈过满地狼藉向他走来，神色紧张。Solo把住了Illya的手臂，感觉到他在自己身边僵住了。</p><p>“听我说，Peril，”他低声道，收起了花花公子那一套。“把它留给我。克格勃会替你养老，但中情局不会。等我的合约期满，Sanders就会立刻把我丢在垃圾桶里，连眼睛都不会眨一下，知道吗？你可能不明白，但我得自己给自己做打算。”</p><p>“这就是为什么我讨厌和你共事，”克格勃特工居高临下地说。“我是专业的，而你就是个贼。”</p><p>Solo看着Illya的眼睛。“是的，”他平静地说。“你是个称职的间谍，我只是个贼。”</p><p>Illya忽然有些希望他没说那句话。</p><p>“我是个单纯的利己主义者，”Solo继续道。“我对于别人的死活毫无兴趣。我做这些不是为了美国，我偷画，”他微笑。“只是为了钱。”</p><p>Illya从鼻子里哼了一声。</p><p>“既然我们已经把备忘录拿到手了，Peril，我们的任务就完成了。名字是跑不掉的，不管他们知不知道。再说了，”他往Illya挨近了点。“我们算是友军，对吧？”</p><p>“我更愿意称之为，友敌，”Illya嘟囔道。“如果你硬要说的话。”</p><p>Solo捕获到了一丝软化的迹象。“那么，”他展出那无往不胜的友好笑容。“问题解决了？”</p><p>“我认为这是一种病，”Illya答非所问。“强迫症，你就是管不住自己的手。上次应该让你在电椅上待久一点。”</p><p>出人意料地，他似乎打算饶过他了。俄国人一声不吭地往外走，在快到门边时又退了回来。“顺便说一句，牛仔，”他指着Solo。“你的照相技术是我见过最差的，好多页都拍糊了。”</p><p>门砰地一声关上了。</p><p>Solo弯腰扶起着地上的矮桌，越想越不对劲。</p><p>问题并不在于窃听器，也不在于Illya那非人的臂力。而是，如果一个克格勃轻易放过了你，其中必有罪恶。就像Illya说的那样，Napoleon Solo也觉得今天有什么事要发生。</p><p>他走到窗边，将窗帘拉开。两分钟之后，他看见已火速换上了鸭舌帽和夹克的Illya Kuryakin出现在酒店门口，胳膊下夹着一份文件袋。俄国人四处张望了一下，然后开始沿人行道前行。Solo拿过一份罗马地图，看了看他走的方向。</p><p>该死。 </p><p>Napoleon Solo今天第二次判断失误。俄国人根本不是省油的灯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从很多方面而言，Illya Kuryakin都是个和Napoleon Solo截然不同的人。这是个烙有受难象征的俄国硬汉：高大，金发，阴郁易怒，鬓角有伤疤，偶尔癫痫发作般的手指颤动，让人想起陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》。Oleg第一次在布达佩斯见到他时，他正站在一个叛乱分子的尸体旁，满脸是血，手贴着身侧发抖。克格勃头儿小心地踏过满地燃烧瓶残骸，找了张凳子坐下。</p><p>你在害怕什么，Kuryakin？他问，将帽子脱下来，拿在手里，盯着他的手。</p><p>但那人只是警惕地看着他，一言不发。</p><p>Kuryakin同志，Oleg再次说。我在问你话。</p><p>就在这时，外头忽然传来声爆炸的巨响，有人扔了一瓶莫诺托夫鸡尾酒，大吼“让俄国佬滚出去！”紧随其后的是一阵机枪扫荡。整条街都在震动，火舌舔着窗框，碎屑从天花板上落下来，但他们都对此视若无睹。</p><p>有什么可害怕的，Illya？Oleg再次说，抽出一根烟。“让他们诅咒你。”他划了根火柴。“祖国会赦免你。”</p><p>Illya Kuryakin终于开口。他说的是：我什么也不怕。</p><p>那是1956年的多事之秋，匈牙利人推倒斯大林像，杀死市委书记，拒绝继续向莫斯科效忠。10月，苏军坦克开进布达佩斯，镇压叛乱分子和反革命。那时克格勃刚刚独立出来两年，作为特工组长，Oleg受命来东欧执勤， 顺便看看一个据说“很有前途的年轻人”。克格勃头儿很快发现，这位前途光明的Illya Kuryakin具有人格障碍，还有教科书般的恋母情结，而且最好别提起他的童年创伤——千万别提，完全碰不得。回到克格勃总部卢比扬卡后，他调出了他的档案，然后发现Illya Kuryakin同志或许是枚定时炸弹，却也是个罕见的奇观：53年全国摔跤冠军，柔道四段，汽艇比赛铜牌，国际象棋高手，精通跟踪与窃听。这个年轻人的愤怒是种可怕的力量。Oleg想。一种可以利用的力量。而他知道该如何利用它。从某种意义上来说，是他发掘了Illya。</p><p>一天前，Oleg告诉在电话告诉他的学生，“等弄到那份备忘录后，抄送一份给我们的意大利同志，这是国际部那边的意思。”</p><p>“好的。”Illya答道。“美国人和英国人知道吗？”</p><p>“不知道，”克格勃头儿镇定地说。“所以别做声。”</p><p>“但那是份机密情报，”Illya提出了疑虑。“一般不应透露给第四方，否则可能有违契约精神。”</p><p>“‘契约精神’，Illya同志，”Oleg不无酸刻地说。“您现在也会用这么时髦的词了。”</p><p>Illya在电话那端闭上了嘴。他自己现在最好什么也别说。</p><p>但事实上，这个要求并没有让克格勃特工感到太惊讶。作为西欧最有影响力的共产主义大党，意共是苏共在资本主义世界为数不多的盟友。在冷战最冷的年月里，是他们给了莫斯科最温暖的支持——当然，克里姆林宫拨往罗马的款项也是美国给其意大利盟友的十倍。克格勃一向与其保持紧密关系，共同抗击资本主义政敌，扩大共产主义影响。他们的过往合作一直很愉快。</p><p>然而这一次，Illya Kuryakin可能要把事情搞砸了。</p><p>三个半小时前，他心急火燎地从酒店里出来，顶着烈日穿过威尼斯广场，寻找接头的人，一边在脑海中用想象力将Napoleon Solo枪毙一百遍。而现在，他坐在意共在暗店街5号总部的会议室里，对自己的处境简直不能感到更莫名其妙。对面是一个穿着时髦花衬衫的工人代表，在埋头看一本封面上有兔子耳朵的杂志——那人现在将杂志抬了起来——于是Illya看清了，是一个戴着兔子耳朵的姑娘；身旁的两个男人对着一张报纸热切地说个不停，让他想起在厕所里遇到过的那三个意大利佬；角落里坐着一个年轻女士，正在专注地埋头织毛衣。而苏联特工对此能做的只有，大睁着眼，研究对面墙上挂着的意大利国旗中央那颗镶着红边的五角星。</p><p>这时他身旁的书记终于摘下了老花镜，将照片放回桌上。</p><p>“我代表意大利的同志们感谢您，”他用带口音的俄语说。“真没想到我们还能拿到这种级别的情报。老实说，我还以为莫斯科已经忘了我们。”</p><p>“当然不会，”Illya挺直了背。“苏维埃社会主义联盟永远支持国际主义事业。”</p><p>“您这话令我倍感振奋。”书记说。“莫斯科现在还好吗？我怀念在那里留学的日子。”</p><p>Illya想了想，“很好。”</p><p>“我们会在下次的议会选举上把它派上用场的，”书记跃跃欲试地说。“想想看，当我们当着那些道貌岸然的政客的面，告诉他们， ‘我们现在手里头有这些名字’……”</p><p>他试探性地看向Illya。</p><p>但克格勃特工只是认真地听着，没有任何反应。于是书记只好接了下去，“那我们就将很有可能在下次大选中击败天主教民主党，获取执政党的地位，从而壮大社会主义阵营。”</p><p>“我一定会向莫斯科转达这一好消息。”Illya表示。 </p><p>正在这时，书记的目光忽然越过了他的肩。“维罗妮卡，亲爱的，”他说。“给我们的苏联同志倒杯咖啡来，好吗，别老是织毛衣了，好姑娘。——柯西莫！”他忽然开始咆哮。“把你的《花花公子》给我放下！对，就放在桌上，好了，现在你过来。菲利波和托马索，别研究彩票了，你们告诉我，你们中过吗？中过吗？哪怕就一次，啊？现在，全部他妈的给我过来！”</p><p>一阵磨磨蹭蹭的起身声。克格勃特工鼓起腮帮，吁了口气。他现在只想快点回家。</p><p>他站起来，和房里的其余与会代表依次用力握手，他们不会说俄语，他也基本不会意大利语，但就在这个沉默的语言地狱里，毫无疑问，他们确立了革命友情。然而Illya却愈发心虚。因为或许就在此刻，这份无价之宝已经失效。年迈的埃弗拉先生或许已经打开了柜子，发现圣母像不翼而飞。一声惊叫，心肌梗塞，铃声大作，半个罗马风声鹤唳，明天早上起来时，法西斯分子们或许已经找好了对策。前功尽弃，他们将连讨价还价的时间也没有。</p><p>而这些都得怪那个美国人。</p><p>他眼前浮现Napoleon Solo那张英俊得令人妒忌的脸，不自觉地摸了摸自己的领带——没有系错，和西装是搭的。这些全都得怪那个花花公子，那个——按照苏维埃的说法——措辞甜蜜但居心不良的达瓦里希，风度翩翩，精于算计。他应该当场就让他把衣服给脱了，他知道那张手稿肯定就在他身上。还要咖啡吗，Illya同志？不了，谢谢，不。但不知为什么，看着那人弄乱了的黑发和紧锁的眉头时，他的手心直冒冷汗。</p><p>为了隐瞒他自己的失职，也为了一种说不清的原因，他决定先不把这段插曲汇报给克格勃头儿。</p><p>握手仪式终于结束。在书记的起头下，他们合唱了一曲Bella Ciao来欢送苏联同志。最后独自走下台阶时，克格勃特工悄悄吁了一口气。从某种程度上说，Illya和意大利人合不来。</p><p>他出门，往左，然后就看见Napoleon Solo斜靠在墙上，双手抱胸，显然已等候多时。</p><p>Illya Kuryakin觉得自己今天真是见了鬼了。</p><p>“晚上好，同志。”美国人说，然后看见了Illya的表情。“美好的夜晚。”他故意又补了句。</p><p>俄国人的下巴绷得紧紧的。他四下扫了一眼，把手插在夹克口袋里。“你不应该出现在这里。”他用口型说。</p><p>“令人伤心，”Solo感叹。“我也是你的，达瓦里希啊。”</p><p>Illy立刻有种不祥的预感，这个美国佬似乎什么都知道了。但他依然强作镇定地说，“你的俄语发音糟透了。” </p><p>“就和你的英语一样。”Solo的手插进西装裤袋。”说到这个，我挺好奇你和你的意大利同志们怎么交流的，打手语吗？”</p><p>克格勃特工恼羞成怒，开始顾左右而言他。“你跟踪我。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“我会就在这个地方，”俄国人再次环视了一圈，狠狠地威胁道。“把你的脑子揍出来。”</p><p>“然而我确实没有。”Solo扬起了眉。“你沿着科尔索大街笔直地往南走，连弯都没拐，我站在酒店门口，从一英里开外都能看见你。非常不专业，我得说。”</p><p>Illya Kuryakin觉得自己的反侦查能力受到了侮辱。“我当时在赶时间。”他为自己辩解。</p><p>“重点不是这个。”美国人叹了口气。“重点是，赶着去干什么。”</p><p>“赶着去干什么？”Illya重复道。</p><p>“我问你。”Solo皱着眉。“你现在倒开始装傻了，小猫。”</p><p>苏维埃小猫Illya Kuryakin一时愣住了。回过神来后，他决定无视美国人的调戏，不，挑衅，将鸭舌帽往下压了压，迅速离开这个鬼地方。Solo往边上迈开一步，挡住了他的去路。他不快地和那人对峙了几秒，最后还是决定绕开他。</p><p>然后再次被挡住。</p><p>“你还挺沉得住气的，Peril。”Solo说，利落地逮住了他的视线。“我都差点被你瞒过了，必须承认。”</p><p>Illya假装自己什么都没听懂。“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>“我知道你背着我干了什么。”</p><p>“我也知道。”Illya反唇相讥。</p><p>“我不能和心怀鬼胎的人共事。”</p><p>“我也不能。” </p><p>Napoleon Solo假装自己什么也没听见。“你把那份名单给了他们，”他终于决定摊牌。“为什么？”</p><p>Illya也不再周旋下去。“不关你的事，牛仔。”</p><p>“你知道他们会拿它干什么吗？一个绝好的复仇名单，罗马很快就会到处是暗杀和爆炸。”</p><p>“他们是一个合法的党派，不会搞什么暗杀。”苏联公民据理力争。“那都是西方的愚蠢偏见。”</p><p>“那是为了什么，政治勒索，我猜？”美国人挑眉。“或者——煽动民众，打着反法西斯的幌子拉选票？这些都是你们的拿手好戏啊，红色恐怖。如果没有中情局的许可，这份文件连美国总统都看不到，你不能透露给第四方。游戏不能这么玩。”</p><p>“你自己也顺手牵羊。”Illya不由自主地往前倾了倾，他们之间的空间顿时逼仄起来。“西方的双重标准。”</p><p>“这两件事不一样，”Solo皱起眉。“别偷换概念。我再问你一次，Peril，你把名单给他们做什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Illya决定采取抵赖策略。“这些都是我上头的意思。”然而列宁在上，他确实也不知道。</p><p>“Waverly没有跟我说过。”</p><p>“不是英国佬。”</p><p>“你有几个上头，红色恐怖？”</p><p>“和你的一样多。”</p><p>Napoleon Solo扬了扬眉。</p><p>“我猜这么说也对。”他撇嘴。“但提醒一句，我有权告知中情局。”</p><p>然而他似乎忘了，克格勃，显然，也深谙恐吓的艺术。“需要我提醒你今天上午做了什么吗？”Illya说。“如果我没记错的话，”他的视线往别处转了转。“你的刑期还剩五年，对吧？不过，盗窃罪在意大利判多少年来着？”</p><p>“作为美国情报机构雇员，我在执行任务时享有外交豁免权。”</p><p>“拉倒吧，牛仔。”俄国人迅速说，那双绿眼立刻转了回来。“我说的是中情局。你知道，他们只是暂时还没有抓到你的把柄……”</p><p>“我的把柄，”Solo扯出一个完美的假笑。“唔，我得想想我有什么把柄……除了玩弄女性。”</p><p>“玩弄女性，盗窃，非法交易，洗钱，”Illya开始列举。“我听说你还赌博，”他满意地看见美国人开始皱眉。“暂时想到这么多，你还可以补充。”</p><p>“很好，”Solo说。“你的信息来源，”他的眉头皱得更深了。“有些出乎我的意料。不过现在看来，你也不干净。”</p><p>如果Napoleon Solo提前知道这句话可能产生的后果，他就绝不会逞这一时的口舌之快。苏联特工浑身僵硬，手指开始发抖，远超出Solo预计的反应。老实说，美国人有些不知所措。Solo说过比这更冒犯人的话，他也知道Oleg会拿Illya的父亲来刺激他——那可怜的家伙。但这次不一样；这次Illya Kuryakin似乎被触犯了底线。现在教训已经学到了，不能跟俄国佬说这个——然而眼下的问题是，Illya似乎打定主意要在这里跟他杠上了。</p><p>Solo以生意人的精明算了笔帐。划不来。他毫无胜算，而且死状将十分不雅，好奇的意大利人会围过来看热闹，而那有可能会让他们的身份暴露。中情局的王牌间谍倒在暗店街5号门口？一个堪比柏林隧道事件的丑闻。卢比扬卡会笑得呛着了伏特加，而失了颜面Sanders会沉着脸，提议增加他的量刑。10年到15年，怎么样，Solo先生？出于人道主义考虑。Napoleon Solo看见巴拿马的养老金正在向自己挥手作别，中情局和联邦调查局的官员们翻箱倒柜，搜查物证，翻出每一个电话簿与账单。他知道自己最后会沦为什么。一个一无所有的单身汉。</p><p>Napoleon Solo决定息事宁人。</p><p>他将一只手放在Illya肩上。老天，这人抖得可真厉害，Solo暗自吃惊地睁大了眼。“冷静，”他尽量平和地说。“冷静，控制情绪，你还行吗？”</p><p>苏联特工的胸膛剧烈起伏着。显然不行。于是Solo试图把他往墙边带，但未能成功。“听我说，”最后，美国人说，看着Illya的眼，毫无把握地指望那能让俄国人冷静些。“深呼吸，好吗？对，就是这样——别在这儿，Peril，我们可以回去谈，但别在这儿。”</p><p>“你刚才说什么来着，”Illya的手没那么抖了。“我不干净？”</p><p>Solo隐约想起中情局给他看过的档案：一个曾经的特权家庭，被流放劳改营的父亲，公共荡妇般的母亲。你比任何人都更知道羞辱是怎么一回事。“我也不干净，”美国人很快说。“我们两清了。”</p><p>语毕，他将手从Illya身上拿下来，然后向他伸出了右手。  “就像那盘磁带一样，”Solo皱起抬头纹。“今天的事，就你和我两双眼睛看见过。”</p><p>一个明确的和解姿态。Illya不情愿地握了上去，敷衍地摇了两下，准备收回来，然后忽然发现自己没法抽手了。</p><p>“你的手有点冷，Peril，”Napoleon Solo说。那圆滑，世故，老谋深算的声音。“而且似乎在冒汗。”</p><p>Illya Kuryakin知道，此刻他应该反抓住美国人的手腕，用一个过肩摔将他掀翻在地上。但不知为何，他克制住了自己。那双蓝眼睛在看着他，像头慵懒的豹子般有耐性。他用拇指紧按Solo的手背，强迫他放手，但那人再度握紧，毫无退缩之意。于是他使上了狠劲，反扭Solo的手腕，中情局特工的嘴角抽动了一下，但依旧没有松动。</p><p>棋逢对手，克格勃特工想。美国人是个狠角色。</p><p>没那么简单，中情局专员暗自忖度。一个能不动声色地给Gaby戴上安了窃听器的戒指，沉住气执行上司指令的人，或许有点天真，但绝对没那么简单。</p><p>他们就这样相互折磨地握着手，直到最后，Napoleon Solo先让步了。“很好，”美国人说，忍着痛，恢复了那副拿腔作调的语气。“感谢你的合作，Peril。这真是一个，”他嘶了一声，握着手腕。“牢不可破的联盟。” </p><p>Illya没有回应。俄国人甚至没有意识到，自己的心刚才一直跳得很快。细汗自他额前生出，黏着鸭舌帽的衬里。阳光下Solo的襟领看上去很柔软，他猜那用的是上等毛料。“别开玩笑了，牛仔。”他听见自己说。 “我们连合作都不算。”</p><p>“那就算共谋。”Napoleon Solo宣布道。“为了庆祝我们的友谊，Peril，我建议我们去吃晚饭。”他停顿了一下，补充道，“我请，当然。”</p><p>美国绅士的风度完美又虚假。克格勃特工知道这事还没完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>资深中情局特工约瑟夫·比尤利克曾说，任何时候都不能和另外一个情报机关采取协同行动。协同行动会使败露的危险增加一倍，这是确定无疑的。两个机关工作方式的不同会导致混乱，产生误解，增加名声受损机会。总而言之，只要条件允许，朋友们，请尽量单干。</p><p>Napoleon Solo对此深以为然。</p><p>和红色恐怖的共进这顿晚饭并不太愉快——当然，并非全是后者的过错。Illya Kuryakin一脸怀疑，否决了他提出的数间餐厅的名字。终于在一间露天餐厅坐下来后（露天是俄国人要求的，以防窃听器），他又抱怨菜单上没有红菜汤。“而且鱼子酱糟透了。” </p><p>Solo本想说点什么，例如他听说苏联百货商店的货架上总是空空荡荡，鱼子酱只存在于共产主义的地平线上，但最终还是决定保持沉默。Illya Kuryakin并非生来就是个普通人，Napoleon Solo知道。这点他和他不一样。</p><p>更何况，尝了几口之后，他发现Illya是对的。鱼子酱确实有点变味了。</p><p>俄国人要了面包和红肠，不屑地看着美国人面前的大盘牡蛎。Solo表示，他吃这个纯粹是出于个人口味。然而我们都知道，牡蛎可以催情，可以壮阳。看在上帝的份上，Napoleon Solo还没有吃过这么恼人的一顿饭，他总觉得俄国人在看他，而且毫无必要地舔嘴唇，发出嘟囔，越过半个桌子去拿盐瓶，然后在将瓶子放回去时碰到他的手。而Illya Kuryakin也有同感。他总觉得美国人在看他，而且毫无必要地拿餐巾揩去下巴上的汁水，清嗓子，在桌子底下换着双腿，然后用鞋尖试探他的腿侧。牛排煎得过头，提拉米苏太湿，汤有一股抹布味，最终，Solo拿起餐巾一角擦嘴，然后说，“这顿饭应该我来做。”</p><p>“这顿饭应该我一个人吃。”Illya说。 </p><p>两个共谋者步行离开餐厅。在一座谦逊的灰色圣母堂前，他们仰视着狭长的阶梯。过去的朝圣者们为表虔诚，曾膝行爬完这数百级台阶。然后他们走向威尼斯广场。日头西沉，维克多•埃曼纽尔二世纪念堂的白色大理石显出昏黄颜色，人们亲昵地将它称作“打字机”，又或是“结婚蛋糕”，Napoleon Solo觉得这两个比喻都很贴切，但俄国人认为眼前的东西乏善可陈，不如莫斯科的斯大林式巴洛克建筑来得壮观。远处可见古罗马的大赛车场遗址，柏树参差掩映，让人想起凯撒与奥古斯都的时代。一辆白色菲亚特从石板路面驶过，排出一团呛人的尾气。他们已来到了十字路口中央。</p><p>“那么，现在，”Solo往两侧地打量了一下，然后殷勤地向Illya提议道，“我们走科尔索大道吗？”</p><p>路线制定者Illya Kuryakin紧绷着下巴。</p><p>“不走。”他说，显然还没有忘记被Solo尾随的耻辱。</p><p>于是他们往取道切萨雷·巴蒂斯塔大街，向东北方向走，一路晃荡至特莱威喷泉。夏日夜晚八点半，太阳还没落下，饭店的露天卡座上坐满了人。Illya看见一个年轻女人，戴着顶宽檐太阳帽，正独自喝着咖啡。他一边往前走，一边盯着她看，直到她察觉到了，向他回视。有一瞬间，他以为她就要站起身朝他走来。</p><p>可她不过用口型说，晚上好。</p><p>Illya感觉耳后有些发红。他知道自己刚才做得有些失礼。俄国人将头转回来，然后发现Napoleon Solo面朝他站着，手里不知什么时候多了一个冰淇淋。美国人把它递给Illya，然后在后者鄙视的目光下舔了舔自己的手指。“唔，很新鲜，”他赞许道。</p><p>“我第一次听见有人用新鲜来形容冰淇淋。”</p><p>“那大概是因为，俄国人打出生起就只见过冻得硬邦邦的东西。”</p><p>“我才不会吃这个。”</p><p>“但你刚才想都没想就接过去了。”</p><p>Illya立刻打量了一下自己的手，然后迅速抬起头。“我只是帮你拿着。”</p><p>Solo无可奈何地摇头。Illya Kuryakin式的嘴硬。</p><p>“Peril，”他忽然说，双手插在裤袋里，示意Illya身后的砖墙。“看看那个。”</p><p>墙上镶着一块黄铜牌，上面镌刻着几行意大利文。俄国人的金发脑袋凑了上去。</p><p>“看得懂吗？”Solo问。</p><p>“‘甜蜜的生活’，”Illya皱着眉辨认。“1959年，人们在这个喷泉里拍摄了《甜蜜的生活》。”</p><p>“你看过这部片子？”</p><p>“当然。”Illya不假思索地答道。</p><p>“那么，”Solo饶有兴致地说，往许愿池走去。“给我讲讲？”</p><p>俄国人跟在他身后，背着手，清了清喉咙：</p><p>“一个名叫马切罗的报社记者想要成为作家，但他每天只能跟在社会名流后面，写他们的堕落生活。在一次下乡采风中，他和女拖拉机手元玛相爱了。她的勤劳与奉献精神和腐朽的资产阶级生活形成了鲜明的对照，使马切罗逐渐意识到自己过去的腐化堕落。最后，马切罗辞掉了报社的工作，和元玛一起在托斯卡纳的集体农庄里过上了幸福的生活。”</p><p>故事讲完了，俄国人的神情似乎在等待被表扬。</p><p>Solo皱起了眉。“托斯卡纳有集体农庄吗？”</p><p>Illya想了想，手还背在身后。“马上就有了。”他依旧扬着下巴。</p><p>“我说的是部意大利电影，你看的大概是苏联版的。”Solo说。 </p><p>“有可能。”Illya马上识趣地表示赞同。</p><p>Solo当然知道那都是俄国人瞎编的。但不知为什么，他没有拆穿。只是觉得在这种情况下不应该这么做。这个金发男人扬着头一本正经地说瞎话的样子很有趣，他大概曾经是个被宠坏了的男孩，Solo猜。“在费里尼的那部片子里，女主角走进了喷泉里。”美国人找了个舒服的姿势，斜靠在大理石边上。“晚礼服全湿透了，那一幕可真是，”他想了想。“我看了二十遍。”</p><p>“听上去我一辈子也不会想看这个。”苏联特工回道，也靠在喷泉边上。如瀑布一般，水声在他们身后喧腾倾泄。咖啡馆亮起了灯，孩童们在水里嬉戏，三岔路口游人如织，间中夹杂着几个卖烟的小贩。暮色靛蓝，笼罩在他们头顶。喷泉中央，伯拉奇的海神尼普顿驾着马，肩头闪映着一点微明。 </p><p>“罗马，”Solo感慨地说。“母狼之城，世间的一切都被带到她的门前。”</p><p>Illya则觉得这里比高尔基公园要无聊多了。他不以为然地哼了声，然后舔了口冰淇淋。</p><p>“滴下来了。”Solo指出。</p><p>Illya低头看了一眼夹克，用手指掸了掸，那点奶油渍很快像荷叶上的水滴般流走，全然不着痕迹。</p><p>“防污渍布料，”他抬起头，有些得意地说。“苏联产的。高科技。”</p><p>Solo指了指嘴角。</p><p>俄国人疑惑地将手摸至唇边。越抹越乱。美国绅士叹了口气，从上衣口袋里抽出手帕，朝他探过身去。</p><p>为了揩拭，Solo凑得很近，能让他仔细欣赏Illya那和海神尼普顿的矛尖一样闪着光的睫毛，这个俄国人的眼睛真该死的好看。还有他脸上那些崭新的淤青。多年以前，Illya Kuryakin就是这样满脸是伤地站在Oleg面前。那时克格勃头儿脑海中冒出的第一个念头是，这孩子令人心疼。而现在，安宁无事的夏日夜晚，Napoleon Solo面对着这张脸，发现自己头脑里一片空白。Illya的气息呵在他脸上，急促而温热，如同夏夜的骤雨。他试图转移注意力，想点别的事，然后又看见自己倒在泥地里。Gaby在他头顶绝望地大叫，雨水打得他睁不开眼。然后一个身影扛起摩托车，向那个男人扔来。他那时在想什么？</p><p>Solo忽然想。他会怎么做，如果他知道有盘备份在那个男人身上？</p><p>而Illya Kuryakin对此的回应是——如果美国人再靠近点就会知道了，非常慌乱的心跳，和一点不大正常的小晕眩。</p><p>“你到底有完没完，牛仔？”他问，带着明显的俄国口音。克格勃特工终于发现自己正受到严重冒犯。</p><p>“完了，”Solo很快说，将手帕叠起来。“别想太多，Peril，只是因为，”塞回胸袋。“我有一定程度上的洁癖。”</p><p>当然，美国绅士才不会承认自己刚才有点失神。</p><p>“又一个强迫症？”</p><p>Napoleon Solo不想在这个问题上多做纠缠。“看看我发们现了什么？”他装作惊讶地说，从放手帕的袋中掏出了什么东西。</p><p>Illya尽量按捺住自己的好奇，装作漫不经心地瞥去了一眼。“一枚硬币。”他发出一声鼻音。</p><p>“既然我们正好在许愿池边上发现一枚硬币，”Solo将它塞进Illya手里。“许个愿吧，Peril，祈祷你能再回到罗马。”</p><p>而俄国人则对此不屑一顾。“我不是那种迷信的西方游客。”他表示，随手就将那五百里拉丢进了身后的水池里。</p><p>“如果我没有看错的话，”Solo费力地找寻着那个抛物线的落点。“你刚刚已经许完了。”</p><p>Illya立刻转过身来。“在哪？”</p><p>美国人示意喷泉中央。</p><p>然后他们眯着眼，专注地用视线搜索了两分钟。</p><p>一无所获。</p><p>“算了。”最后，Illya Kuryakin严肃地叹了一口气。“反正我不是那种迷信的西方游客。反正我的一天已经被你毁了，牛仔。先是去应付那个女佣，然后是你的偷鸡摸狗给我的任务带来的麻烦。而你什么都搞到手了，你有了那幅手稿——”</p><p>“待会儿还会有一个女人。”Solo实事求是地补充道。</p><p>“和你搭档是我遇到过最糟糕的事。”Illya忽然异常恼火，他迅速地起身离开，然后在两秒之后又退了回来。</p><p>“还给你。”他把冰淇淋一把塞回美国人手中。“拿好。”</p><p>Napoleon Solo看着金发男人气势汹汹地走向最近的香烟店。两分钟后，他出来了，手臂下夹着一箱白兰地——大概抢劫了那间小店的库存。俄国人从鸭舌帽下朝他投来阴郁的一瞥，然后迈着步子消失在了窄巷中。</p><p>Solo看着他的背影，舔了口剩下来的冰淇淋，然后发现它还留有温度，然后发现自己的嘴角居然在上扬。仿佛忽然想起了什么，他从兜里再掏出一枚500里拉的硬币，让它躺在手掌心里。正面是一个古代少女的侧面像，已被磨损得轮廓不清。他思索了一下，然后闭上眼，将它扔进身后的许愿池中。周遭喧闹，他没有听见落水的声响。</p><p>多年以后，中情局特工Napoleon Solo将会回想起这件事，然后感慨命运如此守信又如此无常。但那时他对于未来的一切尚一无所知，就像他不能预见赫鲁晓夫的倒台，布拉格的枪响，巴黎街头的《国际歌》，人类登上月球。他做这个只是因为他想做这个。和Illya不同，Napoleon Solo是那种迷信的西方游客。他站起身，在越来越浓的夜色中往回走，在经过那块黄铜牌时停留了一下。</p><p>甜蜜的生活</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>通常来说，晚上被克格勃敲门绝对没有什么好事。特别是，当来人还醉醺醺地夹着两瓶白兰地的时候。“我今晚有客。”美国人尽量客气地说，暗示俄国人来得很不合时宜。</p><p>他那时已经洗漱完毕，还做了点热身，往身上喷了香水，只等待那只白皙的手按上门铃。但不速之客对他的抗议丝毫没做理会，径直把房门推开，闯了进来。“女人为什么总是那么情绪化？”Illya意味深长地问。</p><p>Napoleon Solo立刻有种不祥的预感。“Gaby将你赶出来了？”他尽量轻松地说。</p><p>“嗯哼。”克格勃特工慢悠悠地打量了一眼房间，一边将酒瓶搁到桌上，紧挨着Solo事先准备好的巴罗洛干红，而那让美国人皱起了眉。“她让我别再用 ‘我的女人的口气’跟她说话。”Illya说，掌心挨着瓶颈，慢慢旋开盖。 “她还说，我们应该多了解一下对方，”他给自己倒了一杯，然后再倒了一杯。“既然我们接下来还要继续搭档的话，”他将酒杯递给Solo。“我和你。”</p><p>他傻气地露出洁白的虎牙。显然，俄国人真的醉了。</p><p>“我必须说我欣赏你的努力，”Solo接过酒杯。“但我还是得说，我今晚有客。”</p><p>“哦，那个，”Illya险些被酒给呛到。“刚刚上楼的时候，我碰见了今天早上的那个女人。”</p><p>Solo的心底忽然咯噔一声。铺着天鹅绒的桌面上，蓝色的知更鸟蛋正越滚越远。</p><p>“我和她聊了一会儿，当然，不是很愉快，因为我的意大利文不大好，她的英文也不怎么样。”Illya的目光从衣柜移到了床脚，然后又停在了Solo脸上。</p><p>故作老练。但是，显然，不大成功。Napoleon Solo无惧地直视着俄国人。但在内心深处，美国人觉得自己今天真是见了鬼了。</p><p>“不过，最后走的时候，她说，如果下次有人想剁了你的手，记得叫上她，”Illya特意加重。“ ‘Deveny先生’。”</p><p>Napoleon Solo认为，如果莎士比亚生活在二十世纪，他写的就会是，“魔鬼，你的名字叫俄国人”。他深深地提起一口气，话已经到了嘴边，但最后还是咽了回去。“真遗憾，”他皱着眉，将白兰地一口饮尽。“我花了点功夫才把她搞到手。如果你没把她打发走的话，我想她本来也应该不会介意再加上你的。”</p><p>出人意料地，美国绅士似乎并没有生气。Napoleon Solo的风度依旧无可挑剔，无懈可击。<br/>至于Illya，俄国人的表情就好像他已经买好了新年树，然后听说今年的元旦被取消了一样。“你看上去很不高兴。”他强撑面子说。</p><p>“怎么会？”Solo抬起眉，将酒杯放回桌上。“不，不，别误会，我没有，Peril。我没有。我知道你为什么这么做，”他理了理下摆，坐到沙发里，翘起腿。“你在妒忌。”</p><p>Illya的双唇微颤。“妒忌什么？”他终于说。</p><p>“你得不到，所以你想让我也得不到。”Solo扬起头。“但我并不在意这个，知道吗？因为我明天还能有更多。而你，”他看着他。“可怜的小俄国佬，你过去那么多年搂着谁睡过觉吗？”</p><p>一个白兰地酒瓶从他眼角呼啸而过，然后终结于一声清脆的巨响。</p><p>“继续。”Napoleon Solo的脖颈依然优雅地挺着。“但帮我个忙，别用那瓶葡萄酒。”</p><p>克格勃的手颤抖着，伸进了夹克里。Solo知道俄国人要干什么，Illya正在极力克制自己。但必须承认，他自己也好不到哪去。</p><p>而俄国人显然也看出来了，“你在生气，牛仔。” </p><p>“是，”Solo终于承认。“但我不会让愤怒毁了自己。把枪放回去。”</p><p>Napoleon Solo不知道自己是否正在扮演Oleg的角色：一条缰绳，一只发出指令的手，一个让这个金发男人在失控的时候冷静下来的声音。Illya能轻易地将他掀翻在地，扼住喉咙——但前提是，Solo其实并不太介意他这么做。这个黑发男人擅长怀柔，绥靖，甜言蜜语，糖衣炮弹，但除去这层好好先生的皮囊，他清楚自己该做什么，他永远掌握主动权。就像在柏林的那个夜晚一样，枪握在他手里。Napoleon Solo是个戴着丝绒手套的铁腕。 </p><p>而Illya，尽管犹豫着，最后还是从夹克里抽出了手。俄国人拧开桌上幸存的那瓶白兰地，给自己倒了半杯。“就为了一个女人，哈？”他喝完，将杯底砸回桌上。 </p><p>“我必须说，我想问你这个问题很久了，Peril，”Solo说。“你似乎总是想干涉我的私生活。”故意的停顿。“为什么？”</p><p>美国人的注视坦率得近乎露骨，Illya Kuryakin忽然觉得自己仿佛什么衣服都没穿。</p><p>“别自作多情了，牛仔。”他说。“我对你的私生活毫无兴趣。”</p><p>然后他感觉自己的面颊开始发红。是因为妒忌，还是因为他把他从船坞的冷水中救了出来，又或者是因为他用手帕给他擦嘴角？俄国人猛地咳呛起来。他想起那夜从窃听器里听见那个花花公子的声音时，他浑身血液都涌向了小腹。Illya用了几个晚上才意识到，令他兴奋的不是Victoria Vincigurra的喘息, 不是；但现在说什么都晚了，酒精令他头昏脑涨。</p><p>“我要去找个地方吐一会儿，”他拿起酒瓶，嘟囔道。“我得走了。”</p><p>他的手刚碰上房门门把，就听见背后传来响动。他扭过头，发现Solo正站在桌旁，手中拿着那瓶巴罗洛干红。 </p><p>“是瓶好酒，”那人评价说，看向Illya，眼神既不邀请也不疏离。“我一个人喝可惜了。”</p><p>克格勃特工感到唇干口燥。自从结识了Napoleon Solo，Illya发现自己的意志力正变得前所未有的不坚定，想象力也变得愈发的，怎么说，没羞没躁。一瓶无害的葡萄酒罢了，火热的小恶魔在他心底教唆道。俄国人鬼使神差地将手从门把上收了回来，局促地向Solo看了一眼。美国人的唇边露出微笑。很好，他用眼神说，然后——似乎是嫌这件时髦的马甲有些太紧，他解开了最上面一颗纽扣。</p><p>很好，Illya想。如果不是美国人的提醒，他也险些忘了自己一开始来这里的目的。他并不是纯粹出于恶作剧才打发走了那个女人。</p><p>“我正好也有些事想跟你谈谈。” 他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napoleon Solo喜欢漂亮的东西。从某种意义上来说，中情局特工的精神导师不是大盗雷昂那多，而是奥斯卡·王尔德。Illya Kuryakin正坐在他的桌旁，一声不吭地喝闷酒，而他则正用餐巾将地上的玻璃渣捡起来，一面惋惜着被朗姆酒瓶砸坏的路易十六风格书桌。</p><p>“我猜你不大习惯收拾残局，嗯？”他头也没回地问Illya。</p><p>“我十岁之前就没干过活。”</p><p>Solo睁大了眼，然后想起了Illya倒霉的父亲，决定保持沉默。</p><p>而他不知道的是，俄国人此刻正注视着他的背影，艰难地酝酿着措辞。Illya没有告诉Solo，上楼之前，他又接到了Oleg的电话。</p><p>“一切顺利吗？”那头说。</p><p>他回答，是的。</p><p>“那个美国人呢？”</p><p>“没出什么岔子。”</p><p>“你有事在瞒着我。”克格勃特工组长洞若观火。“让我重申一遍，不管那个美国人做了什么，全部都要向我汇报。”</p><p>好的，Illya说。他顺手牵羊，偷了一幅画。</p><p>“什么时候的事？”</p><p>“今天上午。”</p><p>“你为什么不当时就告诉我，Kuryakin？”</p><p>“我当时赶着去给意大利同志送东西。而且他告诉我中情局默许这种做法，”他又补充道，“他说他偷画只是为了钱。”</p><p>“我们能相信美国人吗？”</p><p>“不能。”Illya诚实地说。</p><p>“我们能排除这背后有什么鬼把戏吗？”</p><p>“也不能。”</p><p>“从我们的过往经验来看，在一切罪恶的背后，都有一个钢铁般确凿无疑的黑手，” </p><p>克格勃头儿打住，等着他接下去。</p><p>“那就是美国。”Illya立刻说。</p><p>“没错。”Oleg冷漠地赞许道。“把那幅画找出来，我给你一晚上的时间。”</p><p>说完，克格勃头儿把电话挂了。</p><p>而此刻，Napoleon Solo捡起了最后一块玻璃渣，将它扔进垃圾桶，把手擦干净，然后扫视了一圈房间——一切都井井有条。于是他终于满意地在Illya对面坐了下来。</p><p>“那么，”美国人给自己倒了一小杯葡萄酒。“我们来谈谈？”</p><p>“你先谈。”</p><p>“好的，我先谈。——克格勃管聊天叫什么？”</p><p>“清算。”</p><p>“好的，”Solo将木塞塞回瓶口。“那我们就来，唔，清算一下，我也想把今天的事彻底了结了。”他啜了一口酒。“首先，我在任务中顺手拿了一幅画——”</p><p>“偷。”Illya坚持道。</p><p>“然后，你转手就将任务成果送给了意大利游击队。”</p><p>“他们是一个有地位的党派。”苏联公民说。“注意你的措辞，牛仔。”</p><p>“这意味着什么，Illya同志，”Solo若有所悟。“这意味着，我们两清了。”</p><p>“我救了你的命。”</p><p>“在那之前，我也救了你的命。”Solo提醒道。“而且冒着生命危险，那是毫无私心的慷慨之举，相反，只要一有机会，你就想置我于死地。”</p><p>“‘毫无私心。’”Illya重复道，然后哼了一声。“你今天下午刚告诉我，你是个单纯的利己主义者，你对于别人的死活毫无兴趣。”</p><p>见鬼。Napoleon Solo微笑，同时在心底诅咒了一声。俄国人到底是不是真的醉了，他的思路怎么还这么清醒？</p><p>“确实如此。”美国人说。</p><p>“那么，利己主义者，”Illya拿过酒瓶，给Solo再斟了一点。“解释一下，你为什么要冒着生命危险来救我？”</p><p>Solo知道自己能回应。他依旧比俄国人更擅长言辞——至少，英语是他的母语，不是他的。但那不会是完美的，滴水不漏的一句话。美国绅士拿起酒杯，晃了晃，“只是想知道，”他啜了一口。“对于两个本应该是敌人的人来说，”同时斜眼看向Illya。“是否也有这么做的可能。”</p><p>他说完了。然而，头一次，Napoleon Solo觉得自己有点心虚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napoleon Solo很清楚，如果他的俄国搭档知道他那晚做了什么，他现在就不会安坐在这里，小酌意大利葡萄酒，谈论利己主义。至少会断三根肋骨，肯定的。Illya驾着汽艇命悬一线，而他却待在暖和的卡车里看戏，歌声温柔，身边还有一块三明治，一瓶Riffino的基安蒂陈酿。眼前是一块夜色的银幕，机关枪无声地扫射出涟漪，油桶在水面上炸出连串的璀璨烟火，就如一场默片，只是无故事亦无剧场。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛又看见了那些色彩斑斓的海报，黑暗中闪烁不定的光，笨拙地入座的观众，一个男孩独自坐在百老汇剧院的椅子上。</p><p>他瞒报年龄参军，被提拔为中士，在占领区倒卖文物，被调往日本，然后回欧洲开始盗贼生涯。在这十余年中，他捏造背景，赚够了钱，学会了如何做一个体面人，几乎要忘了当初布鲁克林的那个穷小子。——但那也没有什么可怀念的，Napoleon Solo不是一个怀旧的人。生于大萧条的年代，他的整个童年几乎都花在了在搬家上。父亲失业，找到工作，然后再失业，没人会给他买合身的衣服，把头发梳得整齐光亮。于是他只能自己找乐子。还是个男孩的时候，他总是独自溜到百老汇的剧场里看电影，打发掉一整个下午。售票处的女职员很喜欢他，“他每次总是第一个到场。”她跟别的同事说。“哦，佩姬，他是不是很可爱？”</p><p>他则回以恰到好处的微笑，希望她永远不要发现他一直从她那儿偷入场券的事。他天生就知道怎么赢得别人的好感。但那些已经是遥远的少年时代的往事。他放下三明治，将瓶口对准嘴。黑暗里，Illya Kuryakin驾着快艇的身影一闪而过。</p><p>他饮下葡萄酒。意大利人该擦擦他们的挡风玻璃了。</p><p>后来，当他辗转于欧洲各大城市，住在豪华饭店里，银幕开始被电视屏取代。每当他看着肯尼迪，看着赫鲁晓夫，他都会觉得是圆滑的，游刃有余的人支撑着这个时代。因为耿直的、勇敢的人们都死了。Adrian Sanders在Napoleon Solo的档案里写道，“爱国精神不足”。但他只写对了一半。在征兵海报铺天盖地宣扬着盟军的胜利，电影鼓动着爱国主义的那一年，那个布鲁克林的男孩自愿加入陆军，想要做英雄。但他很快知道了战争是怎么一回事。Napoleon Solo是个美国人；和所有美国人一样，他摆脱贫穷不仅仅得益于罗斯福的新政，不是。</p><p>还有这场战争。</p><p>他很快学会了如何与战争做交易，握手言和，学会了安全地随波逐流，战友们在17岁女孩身上找乐子时，他也渐渐学会了睁一只眼，闭一只眼。那时搞德国女人只需要一条巧克力，一瓶罐头，香烟，尼龙袜，只要付了嫖资，没有人会称之为强暴。不一起来吗？一个曾和他一起倒卖席勒的军官说。他则对此不置可否地笑笑。大捞了一笔后，他们分道扬镳。后来，回到美国后，他听说那人已成了一个小有成就的银行家。</p><p>但需要的时候，他也总能找到愿意和他厮混的德国女人。我宁愿有个美国大兵在身上，她们告诉他。也好过有驾美国轰炸机在头顶上。而他那时或许是太年轻，又太自信，故意没听她们的弦外之音，宁愿认为她们和他上床是因为神魂颠倒，而不是为了苟活。他有时也会想起她们的金发，想起她们教给他的德语，他的军靴和她们的旧裙子，那些马克辛，汉娜，特雷莎。对他而言，那是几段有着浪漫色彩的艳遇，但对于她们来说——他不知道，也不敢想她们最后下场怎样。美国人到底是幸运的，以至于有时不能理解没那么幸运的人。无论旁观者如何美化他们的视角，对于遭罪的人而言，苦难永远比诗意更多。</p><p>后来有一阵子，当他躺在床上，无法入眠时，他会想起他曾看守的那个莱茵俘虏营。他看见某个德国男孩向他伸出手，苍白的皮肤几乎半透明，金发剪得极短，紧贴着头皮，成为深色。那是1945的春天，德军战俘像牲口一样在露天泥地里成片死去。他听见自己大喊，用枪抵着他们的肩膀，喝令他们后退。然后他会忽然感觉心里某个地方在下沉。Napoleon Solo喜欢漂亮的东西；而死亡不在此列。</p><p>Vinciguerra的武装队已将快艇包围，虽然他听不到，但他看见了机枪扫射的火光。</p><p>他看见Illya落水，就像从前自己独自一人坐在百老汇的剧院里看电影一样。他想这不过又是一场咯吱作响的，老调重弹的冒险片。镜头闪烁，屏幕反射出蓝光，后排的情侣忙着窃笑，英雄小人次第登场，而Napoleon Solo已经兴味索然。他又想起了在柏林的那一天，这个俄国人曾疯狂地扯着他的车尾。他本可以在那时就一枪崩了他，但他没有。某种久违的，棋逢对手的快感令他难以下手。他还想看看他还有什么能耐。何况这个男人很漂亮。何况Illya Kuryakin是个动听的名字。他想起那人一本正经又易怒的模样，然后发现自己竟然有点舍不得他。红色恐怖，克格勃的金发小狼狗，一碰就炸，非常好玩。他应该坐在车里和他斗嘴，在大嚼三明治和皱眉喝酒间消磨掉一整个晚上。应当还有很多个这样的夜晚，清晨，下午，帮Gaby挑衣服的礼拜天。电台里的意大利男声在唱，这音乐今夜谁人倾听。Napoleon Solo做不到。他不能坐在这里欣赏那个俄国人的死，无论他多么喜欢明哲保身。 </p><p>最后他决定，就如不能缺少三明治、歌声、基安蒂葡萄酒一样，如果没有了Illya Kuryakin，生活会失去很多乐趣。</p><p>然后，非常迅速，但非常从容地，他驾车开入水中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我会说这是个很可疑的故事。”Illya看着Solo的脸。</p><p>“我认为很逼真。”</p><p>“你偷一辆车用了那么久？你开那个装核弹的保险柜——以及触发警报，大概也就用了五分钟。”</p><p>“我刚从一辆，高速前进的快艇上被甩下来。”</p><p>一声鼻音。酒已快见底，他们喝得很快，主要是Illya，为了避免说话。这已是今晚Illya第十次看向他对面的中情局特工——那人也第十次朝他抬了抬眉。 </p><p>“你在这行，”克格勃忽然冒了一句。“干了多久了？” </p><p>“你看过我的档案。”</p><p>Illya若有所思地点点头，手指有一搭没一搭地敲着桌沿。</p><p>“你知道我在这行干了多久吗？”</p><p>俄国人忽然转过头来，表情深沉。</p><p>Solo迅速地叹了口气。“我看过你的档案。你在第十三局干过。专搞暗杀的那个。”</p><p>“我已经转去了第一局，”俄国人纠正道。“第二科。”</p><p>嗯哼，Solo说，等着他继续。</p><p>“在我这么多年的经验中，从来没有见过这样的事。”</p><p>“比如说？”</p><p>“就拿你偷的那副画来说——”</p><p>“我要求换一个例子。”</p><p>“中情局怎么会允许你从任务里捞油水？” </p><p>“因为我们是雇佣关系，我和中情局，”Solo说，给自己倒了杯，然后示意Illya（“不了，谢谢”）。“我给他们办事，他们让我不用服刑。任务中的收入属于额外福利，”他无奈地晃了晃酒杯。“既然他们也不付给我工资。”</p><p>“我们在苏联不是这样的。”</p><p>“唔？”</p><p>“你是为美国工作，对吧？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”</p><p>“你怎么能同时有，”俄国人的舌头开始有点打结。“你自己，和你的国家？”</p><p>“抱歉，我不明白。”</p><p>“你怎么能只考虑个人利益，而不考虑国家？”</p><p>Solo继续疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“如果要我说的话，”Illya一字一顿地说。“那就是错的。”</p><p>“你非要这么想的话，”美国人偏过头思索了一会儿。“也行。”</p><p>那你偷的那盘磁盘来说——”</p><p>“拿。”Solo纠正道。</p><p>“你做那个是为了美国，所以我能理解。但偷画只是为了你自己，这点说不通。”</p><p>“如果我说，我干那个是为了美国，你勒我脖子的时候会轻点吗，Peril？”</p><p>“不会。”俄国人果断地说。</p><p>Solo叹了一口气。坦诚的Illya Kuryakin。</p><p>“那么，好吧，让我们退一步讲，”他微微皱起眉。“如果我们一定要把个人行为和国家利益挂上钩的话。你是为了苏联，我为了美国，Gaby是为了英国，那么这个，”Solo不情愿地说出那个代号，“所谓的U. N. C. L. E. 是为了什么？”</p><p>诚然，Napoleon Solo并不会真的为这种问题纠结。所谓的美苏联手，就像是在两个敌对阵营的利益交接处画一条灰色的中线；而Napoleon Solo恰好是那种擅长在危险的灰色地带跳舞的人。反法西斯是一项有利可图的事业，发过战争横财的Solo中士知道。而两个超级大国都不愿将这门生意拱手相让。相互利用，各取所需，这场合作的本质是妥协，就像他和中情局的关系一样。而事实上，这世上的关系大抵也都是如此。</p><p>但Illya不同，他更接受非黑即白。“反法西斯。”俄国人不假思索地答道。</p><p>Napoleon Solo忽然觉得，他和这个俄国人之间隔着一个意识形态的北冰洋。</p><p>“而我认为那是错的，”克格勃特工又开始继续重复之前的观点。“你不应该把那幅画据为己有，牛仔。”</p><p>见鬼，又来了。Solo想。“我以为我们已经说好了。”</p><p>“你以为你在跟我谈什么，”Illya丝毫不为所动。“交易？”</p><p>“我认为我们应该把这件事放过去。”</p><p>“把它给我。”俄国人突然失去了耐心。“现在。”</p><p>Solo斩钉截铁，“不行。”</p><p>“给我。”</p><p>“不行，Peril。”他无惧地直视着他的眼。“我说，不行。”</p><p>克格勃的手开始发抖。Solo想，他这下又得掀翻桌子了。但Illya只是非常僵硬地拉开椅子，站起来，俯视着他。</p><p>Napoleon Solo费了一点劲才让自己的笑容看上去不那么勉强。</p><p>“那么，”美国人强作镇定地说。“来打一架？”</p><p>但Illya Kuryakin说的是，“把衣服脱了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“把衣服脱了。” </p><p>在英语中，Napoleon Solo的词汇量大概与一个艺术史教授相当，但如果要他用一个词来表达自己此刻的感受，答案是：没有。他茫然地看着Illya，似乎没听懂他说什么，而这令俄国人几乎要发疯。Illya试想过无数可能：被冷酷地下逐客令，被酒瓶爆头，在地毯上打作一团，但不是这个。Napoleon Solo依旧沉着，圆滑，有耐性，几乎像是在嘲弄他。Illya知道自己毫无胜算。这个男人总是这样，就像在东柏林的那个晚上一样，他总是能赢。</p><p>即使现在Oleg拿雨伞戳他的脊骨，克格勃特工也发誓不会把那句话重复一遍了。但这时Solo却站了起来，脱下外套，把它搭在椅背上。</p><p>“也行，”美国人皱起眉，解开了马甲的扣子。“反正这里只有我们两个。”</p><p>Illya清了清喉咙，刻意避开那人的眼神，把视线往下移了点，监督他解纽扣。Solo的动作很慢，每一下的节奏都掐好了似的，简直像表演。Napoleon Solo擅长这个。他擅长脱衣服，不管是别人的，还是自己的。他脱去马甲，然后稍稍分开脚站着，展开双臂。</p><p>“那么，”Solo扬眉。“开始吗？”</p><p>Illya犹豫了。</p><p>“衬衣也要脱。”俄国人继续命令道。</p><p>“通常来说，这个活儿不属于我。”一个狡猾的眼神。 </p><p>“想都别想。”克格勃特工果断拒绝。他深吸一口气，活动了一下手指，还在Solo复杂莫名的注视下拉了拉筋，将双手举到那人的两肩处，比划了一下，最后还是按了上去。</p><p>Illya给很多人搜过身。太多的人。但他从未想象过自己有一天会是忐忑不安的那个。他将拇指卡进Solo的背带下面，尼龙的弹力让他的指腹紧贴那人的衬衫。布料很薄，能令他无碍地感觉到肌肤的温度。他把手指往下滑了几寸，直到Solo胸前的某处，听见男人喘了口气，然后忽然觉得耳后有些发热。他命令美国人把手垂下，然后挑起背带，将它猛地从Solo肩头褪了下来。</p><p>几乎就在同时，他抵上了Solo的视线。</p><p>那双蓝眼似乎欲言又止，Illya险些忘了他接下来该干什么。但克格勃特工很快便再次稳住了自己。他开始搜身，手伸至美国人下巴，从脖颈一路摸至锁骨——只是例行程序，就这次的目的而言，其实毫无必要——然后伸进衣领底下，检查前胸口袋。全部干净。</p><p>“发现什么了吗？”Solo故意问。</p><p>Illya没有回答，猛地抓起他的衣襟，用力拉紧，使衬衣在背侧紧贴肌肤，然后将手掌贴在他身上缓慢移动。Solo叹息了一声，气息喷在他颈侧的寒毛上，俄国人瞬间觉得自己全身血液都涌上了头。他强迫自己集中注意，警惕掌下有无异状，脑海里却浮现出Solo身体的轮廓。他抚摸着他的肩胛骨，线条漂亮的脊背，他的手心冰冷，而美国人的身躯滚烫。他松开前襟，粗暴地将腰侧的衣服往一边扯去，开始用手摸索着Solo的前胸与上腹。用力挤压，克格勃的训练手册中这么说。而不是抚摸。Illya Kuryakin一向谨记教诲，他过往的搜身从未出错。然而，似乎从来没有人告诉过年轻的克格勃特工，这种摸法也很容易出事。比如说，擦枪走火。</p><p>就在Illya犹豫着是否要将手往下滑时，他在后腰上猛地感受到了什么硬物的抵触。</p><p>Napoleon Solo握着一把6.35口径的瓦尔特半自动。这是克格勃的枪，刚才还在他身上。</p><p>“放过我。”他附在Illya耳边说。</p><p>克格勃特工没有说话。</p><p>“没必要那么尽责，Peril，”美国人将枪管往下滑了点，抵着Illya的尾椎。“有时我们也可以试着，”他向他眨了个眼。“睁一只眼，闭一只眼。” </p><p>Napoleon Solo并不知道，自己正在犯一个大错。比起带有温度的肉体，Illya显然更熟悉武器。对俄国人来说，被枪抵在背上，就像回到了家一样，对此他再亲切不过，他现在重新夺回主动权。Solo发觉自己拿枪的手被猛地攥住了，俄国人的手心如此冰凉。他犹豫不决地将手指扣上扳机，然后发现自己事实上无牌可打。他只不过想吓唬他。但Illya Kuryakin似乎什么也不怕。</p><p>俄国人看着他的眼睛，用拇指将保险拨开。“你觉得我会怕这个？”他问。</p><p>中情局特工没有说话。</p><p>他捉着Solo的手，将枪管用力抵在自己身上，然后去摸美国人扣扳机的手指。</p><p>“你疯了，”Solo立刻慌了神。“会走火的！”</p><p>“那就松手。”俄国人冷冷地说。</p><p>Solo几乎没有再挣扎，就放弃了抵抗。他任由Illya把枪从手里夺下来，看着那人将保险上了回去。这个冷酷天真，阴郁易怒的俄国人，险些杀了他，也救过他的命。他以为他就像本打开的书般一览无余。 但确实，Solo意识到。确实，他其实并不知道Illya Kuryakin的底细。<br/>下一秒枪口就抵上了他的下巴。“双手抱头。”Illya说。</p><p>他屈肘放在脑后，接着llya拿枪捅了捅他腿间，让他再分开点，似乎懒得用手。很好，Solo想，红色恐怖现在开始羞辱他了。Illya将枪放回桌上，然后在地毯上半跪下，隔着西裤给他搜起了身。克格勃的手法很专业，除了方向似乎有点不对——他放过了要害部位，改从脚后跟开始。金发男人的手沿着Solo的小腿一路往上，让后者忍不住哼了一声，然后美国人立刻感觉到身下的动作停止了。</p><p>Solo低头，看见红色恐怖正不满地瞪着他。</p><p>“我怕痒，Peril。”他解释道，然后意识到这是一个很引人遐想的角度。有那么一瞬间，他忍不住想将手指滑进Illya的头发中。当然，如果他真这么干的话，那就永别了，手臂。但做为一个运气总是不错的人，Napoleon Solo具有一定程度上的作死倾向。他将手伸至Illya额前，然后将他的头发往后捋去。因为仰视，俄国人的眼睛显得大而漂亮，而且神情相当茫然无辜。中情局特工的血一下子冲上头来。Napoleon Solo觉得自己有点要失控。</p><p>他身下的人发现了不对劲。“你在干什么？”Illya训斥道。</p><p>美国人清了清喉咙，继续将手交叉抱头。 </p><p>但他不知道的是，就在此刻，克格勃特工的理智也已到了强弩之末。Illya需要重新审视自己行为的动机。他不知道自己现在在找什么。从Solo脱下马甲的那一刻起，他就知道试图在他身上搜寻那幅画毫无意义。他知道那毫无结果，甚至连那把手枪的威胁也是假的，Solo并没有把东西藏在身上。然而，隔着衣服抚摸他的感觉如此之好，以至于意义都不复存在，只剩下了这么做的欲望。目的毫无意义，德国马克斯主义者，修正主义创始人伯恩斯坦说过。运动就是一切。Illya Kuryakin对此深以为然。他脸颊发热，太阳穴直跳，Solo垂下的背带若有若无地拂着他的手背，如同爱抚。等回过神来时，他发现自己的手紧抓着Napoleon Solo的屁股，脸正对着他的胯部。</p><p>在苏联，人们将这种行为称为精神变态。</p><p>Illya Kuryakin同志觉得，他现在很可能需要Gaby来给他做人工呼吸，虽然东德女孩八成会给他一记耳光。他慌乱地抬起头，碰上了Solo的视线。海水又灌进了他的肺部，一切似乎都在扭曲，燃烧，分崩离析。Illya Kuryakin在船坞的冷水里下沉，水草缠着他的脚，探照灯如同惨白的月亮。水流托起他的金发，但即将吞没他的躯体。Illya Kuryakin就要溺亡。</p><p>“我猜这里已经检查得差不多了。”Illya听到一个声音说。</p><p>那是Napoleon Solo，他正关切地低头看着他。</p><p>Illya Kuryakin同志知道，自己现在的脸大概比党旗还红。他立刻将手拿开，迅速站起身，将手握拳，堵着嘴咳了两声，走到桌旁，脱下夹克，旋下白兰地的瓶盖，然后对着瓶口猛灌了起来。Solo似乎想说点什么，Illya马上做了个让他闭嘴的手势。“不在你身上，我知道，”他口里还含着酒。“你该死的把它挪窝了，美国佬。”</p><p>“但它也许还在别的地方，”Solo将一只手插回西裤口袋，“我们或许可以找找，比如说，”他稍稍歪过头，示意Illya。“你身上。”</p><p>今天晚上第三次，俄国人险些被自己的酒呛着。“我不需要你教我怎么做，牛仔。”他凶巴巴地说。</p><p>Solo忽然有些吃惊地轻哼了一声，从口袋里掏出了什么东西。一块手表。</p><p>“你看，有些时候，”他微微抬眉。“事情可能会有点出人意料。”</p><p>Illya立刻将酒瓶放到桌上，用袖口擦了擦嘴，向他大步走了过来。Solo往后退，引诱他往前，直到床边，如同猎人下套。他喘着气，将手握成拳，但这时美国人抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>“要我来吗？”Solo问。他的另一只手捏着表盘。</p><p>Illya还没反应过来，他便拉起俄国人的手腕，给他把表戴上。“关于那幅画，”Solo一边说。“我已经把它卖了。”</p><p>他在骗他，Illya知道。但即使是这样，他也知道自己不能拿他怎么办。美国人没有任何把柄，像条鱼般滑不留手。克格勃特工认为，自己的当务之急是立刻离开这个房间，然后把一盆冷水泼到脸上。这件棘手的事可以留到明天再想——就在刚才跪在地上，抬眼望向那人的时候，他其实差一点就失态了。</p><p>“我明天再找你算账。”他威胁道，准备要撤。</p><p>“ Oleg会怎么对你，”中情局特工突然问。“如果你告诉他，你今晚什么也没找到？”</p><p>Illya一时愣住了。他没有料到Solo会问这个。</p><p>“把你撕碎了扔在风里？”美国人半开玩笑道。</p><p>他会羞辱我。Illya想。然后威胁我。Illya Kuryakin，想学你父亲的样？ </p><p>“那也是我的事。”最后他说。 “美国人别管。”</p><p>“如果他再问起这件事，就说我已经把这幅画卖了，”Solo没有理会，径直说了下去。“他打算怎么追究我？”</p><p>Illya眯起了眼。“你用不着怀疑克格勃的手段。”</p><p>“对敌国特工使用非常规手段得报告卢比扬卡，”Solo说。“没有证据表明我的行为对苏联安全产生了危害，对吧。”俄国人闻言怀疑地打量了他一眼。“当然，你们也可以试着报告Sanders，但恐怕那也帮不上多大忙。我的行动是在中情局的掩护之下进行的，彻查我就是彻查他自己。如果他想对我下手，他早就下手了，我想这次也不会有什么太大差别。”</p><p>“我有证据。”Illya打断他。“我们可以报案，牛仔，你会把牢底坐穿。”</p><p>“我开始忘了告诉你，非暴力的艺术品盗窃是轻罪。”Solo很快回答。“而且中情局不会对此坐视不管。以及在你向警方提交证据之前，可能得先解释一下你潜入埃弗拉宅邸，以及在我的房里安窃听器的合法性。”</p><p>俄国人轻哼了一声，“我们不吃资本主义官僚那一套。”</p><p>“我猜也是这样。不过，顺便再提醒Oleg一句，”Solo将手插进裤袋里。“我知道这次在罗马的行动的策划、监视、还有掩护都有克格勃罗马情报站的人参与，而且方式全是非法的。他的手只要敢落到我身上，他我就把我知道的所有细节都供出来，让中情局顺藤摸瓜地去查。克格勃花了多少年才建起这个情报网来着？”</p><p>他停顿，估量着话语的效果。“让你的老板别再揪着我不放了。”他看了看Illya。“也别再揪着你不放了。”</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>“头儿们都一个样，不是吗？”Solo将视线移向别处。“只知道推着手下的人去干活。”</p><p>但克格勃特工依旧紧紧地绷着下巴。“想问什么，Peril？”Solo说。</p><p>“我本来以为你会威胁Oleg，”Illya终于开口。“要把我给意大利人送东西的事抖出去。”</p><p>“没错。但你告诉他我发现这事了吗？”</p><p>“还没有。”</p><p>“你本来不该让我发现的，”他意味深长地瞥了他一眼。“对吧？”</p><p>的确，Illya不出声地附和道。如果Solo拿这个当把柄，克格勃头儿十有八九会先把气撒到他头上。“当然，”他平静地说。“你什么都没发现。晚安。”</p><p>  “别急着走，红色恐怖。”Solo忽然说。“让我们来清算一下。”</p><p>  他将手伸向克格勃身前，抓住他的毛衣，满意地看见到他的手开始发抖。“你是不是还欠我点什么，嗯？”</p><p>俄国人神色慌张。</p><p>“你把那个女人赶跑了，”Solo叹了口气。“我今晚怎么办？”</p><p>Illya直直地盯着Solo身后，像被枪顶在了背上般动弹不得。“我必须说我早就想问这个了，Peril，”Solo将他的毛衣往外扯。“斯大林说过，共产党员都是用特殊材料制成的，”中情局特工皱起了眉。“是真的吗？”</p><p>俄国人的手抖得更厉害了。他在抗议，Solo知道。但是抗议无效。他将手伸进毛衣底下，按摸上了Illya的前胸。他找到了一边的凸起，用手指拨弄着，感觉到它正在变硬。就在这时，Illya猛地按住了他的手。</p><p>“发现什么了吗，牛仔？” 他喘着气问。</p><p>Solo没有理会，另一只手抓住他的皮带，老练地解开。“发现一个，”他将皮带往外抽出。“1931年产的，克格勃。”然后扔在地上。“苏联制造，长度为六尺四，擅长窃听，跟踪，和扯车后盖，”那只入侵的手解开纽扣，趋近下腹，准备进入格杀勿论区。“但他有一个弱点。”</p><p>他忽然打住，抬头瞥了Illya一眼，看见克格勃特工憋得满脸通红。</p><p>“我说过了，Peril，”Solo一脸无可奈何的表情。“会走火的。”</p><p>Illya依旧一动不动地站着。Solo叹了口气，跪下来拉开他的裤链。他将内裤扯下，然后对着眼前所见微微扬起了眉。充分，完全，可观——总之就是那一类的词，一个艺术史教授也想不出更好的形容了。用Solo自己的话来说，Illya Kuryakin的那玩意儿就和他本人一样，笔直又漂亮。</p><p>“那么，”美国绅士看了一会儿，然后抬起眼。“要我来吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他将舌头舔了上去，像猫儿般只吝啬地露出一小段，但这也足以令Illya紧绷着下巴，从两颊一直红到了脖颈。他将俄国人的前段吞入，然后吐出来，故意发出吸啜的响声，然后扬起嘴角，再次抬头看向Illya。他知道他会受不了。没有多少人受得了这个。他用手握住他的阴茎，上下套弄，同时偏过头，用舌尖舔弄着下面的囊袋。</p><p>然后他就听见了俄国人急促的喘气声。下一秒他的后脑勺被撞上床沿，Illya摁住他的双手，将他牢牢钉在床上。“头一回干这个？”他尽量镇定地问。俄国人俯视着他，眼中充满惶恐。 Solo看着他。“你还没有跟一个中情局的人上过床，对吧。”</p><p>俄国人犹豫了几秒，忽然放开了他，然后毫无预警地全数抵进他嘴里，直顶喉咙。Solo忍着作呕的生理冲动，用牙咬了一下，迫使他吃痛地退了出去。“混蛋！”Illya用俄语骂道。</p><p>“你头一回干这个。” Solo用床单擦了擦嘴角。</p><p>金发男人咬着牙，没有作声。但 Solo没有再等，将他再次吞入，靠在床边上给了他一个口活，在那人压抑的低喘中感觉自己正在勃起。这不是他所设想的夜晚，他想。这和他早上附在女人耳边时所设想的完全不一样。Napoleon Solo觉得自己大概是世界上唯一一个清晨在台伯河畔播种，晚上在西伯利亚收割的人。但这也不差，他腾出手去解自己裤子的纽扣。甚至更好。他拉开拉链，将自己的阴茎握在手中套弄，同时做了个吞咽的动作，好让Illya进得更深。俄国人加快了抽送的速度，Solo知道，如果此刻再不做点什么，Illya马上就要射在他的口中。</p><p>于是他退了出来，听见Illya不满地哼了一声。“你没有干过这个，Peril。” Solo抬起头，咧开了嘴。</p><p>“我干过。”</p><p>“你没有和男人干过。”</p><p>沉默。Napoleon Solo的眼神毫无遮掩，露骨得令他一时头脑发热，“我当然有。” </p><p>“那你就该知道，”Solo直起身。“接下来怎么做。” </p><p>他在床边坐下，分开双腿。但Illya没有动。</p><p>俄国人知道些什么，知道多少？Solo想。克格勃教会了他什么，燕子和乌鸦？他太单纯，而Solo太世故圆滑。“就五分钟。”美国人哄道。“五分钟就行了，我刚才帮你做了。”</p><p>最后，金发男人双眼盯着床单，满脸不情愿地在床边跪了下来。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Illya Kuryakin并不知道接下来该怎么做。他没做过这个，从来没有。他只见过母亲披散着金发，趴在男人身下，那个人甚至没脱靴子。而他自己躲在衣柜里，咬着拳头，强忍着不发出声。那是父亲被带走后的第一个月，内务人民委员部的人抄了他们家，他和母亲被赶出克里姆林宫对面的住所，搬进了拥挤的集体公寓。一间房被帘子隔开，分给好几个住户，空间极小，只有一张床，一个床头柜，一张椅子和一个衣柜。到乔叔叔那里去，Ilyusha。在那个男人来之前，母亲求他道。别给我添麻烦，听见没有？她着急地拍开他抓着她的手。你为什么不想去，说啊？</p><p>他没有回答。他没法告诉她那些男人当他的面说了什么。这是Kuryakin的儿子，约瑟夫从兜里摸出张纸片，向对桌的男人说。房间昏暗，窗户关得密不透风。那个尼科莱? 另一人问，低头看了他一眼。Illya Kuryakin正坐在约瑟夫脚边的小凳上，拿着块脏抹布，用力地替男人擦靴子。 </p><p>男人点点头，掏出马合烟沫，卷起了纸。</p><p>怎么没到收容所里去？</p><p>收容所里早就没吃的了，加夫里尔，约瑟夫舔了舔纸边。去了你来养？上次科洛梅亚营转运囚犯，死了几千人。德国佬一打过来，到处都没有口粮了，现在的政策是，只要不是犯了大错，就别再塞人到劳改营里来。还不如留在莫斯科干活呢。他用指头搓直了烟身，点起烟，长长抽了一口，然后好像忽然想起了什么。</p><p>你知道尼科莱的老婆吗？他忽然放低了声，眯起眼。对，那个漂亮娘儿们，像个小鸟儿一样。她以前可骄傲了，根本不会正眼看人一眼。一股烟雾从他嘴中吐出。但我告诉你，她现在什么都能玩……</p><p>呛人的青烟弥漫满室，几乎令他窒息。他猛地抬起失神的双眸，照见一双陌生的蓝眼。“怎么？”Solo问。</p><p>Illya觉得自己的面颊在发烫。“没什么，”他试图假装很有经验。“我刚才正在想，你想要哪一种？”</p><p>“我比较倾向于，”Solo说，低头看着他。“不要脸的那种。”</p><p>美国人的话让他瞬间耳根发红。俄国人一脸严肃，皱起了眉，试探地将Solo的衣服拨开。Napoleon Solo觉得这真是够了。有必要亲身教导一下苏联人什么叫寡廉鲜耻。他托住Illya的下巴，让他抬起头，拇指拨弄开他的下唇。这个年轻男人的唇边还有新长出的胡髭。他没干过这个，Solo想。说谎不是Illya Kuryakin的强项。他将手指塞进他口中，然后Illya顺从地、几乎本能般地含住了。</p><p>下一秒钻心的痛从Solo的指骨传来，美国人嘶了一声，将拇指拔出来。“操！”他强忍着疼痛说。“你不能咬我，Peril！”</p><p>而Illya表示这完全是他咎由自取，“是你把手指放到我嘴里。”</p><p>Solo拼命往手上的牙印吹气。“那是我在和你调情。” </p><p>哦，Illya有些不好意思地表示，然后微张开嘴，示意再来一次。他是故意的，Solo想，俄国人在报复自己开始给他来的那一下。他看着那张因沾着唾液而显得下流的嘴，抓着Illya的下颌，再次将拇指放了进去。舌头滑腻柔软，抗拒着他的侵入，但他压着它，不由分说地伸向咽喉处。金发男人干呕一声，舌头从他的指腹下溜开，但他依然没松开他，甚至任由唾液沾上虎口。他将另一只手滑进Illya的头发里，把那人的头向后扳过一点，俄国人蒙着水雾的双眸无处可避，只能看着他。“对，”Solo喃喃道。“就是这样。”他将拇指退出来，换成食指，让Illya含着它，配合着他的动作吞吐着，好像他嘴里的不是手指，而是什么别的东西。然后他将手指抽出，握住了自己的阴茎。</p><p>但他没有立刻全部顶进去。他知道那会让Illya受不了。他托住俄国人的下巴，让他保持抬头的姿势，将顶端凑到他唇边，就着湿滑唾液抵弄着微红的嘴唇。他甚至还滑到了他的脖颈处，看见他做了个吞咽的动作。</p><p>“等等，”Solo低声说。“我差点忘了这个。”</p><p>他俯下身，给了Illya一个吻。后者将舌尖探进了他口里，吻得还不算太糟。然后Solo直起了身，让Illya将他吞入。温暖湿润的口腔紧裹着他，让他忍不住哼出了声。俄国人俯下头，笨拙地给他口交。他松开卡在那人下巴上的手，开始解自己衬衣的扣子。似乎察觉到了他的动静，Illya仰起了脸。金发男人双颊发红，头发凌乱，如同高烧。一阵快感如电流般窜过小腹，Solo觉得自己这辈子都没有这么硬过。Illya Kuryakin正含着他，光是想想这个就能让他缴械投降。但这还不够。Napoleon Solo还想要得寸进尺。</p><p>“如果你哼出来，我会更舒服。”他说。“口腔共鸣的原理，克格勃应该告诉过你的。”</p><p>俄国人皱起眉。中情局特工没有得逞，Illya Kuryakin拒绝了。不要总是试图占社会主义的便宜。</p><p>但Solo的耐心即将消磨殆尽。俄国人是纯业余的，而他不想一晚上都由着Illya这么给他磨洋工。他半是诱哄，半是命令地用手捏住Illya上下颌的咬合处，使上了点劲，迫使他两腮往内缩，没法合拢嘴，然后整个儿抵了进去。他忍着没有动，让俄国人先适应被填满的不适感。那双有着俄罗斯套娃般夸张睫毛的绿眼睛仰视着他，就像呛着了似的，眼圈微微发红。“照料一下你自己，Peril。”他说。 </p><p>Illya用眼神表达了抗议，但最终还是顺从地将手伸向身下，捋动起来，比起他嘴上的活儿要娴熟的多。Solo捏着他的下巴，胯部开始向前挺送。他听见Illya含混不清地哼了一声，嘴角沾着他每一次抽插带出的涎液。而他那漂亮的眼睛就这么看着他，毫无邪念，仿佛他是救世主——但又透着下流，因为他想要的是这个，而且似乎怎么给也不够。在Napoleon Solo的字典里，这种表情叫作高级淫荡。美国人知道，如果他现在就射了，今晚就结束了。而那显然不行。于是他让Illya退出来，将他带倒在床上，迅速帮他脱去黑色毛衣和长裤，把自己身上的衣服也麻利地扔在床脚。</p><p>“以前你和男人干的时候，”他急切地问，将Illya压在身下。“是在上面还是在下面？”</p><p>克格勃特工思考了一下，觉得这是个陷阱。“我都可以。”他说。</p><p>“很好，”Solo迅速说，没给他反悔机会。“不过，我比较喜欢在上面。”</p><p>他让Illya分开双腿，不由分说便将舌尖抵上他的阴囊，然后一路滑下去。至于接下来发生在他双唇间的事，说出来既不合法也不得体。唯一能确定的是，Napoleon Solo使出了浑身解数，足以令贝尼尼的大理石雕像也欲仙欲死。他听见一声没能忍住的呻吟，猛地抬起头，发现Illya半垂着眼帘，从面颊红到了锁骨，神色如同烂醉。但那双眸子依然是冰冷的，让他想起当年在柏林看见的红军士兵。俄国人的美色里似乎总有杀机。</p><p>但他已无暇细想，迫不及待地将手指抵上已被濡湿的穴口，打了几个圈，然后往里面塞了进去。该死的紧。如果俄国人的这个地方被人干过，Napoleon Solo就能宣称自己是处子。他握住Illya的阴茎，用力吸吮起来，一边继续将手指往里深入。克格勃的自制力非常强悍，他既不怎么呻吟，也不像有些人那样扭动身体，所以Solo没法知道自己是否弄疼了他。美国人火速从床头柜里找出润滑油，倒了点在手中，然后冒险往里再深入了点。他用手指抽插着Illya的后穴，难耐地喘着气，简直想立刻就要他。Napoleon Solo也不知道自己今天是怎么了，他唇焦口燥，活像个色中饿鬼，这一辈子都没做过爱。他决定将这个归罪于晚餐的牡蛎。</p><p>第三根手指也塞入后，Solo觉得该差不多了。他爬上来，含住Illya胸前的突起，一边继续用手指爱抚他的后穴。Illya的手迟疑地摸上了他的后颈，然后便壮着胆摸向他结实的后背。就在急切地埋头舔弄Illya的乳头时，Solo觉得他在俄国人心目中的绅士形象大概已经全毁了——如果他原来还有什么形象可言的话。想到这里，他抬起头，下巴还贴着Illya的胸膛，朝他咧开了嘴。有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看见俄国人也冲他笑了笑。</p><p>于是他再也按捺不住，欺身吻住了Illya的嘴，让阴茎在他的臀缝间滑动。俄国人全身瞬间绷紧。“虽然我知道你不是第一次，Peril，”Solo说，他还是决定给Illya一个台阶下。“但我觉得你未必能适应我。所以，先转过去。”</p><p>他让Illya靠右侧躺，把左腿屈起，然后紧贴着他躺下来。从这个角度，Solo看不见Illya的脸，但他知道他在害怕，这种猜测在吻上他的背部后得到了证实。年轻克格勃的后背微微颤抖着，上面有淡淡的雀斑，还有深浅不一的伤疤。Solo忽然觉得，这个男人就像那个红色帝国一样，强大但脆弱。他将Illya的臀瓣再分开了些，抵上了入口。然后，就如美高梅的狮子在电影开场前例行公事地咆哮，深夜30分的电台主持问候听众，情场老手Napoleon Solo说出了他的开场白。</p><p>“你真美。” 他贴着Illya的鬓角道。</p><p>他跟每个和他上床的人都这么说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="t_f">
<br/><br/>Solo开始进入他，过程痛苦而缓慢。Illya屈起腰，将手握成拳，用牙咬住，等待漫长的折磨过去，像当年他躲在衣柜里，从缝隙中看母亲和那个男人一样。母亲趴着，那个军官模样的男人掀起她的衬衣后摆，用力顶撞着她。<em>轻点</em>，他听见她小声恳求道。但男人没有理会。他看见她难受地将头抵在床上，然后那个男人抓着她的金发，强迫她抬起头来。 <br/><br/><em>你真漂亮。</em>男人喘着粗气说，将她的衣服往上推了点，这时他看见母亲的身下有血迹。她绷着嘴唇，忽然抽搐着痛哭起来。但那个男人仿佛没听见似的，继续撞她，像匹马一样喘着气。他不知道过了多久，忽然毫无征兆地，那个男人停住了。<br/><br/><em>那是什么声音？</em>他警觉地问。<br/><br/>男人提起裤子，走向衣柜。随后他就只记得自己被满脸泪水地被揪出来，扔到床边。<em>你让他躲在这里看我们？</em>穿军靴的男人骂道。<em>你就是这么带孩子的吗，Kuryakina？</em>那人恼羞成怒，甩了母亲一巴掌。他扑上去咬住他的手臂，男人立刻捉住他的手腕，像拎小鸡一样把他吊起来，拿起搭在床尾的皮带，用带头的一端抽他。母亲大叫着，上前拼命把男人拉开。最终那人拗不过她，扫兴地系上皮带，掀开帘子走了。母亲追了出去，他坐在地板上，四周一片寂静，然后左边帘子里的邻居幸灾乐祸地说了句，白面包没有啦。<br/><br/>“你怎么了？”<br/><br/>他听见Solo的声音，美国人正将他的拳头从口里拔出来，另一只手绕到了他的身前，紧握着他的下体套弄。他费劲地别过脸，看见Solo正看着他，一头黑发乱糟糟的。美国人将他的拳头拿开，用舌尖撬开他的牙齿，发出湿热而迷乱的低喘。他抬起左手胳膊，揽住那人的脖子，迎合着他的吻，但依旧感觉下体正在变软。Solo在他的体内缓慢顶送，每一次抽插都让他觉得自己正被撕裂。于是他垂过头，抓住床沿，忍不住咒骂起来。<br/><br/>然后他就听见Solo在他脸边喘气，“你喜欢这个？” <br/><br/>他微张着嘴，没有回答，耳边又响起了齐刷刷的军靴踏地声。那一年红场阅兵结束的当晚，父亲被捕，他从睡梦中醒来，脑海里回荡的就是这个。似有一支无形的军队正列队而过。越来越近，越来越响。<br/><br/>他的手开始抖。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他在奔跑，气喘吁吁，呼出大团云状的白雾，过长的军大衣绊着他的腿，靴子陷在蓬松的雪地里。他不知自己身在何处，只知道往前跑，死盯着前方。<em>内务人民委员部。</em>一个严厉的男声在他耳边响起。他小声咀嚼着那个词，忽然打了个寒颤。<em>内务人民委员部莫斯科州局追究刑事责任，经加里宁方面军……</em><br/><br/>加里宁方面军。<br/><br/>他忽然想起那是什么了。救命，他猛地喊了起来，救命！ <br/><br/><em>……和莫斯科地区内务人民委员部部队军事法庭审判决定，尼科莱·科里亚金利用职务挪用国家建设资金，收受西方反苏势力贿赂，宣传反战消极情绪……</em><br/><br/>救命。他急得快流出眼泪，没命地跑着。<em>你要去哪儿，爸爸？</em>他看见自己站在门廊里，朝夜色里大喊，母亲颤抖着把他拉开，捂住他的嘴。<em>你要去前线了吗，你为什么不带上我？</em><br/><br/><em>……开除其党籍，撤消一切职务，没收全部财产，终身监禁。</em><br/><br/>他猛地停下，大口呼吸，心跳到了嗓子眼。这时他才看清前方站着几个男孩，约莫和他一样年纪。那是十岁那年的冬天，莫斯科茫茫无边的雪地。他看见自己弯下腰，用手刨出一堆雪，然后使尽全身力气往他们脸上砸了过去。男孩们没费多大功夫便躲过了，然后继续起着哄。“特大消息，同志们！”戴着红领巾的阿列克谢·伊里奇喊道。 “特大消息，斯乔波奇卡把Illya的妈妈给操啦！”<br/><br/>他们爆发出一阵哄笑，几个不远处的人闻声回过了头。“当着别的女工的面，就把她的裤子给脱了，”伊里奇继续嚷道。“那时她还在擦子弹头呢……”<br/><br/>又一阵令人难堪的笑声。伊里奇把胯部往前顶，模仿某个动作。“她一边哭，一边求他，‘放开我，斯乔帕同志，’”他掐着嗓子学道，“ ‘我丈夫还在牢里，我家里还有个小家伙，我求求您了。’可你们知道他是怎么回她的？”他停了停，吊他们胃口。 “他一边欺负她，一边说， ‘Kuryakina，就是因为您的丈夫贪了污，所以战士们连棉袄都没得穿，就应该送您去劳军。’她哭得可厉害啦！但没人出来帮她说句话。怎么说呢，根本没人同情她……”<br/><br/>他发疯般冲过去，死死掐住伊里奇的脖子，将他猛按在雪堆里。男孩们很快便慌了神，怒吼，尖叫，试图把他拉开。最后他被一个大人扯着领子，在雪地里拖出几米远。那人鄙夷地看了他一眼，但没有说话，好像他是个什么触霉头的东西。他躺在雪地上，喘着粗气，帽子歪在一旁，衣服缝隙里全是钻进的雪粒。他不知道自己那么做是为了什么。他甚至不确定他们说的是不是真的。<br/><br/>他只知道他要保卫他母亲。<br/><br/>只要想起那一年的冬天，他的脑海中就会浮现一个挥之不去的画面：在油已烧尽，天寒地冻的雪夜，他和母亲刚躺进被窝里，集体公寓的广播里就会响起一个懒洋洋的女声：“Kuryakina， Kuryakina，赶紧出来，排污口又堵住了。”然后他母亲便会套上靴子，包上围巾，一个人走到楼下，光着白皙的手，默默地去掏管道里的污秽。人们叫她做什么，她就去做。他没有见她抗议过。一个腐败分子的妻子配有什么尊严呢。<br/><br/>1941年的整个冬天，Illya Kuryakin都在等待自己被逮捕。他和母亲连睡觉时都不敢脱衣服，唯恐前来逮捕的人不会给他们时间收拾行李。收拾什么东西，同志，有什么好收拾的？父亲被逮捕的那晚，内务人民委员部的人这么说。不过是去谈个话，明天就回来了。<br/><br/>父亲穿着单衣走了，他再也没有回来过。<br/><br/>他没有朋友，羞于吐露自己的身份。除了附和，他不能说话，不能有思想，在学校里，Illya Kuryakin是一个合格的聋哑人。和伊里奇打了一架后的某一天，开完学校的形势会后，教务主任叫学生们留下来。“我最近听到了一些消息，”他说。“战士们在前线流血，腐败分子的儿子却在后方添乱。”<br/><br/>一片哗然。他还没回过神来，就看见阿列克谢·伊里奇垂着头，拿着张纸走上了台。“说吧，阿列克谢。”教务主任说。“告诉我们你都发现了什么。”<br/><br/>男孩看了教务主任一眼，然后开始读稿。“光荣啊，Illya Kuryakin。” 他大声念道。<br/><br/>数十张脸齐刷刷地转了过来。他头脑里瞬间一片空白，仿佛有人给了他当头一棒。他不知所措，连手也不知该往哪里放。而讲话的人还在继续：<br/><br/>“乌克兰饿死500万人的时候，你在哪里，Illya？我们排长队买面包的时候，你在哪？你父亲贪掉了多少，报纸上已经写得一清二楚，你母亲作风问题，全莫斯科都知道。这些我已经不需要再重复了。”<br/><br/>学生们都盯着他的脸看。他的手忽然开始抑制不住地颤抖。后来他想，那些话并不是伊里奇写的。一个十几岁的孩子怎么能说得出那样的话？有人在指使他。打倒在地还不够，有人要折磨他的父亲。<br/><br/>“我们的党给了你重新做人的机会。”那孩子说。“但你做了什么，Illya？你不知道感恩，也没有廉耻。斯大林同志已经说过了，你父亲有罪，你为什么还没有和他划清界限，断绝关系？你母亲为什么要私底下教你德语，为了等着谁来？你从来没有劳动过，为什么还敢冷嘲热讽，说什么 ‘五年计划，十年建成？’”几个高年级的学生闻言笑了起来。“你敢向我们坦白吗，Illya？我们当然知道，”演讲者拔高了声调。“这些并不是你的意思，这些都是你那腐败的父亲和恬不知耻的母亲灌输给你的。”<br/><br/>指控都是假的。他的母亲不曾教过他德语，他也不知道那些政治笑话。他的泪水瞬间夺眶而出，“谎话！”<br/><br/>“我所说的，也就是所有人想说的，”伊里奇盯着那张纸，没有看他。“是时候醒醒了，Illya，别以为你还算什么特权阶级。下次把你的手放在别人的脖子上时，记着这点：别看我们都穿着一样的脏衣服，一样饿着肚子，我们还是和你不一样。”男孩把纸对折，收了起来。“我们就算在泥里打过滚，也比你要干净。”<br/><br/>不知是谁开的头，先是几声零星的鼓掌，然后全场掌声雷动，全像在扇在他脸上。“只要你们遇见这样的人，”教务主任说，一边把掌声压下去。“就告发他，我鼓励你们告发他。就像列宁同志说的，像清除毒草一样，把他们清除出我们的队伍。你有什么想说的吗，安娜？”他抬起头，示意站在前排的一个小姑娘。“别怕，说出来吧。”<br/><br/>“他偷东西。”<br/><br/>她说，发现所有人都在看她，立刻低下了头。<br/><br/>“什么？再说一遍。”<br/><br/>“Illya口袋里有东西，”她不好意思地说。 “我上次看见了。”<br/><br/>“Illya，”主任朝他示意。“过来。”<br/><br/>鸦雀无声。他走上前，强忍着泪水，脸涨得通红。<br/><br/>“你口袋里都塞了些什么？”<br/><br/>几十双眼睛贪婪地看了过来。他低着头，将手伸进口袋，掏出半块巧克力，两块咸饼干和几片猪油。那些都是母亲给他的，他一直没舍得吃。<br/><br/><em>奢侈品。</em>他听见身后有人恶毒而妒忌地小声说。<em>腐败分子就是腐败分子。</em><br/><br/>“我没有偷。”他说。<br/><br/>“那这些是哪来的，你母亲的供给里有吗？”<br/><br/>是那些男人们给她的。但他没有说。他默默地把东西放到桌上，然后等候发落。<br/><br/>“人赃俱获，干得好，安娜，”教务主任说。“这些奖励给你了。”<br/><br/>女孩走上前。就在她把东西迅速扫进自己口袋里时，他想母亲还要多久才能弄得到这么一块饼干，一小块猪油，想起那个男人的靴子踩在他们的被单上。“现在，”教务主任的声音在他头顶响起。“还有谁要揭发Illya吗？”<br/><br/>一片寂静，没有人作声。<br/><br/>然后五六个孩子同时举起了手。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>床单在他身下皱起褶。Solo抚摸着他的大腿，在他身后大口喘息。美国人让他翻过身趴着，抬起臀部，然后从后面进入他。他脸贴在枕头上，被撑开到了极限，Solo的手抚摸着他的脊背，然后扶住他的腰，整个埋进他的体内。他不知道Solo在把他当作什么，或许就像那个男人对他母亲一样，或许Napoleon Solo就是不能一晚没有床伴。但令他惊恐的是，他发觉自己居然有点喜欢这个。疼痛不知何时已退去，一种从未有过的快感正从他收缩着的下身传来，他又开始硬了。就在Solo在他耳边说着挑逗的话的时候，他竟然差点想求他。于是他打着哆嗦，用额头顶住枕头，将呻吟咽下去。但这时Solo揪住了他的头发，让他抬头。<br/><br/>“叫出来，Peril。”那人说。<br/><br/>他没有吭声，半睁着眼，看着床板。Solo轻咬住他的肩头，啄着他的颈侧，下身用力地抽插。在密集而强烈的快感中，他的视线再次失焦。他看见自己坐在床边，手里紧攥着父亲从劳改营里寄来的信。一张从列宁著作上撕下来的纸，空白处写得密密麻麻。<em>亲爱的Ilyusha，莫斯科有位叫Illya Kuryakin的少先队员给我写了封信，他问我，爸爸，他们说你有罪，是真的吗？</em><br/><br/>“叫出来，Ilyshua，”Solo在他耳边喃喃道，手伸向他身下。“我想听着你的声音。”<br/><br/><em>那么我告诉你，</em>父亲写道。<em>是的，我有罪，和我划清界限吧。我知道我的Ilyusha比谁都想有尊严，但你要听他们的话，孩子，如果他们要你控告我，那你就应该控告我，我是有罪的——</em><br/><br/>床垫在他身下摇晃，他的阴茎被Solo握着，正在变得湿滑。<em>我已经申请了跟你妈妈离婚。</em>父亲的笔迹开始变得模糊不清，仿佛被水打湿过。<em>今晚他们要把我们转移到东边去，别再给我写信了，我收不到的。忘了我吧，等这场战争过去，你们会过上幸福的生活。最后一次重重地吻你。爸爸。</em><br/><br/>美国人抓着他的头发，想让他抬头。疼痛牵扯着他的头皮，他又想起他被痛打，被嘲笑，被践踏至泥底，祖国将他的母亲毁灭，将他父亲投入牢狱。Solo说的是对的，他比任何人都清楚羞辱是怎么一回事。Illya Kuryakin是被凌辱与被损害的，向来如此。Solo还在他耳边说着什么，但他已什么都听不进。一股怒火烧了起来，不只是因为美国人，还有他自己。<br/><br/>他翻身将Solo压在身下，然后紧紧掐住了黑发男人的脖子。“玩够了？”他沙哑地吼道，没有意识到自己的声音变调得厉害。“好玩吗？”  <br/><br/>男人猝不及防地睁大了眼。他没有给他喘息的机会，加重了力。Solo的动脉在他掌心下剧烈地搏动。“别玩弄我，美国人。”他用俄语狠狠说。<br/><br/>Solo的喉头滚动了一下，但没能说出话。于是他松开他的喉咙，改将他的两只手按在床头。<br/><br/>“什么？”Solo大口喘着气。<br/><br/>“别玩弄我。”他咬牙切齿道。<br/><br/>Solo张开嘴，似乎不知该作何回应。<br/><br/>“我没有。”那人终于说。<br/><br/>“那告诉我，”他强压怒火。“为什么要和我做这个？”<br/><br/>Solo睁大眼睛看着他，“我做这个只是因为，我今晚想做这个，”他轻声说。“因为我以为你也想要这个。”<br/><br/>恬不知耻，他在心里唾骂道。这个人，这个美国人怎么总是能那么坦然地面对自己的情欲。 “你总是这么干，对吗？ ”他继续指责。“如果你脱不了身，你就把人带到你的床上。就跟那天晚上她在你房间里一样。别跟我耍花招，美国人，别以为我不知道你想做什么。”<br/><br/>Illya知道自己的声音听上去毫无说服力，而Napoleon Solo面对这类威胁则已是老手。“如果你不愿意，那就算了。”美国人平静地说，作势要起来。“我自己能解决的。”<br/><br/>他忽然慌了神，没有从Solo身上挪开，反倒把他按得更紧了些。<br/><br/>“松手。”Solo抬眉道。<br/><br/>他犹豫了，而美国人显然看出了他的动摇。Solo用一只手搂住了他的后颈，“过来点，”那人说。“我们这样没法说话。”<br/><br/>尽管有些不情愿，他最终还是低下头来。<br/><br/>“这么说你也许不会相信，”Solo说。“但我今晚想要的确实是你。”<br/><br/>他没有吭声。<br/><br/>“你又不说话，”美国人继续道。“我根本没法知道是不是弄疼了你。你自己动也不动，我还得照顾你的老二。老天，我简直快累死了。”<br/><br/>这时他才留意到了Solo额头上的汗，那人的鬈发湿成了绺，就像他们在Vinciguerra的船坞落水的那晚一样。“顺便说，”那人有些吃力地说。“能不能稍微起来一点，你压到我了。”<br/><br/>他看着Solo的狼狈模样，把重心移至膝上，然后就感觉到Solo硬挺的下身抵着他 。“别折磨我了，Illya同志，我该怎么做？”Solo 说，一边开始缓慢摩擦他的胯部。“ 这样求你行吗？’长官，亲爱的，宝贝儿，Illyusha，你要了我的命了。’”他自己说着便笑了起来。“那天你扒着我的车尾盖的时候，”Solo喘了口气，停下来，看着他的眼睛。“我就在想， ‘老天，看看这家伙，要是我能把他搞到手……’”<br/><br/>“别告诉我你是怎么意淫我的。”他佯怒道。<br/><br/>“但后来我想，我大概是没戏了。”Solo没有停下。“他到处拆我的台，不给我一点活路，满脑子都是他的任务，还有他的未婚妻。所以我想，好吧，那就算了，我是不会做他的婊子的…… ”<br/><br/>“没人让你做我的婊子。”他忍不住挑起眉。花言巧语。Napoleon Solo在逢场作戏罢了。可他发现自己没法抵抗。他可以一整晚听他这么瞎扯下去，哪怕只是因为有人会温柔地跟他说话。Napoleon Solo在笑，这个男人笑起来真该死的好看。“但今天晚上他给我搜身的时候，”他听见Solo继续说。“我发现他——”<br/><br/>“够了。”他猛地捂住Solo的嘴，耳后开始发红。<br/><br/>“他也想要我，不是吗？”<br/><br/>他的声音像被裹在绸缎里，撩拨着他，让他浑身变得滚烫。他松开手，撑在Solo的脸侧。“你有没有廉耻？”他低声问。<br/><br/>Solo握住他的阴茎，缓慢地捋动起来。“你最好告诉我，”他抬了抬眉。“我有什么需要觉得可耻的，Illya同志。”<br/><br/>美国人喘着气，嘴唇微张，他忍不住低头咬住他的嘴唇，感觉到男人的手在他的背上游走，所触碰之处皆令人酥痒难耐。Solo的手指滑下他的臀部，然后插进臀缝。他再次咬紧了牙关，但美国人娴熟地撬开他的嘴，舌尖缠上了他的。Napoleon Solo的吻技该诅咒地好。手上的技术也一样。他急促地低喘着，开始不由自主地挺动臀部，迎合着Solo的抽插，阴茎在他腹肌上蹭动。Solo又放进一根手指，“我猜这个已经差不多了。” 美国人说。<br/><br/>那人让他直起身，抱着他的臀部，往两边掰开。他向后握住Solo的勃起，让龟头抵在自己的穴口上。就在Solo将要再次插进去时，他让他停住，然后俯下了身。“事先声明，”他警告说。“别指望我会取悦你，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“从没敢奢望过。”<br/><br/>他让他进入自己，出乎意料的顺利。出于本能似的，他抬起臀部，然后坐下去，逐渐加快节奏，像骑在疾奔的马背上一样。世上只有那么几件无师自通的事，而这大概是其中一种。它就在那里，而Illya知道怎么去拿。下身的某处逐渐传来电流般的快感，随着Solo的抽送，一阵紧似一阵。他用力骑他，想要更多，不在乎自己现在的所为是否放荡而没有廉耻。Solo往他的屁股上打了一巴掌，他的后穴条件反射地缩紧，那人猛地顶到了深处，然后他仰头发出一声呻吟。<br/><br/>他过了几秒才缓过劲，半垂着眼帘，低头看向Solo，汗湿的金发贴着额前。“我爱死你现在的样子了，Peril。”那人上气不接下气地说，紧抓着他的臀部，用力揉弄。“把屁股抬起来。” <br/><br/>于是他抓住床头，用膝盖支撑着自己，让那人从下往上干他。一记既准又狠的顶入，他浑身发软，忍不住叫出了声。Napoleon Solo知道该怎么操。Napoleon Solo游刃有余。美国人腾出一只手，爱抚着他的乳头，他闭上眼，耳边充斥着肉体相撞的下流声响。既可耻，又令人愉悦。在铺天盖地的快感中，他终于什么都不再想。他今晚做这个只是因为他想做这个 。Illya Kuryakin想要被干。<br/><br/>“操我。”他对Solo说。<br/><br/>Solo停住动作，连根退了出来，将他的臀瓣掰得更开，然后再次进入他。这次他没有给他任何余地。他将额头顶在墙上，汗流浃背，发出断续的呻吟。Solo一手揽住他的腰，一手套弄着他的阴茎，他知道自己的前端已经湿得一塌糊涂。身下的黑发男人开始急促地大口喘气，然后他在体内感受到了一股热流。就着余劲，Solo用力顶弄了他几下，让他几乎立刻就要射出来。他让美国人退出去，跪在床上，死死咬着嘴唇，用力地撸动自己的下体。这时Solo扶住他的阴茎，含了进去，卖力地吞吐着，一边用手指抽插他的后面。他低下头，看向那张英俊的脸，然后颤抖着射在了他的黑发上。<br/><br/>他倒在床上，后穴还在收缩，就着他股间的白浊液体，Solo再次舔了他，那几乎要让他再高潮一次。最后中情局特工给了他一个黏糊糊的吻，“老天，”那人感慨道。“我的技术可真棒。”<br/><br/>“如果你敢把今晚的事说出去，牛仔，”他喘着气。“我就打烂你的脸。”<br/><br/>最后他们并排躺倒在床上，累得说不出话来。大约五分钟后，他发现Napoleon Solo睡着了。他思忖着是否该回到楼下Gaby的房里，最后觉得自己的现在的样子大概不适合那样。床对他们来说太小了，他只能和Solo缩到一起。一整晚，他都感觉自己的胯骨与那人紧紧相抵着。除了母亲，Illya Kuryakin从未与人在一张床上过夜。美国人的睡相有点乱，将头靠在了他的肩上，他不敢乱动。所幸Napoleon Solo不流口水也不打呼噜；他睡梦中的面孔平静又安详。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>翌日清晨，克格勃特工睁开眼，脑海中想到的第一件事就是，我昨晚干了什么？<br/><br/>他猛地掀开被子，刚准备下床，就看见Solo穿着黑色晨衣，坐在椅子上读报纸。美国人清了清喉咙，用报纸挡住了视线，然后Illya才意识到自己正一丝不挂。他立刻捞起地上的衣服，火速穿上。穿戴整齐后，Illya Kuryakin终于觉得自己又能做人了。他打量了一圈房间，若有所悟地点了点头，然后才把视线转回Solo脸上。<br/><br/>“早上好。”他劲量克制着尴尬。<br/><br/>“早上好。”Solo从报纸上方看了他一眼。“昨晚睡得好吗？” <br/><br/>Illya点了点头。“你呢？”<br/><br/>“我直不起腰了。”美国人坦白道。“还有这里。”他示意脖子上的淤青。<br/><br/>“哦，”克格勃特工严肃地问。“你昨晚干了什么？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo简直不敢相信俄国人的忘恩负义。无耻，无耻之极。“我昨晚干了什么？”<br/><br/>他遗憾地感慨道，把报纸放下。“我干了你。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>在中情局特工的门外，Alexander Waverly将正准备敲门的手收了回来。<br/><br/>“我得说，”他说，门板那头传来了家具倒地的声音。“真是两个脾气火爆的小伙子。”<br/><br/>Gaby扬了扬眉。“所以我们现在应该进去，告诉他们飞机两个小时后起飞吗？”<br/><br/>“唔，我想不用这么匆忙，Teller小姐。”英国人愉快地搓了搓手。“让他们再多聊一会儿吧，我想我们可以趁这个时间去喝个茶。让我想想，”情报机构头子揉了揉额角，走向电梯。“我还有好多报告没写完呢。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>
<div>绝密</div>
<br/><br/><span class="u">No. 04565</span><br/><br/>  
<div>    И. 科里亚金七月三日致苏联国家安全委员会报告</div>
<br/><br/>
<div>安全委员会同志</div>
<br/>         <br/>        任务已完成。附件为备忘录。请送达第一总局情报分析处，抄送第二总局、第八总局及第十局。<br/><br/>        另附与意大利共产党罗马总部副书记彼得罗·埃斯波多西的谈话记录，请转呈苏共中央国际部。<br/><br/>        关于英国参与行动的具体情况，已向苏联国家安全委员会第一总局第二科科长奥列格同志做了汇报。美国参与行动的人员为：美国中央情报局苏联部特工拿破仑·索罗。我遵循涉外工作原则，与他进行了几次合作，但没有深交。 <br/><br/>        我将于今日（7月3日）抵达伊斯坦布尔执行特殊任务，请告知驻伊斯坦布尔领事馆，届时予以我通讯上的便利。<br/><br/>        上述行动都是经国家安全委员会的许可进行的，已向主席谢米恰斯内同志作了汇报。 <br/>
<div>
<br/>苏联国家安全委员会第一总局 第二科  И. 科里亚金</div>
<br/><br/>
<div>1963年7月3日</div>
<br/><br/>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Teller小姐，”Napoleon Solo微皱着眉说。“我想问一个问题。”<br/><br/>Gaby放下啤酒杯，上唇沾了点泡沫。他们正坐在金角湾边上的咖啡座里，天气晴朗，浮桥上满是垂钓者，苹果烟的气味从鲜鱼餐厅里飘来，几只海鸟栖在铁栏杆上。<br/><br/>“嗯哼。” <br/><br/>“如何迅速判断出一个俄国人？”<br/><br/>东德女孩陷入了思索，戴着墨镜的脸上看不出任何表情。<br/><br/>“听口音。”最后她说。  <br/><br/>“如果他不开口呢？”<br/><br/>“那就看长相。”Gaby撇着嘴往下拉了拉墨镜。“你们的下巴长得还挺像的。”她端详了他一会儿。“还有牙齿，嗯哼，你们都有虎牙。”她将墨镜推回去。“好吧，这个不算。”依旧是那副冷淡面孔。“有什么更好的主意吗，自命不凡先生？”<br/><br/>“就我的经验而言——”美国人望向远处的杂货店。从这个角度，他能看见蓝色清真寺的六座宣礼塔。“在苏联长大的人每去一个新地方，只要看到商店，就会情不自禁地走进去，到处看看，但什么都不买。”<br/><br/>Gaby顺着他的视线望去，然后挑起了眉。<br/><br/>“我知道这种感觉。”她说。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo斜看了她一眼。<br/><br/>“我刚出来的时候也是这样，”她继续。“记得吗？在选帝侯大街上，只要有商店就忍不住进去看看，因为很多东西在东柏林没见过。莫斯科的情况可能更糟。你排着长队走进商店，然后发现货架上已经没有东西可买，拎着空空的购物袋，不记得自己是准备去商店，还是刚从商店里回来。我们管那个叫苏联式老年痴呆——”<br/><br/>她忽然打住， 和Solo一起看向远处。戴着墨镜的克格勃特工已踏出了杂货店门，正面无表情地向他们走来。<br/><br/>“别忘了我也是在一个社会主义国家长大的。”Gaby补充道。<br/><br/>美国人若有所思地抬起了眉。<br/><br/>“其实他的教养还是挺不错的。”东德女孩忽然说。<br/><br/>“谁？”<br/><br/>“Illya Kuryakin。”她咽了口啤酒。“或者说，”她若有所思地顿了顿。“他会不会是那个？”<br/><br/>“哪个？”<br/><br/>“基佬。”Gaby摘下墨镜，看见Solo的嘴角抽动了一下。“作为我名义上的未婚夫，和我呆在一间房里，他居然能一个人下一晚上的棋，这可真是——”<br/><br/>“太羞辱人了。”<br/><br/>东德女孩眯起了眼。<br/><br/>油滑的美国人立刻补充道，“特别是对于一位这么可爱的女士而言。”<br/><br/>“所以他或许喜欢男人，”她玩起了眼镜腿。“那就解释得通了。”<br/><br/>“我想不是，”Solo将咖啡杯送至唇边。“唔，太甜了，”他皱起了眉。“土耳其人到底放了多少糖？——我想那只是因为他满脑子都是工作的事。俄国人跟我们不一样，Gaby，他们太复杂，你很难用理性——” <br/><br/>然后他立刻闭上了嘴，Gaby则重新把墨镜戴上，假装刚才什么也没有发生。刚逛完商店的Illya Kuryakin终于来到了他们的座位跟前，双手插在夹克口袋里，显然什么也没买。 <br/><br/>“想喝点什么，Peril？” Napoleons Solo端正庄重地扬起头。<br/><br/>“桃子汽水。”克格勃说，往四周看了看，最后将视线落回了Solo手边厚如字典的书上。美国人立刻会意地抬了抬封面：<br/><br/>《斯大林文选》<br/><br/>“我在教Gaby俄语。”他解释道。<br/><br/>俄国人怀疑地审视着他。 <br/><br/>“要我也给你读读？”<br/><br/>Illya沉着脸。 美国人则迅速地翻了几页，然后清了清嗓子：<br/><br/>“‘同志们，生活变得更好了。’”他用朗诵十四行诗的语气读道。<br/><br/>克格勃特工皱起了眉。<br/><br/>“‘生活也带来了更多的欢乐。’”<br/><br/>俄国人的眉头皱得更紧了。<br/><br/>“‘而当生活充满欢乐——’”Solo故意抬起头，顾盼生辉地看了他一眼。“‘工作就会顺利。’” <br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin没有回话。于是Solo把书搁下。“说得很有道理，不是吗？”他感慨道。“ 多笑一笑，Peril，”他再次拿起咖啡杯。“生活充满了欢乐，工作才会顺利。” <br/><br/>美国人朝Illya眨了眨眼，克格勃则对此报以愤懑的回视。顺利？  <br/><br/>他用力拉开椅子，在Napoleon Solo对面坐了下来。<br/><br/>顺利个鬼。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>一天前，在前往伊斯坦布尔的专机上，英国情报机构头儿给他们做了情况简报。从某种角度来看，Alexander Waverly就是二十年后的Napoleon Solo。他们有着同样微微耷拉的眼睛，同样价值不菲的西装，还有同样的油嘴滑舌。Solo刻薄起来像个英国人，而Waverly套起近乎来——也还是个英国佬。一开始他坚持要用英国情报圈里的行话，称Solo为“我们的美国堂兄”，后者展出一个迷人的微笑，然后满眼厌恶地拒绝了。随后他发现了被冷落一旁的Illya Kuryakin，如获至宝，立刻施展起了英国人擅长的见风使舵本事。“Kuryakin少尉，”他亲切地说，边上的Solo闻言迅速看了过来。“我听说你是从101高级情报学校毕业的。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工警惕地看了他一眼，然后点了点头。<br/><br/>“老牌学校，老派做法，现在这种学院派已经不多见了，”英国人语速很快。“太多半路出家，自学成才的人，在塔格尔兹受训过几个星期，就被派出去执行任务——”<br/><br/>“咳咳。”Solo提醒了一声。<br/><br/>但Waverly没做理会。“然而还是科班出身的技术过硬，我一直非常相信苏联同志的业务水平。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo歪过头看着他们。<br/><br/>“请看看这个，Illya Nikolayevich，”Waverly拿出一叠钉起来的纸，递给Illya，英国人已经开始尊敬地称呼俄国人的父名了。“不久前，我们在伊斯坦布尔的情报站发现了一个陌生的地下发射电台，发报方式特殊，几乎是瞬间完成的。”<br/><br/>“超高速无线电发报机。”克格勃特工说，头也没抬，继续翻看。 <br/><br/>英国人露出了赞许的神情。“我们的人摸到了这个发射点，”Waverly继续道。“在盖尔贸易公司的办事处里——我们都知道，那是T. H. R.U. S. H. 在伊斯坦布尔的顶棚。所幸里面有我们的人，查理·布莱恩，打进这个办事处已经一年。他在发报室的楼下的天花板上安装了接收器，从而使我们得以不间断地截获从那里发出的无线电报。我们全部用磁带录了音，这是目前整理出来的部分密文。”<br/><br/>Illya眉头紧锁，看着手中的文件。全部都是无序的五位数组：<br/><br/>66545 87987 65687 67654 98765<br/>98976 38294 29384 27364 50382<br/>28374 10473 28495 26484 03478<br/><br/>“有什么头绪吗？”英国情报机构头子关切地问。<br/><br/>Waverly老狐狸。克格勃特工在心底嘀咕了一声，尽量随意地往后翻了几页，都是一样的五位数组。 “得有密码本。”他最后得出了一个不是结论的结论。<br/><br/>“有，布莱恩特工弄到手了。但问题是，”Waverly顿了顿。“密码本用不了。”<br/><br/>“怎么会？”Solo插了句。<br/><br/>“译出来的东西根本没法看，不是有无代号的问题，是完全不成句。”<br/><br/>“有考虑过密码机吗？”Illya依旧低着头。<br/><br/>“根据接收器收到的声音判断，他们没有使用密码机，没有密码机的声音。布莱恩特工的报告中也没有提及。”<br/><br/>“那我建议你们彻查这个人。”<br/><br/>“他几天前死了。”<br/><br/>俄国人立刻抬起头来。Solo睁大了眼，而Gaby则一脸淡定，显然早已听闻。<br/><br/>“在他自己的菲亚特里，窗户只开了个小缝，插了根软管进去，另一端连着排气管，发动机开着。尸检表明他是被废气毒死的。没有挣扎痕迹，但不排除他杀。我最好的学生之一，从我还在香港站时就是我的手下。他还有一个哥哥，五年前在埃及因公殉职。查理是他母亲失去的第二个，也是最后一个孩子。海军情报处欠她两个儿子。”<br/><br/>“所以我们要查这桩案子，”Solo抱起了双臂。“为布莱恩太太讨回公道？”<br/><br/>“如果有这么简单就好了，Solo先生。”英国人擦了擦眼镜。“如果是那样，我也不用把中情局和克格勃拉进来。虽然我下面要说的是高度机密——但我想，应该属于可以告知范畴。长话短说，先生们，我们都知道古巴那事还没完。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。”Solo表示，接过Illya递过来的文件。<br/><br/>“很多人都认为苏联在古巴导弹事件中吃了亏，但事实上，在罗伯特·肯尼迪——”Waverly看向Solo，然后是Illya。“与多勃雷宁的会议中，华盛顿向莫斯科做出了两个让步。一个是公开的：即保证不入侵古巴，另一个是不公开的，即从土耳其撤走导弹。这些我想你们都已经知道了。按照计划，这些导弹现在应该已全部撤走。但上个月迪亚巴克尔基地报告，一枚1亿吨TNT当量的核弹头在转运途中失窃。”<br/><br/>飞机忽然开始剧烈颠簸。“我的老天，”Solo难以置信。“他们居然搞丢了？”<br/><br/>“你一定是在开玩笑。”克格勃特工紧张地抓着扶手。“美国人研制出了1亿吨当量的核弹？”<br/><br/>Waverly清了清喉咙。<br/><br/>“这是美国人的过错，”苏联同志很快回到了重点上来。“绝对是美国人的，这群小公鸡甚至看不好自己的蛋。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo皱着眉斜觑了他一眼，“再说一次，Peril。”<br/><br/>“让我们就事论事，先生们，”Waverly决定出面主持大局。“一枚核弹头失窃了，世界危在旦夕。”<br/><br/>“很好，”Solo礼貌地回道。“说一说那究竟是怎么回事？”<br/><br/>“那是一场灾难。”英国人惋惜地说。“这枚弹头和其他部署在迪亚巴克尔基地的导弹一道，本应由预警机搭载，撤离土耳其。但当晚基地发射井忽然失火，那时井下还有多枚导弹没有撤走，情况非常危急，整个基地的人员都被动员去抢救导弹了。直到第二天凌晨清点时，他们才发现那枚一亿吨当量的玩意儿不见了。”<br/><br/>“预谋行事。”中情局特工皱着眉。“我就不相信导弹部队里没有内鬼。五角大楼那边怎么样？”<br/><br/>“人仰马翻。”Waverly说。“一堆人受到了牵连，审讯处天天加班加点。但美国国内和绝大部分北约盟国还不知道。而海军情报局之所知道这事，是因为——<br/><br/>他拿出一个褐色信封。“这是已故的布莱恩特工给我的最后一份报告。从他最近在盖尔得到的消息判断，他发现T.H. R.U.S.H. 在策划一个与美国导弹有关的密谋。附件里还有他偷拍的密码本的底片。他发送完这个报告就失踪了。我当天就联系了我在兰利的熟人，但我们的美国堂兄似乎不大乐意与英国分享情报，直到我告诉他们我手头掌握的这些东西，他们才肯承认出事了。”<br/><br/>“这个T.H.R.U.S.H. ，”克格勃插道。“他们要这枚弹头做什么？”<br/><br/>“不知道，”英国情报机构长官承认。“但他们显然对此策划了很久——大概从古巴事件后就开始了。我想他们对这枚东西一定有所计划。”<br/><br/>“但核弹的推进系统很复杂，仅仅一个弹头能做什么？”Gaby问。“我是说，需要指令，不是吗。”<br/><br/>“所以就能排除两种起爆方式，”克格勃特工说。“发射和空投。”<br/><br/>“但他们也可以拆了它，用里面的铀球做脏弹， ”Napoleon Solo说。“只要搞到点硝化甘油炸药就能引爆。不会产生核爆炸，但散播的放射性粉尘可以再造十个长崎和广岛。“他摇了摇头。“老天，想想都恶心。”<br/><br/>机上的人都一时无话，Solo将档案袋丢到一边，随便拍了两下手。“国安局已经在动手查这个案子了吗？中情局呢？”<br/><br/>“这就是你为什么在这里，Solo特工。”Waverly说。<br/><br/>“明白。不过，”他歪过头看向Illya。“俄国人是怎么回事？”<br/><br/>“苏维埃社会主义联盟是自动要求入伙的。”英国情报机构长官回答。“在一个深夜，尼基塔·谢尔盖耶维奇似乎喝多了伏特加，忽然接通了白宫的专线，对美国导弹部队在最近在土耳其的损失深表遗憾，并提出愿不遗余力……”<br/><br/>“尼基塔。”后来，Illya Kuryakin在电话里对Oleg抱怨道。“又是该死的尼基塔。”<br/><br/>克格勃头儿当时正在老婆边上，拍着枕头准备入睡。“怎么了，Kuryakin？”他打着呵欠。“发生了什么事？别慌，慢点说。”<br/><br/>“那个矮子就像个筛子一样，”Illya愤愤不平地说。“他就是忍不住要把情报泄露出去。只要他一讲话，我国保密工作就前功尽弃。是哪个蠢货告诉他美国导弹失窃了的？他居然告诉美国人我们知道这事了。”<br/><br/>“您不要嚷嚷，”Oleg冷冷道。“也不要冲我大喊大叫，卢比扬卡没有跟他透露半个字，是总参情报部。”<br/><br/>“就不应该让他知道，”克格勃特工低声说。“以后应该禁止他接触高级机密，否则我们迟早得完蛋。”<br/><br/>“但听上去你也知道了。”<br/><br/>“嗯，是今天英国佬告诉我的。”<br/><br/>“好好想想看，Kuryakin，连你都知道美国导弹失窃了，苏联的国家主席难道就不该知道吗？”<br/><br/>有道理。电话那头不出声了。<br/><br/>“控制情绪，”克格勃头儿最后批评道。“少说领导的坏话，好好工作，有事及时向我汇报。”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin不快地闭上了嘴。<br/><br/>“……这就是为什么苏联同志会在这里，”颠簸的飞机上，Waverly还在讲。“作为大国，苏维埃社会主义联盟责无旁贷，何况在那群恐怖分子的眼中，可没有什么铁幕两边的差别。 所以我们必须合作，”英国人用犀利的目光扫视了他们一圈。“在绝对保密的情况下，利用英国，美国还有苏联三方一切可能的资源，尽快找出这枚弹头，弄清这伙人到底想干什么，如果可能的话，找出杀害布莱恩的特工的黑手。莫斯科需要和平，华盛顿需要把丑闻压下去，我需要给我的特工复仇，给他的母亲寄去补恤金，虽然我现在的身份是流动指挥官，但我毕竟曾是他的直接上头。女士和先生们，那可是一亿吨TNT当量。”又一阵乱流，英国人扶住了机舱壁。“足以将月球都撕成两半，而它现在可能被投在任何地方。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，”Solo将《斯大林文选》合起来。“我们从哪里开始？顺便说，”他打量了眼Illya。“还喜欢你的新鞋吗，康斯坦丁·沃尔科夫先生？”<br/><br/>美国人用的是克格勃的行话，即执行任务时的假身份。“不赖。”俄国人回道。<br/><br/>“很好，我可不大喜欢我的。”Solo皱着眉，看着水面。 “查尔斯·凯斯洛普，”他难以置信地说。“这是什么名字，Waverly居然要我去冒充一个英国人。”<br/><br/>Gaby打了个呵欠。“Gabriele Teller还是Gabriele Teller。” <br/><br/>“你有个动听的名字，Teller小姐。”Solo拿起了咖啡杯。<br/><br/>苏联特工立刻接道，“而且我只要一听到你的姓，就想到了Teller-Ulam起爆结构。”<br/><br/>语毕他有些期待地看向Gaby，但东德女孩的脸上没有表情。<br/><br/>“氢弹分级系统，”俄国人自顾自解释了起来。“辐射内爆和压缩热核材料，破坏力远大于传统核弹，一般认为是Edward Teller和——你父亲跟Edward Teller有什么亲戚关系吗？”他忽然陷入了深思。“不，我记得他好像是匈牙利人，而你父亲是德国人，对吧？不过他哪一年出生来着？从他的死亡时的年龄推算——”<br/><br/>他忽然打住了，有些不安地看了看Solo，后者一脸幸灾乐祸。<br/><br/>“1910。”东德女孩说。<br/><br/>“我对你最近的损失深感遗憾，Teller小姐。”Napoleon Solo叹了口气，换上了一幅老练的哀悼腔调。“令尊是位伟大的科学家。” <br/><br/>“谢谢。” Gaby冷淡地说，似乎并不太买账。“好了，”她扶了扶镜框。“说正事吧，你们看完那沓东西了吗？”<br/><br/>“可怜的布莱恩，”美国人抿着嘴，摇了摇头。“连私人信件和账单都被挖出来了。慈父Waverly连他的小伙子的最后一滴价值也要榨干净。看看，这就是死棋的下场。”<br/><br/>“我看了他过去一年的报告。”Illya取下了墨镜，收在口袋里。“前后连贯，没有矛盾的地方，暂时认为是可信的。但我需要更多的信息做对证，尤其是军方的调查报告和核弹图纸。”<br/><br/>“我会让Sanders向五角大楼提出请求，但前提是他们愿意和中情局合作。”Solo说。“不过别指望太多。老实说，我一点也不奇怪他们会把那玩意儿弄丢，那群所谓的长官们，整天就知道喝酒和玩女人——”<br/><br/>他忽然不说了。<br/><br/>“抱歉，”他向Gaby微笑。“不该当着女士的面说这个。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。”Gaby将白框太阳镜摘了下来。“不过这位女士没有那么脆弱。”<br/><br/>美国绅士歪着头，一脸无计可施的表情。“我们刚才说到哪了？”他将一只手臂搁回桌上，拿起了咖啡杯。<br/><br/>“Kuryakin特工认为Waverly提供的资料可信。”<br/><br/>Solo抿了一口。“在我看来，找到这枚氢弹根本不是个问题。”<br/><br/>“我同意。”俄国人忽然说。<br/><br/>Gaby似乎有点意外。<br/><br/>“这是枚一亿TNT当量的核弹，”Solo说。“辐射很大，只需要一个伽马射线探测仪就能把它找出来。”<br/><br/>“但也要考虑到这一点，外壳或许有屏蔽材料。”克格勃提出了质疑。“如果足够厚，就可以掩盖一定的辐射。这也是为什么我说，得有这枚氢弹的图纸才能下判断。”<br/><br/>“即使有屏蔽外壳，也不可能毫无痕迹。”Solo将杯子放回桌上。“老实说，我不知道这些日子军方究竟在干什么。”<br/><br/>“他们在边境设了监视点，在基地方圆几十公里内都进行了辐射监测。”Gaby解释道。“整个过程都是保密的，没有让土耳其人知道。到目前为止一无所获，不过这方面始终有军方在管，Waverly认为我们应该从其他方面着手。你们有什么目标了吗？”<br/><br/>克格勃特工把一个秃头男人的护照影印件拍到桌上。<br/><br/>“雅克·勒布雷，”俄国人冷哼了一声，甚至没瞧一眼那张照片。“法国人，在泰国和越南待过十五年，因贩毒被捕，五年前来到伊斯坦布尔，现在是一家船运公司的老板。”<br/><br/>“又一个船运公司。”Solo说。<br/><br/>“眼光很准，Kuryakin特工，”东德女孩说。“他就在Waverly的名单上。他的船运公司规模不大，但三个月前在迪兹杰拍下了一块地。Waverly动用了他在土耳其官场的人脉，几乎把老熟人的胳膊都拧断了，才查到了这个公司的纳税记录。”她咬着眼镜腿，看向他们。“猜猜怎么着？”<br/><br/>“亲爱的雅克连一块土都买不起。”美国人说。<br/><br/>“嗯哼。而且Waverly已经查到了，这个船运公司的资金链顶端是T.H.R.U.S.H. 。事实上，雅克·勒布雷经手T.H.R.U.S.H. 在整个近东的不动产，他是个代理人。Waverly的人一直在监视他，他和这枚核弹绝对脱不了干系。但这人是块硬骨头，有点难啃，你确定要从他下手吗？”<br/><br/>“叫Waverly把他的人手全部撤了，”克格勃特工粗暴地说。“英国人的效率太低。如果按苏联的办法，我早就带人抄了他的家，然后把他关上一年，他现在已经什么都招了。”<br/><br/>语罢他喝了几口桃子汽水，然后继续将手插回夹克口袋里，阴沉地研究铁栏杆上的海鸟。<br/><br/>Gaby不动声色地看向了Solo。<br/><br/>“如何迅速判断出一个俄国人？”美国人用口型回道。 <br/><br/>“那么，”东德女孩很快说。“他就交给你了，让我们看看你的俄国方式，Kuryakin。”她说着便把谢顶的前毒贩推到一边，从手提包里拿出一张照片。“现在，看看这个，埃米尔教授，土耳其人，伊斯坦布尔大学地质学系主任。”<br/><br/>“又一个秃子。”俄国人轻蔑地说。<br/><br/>“一个24K的反犹者，”Gaby一边喝啤酒一边道。“T.H.R.U.S.H的老忠心，每个月都会和他们的头儿见面，最近半年尤其频繁。”<br/><br/>“听上去是个黑帮智囊。”Solo说。<br/><br/>“Waverly让我接近这个人，”她注视着照片上那张土耳其人的脸。“他应该已经听说了我父亲的事，他应该也和很多人一样，以为他是个法西斯核弹专家。”<br/><br/>两个男人都没有说话。<br/><br/>“所以这件事没有异议，对吗？”她很快便振作起来，又拿出了一张照片。“好了，现在来认识一下劳拉·哈里斯。一半英国血统，一半法国血统，31岁，有一个5岁的儿子，但是留在了英国。以前是个海关职员，几年前辞去了工作，跟着丈夫来到伊斯坦布尔。喜欢读阿加莎·克里斯蒂娜和格雷厄姆·格林。”<br/><br/>“听上去真是，”Solo微皱着眉，端详着那张金发美人的照片。“罪大恶极。”<br/><br/>“她的丈夫克里斯托弗·哈里斯拥有5间俱乐部，全都是T.H.R.U.S.H的接头点。Waverly的人尝试过，但一直没能从克里斯托弗那里弄到什么情报。Waverly觉得，或许我们应该换个思路，从家属下手。怎么样，Solo，”Gaby瞥了中情局特工一眼。“又一位公爵夫人，听上去像你的专长。” <br/><br/>“当心她会咬人，牛仔。”Illya不快地说。<br/><br/>“谢谢提醒，Peril。”Solo含笑将照片塞进了胸前口袋。“我会叫她轻一点的。 ”<br/><br/>“我不明白，”俄国人忽然说。“为什么不去直接查盖尔？”<br/><br/>“太危险了，”Gaby喝了口啤酒。“布莱恩死了，记得吗？他的情报网大概也已经全毁了，现在再碰那里太危险了。”<br/><br/>“我还是认为不该放弃那个密码本的线索。”克格勃特工说。“我会继续查那边。”<br/><br/>“也行，”Gaby说。“那么我们就先这样决定了。分头行动：康斯坦丁先生负责前毒枭，查尔斯搞定公爵夫人，已故核弹专家之女Gabriele Teller去和地质学教授套近乎。操作手册你们都已经清楚了，遇到紧急情况，你们知道怎么联系我。对了，差点忘了说，”她晃了晃墨镜。“我是这次行动的特工小组组长。”<br/><br/>两个男人立刻心照不宣地相视一眼。<br/><br/>Waverly是怎么想的，美国人用眼神问。让女人做这个？我的天，她几乎没有经验。<br/><br/>绝对不行。俄国人皱起眉。太危险了，绝对不行，她只是个姑娘。<br/><br/>“别，”Gaby说，做了个让他们别做声的手势。“别，我知道你们想说什么。”她疲惫地把墨镜戴上。“你们这两个大男子主义者。” <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>翌日下午，在艾米诺努区一间老牌酒店富丽堂皇的拍卖厅里，西装革履的Illya Kuryakin解开外套最下面一颗纽扣，在后排靠左的位置上坐了下来。领座员是个戴白手套的亚非混血儿，给了他号牌，一份拍卖目录，用土耳其语说了几句，然后便走开了。克格勃特工考察了一眼周遭环境：正前排是几个海湾国家王子模样的人，带着醒目的金表，满手宝石戒指；正笨拙地入座的大概是跨国公司驻伊斯坦布尔的高级经理们；还有几个便衣保镖和翻译，以及一些显然是代理人的家伙；翡翠蓝的墙纸上挂着末代苏丹的黑白肖像，正愁眉不展地盯着他看。 <br/><br/>那让他有点毛骨悚然，于是他低头看了眼左腕上的表。开场在即。他翻开那份目录，有些不安地用手指敲着纸面。在第三页上，他找到了今天的任务，T. E. 劳伦斯所著的《智慧七柱》1926年初版。<br/><br/>“一共只印了170册。”前一天晚上，在佩拉皇宫酒店的411号房里，英国情报机构长官向他解释道。“相当稀有，如果你要去见雅克·勒布雷，我想没有比这个更合适的见面礼了。”<br/><br/>没待他回应，英国人就露出了一个毫无诚意的笑容，“我听说你打算带人抄了他的家，然后把他关上一年。”<br/><br/>“这只是一种，”克格勃特工马上解释道。“一种，苏联的，常用手法。”<br/><br/>Waverly依然在微笑。<br/><br/>“高效。”Illya仿佛忽然想起了什么。<br/><br/>英国人露出了一副恍然大悟的表情。“但我想我们最好还是采用，英国方式。”<br/><br/>“这个法国佬崇拜劳伦斯，”Gaby在一旁开了口，她正舒服地窝在一个桦木扶手椅里，腿搭在脚凳上。“或许和他在越南和泰国的经历有关。一个白人，去到一个第三世界国家，目睹了他们反殖民的抵抗，有点相似的经历，不是吗。”<br/><br/>Solo正倚在她的椅背上。“一个印度支那的劳伦斯？”他皱起抬头纹。“但我还是不明白，我们为什么要把它买下来。我的意思是，显然有更划得来的方式。”<br/><br/>“最好别这样，”Waverly迅速地打断了他。“上次军情六处为了策反一个非洲外交官，从V&amp;A博物馆里偷了一个纯金茶壶，虽然那人被成功收买了，但组长被贬到了审讯处。我不知道中情局的做法是什么，不过在我这里不行，Solo先生。”<br/><br/>几声杂音将克格勃特工拉回现实。他抬起头，看见拍卖师走上了台，正在给话筒试声。就在这时，他在眼角扫见了一个熟悉的身影。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo正礼貌地请边上的人借过。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin觉得，有人今天可能要倒霉了。<br/><br/>“我可不会说，”克格勃特工干巴巴地说。“很高兴见到你，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“我猜你也不会。”美国人吁了口气。<br/><br/>“我喜欢单干。”<br/><br/>“我也是。”<br/><br/>“这是我的任务，你来干什么？”<br/><br/>“在和Waverly商量过之后，我们决定还是给你提供一点场内指导。”Solo从容地解开扣子坐下。“以及经济援助。”<br/><br/>“什么叫，”Illya想起了战时援苏的美国罐头。“经济援助？”<br/><br/>“简而言之，”美国人说。“我付钱。”<br/><br/>俄国人怀疑地冷哼了一声。<br/><br/>“简而言之，不太放心你，Peril。”<br/><br/>“我带了钱。”<br/><br/>“但恐怕不够。这本书的估价是300美元，但成交肯定远不止这个数。更何况这是一个加价幅度自定的场，容易出头脑发昏的疯子。你没有参加过拍卖会，对吧？”Solo向后偏过了点脸，微笑。“我听说社会主义国家不搞这个。”<br/><br/>“我父亲被带走后，他们把我家里的一些东西拍卖了。”<br/><br/>哦，Solo有些措手不及。抱歉，他含糊地动了动嘴唇。<br/><br/>“但我确实没有参加过。”Illya说。“经常来这种地方，牛仔？”<br/><br/>“可以这么说。”<br/><br/>这时台上开始展示第一个待拍物品，一张奥斯曼帝国时期的织毯。周围响起了竞拍的报价声，他们不得不挨近头，放低点声。“来这里销赃？”Illya问。<br/><br/>“你对我是不是有什么误解，Peril？”<br/><br/>“我只知道你偷画只是为了钱。”<br/><br/>“对，但我并不会总是把它们卖掉。”<br/><br/>俄国人有点疑惑。<br/><br/>“我受够了中间商，”艺术惯盗小声说。“别跟那些拉皮条的打交道，足以让你对全人类都失去信心。更何况相比买卖，我更喜欢，绑架。”<br/><br/>俄国人冷不丁看了他一眼。“绑架。”他用浓重的俄国口音学舌道。<br/><br/>“我并不是每次都会把它们卖掉，”Napoleon Solo解释道。“通常情况下，我更喜欢把它们用亚麻布垫包起来，藏在某个保险的地方，然后给主人寄一封信，里面夹一根火柴。唔，至于之后的事，他们自己看着办了。”<br/><br/>50美元。前方的一个黑发男子出了价。<br/><br/>“不过每次下手之前，你得先去查查哪些画买了保险。”艺术惯盗继续。“如果买了保险，他们就会更乐意用钱把画赎回来。如果他们没有买，而且报了警，还通知了记者，那你就会看见自己干的好事出现在报纸头版——”<br/><br/>100美元。奥斯曼织毯的价格水涨船高。<br/><br/>“但那感觉其实也不错，”Napoleon Solo表示。“因为你知道人们崇拜你。他们会觉得，这是哪个无法无天的家伙，竟敢把这些有钱人的东西据为己有。人们喜欢这个，就像喜欢罗宾汉一样。他们憎恨那群上层社会的人，他们喜欢看一个一无所有的人把那群阔佬耍得团团转，那能给他们一种胜利感。”<br/><br/>“所以说偷画是一种阶级斗争。”苏联公民说。<br/><br/>美国人的表情好像是忽然被噎住了。<br/><br/>“不，确，切，是。”他最后还是憋出了一句。<br/><br/>第一件物品以850美元的价格成交，克格勃特工翻了翻手中的目录，发现他们并没有按顺序来。这时他感觉Napoleon Solo在示意他靠近。他将脑袋凑过去，然后便听见美国人在他耳边叹了口气。<br/><br/>“终于，”Solo如释重负地说。“只有我们两个人了，Peril。” <br/><br/>他立刻触了电般弹开，假装什么都没听到。或许是他听错了。500美元，陌生的某处传来了报价声，这个花瓶一开始就被抬得很高。<br/><br/>“后来我一直在想，”美国人自言自语般道，Illya从余光中看见那人正注视着前方。“你那天晚上可真疯狂。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工开始觉得自己有点手痒。<br/><br/>“共产党员确实是特殊材料制成的，”Solo感慨道。“确实。”<br/><br/>而Illya Kuryakin紧抿着唇。“我记得我那天已经说过了。”他提醒道。<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>650美元。后方的一个女声说。<br/><br/>“我说过，”他咬着牙。“别他妈的提这事。”<br/><br/>“今天早上我在报纸上看到，”Solo还是那幅漫不经心的腔调。“赫鲁晓夫说，资本主义应该——”他将尾调拖长。“‘和平长入社会主义’。”<br/><br/>800美元。前排的阿拉伯人提高了加码。<br/><br/>“我有点好奇你是怎么理解 ‘和平长入’这个词的 。”美国人咬了咬下唇。“因为我似乎不是太明白，它的，实际意思。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话，浑身绷直。“哦，对了，我一直在想，”那人终于扭过了头。“克格勃在外执勤人员是怎么解决，唔，生理需求的？”<br/><br/>得寸进尺。Napoleon Solo的头发梳得油光泛亮，他今天看起来格外英俊。“我是说，”他暧昧地看了Illya一眼。“总会想到那个的，对吧？”<br/><br/>“不会。”克格勃果断地予以了否认。“在外执勤很辛苦，又不是度假，”他鼓起勇气，对上了Solo的视线。“何况我也不是动不动就发情的公狗。”<br/><br/>Solo缓慢地眨了个眼，几乎像在炫耀自己的睫毛。 “我发现你很喜欢用畜牧学的比喻，Peril。”<br/><br/>“谁告诉你这是个比喻的？”他凑近，贴在那人耳边。“别自己对号入座，牛仔。”<br/><br/>Solo叹息了一声，几乎立刻就让他想起了那个令人面红耳赤的晚上。但正在这时，拍卖台上传来了落槌声，于是Illya立刻坐直了回来。花瓶以2000美元的价格成交。然后他们便看见了那本书。<br/><br/>“先别出价，”场内指导Napoleon Solo说。“我告诉你怎么做。”<br/><br/>起拍价是100美元，一个戴眼镜的英国口音男人很快将它提到了150。“看来今天有识货的人。”美国人语气轻快，看见了Illya紧攥着号牌的手。“放松，Peril。”他安慰道。“小事一桩。”<br/><br/>78号和107号往上小幅叫了价，英国人立刻压了上去，抬到200美元。然后一个中东人也加入了战局。“他们在跟着别人出牌，”Solo在Illya耳边解释道。“他们未必会把它拍下来，但会把价格抬得很高。这就有点棘手。”<br/><br/>250美元。107号似乎鼓起勇气冒了险。<br/><br/>“我现在该怎么做？”Illya问，又开始敲起了手指。<br/><br/>“什么也别做。”Solo从容地说。<br/><br/>中东人加到了300美元，气氛一时有点紧张起来。“我们来聊聊别的，”Solo愉快地建议道，好像对那根本不关他们的事。“反正还早得很。克格勃只给了你一个少尉？”<br/><br/>Illya有些不安地将目录卷起来。“嗯。”<br/><br/>350美元。<br/><br/>“那应该是你军校毕业时的授衔。这么多年都没有再往上提过？”<br/><br/>“如果我没记错的话，你只混到了一个中士，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“我退伍了。而且你是克格勃最好的。”<br/><br/>嗯哼，Illya把目录展平，然后发现Solo正认真地看着他。<br/><br/>“我背景上有污点，”他解释。“很难再往上提拔。但我拿过金星勋章。Oleg尽过力了。”<br/><br/>“金星勋章。”Solo有些难以置信地重复了一遍。“所以说你还算是个，苏联英雄。”<br/><br/>“嗯。”<br/><br/>“该死的Sanders，”中情局特工皱起眉，竭力维持着风度。“该死的，我连个敬业奖章的边都没摸过。”<br/><br/>“那是什么，美国英雄奖章？”<br/><br/>“事实上，没有美国英雄这回事，”Solo说。78号和阿拉伯人现在已经沉寂了。“当然，如果你指的是什么美国队长或超人的话，那是给小孩子看的，我建议你别看。一个甚至不能得体地穿好内衣的人，你能从他那里学到些什么呢？至于其他的，”他哼了声。“信都别信。为了让你为国效力，他们会给你吹上一通，讲一堆道理，信誓旦旦，但到头来你会发现根本不是那么回事。哪有那么多英雄，全都是国家宣传机器。英雄们躲在战壕里打扑克，在外面冲锋陷阵都是可怜的老实人。你越无耻，越能平步青云。”<br/><br/>“所以你甚至都没有挣扎一下就堕落了？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo一时语塞。Illya正看着他，那双眼睛坦率得惊人，他忽然不知该如何作答。但就在这时，许久没举牌的英国人报了一个价，500美元。<br/><br/>没有人再跟。几秒过去了，依然一片沉默。<br/><br/>“好了，宝贝儿，”场内指导低声说。“现在，我们要将他的军了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>就在拍卖师准备落锤的时候，坐在角落里的康斯坦丁先生举起了牌，“600美元。”不少人立刻循声扭过了头，其中就有那个英国男人。但他似乎并没有太吃惊，很快便将价格提到了620。<br/><br/>“报650，”Solo说。“看看他怎么加价。”<br/><br/>英国男人立刻报了680。“730。”康斯坦丁先生加大了赌注。现在全场只剩下了两个竞价者，英国人沉寂了一小会儿，然后再次举牌，这次的价格是830。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo没有说话。<br/><br/>“这个人很坚决，”他对Illa耳语道。“做好准备，Peril，我们今天可能拍不下来。”<br/><br/>俄国人简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你一定是在开玩笑。”<br/><br/>“如果超过2000，我们就必须放手，”美国人迅速说，同时示意Illya继续举牌报价。“现在这个价格已经是疯了。这划不来，他很坚决，但我们并不是非要这本书不可。”<br/><br/>“这是我的任务。”<br/><br/>“会有别的办法——”<br/><br/>“偷吗？”Illya的双眼审视着Solo。“我不会让你去偷的，牛仔。看好了，我会把它弄到手。”他一字一顿地说。“用俄国方式。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工继续跟英国男人对着杠，每一次加价幅度都创下新高。眼见价格被拍上2000美元，场内指导的内心几乎是崩溃的。“放手，”Solo咬牙切齿地说。“让给他，Peril，我们可以另想办法——”<br/><br/>“像个逃兵一样让给他？”Illya斜觑了他一眼，刚把牌子放下。“这就是资本主义的妥协性。”苏联公民对此表示鄙夷。“我不会空手回去，我要和他斗争到底。”<br/><br/>竞价变得白热化，红色恐怖已经失控，Napoleon Solo在心底发出了一声绝望的呻吟。“列宁说过，”他再次试图劝说克格勃放弃。“后退一步，是为了前进两步。把牌子放下，Peril。”<br/><br/>Illya丝毫不为所动。“斯大林说，面对敌人，我们必须寸步不让。”<br/><br/>美国人几乎失去耐心了，“他妈的马克思主义的自相矛盾。”<br/><br/>“这叫做具体问题具体分析。”苏联公民义正辞严地教训道。“你他妈的对马克思主义一无所知。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo沉痛地扶着额头。而就在他身边，尽管一只手还微微发着抖，Illya Kuryakin依然在不懈地和竞价对手较着劲。场内指导在脑海里算起了帐，估摸了一下自己的钱包厚度，温习了一下土耳其的法律法规，盘算着该怎么让这场闹剧不那么难看地收场。但就在这时，他听见身旁的男人沉着冷静地举起了牌：<br/><br/>“1万。”<br/><br/>和全场一样，Napoleon Solo目瞪口呆。<br/><br/>“到手了。”俄国人镇定地，而且自我感觉非常良好地转向solo。“现在，看你的了，牛仔。”<br/><br/>以Napoleon Solo多年的投机生涯起誓，他还从没听过这么迅速的“Going, Going, Gone”。拍卖师的锤子一落在桌面上，美国人就感觉自己的灵魂上了天。Napoleon Solo看见自己正驾驶着雪橇，被一群疯狗拉着驶向地狱。西伯利亚的风雪抽打在他脸上，笑容满面的土耳其人将他们引入贵宾室。然后，对着得之不易的天价精装本，Napoleon Solo说了他这辈子最不想说的一句话：<br/><br/>“没有钱。”<br/><br/>当然，他还是风度翩翩地说的。<br/><br/>身着条纹西装的土耳其人当即板起脸，做了个让他们稍等的手势。有人来砸场子。那人用手挡住嘴，告诉拍卖师。很快，一个彪形大汉出现房里，二话没说就给了Solo脸上一拳，将英俊的场内指导打得趴倒在地。Napoleon Solo呻吟了一声，抓着沙发扶手，将自己撑起来，转头就看见Illya Kuryakin正扛起一只三角桌。他还没来得及制止，俄国人就折下了一只桌腿，单手握紧，以网球发球姿势，对准土耳其壮汉的头就是一个猛挥。<br/><br/>Solo条件反射地闭上了眼。一声笨重身躯倒地的巨响，他睁开眼，发现那人的脑袋正抵着他的鞋尖。<br/><br/>“界内球。”场内指导抬头宣布道。“干得好，Peril，我给你加十五分。”<br/><br/>但情况很快急转直下。门再次被踹开，克格勃特工撸起袖管，和冲进来的保安们大打出手。而体力不济的中情局特工则试图讨价还价。“抱歉，我好像要晕倒了……”<br/><br/>他皱着眉，向穿条纹西装的土耳其人伸出一只手。“能不能先扶我一把……谢谢，谢谢，”他直起身，不由分说便紧紧揽住土耳其人的肩。<br/><br/>“让你的小伙子们住手，好吗？”美国人神色柔和地说。“我赔点钱算了。你要多少？”<br/><br/>“这要看你有多疼他了。”条纹西装说。<br/><br/>Solo叹了口气，扶着自己的腰。“好吧，你出个价。”<br/><br/>“他砸了一个桌子，那是古董的，还放倒了两个人，”土耳其人嘶了一声，往后缩了缩。“现在是三个了。5000美元，不能再少了。”<br/><br/>Solo看向和打手们扭作一团的俄国人。“跟他们拼了，牛仔！”Illya大吼道，同时将一个体重至少是他的两倍的男人过肩摔在地。一声巨响，大地震动，金角湾的海鸟啸叫着飞向一水之隔的亚洲。<br/><br/>“2000。”美国人说。<br/><br/>土耳其人打了个响指，一旁两个西装革履的男人拔出了枪。<br/><br/>“3000。”Solo马上改口。<br/><br/>“5000。”<br/><br/>“3500。顺便说一句，那个古董桌是仿品。”<br/><br/>土耳其人没有说话，只伸出了五根指头。Napoleon Solo看向西装被扯得一塌糊涂的俄国人。“别管我，牛仔！”那人吼道，抬肘挡下了迎面挥来的拳头。“快走！”<br/><br/>“见鬼，”Solo骂道。“该死的，成交。”<br/><br/>最后，康斯坦丁先生因破坏现场秩序而被罚款5000美金。不给钱不放人。Napoleon Solo从西装外套内侧掏出支票簿，一边不动声色地往俄国人的屁股上打了一巴掌。<br/><br/>“给我夹着点尾巴。”他用口型说。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“出师不利。”Solo说，用手帕捂着额头。<br/><br/>Waverly正在喝茶。<br/><br/>“搞砸了。”Illya承认。“我只知道要把它拍下来，我没有料到他居然没有钱。”<br/><br/>“即使有钱，我也不会拿1万美元去买一本书。”<br/><br/>“我们还是不要难为苏联同志了，”英国人终于放下了茶杯，在膝上交叠双手。“他在这方面没有经验。”<br/><br/>“我也认为场内指导应当负责任，”Gaby说。她正半坐在Solo的扶手上，拿冰块给他敷额头。 <br/><br/>美国人闻言抬起眼，给了她一个充满责备的仰视。“不过也有好消息，”Waverly打破了沉默。“Teller小姐已经接触上了埃米尔教授，他邀请她同去一场公开活动。”<br/><br/>“在赛雷亚歌剧院，”Gaby补充道。“演的是蒙特威尔第的牧歌。老实说，”她将冰块挪了个位置。“我不知道自己能不能坚持不睡着。”<br/><br/>“至于你们两位，”英国情报机构头子示意桌上的两张烫金邀请函。“这是明天晚上的一场酒会，劳拉·哈里斯会去，她的丈夫不会陪她。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo拿过邀请函，扬起眉，翻来覆去端详着那张卡纸。“等等，还有谁要去？”<br/><br/>“我们的苏联朋友。”<br/><br/>美国人立刻看向坐在对面的Illya Kuryakin，然后难以置信地朝英国人偏过头。“为什么？”<br/><br/>“以防她没看上你。”Waverly坦然答道。<br/><br/>Solo抬起眉，撅了下嘴。然后，忽然想起来似地，他从外套里掏出支票存根。“顺便说一句，这是今天会场的罚款。5000美元。”<br/><br/>Waverly只看了一眼。“计划外开支，不予报销。请自己负责，Solo特工。”<br/><br/>“至少报销那2000美元，对吧？”中情局特工说。“我们当时说好了的。”<br/><br/>“计划外开支不算。”<br/><br/>美国人闻言微微歪过头，意味深长地抿直了嘴，看向英国情报机构头儿。后者向他报以同样狡猾老练的微笑。他们就这样僵持了一阵子，最后相视干笑了几声。 <br/><br/>“Waverly老狐狸，”在回房间的电梯里，Solo对Illya说。“我知道他签了足够多的预算，可他连一个子儿也不给我。”<br/><br/>5000美元不是小数目，克格勃特工清楚。自打拍卖场回来后，罪魁祸首就一直因内疚而闭口不言。“英国佬真够小气的，”他小声道。“恐怕那笔钱你得自己出了，牛仔。”<br/><br/>Solo忽然看了他一眼，而那让他有些猝不及防。 “控制情绪，Peril，”他看向Illya的身后。“下不为例。”他不怀好意地瞥了眼俄国人西装外套下面。<br/><br/>他直回身来，满意地感觉到Illya正强忍着手抖。就让这个留着，他想。让克格勃觉得他欠他的——虽然他确实让他惹上了麻烦，5000美元的数额能让查尔斯·凯斯洛普先生坐牢。但Illya Kuryakin不知道，也没有理由会知道，场内指导Napoleon Solo开的支票其实是假的。<br/><br/>而此刻，楼下的房间里，Waverly正和Gaby抽水烟。<br/><br/>“如果你到了我这个年纪就明白了，Teller小姐。”英国人说，语速很快。“要警惕美国人。这小子很有心计，而且手脚不干净。从他到处打听我签了多少预算起，我就知道这个空子他是钻定了。我知道会场确实让他们赔了钱，但他想拿假支票从我这里白捞一笔，”他将烟管塞回嘴里。“想都别想。”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illya Kuryakin站在Napoleon Solo的房间里，看着美国人为晚上的宴会整理衣装。“我看上去怎么样？”Solo站在镜子前系着领结，漫不经心地问。 <br/><br/>“你的肌肉练得过了头，”傲慢的俄国人说。“快要把衣服撑破了。你简直像一袋核桃。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo深深地叹了口气。Illya Kuryakin居然说他像袋核桃。“下巴也太宽，”他还没来得及回嘴，就听见Illya说。“女人们喜欢脸窄一点的。”<br/><br/>美国人朝镜子挑起了一边眉，对上了Illya的双眼，后者立刻错开了视线。尽管试图夸大他的瑕疵，Illya还是觉得Napoleon Solo非常英俊。——事实上，但愿他没有那么英俊就好了。而美国人自己，显然，也知道这一点。Illya能感觉到Solo在看他。那人稍稍扬着下巴，对着镜子调整领结。而他嘴唇发干，犹豫着，最终还是看了回去。<em>得了吧，</em>黑发男人的眼神仿佛在说。<em>难道你不想成为我？</em><br/><br/>“我猜你在试衣间里可不是什么受欢迎的角色。”Napoleon Solo对着镜子轻快地吁了口气。<br/><br/>他看着镜中的美国人拨弄头发，解开扣子又合上，侧过身打量自己，然后想起了小时候母亲在莫斯科的衣柜，她有无数巴黎和米兰进口的时装。每逢要出门的时候，她就会这样站在镜子前，有些犯难地问他，哪件好看，Illya？<br/><br/>他会严肃地绷着下巴，给她挑一件时髦的套裙，一件袖口有狐狸毛滚边的大衣。她打算戴头巾，但他告诉她，她应该像海报上的女人们那样戴帽子。她会大笑，然后俯下身来吻他，“我的小朋友，您可真挑剔。”<br/><br/>她的怀抱和香水味让他透不过气来。那晚她要和父亲一起去瓦赫坦戈夫剧院，听肖斯塔科维奇的《第五交响曲》。斯大林同志也会在场，他将对这首曲子赞不绝口，作曲家将凭此重得克里姆林宫宠幸。但那些已是后话。这时胸前挂满勋章的尼科莱·科里亚金走进衣帽间，发现他们笑得咯咯响，正在胡闹般地试戴项链。他清了清嗓子，温和地责备了自己的妻子：<br/><br/>“穿朴素点，卡佳。”他说，那幅模样有时会让他们有些怕他。“我的女人不该穿成这样。”<br/><br/>仿佛是觉得有些欠妥，他改口道，“党的高级干部的妻子不应该穿成这样。”<br/><br/>于是她最后只穿了一条简单的黑裙，那后来被证明很明智，因为当晚斯大林责骂了两个打扮得珠光宝气的女演员，令她们当着自己丈夫的面哭了出来。他将手撑在窗玻璃上，看着他们的车消失在视线尽头，就同无数个父母外出的夜晚一样。他会一直趴在窗前，等待街上投来汽车前灯，听见父亲疲惫的脚步声攀上楼道。有时在晚上，他一个人在房间里玩多米诺牌时，父亲也会招待神秘的访客。他们小声地说起一些名字，一场发生在西伯利亚火车上的轮奸案，劳改营里的瘟疫与饿殍，在斯大林的私人晚宴上跳舞的那个乡巴佬，那人的名字好像叫尼基塔·赫鲁晓夫。 <br/><br/>那是大清洗的恐怖到达顶峰的两年，父亲不再有时间教他下棋。每天早上，当他打着呵欠，有时还跟保姆闹着脾气地走进厨房时，这位党的高级干部就已经穿戴整齐，坐在桌旁读着当日的《真理报》。“你妈妈说，有人把家里的黄糖都吃完了。”父亲从报纸上方抬起眼。“是你干的吗，小老鼠？”<br/><br/>他爬上椅子。“是斯乔莎阿姨，”他一本正经地辩解道。“斯乔莎阿姨怀了小宝宝。”<br/><br/>“斯乔莎阿姨已经五十多岁了。”父亲放下报纸，扶了扶眼镜。“胡说八道，还学会了栽赃，嗯？”<br/><br/>他低下头，没有吱声，偷偷伸长手臂去够果酱。<br/><br/>“你学校的老师今天打电话来，告诉我你已经一个星期没去上学了。”父亲依旧盯着他看。“你的感冒还没有好？”<br/><br/>他撅着嘴坐在椅子上，不情愿地点点头。<br/><br/>“但我怎么听说，”父亲把茶汤壶里的最后一点红茶倒出来。“你上周刚任命了司机米哈伊尔做你的第一秘书，斯捷潘做你的第二秘书，还给他们下了指示，让他们每天带你去高尔基公园溜冰。有这回事吗？”<br/><br/>他穿着长袜的双腿垂在桌底下，无聊地荡来荡去。“那是因为他们也想去溜冰。”他小声说。 <br/><br/>“那是因为他们不敢不依着你。”父亲拿起餐巾擦嘴。“ 你母亲太溺爱你了，这样下去不行， 我得找个时间教育她。”<br/><br/>然后他便起身来到了他跟前，俯视着他。“今天去上学，好吗？”父亲无奈地说。“做个好孩子，Illya，你可是个少先队员啊。” <br/><br/>“我是个好孩子。”他抬头看着父亲。<br/><br/>那人叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发。 <br/><br/>他看着他走向门口，对着镜子整理好领子，戴上帽子和手套， 那辆吉斯牌高级轿车正等在楼下。片刻之后，他听见父亲的车开走，然后克里姆林宫传来了整点敲钟报时声。<br/><br/>而现在那一切都恍如隔世，仿佛从未存在过。这些年过得真快，他童年的记忆里还剩下些什么？奶酪与黑鱼子酱，五一劳动节的游园会和五光十色的马戏团之夜，莫斯科开通第一条地铁时，他骑在父亲肩上，挤在熙熙攘攘的人潮中，去看卡冈诺维奇车站富丽的装潢。   夏日里他们到湖边避暑，父亲在躺椅上看报，他赤着脚在湖边捡石子， 他母亲穿着漂亮的泳衣，体态依旧宛如少女。伟大领袖在广播里说，同志们，生活变好了，生活也充满了更多的欢乐。必须承认，他们确实曾享受过亲爱的斯大林同志的恩惠，虽然那人的恩惠往往不见得很长。<br/><br/>他父亲摘下眼镜，去把收音机的声音调大，然后从躺椅上探出了身。<em>新切尔卡斯内在闹罢工，</em>他小声对母亲说。<em>已经派了军队去，抓了二十个领头闹事的人。但如果还是压不下来，我还是得亲自去一趟。油价和肉价提得太狠了，我们把工业搞上去了，但是农业的问题……</em><br/><br/><em>可是国家并没有隐瞒困难，</em>母亲似乎有些不知所措。<em>这么做牺牲不大，我们都可以做点牺牲，只是别发生战争。要我少买一公斤香肠，我就少买一点，那饿不死人。</em><br/><br/><em>您什么也不明白，Kuryakina。老百姓没有饭吃，我不知道该跟他们说些什么。以前我总是说，根据我国宏伟的计划，劳动人民的福利不断增长……现在我该说什么，不要再相信了？没错，饿不死人，但最好别再说我们相比美国如何——</em><br/><br/>这时父亲才发现他在听着。他们忽然不做声了，气氛一时沉默得可怕。<br/><br/>“到别的地方去玩，Illya。”父亲说。“你什么都没有听到，明白了吗？”<br/><br/>他惊慌失措地点了点头。<br/><br/>后来，在父亲被带走后的很长一段时间里，他会琢磨自己究竟做错了什么。是因为偷吃了黄糖，说了谎，还是因为偷听了大人们说话？他一个人跟自己下棋，一面异想天开地想， 说不定这盘白棋赢了，父亲就会回来了。他想象父亲会怎么下这一步，那谨慎的，严肃的尼科莱·科里亚金，会皱着眉允许他悔棋，瞥一眼棋盘给他提示，然后在输棋后让他骑在自己肩上，像国王出巡般在屋子里走来走去。那谨慎的科里亚金。他还记得父亲总会将来客带进厨房，拧开水龙头，以干扰窃听的人。<em>脏了。</em>在哗啦啦的水声中，陌生人说。<em>脏了，我明白，您这下是翻不了身了。 </em><br/><br/>他摄手摄脚地关上门，溜回自己的房间。片刻后，当父亲打开门时，他已经躺在床上，盖好了被子，怀里抱着第一杂货店里买来的玩具小熊，枕头下压着红领巾。但他没有睡着。直到客人走后，他的心还在砰砰直跳。他到底还是更像他那容易担惊受怕的母亲。 <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>晚宴设在酒店二楼，19世纪末风格的装潢，地上铺着剪绒毯。31岁的劳拉·哈里斯神情忧郁，但美艳绝伦。他们一走进场就看见她了。中情局特工看了看她的方位，然后拿过一杯香槟。“帮我看看，Peril，”他皱着眉喝了一口。“她在看我吗？”<br/><br/>“你为什么不自己看？”<br/><br/>“我们往那边去一点，”Solo径直迈开步子。“好了，这个角度可以。”他说，微微扬起下巴。“她在看我。”<br/><br/>“你怎么知道她看的是你？” <br/><br/>“我知道。”Napoleon Solo胸有成竹。“这世上还没有我开不了的锁。” <br/><br/>当然，克格勃特工心想。意料之中。美国人没有说话，继续喝着香槟，然后突然看向了女人那边。那一眼看得她措手不及。她立刻避开了他的视线，然后有些不自然继续和女宾们聊天。“学着点，Peril。”Solo低声说，将酒杯搁回使者托盘上。“看好了。” <br/><br/>他向她走去，留下Illya站在原地沉默地站着。Napoleon Solo是老手，是行家，只要他有意去做，这场风流勾当就十拿九稳。他看着他的背影，那梳得锃亮的黑发，宽阔的肩背与收窄的腰线，谁能抵挡得了他？美国人已来到了女人的面前，虽然看不到他的脸，但Illya知道他正在微笑，就像那个晚上他在他身下仰着脸，鬈发湿成绺时的模样一样。可是谁得不到一个这样的笑？他对每个人都这么笑。Napoleon Solo就像唐·璜和卡萨诺瓦一样，带着同等的敬意与温存，或他自以为同等的敬意与温存，对待每个同他上床的人。他们开始凑近，耳语，相谈甚欢。Solo的手搭上了她的腰，她没有拒绝。劳拉·哈里斯很漂亮，金发，高挑，就像Victoria Vinciguerra一样，是他会喜欢的类型。他看着眼前的这一对，不知道自己为什么还站在这里。Illya Kuryakin就像个局外人。<br/><br/>于是他出了酒店，没有叫车，步行往住处走去。回到房间后，他拨了一个电话，要人帮他调一份材料。雅克·勒布雷，他听见自己冷静的声音说。在越南坐过牢，应该查得到他的案底。放下电话后，他坐到桌前，打开台灯，拿过一只铅笔，从头看起了Waverly给他们的报告，直到沉沉倦意袭来，然后爬上床，裹进被毯。 <br/><br/>半眠半醒间，他觉得心跳得厉害 。似堤口就要崩塌，铅垂即将落地，却仍有一线牵着，将断未断。有人俯下身，吻着他汗水模糊的眼皮。<em>她们爱我，红色恐怖。</em>美国人在他耳边说。<em>想知道她们具体怎么爱我吗？</em><br/><br/>他想开口，但说不出话，只能任由Solo的手指爱抚着他的双唇。<em>那天你扒着我的车尾盖的时候，</em>男人低声道。<em>我就在想， 老天，看看这家伙，要是我能把他搞到手……<br/></em><br/>他将那人向自己揽近，落在他身上的吻真实得令人狂喜。他闭上眼，向后仰去，像条离了水的鱼般喘息着。Solo的手摩挲着他的大腿内侧，让他忍不住将腿分开。<em>我只要一想到你在她身上，</em>他用俄语低声道。<em>我只要一想到……<br/></em><br/><em>嘘。</em>Solo用手指抵住了他的唇。他费力地抬起眼皮。<em>我该不会是爱上你了吧，牛仔？</em>他喃喃说。<br/><br/>他猛地惊醒过来。<br/><br/>他浑身汗涔涔的，阴茎硬得发疼，心狂跳不已。他迅速到盥洗室里给自己解决，擦干净，然后回到床上，但再也无法睡着。Napoleon Solo英俊的脸在他脑海中挥之不去。现在是几点？他想，伸手去够床头柜上的表——他父亲的表，黑暗的酒店房间里没有一丝声响。他在哪一间房里，在哪一张床上？他强迫自己去想母亲，在脑海里描摹莫斯科的雪地，雾气升腾的小树林，蓝底教堂圆顶上的金星。他想，他已经麻木而忍耐地活了这么多年，或许也可以继续这样活下去。他是苏维埃的钢铁，理应无所欲求，坚贞不移。<br/><br/>但他还是没法不去想他，没法不想到那个女人。他想象他会怎么取悦她，或她怎么取悦他，然后觉得疲惫无比。那天晚上只是个错误。多么可耻，他居然会想这个。<br/><br/>他居然会想这个。<br/><br/>他忽然想到了什么，猛地翻下床，赤着脚走向保险箱，找出了一个联络号码。他早该想到这一招的。他暗自想。早该想到的。他将号码拨通，话筒里传来忙音。现在是凌晨两点，但他知道他们肯定没有打烊。<br/><br/>电话很快就被接通，有人用土耳其语打了声招呼。但他直接说了俄语，“我是邻居，从达博克打过来。”<br/><br/>“稍等，”那边也换成了俄语。 一阵翻动纸页的窸窣声。“纳什？”那人有些意外地说。 <br/><br/>“对。”<br/><br/>“还好吗？”<br/><br/>“没什么岔子。”<br/><br/>“有什么事？”<br/><br/>“帮我个忙，”克格勃特工说。“伊斯坦布尔这个季节有蝴蝶吗？”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>翌日清晨，中情局特工Napoleon Solo衣冠不整地打开自己在佩拉皇宫酒店套房的门，迎面看见Adrian Sanders正翘腿坐在扶手椅里，外套搭在椅后，帽子扣在桌上，显然已等候多时。<br/><br/>他先是一愣，然后很快想起了自己的上司有不打招呼就出现的习惯。“早安，头儿，”他满脸倦态地解着领带。“欢迎来到伊斯坦布尔。要喝点什么？”<br/><br/>“少喝点酒吧，Solo。”Sanders轻蔑地说。“看看你现在这样子。”<br/><br/>Solo立即瞥了他一眼。但事实上，不是酒精，而是俱乐部老板夫人在他临下车时的热烈拥抱弄乱了他的衣装。“抱歉，长官，”他很快换上了那副深表遗憾的腔调。“茶怎么样？”<br/><br/>中情局主管拿起一个文件袋，向Solo丢过去。“你要的报告，还有导弹图纸。”<br/><br/>Solo伸手接住。“顺便说一句，”Sanders说。“关于伽马射线的痕迹，军方已经拿放大镜把每一寸都看过了，什么都没有发现。”<br/><br/>“五角大楼一筹莫展。”Solo打开文件袋。“这也就是为什么，”他从中抽出几张纸。“他们要我们来查这个案子，对吗？”<br/><br/>“别自视甚高，Solo。” <br/><br/>“我说的是中情局。”<br/><br/>“军方其实不大愿意和中情局合作，”Sanders的口气中透着不快。“因为他们有自己的情报处。不过他们也需要你们的帮助，不管怎么说，土耳其毕竟还算是是英国人和俄国人的地盘。”<br/><br/>Solo看着那份文件，不置可否地哼了声。<br/><br/>“你应该知道你代表什么，Solo特工，”Sanders站起身，拿起外套，用力拍打了几下。“好好干，一旦取得了什么进展，哪怕只有一丁点，你都知道该先汇报给谁。”他把外套穿上，拿起了桌上的软呢帽。“我说得够清楚了吗？”<br/><br/>中情局特工侧过头看他，鬈发凌乱地垂在额前。“让我猜猜，你不是专程来替我送文件的。”<br/><br/>“这不是一桩普通的案子。”Sanders缓步走到他跟前。“这是几十亿美元的国家财产，美国的安全，整个世界的命运，我必须保证没有任何差错。”<br/><br/>“有英国人看着呢。”<br/><br/>中情局长官轻哼了声。 <br/><br/>“不过这个英国人险些让我死在电椅上，”Solo看向了远处。“老天，我可没法原谅他。他那时打定了主意要牺牲我。如果不是那个克格勃，我现在已经完蛋了。”<br/><br/>“说到那个俄国人，”Sanders顿了顿。“给我看紧他。”<br/><br/>Solo挑起了一边眉。“为什么？”<br/><br/>“他昨天半夜打了个电话给克格勃在伊斯坦布尔的人，你知道吗？”<br/><br/>“你窃听他？”<br/><br/>“我还知道刚到伊斯坦布尔的第二天，他就去了趟苏联领事馆。昨天上午9点，他在苏莱曼清真寺边上和一个男人接头。他那时胳膊下夹着一卷报纸，里面大概是要通过使馆发回给莫斯科的电文。但他看到我们的人了，所以取消了交易。”<br/><br/>Solo把文件塞回了袋里。“你不能这么做。”<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“你不能，”他板起了脸。“像对待敌国特工一样监视他。”<br/><br/>Sanders扫了他一眼。“想知道他在那个电话里说了什么吗，Solo？”<br/><br/>中情局特工歪着头，若有所思地将文件袋的封口折起来。“他要伊斯坦布尔的克格勃帮他对付一条公狗。”Sanders直接说了下去。“克格勃的暗话，你知道的。他说，他很挑剔，喜欢昂贵的东西，是个好色的前惯犯，你们得配条最好的母狗来。”他看见Solo的嘴角不自在地扬了起来。“这个描述让你想到什么了吗？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo微笑着摇了摇头。<br/><br/>“在你的那些，”Sanders觑了他一眼。“女人的问题上，我一直都睁一只眼，闭一只眼。但前提是，你不会让自己惹上麻烦。但这次不一样。认清形势，Solo，你以为俄国人来这里想做什么，帮我们？”<br/><br/>“他有情绪问题——”<br/><br/>“不管怎么说，我还是比你了解俄国人，”Sanders根本没在听。“如果不能捞到点好处，他们甚至都不知道活着是为了什么。Oleg的手下不是什么傻大个。你应该还记得，在罗马的时候，他就给你安了窃听器——”<br/><br/>“我也窃听了他。”<br/><br/>“但当他把那些窃听器丢到你面前的时候，想想这个：他其实早就发现你在窃听他了，但他没有捅破，也没有让你察觉，直到你向他摊牌。我得说，这是更高明的做法。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo还在微笑。<br/><br/>“他确实有情绪障碍，但别夸大这点。如果这会给他的工作带来事实上的阻碍，那他从一开始就过不了克格勃的人格评估——”<br/><br/>“好了，别兜圈子，”Napoleon Solo终于不戴面具了。“你怀疑他？”<br/><br/>“他让我想到一个人。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼？”<br/><br/>“唐纳德·麦克林，英国人，克格勃安插在军情五处里的鼹鼠，你应该知道的。他也发疯。十三年前我还在开罗大使馆里的时候，有天晚上，他冲进了我们的房间，大吼大叫，把镜子砸到浴缸里。那时我想，看看这个人，他能做得成什么事？他那时候整天喝得醉醺醺的，脾气暴躁，有时根本控制不住自己。他还是个——那种恶心的——我不想说那个词。他和男人睡觉。但只要他一工作起来，就高效又冷静。他耍了我们很多年。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。”Solo依然语气平静。<br/><br/>“我有种感觉，”中情局长官戴上了帽子。“莫斯科那边正在搞什么动作。赶紧把那枚导弹找出来，”他理了理帽檐。“在俄国人之前把它找出来。再说一次，不管你们取得了什么进展，先汇报给这边。”<br/><br/>“我得问一句，”Solo在他身后无奈地说。“那Waverly呢？”<br/><br/>“英国人早就过气了。”Sanders向门边走去。“你之所以在这里，只是因为我们还有《英美安全协议》拴着。不过，既然他们认为自己还有点影响力，那就让他们这么想好了，反正他们还是能办点事的。我们的英国堂兄一向勇气可嘉，”他握上门把手，侧过身，嘲讽地用手碰了碰帽檐。“为了女王嘛。”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上午十点，两个男人在独立大街站下了电车，向塔克西姆广场走去。其中一位身材高得令人瞩目，穿着风衣，挎着摄影包，神情阴郁。另一位身着全套西装，风度迷人。大街中段是鲜花长廊——十月革命后，落魄的沙俄贵族小姐们曾聚集于此卖花，此处因而得名。但现在这里只有喧闹的土耳其小酒馆，偶尔传来手风琴声。他们走进贝伊奥卢鱼市，在讨价还价的主妇和厨子间费劲挤出一条道来。“我再告诉你一遍，”Illya Kuryakin低声说。“这是我的任务。我的。”<br/><br/>“为了弥补在拍卖会上的，”美国人侧过身，让一个满身腥膻的小贩先行。“过失，我觉得最好还是和你一起来。毕竟我也有责任，我承认。”<br/><br/>克格勃怀疑地打量了他一眼。“你有什么计划吗？”<br/><br/>“老实说，没有。”Napoleon Solo说，迎面走来了一位女士。“干这一行靠的就是，”他扭过头，看了眼那人的背影。“胆大包天。”<br/><br/>他们走进共和国纪念碑对面的大楼。Napoleon Solo气派十足地在前台停下，然后斜靠在台边。“早上好，亲爱的，”他朝接待小姐挑了挑眉。“查尔斯·凯斯洛普预约了今天和勒布雷先生的采访。”<br/><br/>年轻女人让他稍等，拿起了桌上的电话，一边拨号，一边偷眼看向这个英俊的外国人，然后难为情地发现凯斯洛普先生也在看她，连忙低下了头。所幸就在这时，电话通了。 <br/><br/>“蕾娜，查尔斯·凯斯洛普先生说他和老板有约……不，他不是一个人来的，还有一位先生。”几秒的停顿。“好的，没问题，我现在就把话筒给他。”<br/><br/>她将话筒递给Solo。<br/><br/>“你好？”美国人礼貌地说，英国口音可以乱真。“是的，凯斯洛普记者，《商界》杂志的那位，嗯哼，好的，请说。”<br/><br/>他拿着话筒，没有做声，眉毛却皱了起来。“那真是太遗憾了，太遗憾了，医生说是什么，不允许下地？我明白……他以前痛风发作过吗？哦，那真是太不凑巧了。不过——是的，我知道，很抱歉——不过您知道，我们在伊斯坦布尔不会停留太久，而且您并没有告诉我们要改期……我知道，当然，谁也预测不了——”<br/><br/>这时一直沉默着的克格勃特工忽然伸出了手。还没等美国人反应过来，Illya Kuryakin就已经抢过了话筒，将它贴在了耳边。<br/><br/>“告诉那头狒狒，”冷酷低沉的俄国腔。“如果他再不出来，我就让他试试放血疗法。”<br/><br/>语毕，他把话筒递回给了惊恐的前台小姐，好像什么都没有发生过。<br/><br/>“在克格勃，”Illya压低声解释道。“我们管这个叫预先警告。但不能总是用，”他摇了摇头。“对一个人只能用一次，否则容易失效。”<br/><br/>这时前台小姐放下了话筒。“勒布雷先生请你们现在进去，请跟我来。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo目瞪口呆。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>船运公司老板雅克·勒布雷亲切和蔼，而且相当健谈。他请他们落座，为他们倒上加了酸橙的酒（Solo婉拒了），然后给凯普洛斯记者和摄影师康斯坦丁讲起了他的发家史。他1954年去的泰国，然后在越南和人做木材生意，后来由于资金周转问题负了债，所以坐进了河内的华炉监狱里。出狱后他来到伊斯坦布尔，打算碰碰运气。他借钱买了一批钢材，却因故延迟了两个月才到港。“我沮丧了两个月，以为自己又要完蛋了，”法国人夸张地摊开双手，Solo则配合地一脸认真地做着笔记。“结果它们一到岸，钢材价格就翻了五倍。我就是这样赚到了科尼亚船运的初始资金。”<br/><br/>“一个很蹩脚的故事。”在勒布雷出去接电话的时候，Solo对Illya说。“他干的肯定不是什么正当生意。”<br/><br/>“或许他只是在替人顶包。”Illya说。“他上头还有人。给他钱的就是让他在越南坐牢的那些人。”<br/><br/>“有可能。”美国人将笔别回耳上。“你听上去挺有经验的嘛。话说回来，这盘棋你打算怎么下？一步一步来，先——”<br/><br/>“我没有那么多时间跟他耗着。”<br/><br/>“什么意思？”<br/><br/>俄国人没有回答。但中情局特工很快就知道了Illya Kuryakin是什么意思。回到房间里的船运公司老板一脸遗憾地摊开手，告诉他们码头出了点问题，有架起重机出了故障，一个集装箱掉到水里了，他得立刻赶过去一趟，只能改日再聊。<br/><br/>高大的金发男人站起身，一言不发地将门反锁了起来。<br/><br/>我的天，Napoleon Solo慌了神。他要在这里把他打一顿？<br/><br/>而勒布雷，显然，也是这么想的。法国人还算镇定，迅速拿起了桌上的话筒。但这时Illya伸出食指，挡在了唇前。<br/><br/>“坐下。”克格勃说。“别那么紧张，勒布雷先生。不过是谈个话，很快就完事了。”<br/><br/>那人拿着话筒举棋不定，但最终还是强作镇定地坐回桌前。然后Napoleon Solo就听见他的苏联同事开始说话。他说得很慢，但从容不迫，连那俄国口音都不显笨拙了。这是一个他不曾认识过的Illya Kuryakin——那天晚上，当他把枪顶在他的背上时，他曾瞥见过一眼，但依旧不曾真正认识过这个人。勒布雷的指节骤然捏紧，很快又松开。而在他身边，Illya还在讲。他看着俄国人波澜不惊的侧脸，那双漂亮的绿眼睛，试图从中窥得一点蛛丝马迹：威吓，戒备，怀疑，哪怕有点什么都好。但什么也没有。Illya Kuryakin似乎毫无纰漏，甚至毫无感情。他想起那晚他将他的拳头从嘴里拔出来，不知所措地看见他崩溃，想起一个被逮捕的父亲，一个美丽但面目不明的女人。他费劲地在脑海里想象那个忧郁的男孩儿，然后忽然开始怀疑这一切或许都只是铁幕这端浪漫主义的幻想。 他到底还是一个克格勃的人。他想，他们到底还是把你变成了同类。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“我不明白。”法国人说。<br/><br/>“如果你需要，我可以从头再讲一遍。”克格勃从容不迫。<br/><br/>“你们一定有点毛病。”勒布雷站了起身。“我得走了，你们这是在敲诈，如果你再不滚出我的公司，我就叫警察过来。”<br/><br/>“很好，”Illya扬起了眉。“在你报警之前，把这个听完。让我们来设想一下——只是设想一下，勒布雷先生，别弄那么紧张。设想有一天，有个大人物向你订了一单货物，一桩大买卖，能把整个伊斯坦布尔炸上天的那种……别笑，勒布雷先生，这不是什么不可能的事。一桩大买卖，承诺的价钱很诱人，非常诱人，足以让你搬到南美去安度晚年，也完全能供得起玛丽……她的名字叫玛丽，对吧？你不是最疼她了吗？”<br/><br/>勒布雷依旧在微笑。但就在那一瞬间，Solo看见他的手有些微微发抖。<br/><br/>“……顺便把她母亲也接过来。她姓阮，是吗？我记得你们没有正式结婚——如果我记错了，你得纠正我，勒布雷先生。你在河内认识了她，1956年她生下玛丽，从那时起她们就一直住在阮文灵大街十号的房子里，屋主写的是她父亲，但那是你买的。她在圣若瑟教会学校读书，我说对了吗？”<br/><br/>“听上去是个不错的故事，”那人强作幽默地笑道。“你是在哪里听来的？”<br/><br/>“我们讲到哪了？”俄国人继续。“好的，你憧憬着到南美去，再也不用呆在这些鬼地方了，你已经联系好了布宜诺斯艾利斯的地产商，用预付的酬劳付了一个庄园的首付。你的计划进行得很顺利，只差将玛丽和她的母亲接过去了。可是当你回到河内，你发现那栋房子已人去楼空，你去了警察局，但他们都无可奉告。你问遍了邻居，他们全都什么都不敢说。最后有人会告诉你发生了什么，你会打电话给我。但我只能告诉你，”克格勃特工冷冷地扫了那人一眼。“我只会说，‘勒布雷，我也没有办法，可你当初为什么不愿意为我们干活呢？’”<br/><br/>法国人停顿了一下，然后从抽屉里猛地拔出了枪。“还有这个，”Illya Kuryakin拿出了一个信封，丢到了桌上。“自己看吧，”他轻蔑地说。“你还真是什么都能玩。”<br/><br/>那个法国男人的神情凝住了。他的枪还拿在手里，另一只手嫌恶地将信封摸过来，好像里头有炸弹一样。<br/><br/>他只往里面扫了一眼。<br/><br/>“婊子。”他咬着牙说。<br/><br/>“打电话联系我，把你知道的都说出来。”克格勃没有理会。“号码在信封里面。想想你老婆孩子。别耍滑头，我还有更多。”<br/><br/>离开房间时，Napoleon Solo听见身后传来一声闷响。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“克格勃管这个叫什么？”<br/><br/>“谈话。”<br/><br/>“我猜在苏联没人喜欢被克格勃叫去谈话。”<br/><br/>“没错。”Illya Kuryakin正站在镜子前，将领带解开。“你为什么还在这里，牛仔。这是我的房间。”<br/><br/>Solo靠在门上，若有所思地撅了下嘴。“我在想，那个信封里的是照片，对吧。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。”<br/><br/>“不大体面的那种？”<br/><br/>“你知道是哪种。”<br/><br/>“你为什么会有他的裸照？”<br/><br/>“你不该知道。”<br/><br/>美国人似乎接受了现实。“也行。”<br/><br/>然后他直起腰，踱到桃花心木的书桌前，给自己倒酒，皱着眉将杯子举到唇边，看着Illya脱衣服。“你干这个挺得心应手的。”他口里含着酒说。<br/><br/>“什么？”Illya问。<br/><br/>“你刚才在勒布雷那里。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有做声，继续解扣子。“你威胁他的时候，看上去很老练。”Solo说，Illya依然只是看着前方。“你看上去，”美国人谨慎地想着措辞。“很冷静，很放松。我很少看见你这样——”<br/><br/>Illya立刻看了他一眼。<br/><br/>“那很好，”Solo马上说。“非常专业，令人钦佩。”<br/><br/>克格勃转过身来，走到他跟前，胸前半敞着。“你到底想说什么，美国人？”<br/><br/>他浑身紧绷，居高临下地俯视着他，挡住了身后的光线，浓密的睫毛掩映在阴影中，但眼神躲闪。“我想说，”Solo很快换成了那幅油腔滑舌的语调。“唔，你为什么会有他的裸照？” <br/><br/>“那不关你的事。”<br/><br/>“明白了。”Solo抬起眉。“干得漂亮，Peril。”他摇头笑道。“干得漂亮。”<br/><br/>“什么意思？”<br/><br/>“他怎么样？”他故意贴近俄国人耳边。“如果和我相比的话——”<br/><br/>下一秒他就被Illya揪住了领子，手中的酒几乎撒在对方身上。“别逼我揍你。”俄国人狠狠地说，扫视着他的脸，睫毛急促地颤抖着。他没有抵抗，看着那双冷酷的绿眼睛。你到底是敌是友，Kuryakin？他用低得近乎沙哑的声音问。他能感觉到他的手正在发抖。金发男人低着头，气息呵在他的鼻尖上，他身上有股带着体温的铁锈味。他皱着眉，迎上了Illya的视线，俄国人张开嘴，欲言又止，然后迟疑着往他唇上压去。<br/><br/>——哦，得了吧。Solo别过了脸。你干不来这个。果不其然，他看见俄国人的眼神很快又转为冰冷。“别这样，Peril。”他轻声说。“我好像有点不认识你了。”<br/><br/>“那是一个燕子。”Illya说。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo仿佛一时有些没反应过来。<br/><br/>“那是一个，克格勃的女同志，”克格勃特工仿佛是从齿间挤出那个字眼。“我让她去和勒布雷上床，然后拍照。我只能告诉你这么多了。”<br/><br/>“你找了一个女人，”Solo似乎还在整理思路。“让她和勒布雷上床？”<br/><br/>“她就是做这个的，而且我的军阶比她高，还有克格勃主席签字的执行特殊任务的证明。”<br/><br/>“我不知道你去拜访了这么一个人。”solo若有所思地抿了口酒。<br/><br/>“我不会什么都告诉你。”<br/><br/>“让我猜猜，”Solo提起了一口气。“那就是一个电话的事，对吗。”<br/><br/>“对。”<br/><br/>美国人忽然顿了顿。“我想这大概是一种，”他微笑着把杯子放回桌上。 “社会主义的优越性，嗯？”<br/><br/>他冲Illya扬了扬眉，后者似乎有些茫然。<br/><br/>“谢谢你的酒。”他如释重负地对Illya说。“干得不错，Peril，你还挺会给自己找手下。”<br/><br/>说完他吹了声口哨，走出房外，带上了门。从逐渐缩小的缝隙里，他看见Illya也正在看他。俄国人的衬衫脱到一半，身躯修长，结实但不过分。下午的阳光透过一层窗帘，隐约照进室内。但阴影投了下来，他看不清他的脸。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“你亲耳听到了，”中情局特工吁了口气。“你亲耳听见的，他打那个电话，是为了找一个女人跟目标上床。”<br/><br/>那时他正和Sanders坐在公园长椅上，远处的蓝色清真寺出现在树梢顶端，如同蜃楼。阳光和煦，微风中有海水的咸腥味，白色长尾鸥在他们头顶啸叫。“这真是件再简单不过的事了，”Napoleon Solo感慨道。“而我当时居然没有想到。”<br/><br/>“我不清楚你说的是什么，Solo。”<br/><br/>“他没有想对我下手，他没有问题。和领事馆接头也再正常不过了，我们在柏林执勤的时候，也是这么往国内传电报的。这就是俄国人，故弄玄虚，守口如瓶，这个民族就是这样——”<br/><br/>“什么叫做，”中情局长官不动声色地问。“对你下手？”<br/><br/>“那个电话——”<br/><br/>“我有说过，”Sanders转过头来，似乎饶有兴致。“那是指你吗？你为什么会认为自己是条公狗呢，Solo特工？<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo的笑容凝住了。但他依然在微笑。“是你暗示的我。”他平静地说。“你让我去怀疑他。”<br/><br/>“而你在套他的话的时候，也有意地引导了他。”Sanders不为所动。“我有点想不明白，”那双阴鸷的眼微微眯起，看着远处的游人。“你为什么急着要替那个俄国人开脱？我记得在柏林的时候，你们还想要对方的命来着。”<br/><br/>“但现在我们是搭档，”Napoleon Solo叹了口气。“工作就是工作。”<br/><br/>“那就做好你的工作，”Sanders起身。“给我继续盯着他。”<br/><br/>“为什么不自己来呢，长官。”Solo还坐在长椅上，扬着头。“我还有个世界等着去拯救呢。”<br/><br/>Sanders回过身看了他一眼。“顺便说一句，这次行动的资金是美国出的。”<br/><br/>所以呢？中情局特工用眼神问。<br/><br/>“所以少钻你自己的国家的空子。”<br/><br/>语罢，他钻进一旁等候着的黑色轿车里。Napoleon Solo看着他的背影，摇了摇头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我就知道Waverly不会做亏本生意。”<br/><br/>那天下午，当U.N.C.L.E. 的三位成员在大巴扎里接头时，Napoleon Solo如是说。“美国人出钱，俄国人出力，而英国人负责说服美国人和俄国人。这个世界就是这么运作的。”<br/><br/>“说到钱的问题，”Gaby说。“Waverly要我转告你，即使是追求劳拉·哈里斯这样的女人，你的账单也未免太惊人了点。”<br/><br/>美国人似乎没听到，咬了口果仁蜜饼。“唔，你们得尝尝这个，”他惊讶地说。“好吃得不得了。”<br/><br/>“埃米尔教授已经邀我去参加他的聚会了，”Gaby看向了Illya。 “多亏了康斯坦丁先生给我恶补导弹知识，我暂时还没有露怯。” <br/><br/>“乐意效劳。”俄国人说，抱着双臂，靠在椅背上。“那个秃子已经是我的线人了，如果从一开始就按俄国方式来，就不会有那么多麻烦。”<br/><br/>Gaby忽然打了个呵欠。“我想去看看清真寺，”东德女孩将围巾解了下来。“那么，今天就到此为止了？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo掏出钱夹，准备买单。“你们先走，”她一边包着头巾，一边低声说。“一个小时后在西南出口的喷泉见。九点钟方向，那个男人已经盯着我们半个小时了。” <br/><br/>二十分钟后，在圣索菲亚大教堂，中情局专员和克格勃特工正在百无聊赖地闲逛。“我对宗教艺术一向很有兴趣，”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin双手背在身后，仰视着华丽的穹顶。“在罗马的时候，如果不是因为时间太紧，我其实想去梵蒂冈，看看天主教的大牧首。”<br/><br/>Napoloeon Solo想了想，然后纠正道，“我们一般把他叫做，教皇。”<br/><br/>俄国人不以为意。“反正都是一回事。我还想看看他住的圣保罗博物馆——”<br/><br/>“我们一般把那个称为，圣保罗大教堂。”<br/><br/>“在我的国家，那个叫做，”苏联公民踮了踮脚。“博物馆。”<br/><br/>“在除了苏联以外的国家，那个都被叫做，”美国人坚持道。“教堂。”<br/><br/>“教堂和博物馆不能混为一谈。”<br/><br/>“没错，”Solo说。“教堂就是教堂，博物馆就是博物馆。”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin不快地审视着他。<br/><br/>“教堂到底有什么问题？”Solo也不解地看了回去。<br/><br/>“教堂是封建神学和唯心主义，”苏联同志义正辞严地指出。“但博物馆是人类物质文化遗产。比如说这个，”他抬起头。“圣索菲亚博物馆，由彼得大帝建于1691年，它展现了俄国光辉的历史。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo疲倦地翻了个白眼。 <br/><br/>“那个盯着我们的人走了 ，”lllya凑到他耳边小声说。“现在，来谈谈那个导弹。顺便说一句，”俄国人的口气忽然变得有些恼怒。“我要的是图纸，不是照片，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“你想要美国核弹的图纸？”Solo皱着眉瞥了他一眼。“咳，我是不是听错了 。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工拿出一本土耳其导游指南，翻到夹着照片的那一页。“光看外表，我很难判断出它是什么结构。不过，没有大量铆钉，应该是整体式壁板结构，骨架和蒙皮全部被焊死。弹头在这儿，这就是那个大家伙，1亿TNT当量，非常大。这是分离系统，如果这是用液体燃料推进的，下面就该是氧化剂箱，这一部分大概是燃烧剂箱，这是尾段。整个弹头的长度有多少米？”<br/><br/>“长42.6英尺，最大直径8.85英尺。”<br/><br/>“这玩意儿很难分割，我倾向于认为它还是个整体。这是个大家伙，他们到底可能把它藏哪了？”<br/><br/>“不论藏在哪，我认为最大的问题都在于隐藏辐射。”<br/><br/>“站在他们的角度想想，牛仔，如果是你，你会怎么藏它？”<br/><br/>“我可没有偷过这种东西。”Solo一脸正直地撇清。 <br/><br/>他们打量了一番周遭，确认没有人跟踪，然后向门口走去。<br/><br/>“对了，”克格勃特工合上旅游指南。“说道那个女人，你打算和她怎么办？”<br/><br/>“哪个女人？”<br/><br/>Illya阴沉地看了他一眼，Napoleon Solo一脸无辜地看着他。<br/><br/>“你知道我说的是哪个女人。”俄国人用口型道。<br/><br/>“哦，”美国人露出恍然大悟的表情。“我打算告诉她我的身份。”<br/><br/>Illya停下了脚步。“你疯了？”<br/><br/>“当然了，我不会告诉我的真实身份和目的，我打算告诉她，我是英国军情五处的雇员，想为自己的国家弄到点情报。她是法国籍，但也有一半英国血统。而且我想，她应该会喜欢做这个。”<br/><br/>“她会立刻把你卖了。”<br/><br/>“非常有可能。”中情局特工思考了一下，表示赞同。“但如果我要一个女人帮我弄到情报，我就必须告诉她为什么。与其编个蹩脚的借口，还不如坦诚一点。所以，”他叹了口气，仰起头，看那些宝石吊灯。“我只能赌一把，看我够不够了解女人。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>周五下午，克格勃特工Illya Kuryakin在房里接到了一个电话。他开了免提喇叭，所以Solo在边上能听见勒布雷紧张的声音。“听着，我已经把我知道的全部告诉你了，我有我自己的生意，我不是专门替他们干活的。”<br/><br/>“它在哪？”Illya不为所动。<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“计划表，你提到过的。”<br/><br/>那边停顿了一小会儿。“在盖尔的总经理室。每个月的机要资料都送到那里，但我从来没见过。”<br/><br/>“有几个保安？”<br/><br/>“两个，二十四小时轮班，不定时会进办公室巡视。一个希腊人，一个土耳其人，都不大听得懂英语。”<br/><br/>“谁值晚班？”<br/><br/>“那个希腊人，有点耳背。”<br/><br/>“我知道了。”<br/><br/>“那是什么声音？”<br/><br/>“录音机。”克格勃特工说。<br/><br/>那边传来夹着杂音的喘气。“该死。”法国人气急败坏地咒了句。“该死！”<br/><br/>“好了，下次我会联系你。”Illya放下话筒。“再见。”<br/><br/>“我猜这又是一种，”Solo从靠着的桌沿边上直起身。“俄国方式？”<br/><br/>Illya将录音盒取了出来。“如果按照克格勃的方式，我们会拿灯照他一晚上，他现在早就已经什么都说了。”<br/><br/>然而和平组织U.N.C.L.C.E. 依旧选择通过非暴力手段取得情报。那个周日晚上，三个身影出现在盖尔公司的大楼下。“让我们再复习一下计划，”Solo说。“总经理办公室在五楼，按Waverly的小伙子给出的信息，里面还有一个密室。资料应该就在里面的保险柜里。”<br/><br/>“这个时段保安在四楼值班，”Illya说。“但不排除他有上来的可能，如果他上来了——”<br/><br/>“你最好也不要给他一个克格勃的吻，红色恐怖。”<br/><br/>“但如果有人上来——。”<br/><br/>Gaby做了个拉闸刀的手势。“我已经把电网弄清楚了。现在，请你们快点动手。”<br/><br/>他们钻窗而入。周日的大楼人去楼空，电梯也停运了，但四五楼依旧灯火通明。Solo侧身站在楼梯口，然后朝Illya使了个眼色。干净。他们往上走，在经过四楼时瞥见了那个希腊人的背影。总经理办公室有一道铁门，美国惯盗跪在地上折腾了一会儿，很快便将其打开。他示意Illya先进去，带着手套的手还拿什么抵在锁孔里。<br/><br/>俄国人疑惑地看了他一眼。<br/><br/>“浮动锁，”Solo解释道。“打开后要立刻抵住，否则会返回原位。顺便说，”他抬起眉。“请不要乱翻我的工具。”<br/><br/>Illya立刻把一个螺刀塞回了工具包里。<br/><br/>办公室里有一个保险柜，但并非他们的目标。很快，中情局特工就在靠墙的书柜后发现了暗门。他花了大概五分钟打开密码锁，然后他们便潜入了顶棚的腹地。房间不大，里面有一张书桌，沙发，还有一个迷你高尔夫推杆练习场，绿色假草皮铺了半间房。Solo打开衣柜，对着里面的满排衬衫吹了声口哨，克格勃特工则专心致志地研究起了铁皮柜上的保险箱。<br/><br/>“发现什么有趣的了吗？”Solo认真地凑到他脸边。<br/><br/>克格勃特工不爽地转过了头。<br/><br/>“那么，”美国人微笑道。“既然时间挺赶，我们还是让专业人士来，好吗？”<br/><br/>俄国人让开了。Napoleon Solo扯好手套，拿出家伙，开始干活。3分钟后，他已拨开密码，打开护板，露出锁孔。又一个有条不紊的5分钟后，柜门开了。<br/><br/>“见鬼。”<br/><br/>中情局特工皱着眉说。<br/><br/>文档整齐地躺在里面，但全都用刺绣缝上了边。这也就意味着，要把它拆开，拍照，然后原封不动地放回去，而不引起猜疑，几乎是不可能的。<br/><br/>“很难，”美国惯盗沉吟片刻。“但并非不可能。现在，把勒布雷告诉你的那份东西找出来，等我把它拆了之后，你赶紧拍照。”<br/><br/>Illya迅速地挑出一个银灰封皮的本子，然后就看见Solo掏出了一个针线包。<br/><br/>俄国人难以置信地睁大了眼。<br/><br/>“我是专业的。”Solo说，对着头顶的灯举起了本子，比对起了针孔。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Napoleon Solo并不是在做针线活——该死，他用牙咬着线——他是在执行任务。俄国人好奇地把脑袋探过来，“活儿干得不错，牛仔，”他故意说。“经常干这个？”<br/><br/>好像是觉得这样还不够过瘾，他又补了句，“能帮我绣条手帕吗？ ”<br/><br/>“别看了。”Solo咬牙切齿地回道。字面意义上的。<br/><br/>然后他就眼见那个无事可做的俄国人在房间里东摸一下，西摸一下，仿如赫鲁晓夫进了迪士尼乐园。“看看这个，”他对Solo说，“这就是那个发报机，和我想的类型一样。”然后拉开抽屉，只迟疑了两秒，就迅速将一个本子翻了出来。 <br/><br/>“发现什么了？”Solo问，将线从针眼里顶出来。<br/><br/>“没什么。”Illya说，一边拿起相机。“密码本，我现在把它拍下来，回去之后和Waverly给的那份对比一下，看看他们有没有更换。”<br/><br/>“有那么薄的密码本吗？”美国人疑惑地问。<br/><br/>“有。”克格勃说，换了卷胶卷，继续拍照。就在他准备完工的时候，外头忽然传来了一个拖拖拉拉的脚步声。<br/><br/>该死，Solo做了个口型，立刻把密室的门拉上。这时忽然一片漆黑。断电了。<br/><br/>“干得漂亮，Gaby。”Solo低声道。“但这下我怎么把这玩意儿缝完？”<br/><br/>一束光亮突然出现在他眼前，Illya打亮了手电筒。过来点，俄国人唇语道，示意他凑近。 克格勃举着手电筒，中情局特工穿针引线，场面诡异，但有种别样温馨，仿佛两个战友在战壕里给衣服打补丁。“我母亲以前也这么给我补衣服。”<br/><br/>俄国人忽然小声说。<br/><br/>Solo抬起眼，看了他几秒。“你们还需要干这个？”<br/><br/>Illya的神情有点困惑。<br/><br/>“我以为那是，”美国人将线穿过针孔。“庶民才干的事。”<br/><br/>“我不是吗？”<br/><br/>“你有过特权。”<br/><br/>“那也是在他们带走我父亲之前。”Illya说。<br/><br/>很好，Solo想。他总算自己提这个了。“你以前说过，你十岁以前就没干过活。”Solo尽量漫不经心道。“我想那感觉一定挺不错。我听说你们住在别墅里？”<br/><br/>“哪一栋？”<br/><br/>这个回答让Solo有点措手不及。但这也是意料之中，他想，苏维埃的精英阶层，意料之中。“你们有几栋？”<br/><br/>“黑海边上有一栋，但只有度假的时候去。”Illya说。“平时我们住在河堤大道的公寓，就在克里姆林宫对面。莫斯科郊外有一栋，周末的时候，我母亲会带我去那边。还有一栋扎维多沃木屋，冬天去打猎的时候会在那里小住。”他摸了摸自己腕上的表。“不过这些都是国有的。”<br/><br/>Solo想起了他待过的那些公寓楼。生锈的消防楼梯，弥漫着白菜味的房间，剥脱的墙纸。“这么多房子，你们一定得有帮佣。”<br/><br/>“有司机，女佣，还有一些内务人民委员部派来的保卫人员。”<br/><br/>“保卫人员是做什么的？”<br/><br/>“24小时待命的保安，但其实就是一群穿制服跑腿的。如果你要买什么东西，打个电话给他们，他们就会买好了送到你家里。钓鱼的时候，他们会帮你穿鱼饵，打猎的时候帮你放陷阱。你也可以叫他们陪你玩。不过干这个其实不累，我刚进克格勃的时候，他们把我安排到了第九局。我给一个部长开了几个星期的车。”<br/><br/>“老天，”Solo低声道。“你跌得可真惨。”<br/><br/>“我没干太久，因为那个家伙每次坐完我的车都会吐得一塌糊涂。”<br/><br/>“我甚至一点也不觉得奇怪。”<br/><br/>“还有一个保姆，”Illya忽然想起来。“我们叫她斯乔莎阿姨。”<br/><br/>“哦，她怎么样？”<br/><br/>“年纪有点大，你不会想打她的主意的。每次我们一起去瓦赫坦戈夫剧院，她的呼噜都会打得震天响。不过没人会说她，因为我们坐的是特别包厢，只有剧院经理才有钥匙。剧院经理是不会管坐这个包厢的人的，他只会巴结你。”<br/><br/>Solo咬断了一根线。“我小时候每次去百老汇剧院，都担心他们会把我扔出去。”<br/><br/>“为什么？”<br/><br/>“因为有时候我逃票，如果没法把票搞到手的话。”<br/><br/>“美国的电影票很贵？”<br/><br/>“那时候看电影其实不贵。”Solo说。“一张票可以看两场，A场和B场，B场差不多是附赠的。但是我更喜欢B场，有很多片子可看，比如说，”他思索了一下。“《封面女郎》。”<br/><br/>Illya皱起了眉。<br/><br/>“还有《午夜》、《柏林艳史》、《谍网枭雄》、《我叔叔的风流韵事》。”<br/><br/>“听上去真是相当，”苏联公民表示。“资本主义啊。”<br/><br/>“社会主义国家通常看什么？”<br/><br/>“歌剧，比如说，柴可夫斯基的《黑桃皇后》。”<br/><br/>“哦。”B级片爱好者Napoleon Solo有点始料未及。<br/><br/>“还有芭蕾舞，《胡桃夹子》，《天鹅湖》。音乐会，柴可夫斯基，里姆斯基·科萨科夫，格林卡，穆索尔斯基，特别是肖斯塔科维奇，”他看见Solo的眉毛抬得更高了。“我们总是得一遍又一遍地听《第五交响曲》，因为他喜欢。剧院里也演话剧，有部叫《带枪的人》，是讲列宁的。不过后来就没什么好看的了。我上一次去莫斯科大剧院的时候，他们在演《曙光照耀莫斯科》，那台剧没什么意思。”<br/><br/>“那种感觉怎么样？”Solo问。<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“拥有那些东西。”美国人继续缝着线。“司机，保姆，别墅，特别包厢——你有很多好衣服，对吗？”<br/><br/>“其实那没什么可羡慕的，牛仔。”Illya说。“等写思想检讨的时候就够你受的了。有时我想，我能理解他们为什么恨我。”<br/><br/>  Solo忽然抬起头，他们就这样相视了几秒，然后Solo清了清嗓子，把头转开，继续小心地缝着簿册的页边。Illya也错开了视线。黑暗中，只有他手中的光照着Solo。美国人低着头，他黑发的轮廓有层金黄的茸边。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin很少想过，如果父亲没有入狱，他的人生将会是怎样。进莫斯科大学，读法律，毕业后去一个富庶的州做书记，然后再调回莫斯科，进入中央部门，成为某个大工厂厂长的女婿——又或许他会去参军，读伏龙芝军事学院，不管哪一条道，都能平步青云。战争开始前的那个冬天，他和大人们一起去扎维多沃打猎。他靠在父亲身边，在雪地里走着，周围跟随着国家政治保卫总局的军官们，领章上有代表军衔的方块和竖条。父亲在和一个穿着哔叽布制服和黑色长筒靴的人说话。他们正谈着，那人忽然打量了他一眼，“儿子也来了？”<br/><br/>“儿子是捎带的。”父亲开玩笑道。<br/><br/>那人看着他，然后忽然笑着对父亲道，“这孩子以后是要当将军的，尼科莱·弗拉基米罗维奇！”<br/><br/>他父亲把他揽紧，大笑了起来。你长大了想做什么，Illyusha？他躲开了，将脸埋在狐狸毛的领子里，偷偷抬起眼来看那个人。“这是西多洛夫上将。”父亲向他介绍道。<br/><br/>“您好啊，小朋友。”那人和蔼地说。<br/><br/>他没有说话，朝他做了个鬼脸。<br/><br/>猎犬忽然躁动起来，拉着几个军官和猎场看守迅速往前跑去。片刻后，林中传来一声哨响，那意味着昨晚的陷阱里有猎物上钩了。父亲催他去看看，他在雪地里迈开腿，费力地跑了起来，脸上扑满溅起的雪粉。一直断了腿的野兔，耳朵被抓着，在一个保卫人员的手里瑟瑟发抖，几只西伯利亚犬在一旁龇牙狂吼，试图挣脱皮链。<br/><br/>冻得满脸发红的看守把那团绒球塞到他怀里。“快看，白色的野兔。”  <br/><br/>“我能养它吗？”他问，小心地接了过来。<br/><br/>“活不了多久啦。”那人说。这时父亲和西多洛夫上将也过来了，“那边在打麻雀，”父亲说。“让我们看看你的枪法，Illya。”<br/><br/>他不情愿地将兔子递回那人手中，拿起了几乎和他一样高的猎枪。那天晚上在木屋里，厨子做了乌克兰风味的肉馅饼，桌上有面包和鲟鱼子。房里都是男人，没有一个带了妻子，几乎全喝得酩酊大醉。最后他们叫来了一个莫斯科剧院的女演员，要她唱了好几首歌，有个矮个子还屈起膝盖，踢着腿，在地板上跳起了哥萨克舞。父亲一脸如痴如醉，似乎忘了他的在场，只有西多洛夫上将看了他一眼。<br/><br/>“你看，我们都很有礼貌，”他拉过他，小声说。“可别把今晚的事告诉你妈妈。”<br/><br/>再次见到那人时，他是他的司机。他手握着海鸥牌轿车的方向盘，坐在那里，从后视镜中看见男人缓慢地挪上车，关上门。“你长高了，Illya。”他说。“你还记得我吗？”<br/><br/>他怎么会不记得他。和蔼的，友善的西多洛夫上将，他知道是他把他调来自己身边，如果不是他，他也上不了克格勃的军校，大概正在哪个地方做电焊工。他怎么会忘了他？尼科莱·科里亚金最好的朋友，在他入狱后没多久就搭上了他的妻子——得知那个消息后，父亲在劳改营里心脏病发了一次。他能猜到那人在母亲的枕边说了些什么话，例如，那个扎维多沃的晚上，那个女演员。她只有二十岁呐，Kuryakina。怎么说呢，她长得还算漂亮，但相当艳俗，天知道他怎么会喜欢这种花瓶？<br/><br/>一个女演员，只有二十岁——后来，他曾听见母亲哭笑不得地自言自语道，把撕碎的信纸拼起来。 Ekatelina Kuryakina是党的高级干部的妻子，是经得起考验的党员，她的父母都是忠心耿耿的老布尔什维克，在国内战争中死于白军之手。曾是女贵族的外祖母将她带大，从莫斯科大学毕业后，她经人介绍认识了他父亲。而那是一个不知哪里冒出来的女人，年轻貌美，野心勃勃，她怎能不被击溃。他那天真的、可怜的母亲，倔强但顺从，多疑又轻信。有人知道怎么让她绝望顶透，所以她允许男人们引诱自己。<br/><br/>“这些年过得真快，”上将怀有歉意地说。“你要知道，我没有忘记你父亲。”<br/><br/>他默不作声地坐在车里，像个黑夜里的偷渡者一样，直直地盯着前方。<br/><br/>两个星期后，他请求辞职，然后在外派的岗位上干了几年脏活。1965年，从匈牙利回来后没多久，某天晚上，他被敲门声吵醒。他披衣起身，看见一个克格勃长官站在门外，正是他在布达佩斯见过的那个人。<br/><br/>“把衣服穿上，Kuryakin，” 那人说。“跟我来一趟。”<br/><br/>好的，他平静地答道。让我去收拾一下东西。 <br/><br/>“收拾什么东西？”那人尖刻地说。“有什么好收拾的，只不过去谈个话，很快就回来了。”<br/><br/>这时他们才发现客厅里不知何时出现了一个娇小的身影。“他们要把你带去哪儿，Illya？”母亲担忧地问。<br/><br/>“回去睡觉，妈妈。”他说。“我很快就回来了的。”<br/><br/>她依旧不放心。“外面冷吗，同志？”她向陌生人问道。<br/><br/>“在下雪。”克格勃头儿的语气缓和了许多。<br/><br/>“记得戴上帽子。”她提醒道，替他扯直了衣襟。“你不能光着脑袋出去，听到了吗？把那条围巾也戴上。”<br/><br/>“我在楼下等着，”男人见状往门外走去。“快一点出来。”<br/><br/>那晚他第一次坐上Oleg的莫斯科人牌小轿车。现在是凌晨两点，夜色漆黑，车外有雪片在落。街道空空荡荡，只有几盏路灯的耳目，偶尔透出一点光晕，也像冻上的冰丸。他头脑昏沉，但却依旧被人吊起来了似地，维持着警觉的兴奋。他用余光打量Oleg，估摸他的长外套下别着一把勃朗宁。车驶进卢比扬卡广场，捷尔任斯基全身像的肩头已积了层薄雪。Oleg将车停好，往门口走去。值班的电梯员按了往下的键，他知道那里通往审讯室。他想起了父亲被带走的那天晚上。<br/><br/>他们驾轻就熟地在迷宫般的走廊里走着，最后他才知道Oleg要领他来什么地方。“久等了，瓦洛佳。”克格勃头儿对档案室当值的人说，后者立刻摸出一串钥匙，打开门，解开密码锁，示意他们先进，然后跟了进去，锁上了门。Oleg走过一排排塞满档案柜子，在“K”的一栏前停了下来，稍稍扫略了一眼，便从最顶上把一个档案盒拨了出来。<br/><br/>“过来。”他对Illya说，然后走向里间。瓦洛佳打开灯，从柜子里抽出几张表，递给Oleg。“把这个填了，Kuryakin。”克格勃头儿说，拉开椅子坐下。“如实填，不是按他们教你的。如果你有错，就写有错，如果没有，就是无罪，明白了吗？”<br/><br/>他看向那几张空白档案，上面已有盖好的克格勃红色印章。<br/><br/>“我不知道怎么填。”<br/><br/>“在我面前用不着装这个，我没有时间在这里给你耗着。”<br/><br/>“快写吧，同志，”瓦洛佳劝道。“Oleg这是在给你平反啊。”<br/><br/>他猛地看向Oleg，那人正翘着腿，一页页地扫视文件盒里的档案。他拿过一只笔，抵上纸面时，手不住有些哆嗦。这时他听见对面传来一声烦躁的叹息。<br/><br/>“你怎么没有和你父亲划清界限，Kuryakin？”Oleg说，手里拿着一沓案卷。全部档案已被分成两份，整齐地摆在克格勃头儿面前。“他是个耻辱。”<br/><br/>“现在谈这个有意义吗？”他回道，继续低头填表。<br/><br/>“看来还是会留下污点，”一旁的档案室当值说。“要紧吗？”<br/><br/>“开会的时候我会解释的。”Oleg拿过一张空白的纸，用回形针别在案卷后面。“在这上面加一句 ， ‘关于此事，请参考第一总局意见。’”他再抽出一张纸，放到较薄的那一堆里去。“把这个也拿掉，他母亲是被迫的。”<br/><br/>他闻言停下了笔。<br/><br/>“又怎么了，Kuryakin？” 克格勃头儿抬起了头。<br/><br/>最后，他按Oleg的指令，在文件上全签了字，交给瓦洛佳检查。Oleg折起较薄的那一沓文件，塞进外套里，将剩下的留在桌上。当值的人迅速理好档案，装入文件盒中。“靴子磨得有点狠？”Oleg看着那人琢磨道。“我听说警局那边最近查了个走私的大案，去看看有没有你的码吧。找捷列金探长，就说是我让你去的。”<br/><br/>“太客气了，长官……”<br/><br/>“得去早点，瓦洛佳，我听说全是法国货……”<br/><br/>那人关上灯，将档案原样塞回架上。回到地面上时他看了眼手表，还不到3点。雪下得愈发紧，Oleg的“莫斯科人”上全是白色粉霜。“我送你回去。”克格勃头儿示意他上车，点火，原地预热了会儿。他们就坐在车里，不发一言。 许久之后，Oleg终于开口，“过两天会有调令下来，你以后是我的属下。”<br/><br/>他没有说话。<br/><br/>“他们说你有点迟钝，”<br/><br/>他立刻警觉地看向Oleg。<br/><br/>“但我知道你一点也不傻。”克格勃头儿不紧不慢地说。“我看了你的档案，成绩优秀，毕业后去了第九局。那是个不错的差事，很多人求之不得，但是你自己请求调走，为什么？”<br/>他依旧没有作声。<br/><br/>“不想被人施舍？”Oleg说，与其是疑问，不如说是陈述。“上次在布达佩斯，他们让你干脏活儿——”<br/><br/>“我干的活儿一向很脏。”他猛地说。<br/><br/>“那我们就干点干净点的，”那人忽然暴躁地说，手握上了方向盘。“以后你到第一局来，就在我的手下干，我们他妈干点干净点的，行吗？”Oleg忽然朝着前方骂了起来。“哪个蠢货把车停在了那儿？”<br/><br/>Oleg尖酸刻薄，言语恶劣。但后来，谢米恰斯内主席对他说，他是惜才，太惜才了。车再次开了起来，前灯的光亮里尽是纷纷扬扬的雪片。几天后，总局的会议上，人们讨论了Illya Kuryakin的转职问题。他没有到场，但看到了那天的会议速记：<br/><br/><em>奥列格同志：我对自己的话负责，请重新看一遍他的档案。<br/><br/>托洛夫同志：档案是多余的。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：托洛夫同志，您说的完全对。档案是多余的，一个人的未来不应由他的过去决定。请你们放尊重一点，亲爱的同志们，你们的态度是有问题的。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：我们的态度没有问题，没有人对您不尊重，我们讨论的是伊利亚·科里亚金。我对他的背景表示有疑问。他和他的家人和党的安全部门有过节，您说，我们怎么能放心让这种人进入核心部门？<br/><br/>奥列格同志：正是因为他的这段经历，人们更不可能相信他会为克格勃工作。这对于身份掩护是好事。这是优势，这是好事。<br/><br/>托洛夫同志：没必要说这种漂亮话。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：我感到愤慨。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：请您冷静，奥列格同志。注意您的态度。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：我的态度是符合党性的。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：我们在讨论科里亚金的问题，请您不要扯到党。据我所知，他在从情报学校毕业后，在第九局干了一阵子，然后请辞，在那之后就一直在做清除工作，又做审问者，又搞暗杀。和他一起工作的同志说，他的性格相当捉摸不定，对过去讳莫如深，我认为这种人有潜在的危险。您认为他能维护党的利益吗？<br/><br/>奥列格同志：我不认为有任何问题。<br/><br/>托洛夫同志：他对我们怀恨在心。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：他不恨您，请您好好地活着，不要总认为有人想欺负您。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：奥列格同志，这里不是冷嘲热讽的地方。我们在讨论一个有可能会叛变的人。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：伊利亚·科里亚金不可能叛变。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：您能担保吗？<br/><br/>奥列格同志：伊利亚·科里亚金的良心是清白的。<br/><br/>佩尔谢同志：我不懂您的意思。<br/><br/>奥列格同志：被打倒过而依旧良心清白的人，必将能至死效忠于自己的祖国。 伊利亚·科里亚金不会叛变，永不可能。</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“好了，Peril。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo满意地审视着自己的作品。不得不说，几乎看不出有什么两样。电力已经恢复，他们把东西放回原位，小心地撤出总经理办公室，和Gaby会合。<br/><br/>最后，当他们回到佩拉皇宫酒店时，天开始下起了细雨。克格勃特工将自己锁在了改装成暗房的盥洗室里，开始洗今晚的照片。但他先洗的是第二卷，即在抽屉里发现的那个薄薄的本子。很快，他就将它们全部整理了出来，上面全是五位数组，最后一页的末位部分如下：<br/><br/>72644 27674 27284 26137 05973 38284<br/>23398 28775 32374 28094 28374 29834<br/>29984 29847 28744 29847 27648 28744<br/>29380 83727 23948 29384 28374 11273<br/>29384 73748 27634 39280 28731 76384<br/>17838 26403 94738 27648 27484 26816<br/><br/>他现在知道Waverly为什么无法拿布莱恩特工的密码本破解电文了。很简单，T.H. R.U.S.H. 做了双重加密。<br/><br/>他手头的本子是份一次性密码表，上面的五位数组都是随机生成的。每一次，将电文按密码表译为五位密码后，译电员会从这份密码本上再取数量相同的数组，对应相加，从而形成一个最终的密文。一次性密码表上的数字用过即作废，但幸运的是，盖尔公司的译电员似乎不大专业——为了防止自己遗忘，他将每个用过的一次性密码都用笔划掉了。而这样一来，Illya Kuryakin就能倒推出他们每次用的数组是哪几个。他立刻翻出Waverly最新截获的电文：<br/><br/>87676 09887 47647 57656 26754 06543<br/><br/>然后从一次性密码本上找到最新用过的六个五位数组：<br/><br/>29380 83727 23948 29384 28374 11273<br/><br/>他匆匆拿出纸笔，用电文减去一次性密码表，只写尾数，不退位：<br/><br/>68396 26160 24709 38372 0 8480 95370<br/><br/>然后再翻出英国人布莱恩窃取的密码本，破解出这份密文：<br/><br/>七月十五日。<br/><br/>他看着自己手中的纸片。太熟悉了。这个方式太熟悉了。<br/><br/>因为这就是克格勃的加密法。<br/><br/>他立刻对Waverly给他的电文进行脱密，将近半月内的电文全部破译出来。最后，他将照片和纸张全部烧毁，然后穿上风衣，离开房间。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin知道自己现在一步也不能走错。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>深夜，一个穿着雨衣的高大男人出现在苏联驻伊斯坦布尔领事馆门前。来客放下雨衣帽子，亮出了红色的克格勃军官证，守卫很快便放了他进去。穿着睡衣的经济参赞波列索夫将他领进办公室，递过一根骆驼牌香烟。“克格勃最近的生意很红火吧，”那人一边说，一边给他点火。“我听说你们正和美国人一起开分店，Kuryakin少尉。”<br/><br/>“确实挺忙。”<br/><br/>经济参赞从桌上拿起一瓶开过的酒。“瓦西里同志马上就好，”他说，给Illya倒了半杯。“抱歉，太突然了，维克多同志今天正好有事外出。”<br/><br/>领事馆的一等参赞维克多·查卢什尼科夫是克格勃在伊斯坦布尔的总领导，但他并非Illya此次来访的目的。“您别道歉，”金发男人夹着烟，将酒杯举至唇边。“我知道这已经破例了。”<br/><br/>“卢比扬卡打过招呼，随便您用。顺便问一句，酒怎么样？”<br/><br/>“苏维埃火花牌，”他喝了口。“我喜欢俄国酒。”<br/><br/>“我也喜欢，”经济参赞跟他碰了碰杯。“伊斯坦布尔确实没什么好喝的，我真想念莫斯科。”<br/><br/>这时译电员终于裹着晨衣赶到了。他领着他迅速上楼，打开三道锁，进入译电室。现在是深夜一点，万籁俱寂。“这个加密内线只有紧急情况才能用。”那人犹豫了一下，提醒道。<br/><br/>“我知道。”<br/><br/>那人解开密码，将话筒拿起，递给他，然后退了出去。他按下号码，忙音中夹杂着细碎的电流声，在漫长得似乎永无止境的几秒后，电话接通了。 <br/><br/>“第一总局。”Oleg的声音。<br/><br/>“是我。”他低声说。<br/><br/>那头沉寂了一小会儿。“怎么了，Kuryakin？”<br/><br/>“由于我一直受到密切的监听和监视，在之前的历次报告中，我都没有报告一个情况，即英国人截获了盖尔公司的电报和密码本，但并没能破译电文。我对此存在某种猜测，但一直没有获得证实。直到今天晚上，我找到了粉色笔记本——”<br/><br/>Oleg打断了他。“美国人和英国人知道吗？”<br/><br/>“不知道。我没有透露过。但是，”他尽量平静地说。“我需要知道上头的指示究竟是什么。”<br/><br/>那头没有做声，好像在思索。<br/><br/>“我为什么被蒙在了鼓里？”他再次问。<br/><br/>“美国人和英国人盯得很紧，”Oleg说。“而这又是机密，我们一直没有机会告诉你。稳住，Kuryakin，把它当一个普通的任务，只是像我告诉过你的那样，一旦取得什么进展，你要知道先汇报给哪边。”<br/><br/>“所以我现在汇报给了你。”<br/><br/>“你做得对，”克格勃头儿说。“你做得非常好。我现在打一个电话，然后帮你转接中央办公室，别挂。”<br/><br/>几分钟后，Illya Kuryakin放下电话，走出了译电室。他和经济参赞和译电员一起又喝了几杯，然后叫了辆出租车返回酒店。<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某个风和日丽的好天，在金角湾一处咖啡馆里，Gaby Teller远远看见高大的克格勃特工向她走来。他穿着夹克，戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜，手插在口袋里，像一个冷酷忧郁的瞎子。坐下来之前，他左顾右盼了一会儿，然后问，“老狐狸呢？”<br/><br/>“在某个烟馆里抽水烟。”东德女孩把墨镜往下拉了拉，看着他。“如果你指的是Waverly的话。”<br/><br/>俄国人哼了一声。“罗密欧呢？”他又问。<br/><br/>“和公爵夫人坐帆船出海去了，如果你问的是自命不凡先生的话。”她看见那人的眉头皱了起来。“顺便说，你给每个人都起了代号吗？我叫什么？”<br/><br/>“你是，”Illya露出了一个不好意思的笑。“我的未婚妻。”<br/><br/>“你又来了。 ”她取下了墨镜。“嘿，听着，Illya，我不是任何人的未婚妻。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工拉开椅子坐下。“Waverly派人去查了那个计划表，”东德女孩说。“然后在迪兹杰发现了一个正在建的发射井。”<br/><br/>“三个月前T.H.R.U.S.H. 在那里拍下了一块地，”Illya说。“看来法国佬没有跟我把话说全。”<br/><br/>“但问题是，它停工了。”Gaby继续。“几个月前开建，就要完成，最近却停工了。英国人已经派来了他们最好的审讯官，但我怀疑他们能否从那群建筑工口中问出什么东西。我查了氢弹失窃后那一带的天气，全是晴天，适合发射，所以我不知道到底是什么拦住了他们。就像Solo一直说的那样，他们在等什么？”<br/><br/>Illya拿起咖啡喝了一口，没有说话。“也许我们在某一环已经拦住了他们，”Gaby小声道。“如果我们能找出是哪一环，或许就能知道那枚氢弹在哪。”<br/><br/>“我要去问问勒布雷。”克格勃特工说。“牛仔和他的公爵夫人呢？”<br/><br/>“我正要跟你谈这个。”Gaby拿出了一叠影印件。“一家铁矿公司，近半年和盖尔忽然开始频繁来往，这是他们最近的一些交易记录。她帮他弄来的。他办到了。中情局最好的。”<br/><br/>“他赌赢了。”Illya低声道。<br/><br/>“上次我在赌场看到了他们，你真该看看她看他的眼神。可怜的女人，被他迷得魂不守舍。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话，眉头紧锁地看着那沓影印件，似乎对这个话题并无兴趣。“不管怎么说，”东德女孩说。“至少我们干得有点眉目了，不是吗，虽然我不知道我们还有没有时间。”<br/><br/>“我们得加快动作。”Illya说，心事重重地拿起了咖啡。“如果可能，我想今晚商量下一步计划。”<br/><br/>“Solo也是这么想的，”Gaby答道。“呃，老实说，事情出了点岔子。”<br/><br/>她向他探过身去，这时Illya才看清她的双眼线和假睫毛。“他不是白拿到这些情报的。劳拉·哈里斯要跟他结婚。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“问题不在于，我想还是不想，”<br/><br/>玩弄女性者Napoleon Solo说，一脸微妙的、不耐烦的神情。“问题在于，我的身份是假的。查尔斯·凯斯洛普已经死了，我是在顶替某个死了的人。结婚需要出生证明或洗礼证明，”他叹了口气。“而我只拿得出死亡证明。”<br/><br/>他们正在美国人的套房里。Solo坐在单人沙发上，东德女孩坐在他左手边的长沙发里，克格勃特工则躺在上面，头枕在他前未婚妻的膝上。<br/><br/>“顺便说，这个人是怎么回事？”Solo皱着眉问。<br/><br/>“伏特加兑啤酒，还有黑胡椒，”Gaby用手将Illya的头摆正过来。“喝成了这样。”她一松手，俄国人的头又歪到了一边。“他自己调的。”<br/><br/>“我没有醉。”克格勃特工半睁着眼说。<br/><br/>“我知道你没醉，Peril。”Solo和蔼地说。<br/><br/>俄国人嘟囔了几声，然后便没有响动了。“更何况，”Solo放轻声音对Gaby说。“我绝对不能在这个时候让她和她丈夫离婚。”<br/><br/>“那你打算怎么办？”<br/><br/>“她想要结婚，那我就给她一个婚礼。”Napoleon Solo成竹在胸。“找一个神父，塞点钱给他， ‘我宣布你们正式成为夫妇’，然后事情就了结了。”<br/><br/>“我们要到你的婚礼上去跳舞……”克格勃特工忽然用俄语说。“祝你早日结婚，牛仔，”他打了个饱嗝。“你的结婚准许，我明天就找熟人去办，等第一个孩子会走的时候，大概就能批下来了……”他伸手去摸Gaby，罕见地露出了笑脸。“我……”<br/><br/>东德女孩果断地在他脸上轻拍了一掌。<br/><br/>“哦。”俄国人的表情有些沮丧。<br/><br/>“你还能跟他讲什么吗？”Gaby看了眼Illya，然后是Solo。“就他现在这样？”<br/><br/>“让他先在这里躺着吧。”美国人说。“他醉得厉害。”<br/><br/>Gaby依满腹狐疑地从Illya的怀中抽身。她离开的时候，克格勃特工正嘟囔着 “苦啊！苦啊”，就像俄国人在婚礼上起哄时喊的那样。美国人站在沙发边上，饶有兴致地俯看着他。<br/><br/>“玩够了？”Solo说<br/><br/>“什么？”Illya大声回道。<br/><br/>“好玩吗？”<br/><br/>Illya眯起眼，看向他上方的美国绅士，那人额前垂着一缕黑色鬈发。“我知道那点酒还喝不倒你，Peril。”Solo说，然后在沙发沿上坐了下来。<br/><br/>“滚开，美国佬。”他压着嗓音说。<br/><br/>“这是我的房间。”<br/><br/>他对此反驳了几句，但太阳穴直跳，头疼欲裂，索性闭上了眼。“你还行吗？”他听见美国人问。<br/><br/>“头痛极了。”他说了实话。<br/><br/>然后他就感觉到Solo的手滑进了他的头发里。“这样好些了？”<br/><br/>他想起了那天晚上，他也是这样抚弄他的头发时的情形。Napoleon Solo有双厉害的手，尽管这个花花公子并不是真心实意的。“你会跟她结婚吗？”他忍不住问。<br/><br/>“我不会跟任何人结婚。”Solo说，他闭着眼，看不到美国人说话时的表情。“我不会是个好丈夫，也不会是个好父亲。所以我不明白，她为什么非要跟我结婚。”<br/><br/>“你让她觉得不安。”<br/><br/>“哦？”<br/><br/>“你太圆滑，”他睁开眼，脱口而出。“左右逢源，没有人敢相信你。”<br/><br/>沉默，没有人作声，然后那张脸朝他俯了下来，他听见他说，“那你呢，Illya？”<br/><br/>再一次，他与他近在咫尺，那瞬间他有抚摸他的冲动。但他说的只是，“走开，美国人。”<br/><br/>“我见过比你更言不由衷的人。”<br/><br/>他忽然坐了起来，看着那双蓝眼睛。他又在引诱他了，这个魔鬼一样漂亮的美国人。他知道只要他想，他就能得手。他只停顿了一下，借着酒劲，猛地将Solo摁在沙发背上。美国人喘着气，揽住了他的腰，隔着衣服用力爱抚他。他头晕目眩，如在云端，急不可耐地向那人压去。但就在即将吻上美国人的唇时，他忽然意识到自己在做什么，马上放开了他。<br/><br/>Solo还靠在沙发背上，没有说话。俄国人坐直了起来，扶着额头，视线朝下。<br/><br/>“你应该听她的。”最后是Illya开的口。 “让她信任你，不管付出什么代价。”<br/><br/>那人没有做声。他盯着地毯上的花枝草蔓。“她很有价值，对吧。”<br/><br/>一阵衣物摩擦的窸窣声，然后他听见Solo小声叹了口气，站了起来，将纽扣系好。他看着他走向书桌，然后倦意再次向他袭来。他躺回沙发里，闭上了眼。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>在半梦半醒间，有灯光直照在他脸上，只看得到白晃晃一片，如同得了雪盲。你病了，Illya。医生说。你来看看，他对另一个人说道。这孩子是怎么回事，病得真厉害。<br/><br/>他们强迫他仰着头，掀开他的眼皮，掰开他的嘴。没救了，那个人说。啧啧，没救了。灯依旧直射着他双眼，他什么也看不见，浑身发抖，忍不住尖叫了起来，但被按回了座椅上。你想吃药吗，Illya？他们问，但似乎毫不关心他的死活。如果不吃药，虫子就要钻到你的脑袋里去啦。<br/><br/>我想，他哭着说。求求你们，救救我，我愿意吃药。<br/><br/>但这种药不能给叛徒的儿子吃。医生说，这可怎么办呢？<br/><br/>即使闭着眼，那盏白光也似乎能将他的眼睛剜出来。告诉我，Illya，是不是有个外国人经常到你家里来？<br/><br/>他摇了摇头。<br/><br/>你不说实话，我们也没有办法。<br/><br/>我没有说谎！他喊道。<br/><br/>然后他就感觉他们从他身边走开了。再给他照上一晚上？一个声音说。<br/><br/>年纪太小了，另一个男人说。会照瞎的，今天让他先回去吧。<br/><br/>终于，他们把灯关上了。他哆哆嗦嗦地回到契卡的车上，手一直抖个不停。透过车窗，他看见林梢有一轮淡黄的月亮，但看不分明。他以为自己的眼睛已经被照坏了，拼命眨着眼，想看清它。就在这时他听见一个熟悉的声音，有人说，“你醒了。”<br/><br/>他彻底醒了过来，发现自己正侧卧在沙发上。房里很暗，只亮了一盏黄光的台灯，Napoleon Solo正坐在桌旁。<br/><br/>他坐了起来，“我睡了多久？”<br/><br/>“两个小时。”美国人抬头看了他一眼，他面前有一堆文件。“你现在好些了？”<br/><br/>“没什么事了。”<br/><br/>“你刚才做了个噩梦。”Solo说，看着他，那一头发鬈发依旧整齐光亮，显然没有休息过。<br/>“那不是梦。”<br/><br/>“我有时也会做噩梦。”美国人继续回到手头的工作上，他灯下的面孔平静而从容。“关于打仗的时候的事。他们要我冲锋，但德国人的坦克就要开过来了，我不停地想，怎么办？”<br/><br/>“然后呢？”<br/><br/>“然后我就醒了。你梦见了什么？” <br/><br/>“他们要我指控我父亲。”他站了起来。“他们那时想给他追加间谍罪，他们想要我的供词。”<br/><br/>“你给了吗？”<br/><br/>“没有，”他往门边走去。“所以我的日子很艰难。”<br/><br/>“我记得你说，我甚至没有挣扎一下就堕落了。”<br/><br/>“抱歉，”他含糊不清地说。“我不是那个意思。”<br/><br/>“Peril，过来。”<br/><br/>他走过去，站在他的椅背后。那人拿起了一张地图，上面有两个圈出的点。“那天在教堂里，”Solo说。“你说，站在他们的立场上想想。如果是我，我会怎么藏它？”<br/><br/>“你想出来了吗？”<br/><br/>“我有一个猜测，”美国人示意他靠近，他弯下腰，俯在Solo的脸旁。“这是失窃的基地，而这个——”他指向另一个红点。“是发射井。如果要将氢弹从这里运到这里，你会用什么？”<br/><br/>没待他回答，Solo就抽出了另外两张地图。“这是这两个地区的大比例地图。如果我要藏一个东西，”他将那张纸放回桌上。“长42.6英尺，最大直径8.85英尺，很难分割，基本可以看做是个整体，运输过程要稳定，而且还要能够长期放置在一个地方而不引起怀疑——我就用集装箱，走铁路。”<br/><br/>“为什么？”<br/><br/>“因为对于这种体积的东西来说，铁路比较稳妥，而且这两个地点也正好在同一条铁路线上，附近也有仓库，集装箱可以长期隐藏在仓库里。此外，如果可能，”Napoleon Sol拿起那份盖尔公司与铁矿公司交易记录的影印件。“我会用外国公司的箱子来装，因为密封的集装箱属于私有财产，在物主不在场的情况下开箱，会毁坏国家信用，土耳其人一向忌惮这点，这也能降低被发现的可能。”<br/><br/>“全土耳其有多少集装箱？这是大海捞针。”<br/><br/>“但不是每一个都能隐藏一枚核弹头的辐射，” Solo将那份影印件递给他。“当劳拉告诉我，有个铁矿公司的高层经常到俱乐部来的时候，我就觉得这件事有点蹊跷。所以我去查了这个铁矿公司的产地证明，看看。”<br/><br/>“铁铀共生矿。”克格勃特工读道。<br/><br/>“够狡猾的，对吗？这些矿石本来就有自然辐射，只要往装核弹的箱子里混装一点，就不会让它引起怀疑。这就是为什么军方的辐射监测没有起作用——不是他们没监测到，而是他们把它放过了。但问题是，”中情局特工叹了口气。“这是他们近半月的交易量，我们还是得一个个排查，但如果要开那么多箱子，就一定会打草惊蛇。所以，这事只能隐蔽地办，Waverly可能又得去拧他的老熟人的胳膊了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>几天后，在Waverly的房间里，U.N.C.L.E.小组成员拿到了成箱的铁路运单。那时美国人缺席了。英国情报机构头儿抽着水烟，手里拿着一张照片，上面是笑容满面的Napoleon Solo，穿着件土耳其刺绣的亚麻衬衣，站在海边，一手搂着一个兴奋不已的金发女人。 <br/><br/>“我们的美国堂兄充满敬业精神。”Waverly评价道。“如果你单看他寄给我的账单，你会以为他租下了圣彼得大教堂。” <br/><br/>而事实上，Napoleon Solo并不太享受这场私奔式的婚礼。他费了老大的劲，才说服劳拉·哈里斯不要在清真寺举行仪式，因为土耳其人十有八九会让这件事闹得满城风雨。而他请的神父其实是个南非酒鬼，迟到了整整一个小时，在念誓词时不停地卡壳，他只能不停地微笑以掩盖过去。接受现实，宝贝儿。他对自己说。演逼真点，你穿的可是安德森-谢泼德的西装。最后他们拥吻着倒进了某间廉价酒店的蜜月套房，两分钟之后就开始有节奏地碾压床垫。在大汗淋漓花样翻新的四十分钟后，Napoleon Solo喘着气倒在枕头上，心想自己可真是功德不浅，到处为各种已婚妇女排忧解难。<br/><br/>他那英法混血的不合法伴侣正躺在他身边，抚摸着他的胸前。“我有一桩很棘手的事，宝贝儿。”他向她偏过头道。<br/><br/>“怎么了？”<br/><br/>于是他告诉她，他需要知道更多铁矿公司来俱乐部里的谈话细节。她犹豫了，因为她通常并不在场，那些可能得去问她丈夫。但最后她吻了他，“你是我的，对吧？”<br/><br/>他没有说话，只是向她微笑，知道那会让她神魂颠倒。“您爱我吗？”她用法语问。<br/><br/>那个词，或者说它所暗示的亲昵让Napoleon Solo感到不自在。她继续用法语说着什么，他却想起了俄国人忧郁的脸，那双冷酷如雪松的绿眼睛。头一次，在两个人床榻上，他想起第三个人。劳拉吻着他的鼻梁，手指在他肩头轻敲，哼着一首歌，他由着她在他身上胡来，一边尽量若无其事地说，“你知道集装箱大概有多长吗，亲爱的？”<br/><br/>“有很多种尺寸，要看你要的是哪一种了。”<br/><br/>“你能替我弄到一张详单吗？”<br/><br/>“这个可比你之前要的东西容易多了。”<br/><br/>“要是没有你，我该怎么办？”他深情款款地凝视着她，“你今晚要回克里斯托弗那儿吗？我已经开始想念你了。”<br/><br/>她脸颊绯红，眼中闪烁着喜悦，简直像个小女孩一样。最后他爬起来，穿上衣服，对着镜子系起了纽扣，瞥见她正在床上看着自己。总有一天她会恨他，他知道。就像过往的那些人一样，迷恋他，崇拜他，最后全终结于歇斯底里。只是她可能会像块口香糖一样甩不掉，他有些头疼地想。到时候只能靠Waverly了。或许她真的爱他，但Napoleon Solo只知道逢场作戏的方式。你太圆滑，他耳边忽然响起了Illya Kuryakin那带着俄国口音的声音。左右逢源，没有人敢相信你。<br/><br/>他谨慎地先她一步出门，确认没有受到盯梢，然后回到了酒店。当天，Waverly给了他近半月的所有铁路运单——是成箱搬来的。他将自己在房里锁了一天一夜，研究交易合同，单据和批准用车计划，对照着美国军方的事件报告，将所有可疑的车次都划了出来，然后在房里焦虑不安地踱起了步。就在这时，有人叩响了他的房门。他打开门，看见Gaby和Illya Kuryakin正站在外面。<br/><br/>“你在这儿，”东德女孩急切地说。“我知道他们要干什么了。”<br/><br/>“就像你一样，牛仔，他们更喜欢绑架。”俄国人在一旁嘟囔道。“我希望这次莫斯科和华盛顿都有买保险。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>如果要找一个能同时要挟美国和苏联的地方，没有比伊斯坦布尔更合适的了。1亿吨级TNT当量的氢弹投在黑海之滨，引发的海啸会摧毁沿海城市，放射性粉尘将波及多个华约成员国。“库尔斯克。”苏联特工指着地图上的某一点说。“再往北500公里就是莫斯科。海啸会吞没整个格鲁吉亚。还有罗马尼亚，塞尔维亚，保加利亚，总而言之，你所能想到的所有地方。”<br/><br/>“而这枚弹头的综合毁伤效应半径达4000公里，”东德女孩补充道。“也就是几乎所有北约盟国。他们想要什么已经不重要了，这是一个谈判桌上的筹码，而且几乎没有讨价还价余地。”<br/><br/>“等等，我想问一下，”Napoleon Solo说。“他们一开始的计划就是这样吗？”<br/><br/>“事实上，他们开始打算将它发射去以色列。”东德女孩解释道，美国人闻言睁大了眼。“因为，呃，无意冒犯，这里哪一位有犹太血统吗？他们连发射井都建好了，不过很快发现这枚弹头需要口令才能启动，所以他们只好作罢。不过，既然你手握这么一个大家伙，你就难免想做点什么。所以他们就选择了这个，他们要赎金，而且是双份的。如果美国和苏联不给，他们就要把半个北半球送回石器时代。”<br/><br/>“我得去打个电话。”Solo立刻说。<br/><br/>“我也是。”俄国人表示。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>美国驻伊斯坦布尔领事馆。Napoleon Solo拿着加密内线的话筒。“你们为什么不告诉我，”他尽量冷静地问Sanders。“你们已经在跟他们谈判了，对吗？”<br/><br/>“我难道不是已经告诉了你，”中情局长官不慌不忙地说。“不管取得了什么进展，首先汇报给这边吗？”<br/><br/>“你一开始就该跟我说实话。”<br/><br/>“那有什么区别吗？即使我们有没有谈判，你们也还是得把那枚核弹头找出来。何况谈判只是权宜之计，他们要价太太高了，Solo，华盛顿是不可能照他们说的去做的。”<br/><br/>“你告诉Waverly了吗？”<br/><br/>“当然不能告诉英国佬。按照那伙疯子的计划，半个北半球都会受到攻击，如果让别国知道了，他们一定会嚷着让美国负起责任，那会让我们在谈判中处于一个很不利的地位。”<br/><br/>“但我们没有选择，”中情局特工说。“不管他们提什么条件，除非找到那枚核弹，我们最后还是得答应，不是吗？”<br/><br/>电话那端没有出声。“而且他们也在和苏联讲条件，”Solo补充道。“你们知道吗？”<br/><br/>“当然。”<br/><br/>“所以，”Solo说。“请告诉我华盛顿已经在和莫斯科合作了。”<br/><br/>“不然你以为你们在做什么？”<br/><br/>“我说的是，如果我们找到了那枚核弹——”<br/><br/>“问题就在于这个，Solo，”Sanders还是那副漫不经心的口吻。“如果，只是如果，俄国人把它先弄到手了，事情会怎么样？对于一个送到了家门口的导弹，他们会充满骑士精神地把它还给美国吗？”<br/><br/>“什么意思？”<br/><br/>“华盛顿那边的意思是，我们要考虑最坏打算。一旦导弹落入苏联人手中，就通过口令让它们炸毁。”<br/><br/>他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。<br/><br/>“不过我听说你已经有头绪了，”电话那头说。“那就继续，而且要快。最重要的是，不能让苏联人先找到它。”<br/><br/>然而Napoleon Solo还是高兴得太早。劳拉给了他那份单据，他只看了一眼，心就沉了下去。装不下，这条路堵死了。他重新打电话给Sanders，要他给他导弹的确切参数，翻来覆去比较集装箱的体积。最大的集装箱堪堪能容得下那枚导弹，但高度依然不够，就差几那么一点。但就是那几公分。他长叹了口气，决定求助于Sanders。<br/><br/>“我要俄国人最近的通话记录。”他说。 <br/><br/>“我跟你说过什么来着？”中情局头儿尖酸地说。<br/><br/>果然，他发现克格勃特工和他的线人私下里还有好几次通话，而且勒布雷今天下午和他约好了在土耳其浴室见面。他拿着瓶酒，佯装凑巧地闯进Illya的房间时，克格勃特工正准备出门。<br/><br/>“晚上好，同志，”他靠在门框上问。“你要去哪？”<br/><br/>Illya不快地回答了他。<br/><br/>“听上去真不错，”Napoleon Solo振奋地说。“我还没有洗过土耳其浴呢。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>这间土耳其浴室据说有五百年历史，招待过无数王公贵宾。但对于他们来说，今天不是来享受的。雅克·勒布雷挑选了这个地方，Illya和Solo很快就知道为什么了。除了钥匙和毛巾，什么都不能带进来，显然不会有偷拍或录音之虞。法国人要了个房间，里面有个热气腾腾的水池，还有几块石板，Napoleon Solo趴在上面，一边享受着土耳其搓澡工的全套服务，一边偷瞄他对面的俄国人。红色恐怖一丝不挂地趴在石板上，皮肤上满是汗珠，背部曲线优美如古希腊雕像，Napoleon Solo感叹自己为什么居然从没从这个角度看过他。他用目光描着那段起伏的轮廓，从背部开始，往下陷去，复又攀升，渐入佳境——然后，该死，被搓澡工挡住了。<br/><br/>美国人叹息一声，闭上了眼。“用点力。”他心情不佳地对正给他搓背的伙计说。<br/><br/>而勒布雷的身体，显然，则乏善可陈。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，直到伙计完事了出去，克格勃特工才开始问起了正事。但法国人依旧是那幅态度，“我已经把我知道的全告诉你们了。”他语气中强压着愤懑。“我有我自己的生意，他们有时让我的船公司做承运人，但那些都是正经的生意。除了帮他们买地以外，我跟那群人没有任何瓜葛。”<br/><br/>“要我把那盘磁带寄给你的老板吗？”Illya冷冷地说，站起身来，用浴巾围住下身。“别跟我耍滑头，法国人。”<br/><br/>就在那一瞬间，Solo仿佛看见了那人求助似的一瞥，但克格勃特工立刻警惕地转向他们，勒布雷很快便把视线移开了。“我去上趟洗手间。”Solo说。<br/><br/>回来时那两人刚好停止了交谈，气氛有什么不对劲。“你平时可没有这么有效率，牛仔。”克格勃说。<br/><br/>“洗手间闻起来也有五百年了。”Solo皱着眉。“我好像看到有人盯梢，你最好去看看，Peril。我在这里盯着他。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工一脸狐疑。“快去，”Solo催促道。“我在这里看着他。你最好没耍什么把戏，勒布雷先生。”<br/><br/>Illya哼了一声，将下身的浴巾裹紧，然后打开门走了出去。<br/><br/>“他到底对你做了什么？”Solo抓住法国人的胳膊，低声问。<br/><br/>“谁？”勒布雷一脸不解。<br/><br/>“你都告诉了他些什么？”他恳切地看着那人的双眼。“告诉我。”<br/><br/>“我受够了，你们到底还想怎么样？”法国人忽然开始恼羞成怒。“我已经什么都告诉你们了！”<br/><br/>“闭嘴！”他喝道，连自己都吓了一跳。“你们私下里还见过几次面？”他迅速地小声说。“除了在你办公室的那次，还有你打电话给他的那几次？”<br/><br/>“你们不是一伙的？”<br/><br/>“曾经是，”中情局特工说。“现在不是了。听着，我要你告诉我，你的船公司从6月27日起到现在所承运过的所有——”<br/><br/>“他会杀了我，”勒布雷忽然抓住他的肩膀。“你得帮我。”<br/><br/>他竭力想请他冷静下来，但那人如同抓住了救命稻草，什么也听不进去。“我有老婆孩子，”他近乎绝望地恳求道。“我只是个替人干活的人，那不是我的错。”<br/><br/>“松手。”他奋力挣开那人。“先松手，听我说——”<br/><br/>“如果我知道他们要运的是核弹——”<br/><br/>门忽然打开了，他眼前顿时一片眼花缭乱，下一秒Illya Kuryakin高大的身影就出现在他眼前。勒布雷忽然放开了他，他一时失去重心，向后撑住石板，但满手打滑，几乎栽在地上。然后他就听见一声颈骨错位的可怕响声，法国商人倒在地上。他抬起头，看见俄国人紧抿着唇，浑身赤裸地站在那里，手在发颤。<br/><br/>他低头看了眼那人的尸体，然后难以置信地抬头看了看他。<br/><br/>“心狠手辣。”<br/><br/>克格勃拿起浴巾，重新将自己的下身裹了起来。“你说谁？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo想了想，还是没能忍住。“你。”<br/><br/>Illya立刻走到他面前，“他刚才想对你下手，”他喘着粗气说。“如果不是我正好进来——”<br/><br/>“别，Peril。”他说。“跟我来这套没意思。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话。<br/><br/>“你一开始就没想留他的活口，对吗？”<br/><br/>“克格勃里有一句话，”金发的俄国人说，用浴巾擦了擦手。“你不可能永远戴着白手套干活。”<br/><br/>一直到出去，他看见他的手都在抖个不停。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>中情局特工Napoleon Solo站在镜子前，焦头烂额。俄国人到底知道了些什么？他猜克格勃特工不会随便杀死自己的线人，除非他已有了十成把握，确定从这人那里已套不出什么。<br/><br/>又或者他已经得到他想要的了。<br/><br/>而美国人一筹莫展，今晚还得履行他作为丈夫——更确切点，情夫——的责任。见鬼。他强打精神爬上俱乐部老板夫人的床，女人穿着真丝睡衣，靠着羽毛枕等他。<br/><br/>“今晚我们玩什么？”他说，挤出一个微笑，跨在她身上，开始解自己的纽扣。她在他身下兴奋地扭动着。“我是，杀手莱文——”他将马甲脱去。“你是我的——”他俯下头。“红发小妞。”他哼道。“今晚我要对你做点坏事。”<br/><br/>她笑了起来，让吊带滑下双肩。虽然已说不上年轻，但她依旧是个美人儿。Napoleon Solo喜欢漂亮的东西，而她白皙的肌肤和如云的金发取悦了他。他几乎能暂时不去想那堆该死的集装箱。“可我觉得我没法做杀手。”他在她耳边喃喃道。<br/><br/>她在他怀里喘息着，“没法对我下手？”<br/><br/>“没错，”他低笑道。“我太喜欢女人。”卡萨诺瓦在上，这句是真的。<br/><br/>但当她将手伸进他的裤子里时，他又想起了那些铁路运单与铁铀共生矿。他想不明白。Napoleon Solo过于自信，近乎自负，他想不明白他怎么可能会失败。“亲爱的，”他在吻的间隙里问她。“宝贝儿，甜心，最长的集装箱能有多长？”<br/><br/>她正在摸索着他的下体。“比你长多了。”她咯咯笑道。“你最近怎么迷上了这个？”<br/><br/>“最高的呢？”<br/><br/>“都一样高。”<br/><br/>“如果我还想要更高一点的呢？”<br/><br/>“这么高？”她向后仰着头，喘着气，爱抚着他。“还是，”她滑到了那玩意儿的顶部。“这么高？”<br/><br/>她还以为他在跟她调情。他继续软磨硬泡，“别闹了，认真的。”<br/><br/>但女人还在开玩笑，就在Napoleon Solo觉得自己已束手无措时，她忽然说了句，“开顶柜。”<br/><br/>他正在吻着她的肩头。“什么？”<br/><br/>“有一种柜子的顶部是敞开的。”<br/><br/>他的心猛地跳了起来。“那是什么？”他装作若无其事地问，继续吻她。<br/><br/>“它的顶部是敞开的，拿帆布和铁索罩在上面，可以装一些特大型的机械。”<br/><br/>“我要到哪里才能搞得到这种东西？”<br/><br/>“只有几个船公司有。”她思索了一会儿。“我记得有人曾经说过，可以从勒布雷的船运公司订过这种柜……”<br/><br/>他立刻爬了起来，开始穿衣服，留下她不知所措地坐在床上。“怎么了，亲爱的，”她问。“我是不是说错什么了？”<br/><br/>“没事，劳里，”他劝慰道，但没有掩饰自己的焦头烂额。女人会胡思乱想，他知道。让她想去，但想无妨。<br/><br/>“回来，查尔斯，”她在他身后喊道。“把话说清楚，到底发生什么了？”<br/><br/>他走回床边，在她脸上印下一吻。“我忽然想起我今晚还有点事。” <br/><br/>她盯着他，紧紧地抿着唇。<br/><br/>“嘿，”他胡乱地揉了揉她的头发。“别不高兴。”<br/><br/>她没有做声，似乎等着他继续哄她，但他已无意继续纠缠。她抓住他的手，问他究竟发生了什么。他温情脉脉地宽慰她，一面强硬地将她的手挣开。最后她开始咒骂，“我早就该知道你是个混蛋。”<br/><br/>“这么说可有点伤人，亲爱的。”他微笑道。<br/><br/>但不知为何，Napoleon Solo觉得自己并不冤枉。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他在自己的套房里翻箱倒柜，现在清楚自己要找的是什么了。他看了眼上面写的目的地，心里凉了半截。在房里踱来踱去半晌后，他最后还是打了个电话。<br/><br/>“注意运输标志为63TR-47003SSUR的车厢，即将开往格鲁吉亚。”<br/><br/>“我给你派一个中队过来。”电话那头说。<br/><br/>“哦，”他不由得将话筒往后放了放。“这倒不需要，我只是告知你们前去拦截——”<br/><br/>“你现在在佩拉皇宫酒店里吗，Solo特工？”<br/><br/>“没错，”他看了看表。“但现在是晚上十二点——”<br/>“十分钟后有人会来接你。”那边没有回应。“告诉我你需要的装备，十二点十五出发。不得告诉任何人。”<br/><br/>见鬼。他把电话放下，然后看着镜子拨弄了一下头发。见鬼。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Napoleon Solo从来不喜欢枪战。或一切需要穿上黑衣，打扮得像个教皇内侍的事情。上一次他穿成这样，一个意大利新法西斯差点给他的脑袋开了个洞；再上一次是在Vinciguerra的工厂，他从快艇上被甩了出去，为了救Illya Kuryakin，还把车开进了水中。总而言之，中情局特工有种不祥的预感，今晚好像有什么事要发生。<br/><br/>领头的军官示意几个人在楼顶排开，然后带着他们继续突进。但就在即将接近铁轨时，他们看见前方有一个人影。<br/><br/>有埋伏？<br/><br/>少校用手势问。中情局特工想了想，然后表示他自己也不知道。少校刚做了个瞄准的姿势，一枚子弹就打在了他头顶上方，而要命的是，他们根本没有暴露自己的位置。<br/><br/>下面几发几乎没给他们喘息机会。对方枪手的枪法非常准。顶楼上的狙击手开始回击，Solo翻了个身，滚回一旁的集装箱边，然后如释重负地吁了口气。就在他身侧，交火声响得像场大型交响曲，子弹噼里啪啦地打在铁皮上，花腔女高音般叫个不停。Napoleon Solo脱下手套，擦了擦额上的汗，打算等他们打不动了，再出去看看怎么回事。但就在这时，他隐约听见有人用俄语咒骂了几句。<br/><br/>“等等！”他下意识地喊道。“别开枪！”<br/><br/>枪声一时止住。中情局特工举起双手，猫着腰，缓缓从藏身处走了出来，看见全副武装的Illya Kuryakin正站在铁轨前，举着把狙击枪，瞄准着他。<br/><br/>“别开枪，Peril。”Solo说，把手举过头顶。<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话，依旧瞄准着他。“把枪放下，伙计们！”他喊道，向那人走去，阻隔在交火双方之间。“不要伤到友军！”<br/><br/>“回来，Solo特工！”一个声音在他身后喊道。<br/><br/>把枪放下。他用口型对Illya说。<br/><br/>但那人依旧拿枪对着他，这时他才看见他身后有几个俄国军人，其中一个拿着枪，指着跪在地上的一个土耳其人，看上去是铁路的工作人员。<br/><br/>“你也是来拿那枚弹头的，对吗？”他问。<br/><br/>俄国人警惕地审视着他，嘴抿得笔直。<br/><br/>“我猜你早就知道他们已经开始做交易了，对吧。”他继续说。<br/><br/>那人还是没有回答。<br/><br/>“你杀勒布雷是为了灭口，”他朝他走去。“他告诉你这个箱子的事了。”<br/><br/>“不全是。”Illya终于挤出了一句话。“如果他告诉了你，你也得死。”<br/><br/>“我命令你回来，Solo特工！”后方叫道。<br/><br/>“克格勃控制线人和逼供很有一套，”他没有理会。“但我也有我的门路，我迟早会知道。把枪放下，他们有一个中队，你只有几个人。”<br/><br/>俄国人只答了一个词，“足够了。”<br/><br/>他看向Illya的那双眼，在侧光的照耀下闪烁如石英。Napoleon Solo掂量了一下自己的分量，然后继续往前迈了几步，这次克格勃的枪几乎直接能抵在他的胸膛上。他看见那人急促地眨了眼，向后挪了挪。<br/><br/>“我收到的指示是，”俄国人紧绷着下巴。“格杀勿论。”<br/><br/>“我收到的命令是，”Napoleon Solo想了想，手依然高举过头顶。“就地处决。”<br/><br/>美国少校开始变得不耐烦，“你们在说什么，Solo特工？”<br/><br/>“先别开枪！”Solo喊道。“这里面有什么误会！”<br/><br/>他听见Illya也朝身后的苏联士兵喊了句什么，命令他们别动。就在那一瞬间，他抓住了那人的枪口。<br/><br/>“你只要一开枪就会死，”他低声说。“你没有胜算。放下枪，Peril，Waverly会想办法，我也会想办法，别那么急着要为国捐躯——”<br/><br/>金发男人将手指扣回扳机上。“滚开！”他低吼道。<br/><br/>“别死！”Solo咬着牙，用力将枪管往下扳。“听到了吗？你还真是个蠢货。”他死死抓着，不让Illya往后撤。“别死，苏联人，别那么着急，你还有的是机会可以送命，但不是现在，不是在这里——”<br/><br/>“最后一次警告，Solo特工！如果你再不让开，我们会采取措施！”<br/><br/>“想想你母亲，”他苦口婆心地劝道。“想想你父亲，还有Gaby，你还想见到他们吗？”<br/><br/>“我倒数十下，Solo特工。十，九，八，七——”<br/><br/>Solo立刻举起了双手。“放松，”他喊道。“放松，没事，把枪都放下，出了点误会，现在搞清楚了，俄国人是站在我们这边的。先把枪都放下，我们是执法联合指挥部的人，你们可能没有听说过，不过我们的战绩还是挺辉煌的。这位是Illya Kuryakin少尉，这位是——贵姓，少校？你们可以先互相认识一下——”<br/><br/>话音未落，一枚子弹就射在了他脚边，“该死！”Solo骂了一声。<br/><br/>“美国人似乎并不太在乎你的死活，牛仔。”克格勃扬了扬眉。<br/><br/>“我发誓你们搞错了！”Solo喊道。“如果你们再开枪，回去之后，中情局会把你们全部送上法庭！”<br/><br/>那边犹豫了一会儿，“你要对你说过的话负责，Solo特工。”<br/><br/>“我负责。”<br/><br/>“你靠什么担保？”<br/><br/>“我拿我的脑袋担着，够了吗？”<br/><br/>老天，中情局特工忽然回过神来。我刚才都说了些什么？<br/><br/>他看向Illya，那人还拿着枪僵立在那，似乎也被他的话惊得呆若木鸡。他身后没有回应，四周鸦雀无声。他举着双手，等待冷枪从某处射来，同时低下头，迅速回顾了一下自己的一生，然后抬起脸来，看向俄国人。这有可能会是他的临终遗言。<br/><br/>“如果我有什么不测，”他郑重地说。“请追认我为共产党员。”<br/><br/>时间仿佛陷入了静止，他不知道，也没法回头看身后发生了什么。Illya注视着他，有那么一瞬间，他仿佛看见俄国人摇了摇头。不知过去了多久，他忽然听见远处传来直升机的螺旋桨声，一阵飓风从头顶刮过，一个熟悉的声音从扩音器传来：<br/><br/>“晚上好，先生们，”Alexander Waverly欢快地说。“你们一定度过了一个难忘而美好的夜晚。”<br/><br/>中情局特工终于松了口气。哦，英国人，英国人是这世上的盐。他简直想亲吻Waverly那张老脸。趁Illya不注意，他将枪夺了下来。<br/><br/>“别那么急着要为国捐躯，”他低声说，用力抓住那人的手臂，竭力平息着自己的呼吸。“人们太容易就会忘记死了的人。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Waverly愉快地搓着手。“我们从哪头开始呢，Solo特工——或者，”他转了转身。“Kuyrakin少尉？”<br/><br/>眼前的这节车厢和普通集装箱无异，只是顶上略拱起了一块，被防水帆布盖住，还拦着铁索。“确定是这一节吗？”一个土耳其官员模样的人怀疑地说。<br/><br/>英国人询问地看向两位特工。Napoleon Solo撩了撩额前垂落的鬈发，然后将脸转向Illya。<br/><br/>“确定。”俄国人说。<br/><br/>“这是一个外国的箱子，”土耳其人依旧不肯卸下防备。“在货主不在场的情况下，擅自开箱是有违国际法的。如果最后发现里面并没有大麻，我们得承担责任。”<br/><br/>“你还在纠结这事，穆斯塔法，”英国情报机构头儿劝慰道。“放心吧，我跟你的部长已经说好了。”<br/><br/>铅封被打开，帆布被向一边揭开，很快，上头的工人便传来了消息，全是铁矿石。<br/><br/>“还要继续吗？”土耳其人问。<br/><br/>Solo皱起了眉，这时一直沉默的俄国人开了口。“缓冲物，”他果断地说。“继续开。”<br/><br/>土耳其工人继续用手扒开黑色的矿石，五分钟后，有人发现了一小片光滑的金属物，就隐藏在下面。一片齐刷刷的拉枪栓声，美国和苏联军人们同时瞄准了对方。<br/><br/>只有Waverly处变不惊，“你们的长官已经在赶来的路上了，”他说，看了看表。“放下枪，先生们，让我们好好谈谈这到底是怎么一回事，好吗？”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“所以说，”Napoleon Solo拿起酒瓶。“我们都被耍了。”<br/><br/>“我们以为自己在拯救世界，其实只是他们留的一手。”美国人遗憾地说。“他们早就在和那群智商堪忧的恐怖分子谈判了，但又不想放弃把氢弹找出来，而我们居然一直被蒙在鼓里。不过话说回来，”他往杯里倒上酒。“我们到底是从什么时候开始分道扬镳了的呢？”<br/><br/>“你知道我必须首先保证苏联的利益。”<br/><br/>“我明白。”Solo说。“我明白。”<br/><br/>他们戴着墨镜，站在佩拉皇宫酒店的露台上。“从Waverly在飞机上给我们做情况简报开始。”苏联人靠在栏杆上，面无表情。<br/><br/>“嗯哼，”美国人点了点头，给Illya的杯子里也斟了点。<br/><br/>“他将那份密文拿给我看，那时我就有点怀疑他在试探我。那种五位数组太像克格勃用的加密法了。后来他提到了布莱恩特工的死，”Illya拿起酒杯。“那个手段——那也太熟悉了，我几乎都能想到以前和我一起工作的某个人。”<br/><br/>“所以，你开始怀疑你的同志们和 T.H.R.U.S.H. .有一腿？”Solo皱起了眉，放下酒杯。“唔，这酒真糟。”<br/><br/>“但那只是个猜测，我不确定是否该上报给克格勃。如果那只是一小撮人，连卢比扬卡都不知道，而我正好上报给了他们呢？更何况，我发现自己一直在受到严密监视。”<br/><br/>“Sanders。”Solo说。“他亲派人自监听你。”<br/><br/>“还有英国佬。”<br/><br/>中情局特工歪过了头。<br/><br/>“他向中情局和克格勃租调特工的目的之一，就是借此机会刺探情报。因为他知道我们会和各自的情报部门联络，所以他从一开始就窃听了我们。窃听器安在酒店的墙里，所以我基本都通过领事馆和莫斯科联络。这也是为什么Sanders和Oleg始终没有告诉我们实情，他们得提防Waverly。”<br/><br/>Solo并没有太惊讶。“中情局本来就不想入伙。至于克格勃，只能怪亲爱的尼基塔管不住嘴巴。” <br/><br/>“直到后来，我发现了那份一次性密码表，那时我几乎能肯定克格勃跟那有关了。因为这种双重加密法只有我们用。我破译出了近半月的密文，然后事情就很清楚了，他们一直在通过这个途径谈判，密码本应该是莫斯科那边要求使用的，因为他们要求绝对保密。你是对的，牛仔，他们不可能将一个东西藏那么久而不提出任何诉求。”<br/><br/>“他们藏好的第二天就向华盛顿谈条件了，”美国人说。“当然，他们至今也没告诉我赎金是什么，但我猜那一定是个难以满足的条件，否则他们也不会谈这么久。但也有一种可能，”他顿了顿。“他们在给我们争取时间。”<br/><br/>“有可能。”Illya表示。<br/><br/>“也许不只是我们，”Solo皱着眉，看向远处的金角湾。“陆军的情报处，还有你们的总参情报处，我猜他们都在查这个案子。整个伊斯坦布尔布都满了棋，我们大概只是其中的一枚。昨晚那个特种兵中队要来的时候，我其实不太乐意，因为他们十有八九是来争功的，而那估计会把Sanders气死。不过，我猜英国人自己也早就在查了。”<br/><br/>“你是说布莱恩特工？”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。而且他发现了克里姆林宫开的赎金更高，对吧？”<br/><br/>“因为他们不止要T.H.R.U.S.H. .停手。他们还想要那枚氢弹。”<br/><br/>“可怜的布莱恩。”Solo叹了口气。“他不该把头探到不属于他的地方去的。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工没有说话。<br/><br/>“你是怎么发现那个集装箱的？”Solo转移了话题。<br/><br/>“他们已经谈好条件了。”Illya说。“莫斯科那边答应了，但其实根本没打算履约。”他咬了咬牙。“他们告诉我，那是个不可能实现的条件，所以我必须在最后期限前把那枚氢弹找出来。但我至少有一条线索。勒布雷告诉我，他曾借调给了他们一个开顶柜，”他将酒杯举至唇边。“那条线路上这种箱子就那么几个，排除一下就知道了。”<br/><br/>“头儿们都这样，”美国人说。“什么都甩手给你，然后等着收报告。不过，”他琢磨道。“我始终没有想明白的是，英国佬从这件事里到底能捞到什么？按我的了解，老狐狸从来不做亏本买卖。”<br/><br/>他忽然打住了，因为就在这时，Gaby Teller推门走了出来。<br/><br/>“土耳其人都快气疯了，”东德女孩摘下硕大无朋的白框墨镜。“这么大件事发生在他们眼皮底下，他们居然从头到尾被蒙在鼓里。我听说总理打了个电话给肯尼迪，质问他土耳其到底还算不算北约盟国，他们觉得自己就像古巴事件中的古巴，甚至比古巴还糟。T.H.R.U.S.H. 如果真的在伊斯坦布尔引爆核弹，土耳其首当其冲，可他们的命运居然是由美国和苏联在谈判桌上决定的。”<br/><br/>Solo撇了撇眉。“这就是为什么法国要退出北约，南斯拉夫和中国跟莫斯科决裂。因为他们发现了莫斯科和华盛顿都是混蛋。”<br/><br/>东德女孩无奈地摇了摇头，然后忽然发现了桌上的酒。“嗯哼。”她拿起酒瓶端详。<br/><br/>“要来一杯吗？”Solo建议道。“难喝极了。”<br/><br/>Gaby点点头，于是他拿过一个干净杯子，给她倒了一点，然后旋回盖子。她举起杯，想了想，“为了布莱恩特工。”<br/><br/>“为了和平。”Napoleon Solo抬了抬手中酒杯。<br/><br/>“为了全世界受苦的人。”苏联人靠在栏杆上说。<br/><br/>Solo 难以置信地皱起眉。“你一定要在这个时候也引用《国际歌》吗，Peril？” <br/><br/>“你对《国际歌》有什么意见吗，牛仔？”<br/><br/>“别吵了，先生们。”Gay说，将酒一口饮尽。“为了我们。”<br/><br/>“老天，”她放下杯子，一脸心如死灰的表情。“真的难喝极了。”<br/><br/>“对了，Telle小姐。”中情局特工说。“我能问一句，Waverly在哪吗？”<br/><br/>“他正在莫斯科，把美国人和苏联人重新拉回谈判桌，”她放下杯子时说。“我想这件事或许能促进他们快点达成共识。比如说，别再弄出1亿吨TNT当量的大家伙了。”<br/><br/>“我同意。”Napoleon Solo皱着眉饮下威士忌。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>但对于Illya Kuryakin来说，事情似乎还没那么快结束。几天后的一个下午，他收到通知，要他到苏联驻伊斯坦布尔领馆去一趟。他有些忐忑地推开会议室的门，发现里面已经站满了人。卢比扬卡发来了一份电文，是给他的。<br/><br/>“表彰总局侦查人员的英勇行动，”克格勃在当地的总领导，一等参赞维克多·查卢什尼科夫红光满面地读道。“我们共同的事业永志不忘。特授予伊利亚·科里亚金同志上尉军衔！”<br/><br/>人们热烈地鼓起了掌。“立了大功，Illya同志！”参赞高兴地说，将电文给人传看。只有他一言不发地站在原地。什么大功？他的确找到了那枚氢弹，但没能将它交至莫斯科手中，事实上，如果Waverly的谈判成功的话，它现在大概正等待被销毁。卢比扬卡的意思昭然若揭：事情到此已了结，不要深究，也不得继续追查。那份双重加密的密码表不过是个幻象，而那位惨死自己车中的英国特工——怎么说呢，凡事总有点令人不愉快的小插曲。我们对此深表遗憾，深表遗憾。<br/><br/>“破格提拔！”政治参赞还在跟旁人说着，好像对于他的晋升，他也与有荣焉。“怎么样，”那人满脸笑容地看向他。“接不接受这个荣誉，Illya Nikolayevich？”<br/><br/>在满屋子期待的目光中，在会议室墙上列宁与赫鲁晓夫画像的注视下，他靠拢脚跟，敬了个军礼。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他敲响Solo的门时，美国人正在收拾东西。“Illya，进来。”他听见Solo说。“哦，”那人抬起了眉。“这些是给我的？”<br/><br/>他点点头，将几个鲱鱼罐头和一瓶香槟放在桌上，那些是他离开苏联领事馆时，热情的工作人员们硬塞给他的。“在这之后你打算去哪？”他尽量若无其事地问。<br/><br/>“老实说，不知道。”美国人将衬衣装进箱子里。他折衣服折得很漂亮，就像他能毫不费劲地做针线活一样，Napoleon Solo知道如何照顾自己。他决定如果美国人还继续这样背对着他，他就离开。但这时Solo转过了身来。<br/><br/>“你呢？”美国人问。<br/><br/>“Oleg告诉我，Waverly提出要再借调我一段时间，我不知道Sanders那边是不是也一样。”<br/><br/>“如果是那样，我们可能还得继续待在一起了。”Solo的两道眉毛微微下撇。“我可不会说我喜欢和你共事，Peril。”<br/><br/>可是他的眼睛在笑，而那让Illya足以鼓起勇气开口。“你的公爵夫人呢？”他问。<br/><br/>“哦，她。”Solo恍然大悟地说。“Waverly把她招募为长期线人了，她现在为海军情报处工作。老狐狸给她介绍了一个新家伙，牛津毕业，比我年轻，而且比我要英俊——”<br/><br/>“比你英俊。”他重复道。<br/><br/>“据说他们现在已经打得火热。必须说，”Solo叹了口气。“这有点让人难过。”<br/><br/>“真的吗？”他立刻问。<br/><br/>“有点让人觉得挫败，”Solo解释道。“不过我在想，或许她喜欢的其实是那种刺激，而不是我。这样也让我好受些，毕竟我利用了她。你看，我还是不够了解女人。”<br/><br/>他赞同地点了点头，然后仿佛忽然想起来了什么。“那天晚上，我听见你说——”他顿了顿，不确定该如何说下去。“我想你大概是对的，牛仔，没必要非得你死我活。”<br/><br/>“你的苏联同志们没找你麻烦吧？”Solo侧过身，一只手插在口袋里。<br/><br/>“没有。”他说，看了眼桌上的东西。“比我想象的要好得多。”<br/><br/>“没必要那么尽职，不是吗，”美国人微微扬起嘴角。“有时我们也可以，睁一只眼，闭一只眼。”<br/><br/>“你如果不做这个，应该去当外交官，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“我能把这个当恭维吗？”那人笑着道。<br/><br/>“不管怎么说……”他清了清喉咙，示意桌上的东西。“那些都是苏联产的，专供出口，质量很好，你可以试试。不管怎么说，我欠你的——”<br/><br/>“别，Peril。”他看见Solo别过了脸，无可奈何地笑了笑。“哦，老天啊，别这样。”<br/><br/>他往前走近了几步，直到他面前。美国人抬起头，对上了他的视线。<br/><br/>“谢谢。”他说。<br/><br/>“这个我接受。”Solo挑起了眉毛。就在离他咫尺的地方，他的心又开始狂跳不已。接下来的事甚至出乎他自己的意料。他低下头，去寻找他的唇。<br/><br/>“别玩弄我，俄国人。”Solo低声说。“你一直在故意吊我的胃口，不是吗？”<br/><br/>他没能忍住扬起了嘴角，随后他能感觉到的就只有Solo的呼吸，还有他的吻。那人揽住他的腰，将手伸进他的毛衣底下。他倒吸了口冷气，但没有制止。他渴望这个已经太久，以至于他的爱抚简直不真实。那人着在他耳边说着什么。花言巧语。再一次，花言巧语。但这次他没法抵抗。也不打算再抵抗。<br/><br/>他让他抬头看自己。“你到手了。”他说。<br/><br/>Solo似乎有一瞬间的不解。<br/><br/>你到手了。他仿佛说给自己听一般，然后再次将唇压了上去。他们倒向沙发，脱去对方的衣服。就在Solo开始解他的皮带时，他忽然想到了什么。<br/><br/>窃听器。他示意墙上。<br/><br/>Solo犹豫了几秒，然后放开了他。美国人走向柜前，将电视打开，找到新闻台，将音量扭到最大。“你还没有听着美国国家广播公司的新闻做过爱，对吧。” <br/><br/>他笑着解开了自己的扣子。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>美苏英签署《部分禁止核武试验条约》</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>8月5日，苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟、大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国和美利坚合众国在克里姆林宫签署《部分禁止核武试验条约》。据一位不愿透露姓名的英国军方人士称，这次谈判的成功与古巴导弹危机及其余波有关。<br/><br/>“最近的一些事件促使我们进行反思，以更好地发挥大国的责任。”他表示。<br/><br/>该条约禁止除地下核试验外任何地方的核试验，即缔约国保证在其管辖或控制下的大气层范围、外层空间、水下3个环境内，禁止、防止和不进行任何核武器试验爆炸或其他任何核爆炸。<br/><br/>然而，其内容也引起了部分国家的强烈不满。法国拒绝签字，中国指责美苏英企图垄断核武。<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peril，”Napoleon Solo低声说。“你在那里干什么？”<br/><br/>他打了个哈欠，将被子掀开。被逮了个正着的Illya Kuryakin趴在他身下，一脸严肃地偏过脸，假装正在欣赏他的晨勃。<br/><br/>“老天，”美国人眨动着惺忪的睡眼。“你快要把我榨干了。”<br/><br/>Illya爬了上来。“让我干你。”俄国人急切地说，一边不安分地将手伸向他身下。Solo立刻把他按住了。<br/><br/>“别急，哥萨克。”他微笑道。“下次吧，你会弄伤我。”<br/><br/>俄国人不大情愿地退了回去，继续用力含着他。Solo爱抚着身下的金发脑袋，指引着他吞吐的节奏，但Illya挣脱了他的手。于是他索性放弃，从一旁抓来只枕头，拍松，然后舒服地垫在床头。 <br/><br/>“那么，” 他慵懒地将胳膊枕在脑后。“这个光荣的任务就交给你了，Illya。”<br/><br/>很快，尽职的苏联同志就让他忍不住哼出了声。<br/><br/>对于中情局特工来说，过去的几个月如在云端。他从伊斯坦布尔游荡到希腊，金发的俄国人让他夜不能眠。简直难以置信。他的嘴角不禁浮起微笑。因为几个跟踪的任务，他们不得不先克制了好一阵子。但从上个月开始，Waverly给他们放了长假。他在锡罗斯岛找了间房子，脱下西装，穿上白色亚麻衬衣，每天早上到市集上买菜，过得像个希腊人。岛上只有几间酒馆，不似伊斯坦布尔有人烟。但西岸有碧色的浅海，高处有拜占庭风格的教堂。诸事顺遂，除了他们把床弄塌了一次。没有什么说不出口的原因，主要是因为屋主没有拧紧螺丝。至少Napoleon Solo对屋主是这么说的。<br/><br/>俄国人现在放开了他，坐起身，张开双腿给自己扩张。他看见Illya憋红了脸，试探地将手指塞进自己体内。Napoleon Solo皱起了眉。唔，似乎不大成功。活塞运动，是一种高强度运动，螺钉会劳损，曲轴容易过热变形，而红色恐怖会狼狈不堪。那人紧张地抓着床单，咬着下唇防止自己出声，手指缓慢地进出着。Napoleon Solo耐着性子观看了半分钟，最后终于觉得忍无可忍。<br/><br/>“老天，你还真是个淑女。”他扑了过去，抓住俄国人正埋在体内的手指，带着他的手抽插，一边将自己的中指也塞了进去。金发男人双腿大开，微闭着眼喘息着，Napoleon Solo觉得，自己今天可能要死在这里了。他退了出来，让Illya跪着床上，然后从后面进入他。一开始依旧有点难，因为太紧了。但在顺利地抽插了几下后，他忽然不动了。<br/><br/>Illya费劲地扭过头，想知道怎么回事。美国人在他臀瓣上打了一巴掌。<br/><br/>“让我看看你是怎么摇尾巴的，小猫。”Napoleon Solo不怀好意地说。<br/><br/>他看见俄国人投来一个愤怒的眼神，用俄语低声咒骂着，不情愿但又无可奈何地动了起来，吃力地用臀部往后撞。天知道他有多喜欢Illya这样，他就喜欢这样熬他。但一个更实际的问题是：Napoleon Solo发现自己操不动他。<br/><br/>俄国人太沉了。直面事实，Solo，这是个6尺4的俄国硬汉。任凭美国人怎么满头大汗，Illya Kuryakin都纹丝不动，而那令人沮丧。所以Napoleon Solo得耍一点花招。就在Illya终于找准了位置，呻吟起来时，Napoleon Solo还在脑海中给花招列了一个清单，例如：<br/><br/>1. 吊环。<br/>                <br/>2. 吊床。<br/>                      <br/>3. 蹦床（划去）。<br/><br/>4. 摇椅。<br/><br/>5. Vespa。<br/><br/>Illya的动作太大，让他一下给滑了出来。他将自己塞了回去，扶住Illya的腰，开始操他，间或在他臀上响亮地掴上一掌。他伸手摸向他的下体，俄国人的前液已几乎要垂到床单上。于是他松开Illya，躺了下来。<br/><br/>“过来，Peril，”他握住自己的勃起。“这可是头等舱。”<br/><br/>金发男人跨坐在他身上，将他吞没，然后骑起了他的老二。Solo享受地哼着，一边上下抚摸着俄国人的身体，握住那人的腰，听见他急促地喘息着，简直妙不可言。但遗憾的是，Illya Kuryakin不叫床。而这就像龙舌兰缺了盐，蛋糕上少了樱桃一样，令生活少了很多乐趣。“说点话，Peril。”于是他哄道。<br/><br/>Illya喘着气道，上下挺动着胯部。“说什么？”显然，克格勃特工此刻还有要事要办，无暇分心。<br/><br/>“告诉我， ‘我喜欢你这样操我。’”<br/><br/>“你喜欢我这样操你。”Illya说。“够了吗？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo觉得自己被调戏了。“别这样，认真的。”<br/><br/>俄国人忽然俯下了身，抓住他的手，让他感觉他们交合的地方。“我是你的婊子。”他在他耳边沙哑地说。<br/><br/>用的是俄语。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo瞬间血脉贲张。<br/><br/>“你只要吹声口哨，我就像条小母狗一样跟着你跑。”那低沉的，俄国人的嗓音。“我太爱你，随便你怎么支配我好了。”<br/><br/>然后他放开Solo的手，直起腰。“这样够了？”他问，继续有节奏地骑他。“这让你操得更带劲了，牛仔？”<br/><br/>他居高临下地俯视着他，那幅玩世不恭的样子简直让人受不了。Napoleon Solo根本受不了。他不知哪里来的劲，将俄国人压在身下，然后倾尽毕生所学，跟克格勃特工好好探讨了一下这个严肃的问题，所涉及的领域如此之深，足以令俄国人呻吟不已。最后他们几乎同时射了。完事后，他趴在Illya身上，用手指将刚射在他体内的白浊液体弄出来。<br/><br/>“想尝尝我和你自己？”他坏笑着建议道。<br/><br/>最后金发的俄国人还是吸吮起了他的手指。很好，Napoleon Solo满意地想。谁说社会主义禁止淫荡？<br/><br/>Illya抚摸着他的鬈发，微张着嘴平复着呼吸。他用拇指揩去俄国人嘴角的粘液，轻抚着他的脸颊。金发男人等待着他的吻，但就在他即将俯下去时，电话响了。<br/><br/>“该死，”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo扫兴地说，光着身子爬起来。“待着别动，那是找我的。中情局的狗链。”<br/><br/>他叹了口气，拿起话筒，只听了几秒就心底一沉。<br/><br/>“我的天哪，”美国人喃喃道。“我的天哪。”<br/><br/>他简单说了几句，然后放下话筒，迅速打开衣柜。“怎么回事？”Illya从床上支起身。<br/><br/>“肯尼迪总统遇刺了。” 他迅速套上袜子。“中情局有大麻烦了，Sanders要我马上回去。我现在就走，坐最早一班船去雅典。”<br/><br/>俄国人坐在床上，似乎半天没有回过神来。Solo猛地转过头，“你不知道这事，对吧？”<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>他飞快地扫了一眼Illya。“没事，”他继续低头穿衣。“当我什么也没说过。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>弗吉尼亚，兰利，11月23日。中情局苏联部部长Adrian Sanders和特工Napoleon Solo大步流星地穿过走廊。“胡佛在指责我们，”Sanders阴沉着脸，将办公室的门用力拉开。“那个狗娘养的。”<br/><br/>“这事发生在美国本土，”Solo护着门。“中情局什么时候开始有了国内活动的权限了？那是联邦调查局的事，胡佛没理由那么做。”<br/><br/>“他们说那是苏联人干的。”<br/><br/>“有证据吗？”Napoleon Solo一脸怀疑。 <br/><br/>“把这个整理出来，”Sanders指了指桌上的文件，捏了捏眉心。“下午两点去达拉斯。把这件事理出个眉目来之前，任何人都不得请假。”<br/><br/>他在达拉斯待了三天，然后回了兰利一趟。去倒咖啡的时候，他和一个老同事闲聊了一会儿，随便瞥了眼桌子上的一沓文件。“联邦调查局送上来的，”他伸手翻了翻，看见了上面的徽章。“嗯哼，给白宫。为什么会在这儿？”<br/><br/>“假情报，”那人喝着咖啡说。“信息不准确，被扣下来了。”<br/><br/>Solo扬起了眉。“谁评估的？”<br/><br/>“头儿们。”<br/><br/>“胡佛要是知道了怎么办？”<br/><br/>“不知道，大概会说中情局全是共产分子吧，”那人酸溜溜地说。“那个艾德琳娜，我可真受不了他。”<br/><br/>Solo配合地笑了笑，把报告塞回去。“你们可得把它们压好了。”他佯装严肃地在纸上拍了拍。如果联邦调查局局长知道中情局一直在扣压他们的情报，大概会把兰利夷为平地。但话说回来，这不是他该管的事。<br/><br/>他本想打个电话给Illya，却发现自己几乎不知道那人的任何联系方式。整整两个月，为了配合华伦委员会的调查，他忙得焦头烂额。至于找乐子，他只能在空闲时间里找个女侍应，然后解开纽扣就干。他也在俱乐部里见过几个年轻男人。晚上好，美人儿，你家还是我家？我在丽斯卡尔顿酒店705房，打电话给我。那些日子他辗转于华盛顿、达拉斯、兰利与纽约之间，被Sanders支使得满世界跑。但即使是这样，急火攻心的中情局长官还是怒斥他没有尽力。墨西哥城站特工传来重要情报，一名美国前海军陆战队成员是克格勃的鼹鼠，其行踪显示肯尼迪遇刺与赫鲁晓夫有关。中情局苏联部立即着手进行秘密调查，刻意没有对联邦调查局透露一个字。圣诞节他打了个电话给母亲，告诉她自己一直到新年都没法回去。小约瑟夫和莉莱拉在电话那端说个不停，问Napoleon舅舅今年为什么又不回纽约。“可是我给你们寄了漂亮衣服，”他哄道。“别不高兴，小家伙们，明年我一定去看你们演的圣诞剧，好吗？”<br/><br/>最后，转机终于来临。2月11日，中情局试图拉拢已久的克格勃第二局副局长尤里·诺先科叛逃。除了大量名单和操作手册，他还带来了一个重磅消息：刺杀肯尼迪的凶手确为苏联指使。<br/><br/>虽然中情局坐实了失职，但不管怎么说，至少他们手头有点线索了。苏联人要叛国，上帝都挡不住。几个月没睡好觉的Sanders合上材料本，得意地说。也就是那时，他才得知Waverly还在继续追踪T.H.R.U.S.H.的事，在过去几个月一直要求中情局放人。而现在，苏联部头儿终于同意让他归队了。<br/><br/>他急匆匆从纽约乘机，在伦敦中转，然后飞往香港。他在半岛酒店大堂见到Waverly和Gaby，但没有看见Illya。卢比扬卡正在彻查诺先科叛逃案，Waverly告诉他。二局正局长戈利巴诺被撤职，克格勃数十人受到牵连。作为过去半年与西方有过密切接触的侦查人员，Illya Kuryakin已被召回莫斯科接受调查。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二月底的一天，Napoleon Solo在一个清晨醒来，发现俄国人出现在自己房里。他揉了揉眼，以为自己还在梦中。 “你撬了我的房门？”他睡意朦胧地说。<br/><br/>Illya晃了晃手上的钥匙。“你霸占了我的房间。”<br/><br/>“过来，”他朝他伸出手，嗓音中还带着早晨的沙哑。俄国人走到他床边，然后被他拉倒在床上。“你这几个月都到哪去了？”Solo问。“你的同志们有没有找你的麻烦？”<br/><br/>“例行程序罢了，” 俄国人的胡茬磨蹭着他。“只是走个过场，都是克格勃的人。”<br/><br/>他心不在焉地嗯了声，将手伸进Illya的衣服里。<br/><br/>“你走了之后，Waverly告诉我在贝鲁特发现了那些人的踪迹。”Illya说。“我和Gaby跟踪了他们两个月。但是收网太早了，”克格勃特工摇了摇头。“没有什么收获。其中一个去了香港，这两个月他们估计会有接头。你看了英国人的情况简报？”<br/><br/>“过去半个月都在忙这个，”Solo说。“我有几个月的文件没看。当然，还是得享受一下城市。香港真是棒极了——”美国人有些夸张地长舒了口气，解开他的皮带。“你去过了维多利亚山顶的那间餐厅吗？”<br/><br/>没等Illya回答，他就将手塞进了俄国人的裤子里。“告诉我它想我。”他扬起下巴道。<br/><br/>而俄国人正努力板起脸。<br/><br/>“老天，你又要开始害羞了。”Solo说，用手套弄起了那人的下体，然后再次印上了他的双唇。很快，俄国人便按捺不住地掀起了自己的毛衣下摆。Solo帮他摆脱了衣服，换了个姿势，让他倒在床褥上。<br/><br/>“我可不会说我很想你。”他在将头埋进Illya双腿间时含混不清道。Napoleon Solo并不会跟每个和他上床的人都这么说。他将舌尖抵上去，听见俄国人被刺激得倒抽了一口气，然后想起过去的几个月他是怎么过的。那些他带回家的人，他有些头疼地想，最好还是别让克格勃知道。但完事了之后，他们躺在床上，他不知为何还是问起了过去几个月的事。<br/><br/>“你自己有找乐子，对吗？”他尽量若无其事地问Illya。<br/><br/>那双绿眼睛转了过来。“我是说，那也不算什么，”Solo很快解释道。“我明白——”<br/><br/>“就像你说的，牛仔，”Illya嘟囔道。“总会想到那个的。”<br/><br/>他有点愣住了。<br/><br/>“所以呢？”Napoleon Solo很快便恢复了他那无懈可击的笑容。“你找了吗？男人还是女人？”<br/><br/>“有天晚上，我在高尔基公园的公厕里碰见一个男人。”俄国人说。“他比我还高，壮得像头熊。我告诉他，我可以给他钱，或者伏特加。”<br/><br/>我的天，Solo想。<br/><br/>“他说他可以不要我的钱——”<br/><br/>“当然。”Solo心事重重地说。“他当然不会要。”<br/><br/>“然后我们就去了他家。”<br/><br/>然后他就去了他家。他似乎没能明白这话的意思。Illya Kuryakin，做这个？<br/><br/>“然后呢？”他还是忍不住问。<br/><br/>“我又去了他那里几次。开始还行，但后来他管我叫婊子。”俄国人冷哼了声。“我告诉他我不干了，他就威胁要到克格勃那里告发我。于是我把他揍了一顿，然后告诉他我就是克格勃。”<br/><br/>Solo没有出声。<br/><br/>“你不觉得这个有点好笑吗？”Illya说。<br/><br/>但Napoleon Solo笑不出来。也许红色恐怖又在瞎扯，但谁知道呢？他沉默了半晌，最后说的是，“下次得谨慎一点，Peril。”<br/><br/>然后很快便改口，“如果还有下次的话。”<br/><br/>Illya坐了起来。“我们算什么？”俄国人忽然说。<br/><br/>美国人没有说话。Illya转了过来，看着他。“很好，”他的俄国口音听上去格外笨拙。“什么也不是。”<br/><br/>那人撑着床沿，作势要下床。“等等，”Solo连忙说。“过来，Illya。”<br/><br/>俄国人转回了他身边，那双眼如酒绿色海水，但眉毛压得低低的。Solo拉住他的手臂。“怎么，Peril，”他半开玩笑道。“你也要和我结婚？”<br/><br/>Illya轻轻挣开了他的手。“别玩弄我，美国人。”他平静地说。<br/><br/>他走了。Solo独自留在床上。该死，他抬起手，盖在眼睛上。亚热带的阳光透过纱帘照在他身上，一旁的被褥里还有俄国人的体温。<br/><br/>那晚Illya没有来找他，他也没有出房门。他站在窗前，俯视维多利亚港，身后是冷色调子的东方屏风，枯枝上栖着一只画眉鸟。然后他便想起了Illya所说的那个男人。他不由自主地伸手抚摸自己，感觉到自己在变硬。你简直无药可救，Napoleon。他自嘲道。他看见Illya Kuryakin跪在老旧的沙发上，让那个俄国男人褪下他的衣服。他几乎能看见布料上的线头，毛糙的纹理，粗制滥造的苏联轻工。然后他就看见Illya被进入，听见他低沉的，压抑的呻吟。<br/><br/>他将一只手抵在玻璃上，用力套弄了起来。多年前在伦敦，一个商人曾让他同自己的妻子上床，自己则在旁边观看。他曾不能理解这种奇癖，但现在似乎轮到他沉溺于这种窥淫的快感中了。Napoleon Solo不需要忠贞不二，不需要占有。他到手了，就是到手了。如果Illya Kuryakin觉得那能让他妒忌，那俄国人就打错了算盘。但不知为何，他还是对此有些愤愤不平。他为什么会这么做？在公厕里找一个男人，到他的家里，然后脱衣服——他不是妒忌——当然不是，怎么会？Napoleon Solo游刃有余。他只是不明白。他急喘着射了出来。他也不知道自己是怎么了。但这种感觉不对，这很不好。<br/><br/>他靠着玻璃，系上纽扣。他想从他这里得到什么？Napoleon Solo是个好搭档，既有耐心又有头脑，而且床上功夫一流。够了，他想。足够了。他回到浴室里，对着巨大的玻璃镜拨弄了一下额前鬈发。看看这张脸，或许还有十年，十五年，他还能靠着它如鱼得水。Napoleon Solo太爱自己了。<br/><br/>他想象不出自己会属于什么人。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>步入半岛酒店大堂，有一道宽敞楼梯直升二楼，三面皆是镜子，地上铺着蓝色地毯。他们经过高级西装定制店，梵克雅宝的橱窗，最终在一个俯瞰大堂的半圆形露台前停下。这里是酒店乐队的位置。每天下午，四重奏乐队会在这里演奏勃拉姆斯。<br/><br/>“视野绝佳，非常隐蔽。”<br/><br/>Waverly说，愉快地将手插回西装裤袋里。自从回到香港，英国人就格外神清气爽。Napoleon Solo怀疑他在这里有情妇。另两位U.N.C.L.E. 小组成员对此表示赞同。“最好办得干净一点，Kuryakin特工。”英国情报机构长官说。“否则我没法跟酒店老板交待。”<br/><br/>“一个带消音器的手枪就够了。”克格勃特工靠在栏杆上，看了眼楼下的茶座。“问题不大。”<br/><br/>这次行动的目标阿尔贝托是T.H.R.U.S.H的第五号人物，绰号“毒蛇”，早年曾任意大利驻香港领事馆文化参赞。伊斯坦布尔事件后，他被委派到香港，为受到重挫的组织开辟新的据点。“头号危险分子，”Waverly评价道。“企图在远东散播新法西斯主义。”<br/><br/>“同时威胁了大英帝国的统治。”中情局特工私下里对Gaby和Illya补充道。<br/><br/>而海军情报局长官对此人的策略简单粗暴：“我认为比较合适的做法是，送他去见上帝。”<br/><br/>在半个多月的深思熟虑之后，他们有了计划。Napoleon Solo伪装成一个美国投资商，想要在这个远东冒险场做笔大生意。阿尔贝托或许是个长袖善舞的宣传部长，但新法西斯也需要钱。再一次，Waverly的人脉发挥了作用。用不了多久，中情局特工就进入了香港的野心家圈子。赛马，赌球，在烟雾缭绕的俱乐部里玩桥牌，有意无意地咒骂丘吉尔和犹太人。演一个浮夸的花花公子对他来说不是难事。复活节前后的某一天，有人请他到半山的别墅里去作客。灰色的宾利在山路上兜兜转转，最后停在一栋爬满常青藤的宅子前。屋主是个中年意大利女人，穿着迪奥的花冠型掐腰套裙，自称是阿尔贝托夫人，优雅地把自己的手递给他。回到半岛酒店后，他发现自己的房间里有被翻动的痕迹。他打了个电话给银行里的人，不出所料，有人来查过他的帐户。<br/><br/>他知道毒蛇的吐信已经舔到了自己脸上。但阿尔贝托依然慎之又慎，没有露面。意大利人通过代理人来和他接触，有时在别墅里，有时在游艇上。他维持着一个冒险家应有的警惕，没有就生意的事和他们深入交谈。但两个星期后，他已和阿尔贝托一家打成一片，甚至还参加了他小女儿的生日会。可Napoleon Solo知道那担保不了什么。他猜那并不是阿尔贝托的女儿，那甚至也不是他的夫人。这些人总是太擅长伪装。<br/><br/>在这期间，为了避免暴露身份，他没有与Gaby或Illya接头。东德女孩穿上了酒店服务员的制服，在他每一次外出时监视前来打探的人。她干得很不错。Illya Kuryakin则伪装成了苏联商人。他在喝下午茶的时候见过他一次，那时Solo独自坐在深蓝色扶手椅上读报，两张台开外就是金发的俄国人。他们甚至没有交换眼神。只是当喝完了茶，经过Illya时候，他没忍住拍了拍那人的肩。<br/><br/>“您掉了东西，先生。”他客气地挥了挥手上的红色小本。<br/><br/>Illya有些慌张地睁大了眼。“你不该跟我说话，牛仔。”他压低了声。<br/><br/>他看了他一眼，顺势打开了手中的本子。克格勃的军官证。首页是张最新拍的照片，Illya Kuryakin穿着军装，眉头深蹙。照片是黑白的，但他知道他身上戴着宝石蓝的克格勃领章。上面的标志说明此人的军衔是上尉。<br/><br/>“你没有告诉我你晋升了。”他将本子递回给他。<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话。最后他决定把这桩事先抛开，虽然那让他隐约有点不安。<br/><br/>终于，在小心翼翼的多番试探后，阿尔贝托决定见他一面。他在电话里头一次听见毒蛇的声音。意大利人告诉他，自己很快有事要离开香港一趟，至少也要半个月后才能回来。在那之前，他希望和他谈谈，这位美国的漂亮朋友似乎早已迷倒了他的家人。“下周五怎么样？”阿尔贝托说。“就在您下榻的酒店大堂？”<br/><br/>Waverly告诉他，南美的线人传来了情报，T.H.R.U.S.H. 近日准备与某国总统进行谈判，一旦成功，这个组织将有整个独裁国家做后盾。出于某种预感，Solo猜测阿尔贝托离港正是为此。他答应了，然后按操作手册上的地点给U.N.C.L.E. 的成员送了封信。时机已到，毒蛇必须死。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>从这个角度，Illya Kuryakin只能看见半岛酒店的一侧大堂，几乎没有什么客。但这不是他接下来要开火的地方。现在是下午4点，四重奏乐团正在演奏《降A大调圆舞曲》，克格勃特工在二楼回廊的奢侈品商店里漫无目的地闲逛着，就像一个从苏联来的商人可能会做的一样。<br/><br/>但五分钟后，乐手们将会有一个短暂的休息。今天经理给他们准备了果盘，他们没有理由不去离座犒劳一下自己，放松一下因揉弦而发疼的手指。手枪已经装上了消音器，稳妥地挂在枪套里，不到最后一秒，克格勃不会让它露面。Illya Kuryakin不喜欢装腔作势。他不像莫斯科警局里的那些警察一样，装模作样地瞄准（“娜佳，看见了吗，如果有人敢对我造次，我就这么对他。”）他拔枪就要开火，开火就要取人命。Illya Kuryakin不说废话。<br/><br/>Gaby已经换下制服，从后门离开了。几分钟前，冷静的东德女孩刚把阿尔贝托和他的保镖们领进座位。他们为他准备好的座位。过去的整整一周，Illya已对那几张椅子了如指掌。和计划一样，阿尔贝托和其保镖们坐在靠着柱子的地方，两张蓝色缎绒扶手椅，一张长沙发。毒蛇穿得很随意，但他对面的Napoleon Solo堪称全副武装。美国人脖子上挂着条黑色丝绸围巾，牛津鞋翘搭在腿上。因为无法携带接收装置，他听不到他们在说些什么，但从目前的情况来看，事情似乎进展得很顺利。<br/><br/>圆舞曲已进入尾声，经过了几天的踩点，他已把这首曲子记得烂熟。乐声停止，小提琴手放下了琴弓，他走向了露台。不会有瞄准镜，也不会有第二次机会，但他的枪法足够好。现在他已能看见阿尔贝托有着突出鹰钩鼻的侧面，他高大保镖的后脑勺。他将手伸进外套里，没有人在看他，店员们忙着生意，乐队不知所踪，没了乐声伴奏的大堂里，人语声低低地此起彼伏，如同午夜的潮水。他看向阿尔贝托的保镖，那大块头正偏过头偷看远处的女侍应。椅背的蓝色天鹅绒衬着他发红的后颈。<br/><br/>他忽然觉得那张椅子不对劲。他再次仔细地看了眼那张椅子，绷紧的丝绒布面似乎有被拆开的痕迹，而那是几天前都没有的。好像有人做过手脚。Illya Kuryakin感觉自己的五脏六腑猛地一沉。他迅速将手抽回，走下楼梯，回到大堂，飞快地在脑内分析可能性，同时仔细扫视四周。<br/><br/>就在这时，阿尔贝托看见了他。<br/><br/>然后是那个保镖。那人扭过头，不解但警惕朝他瞪眼。他匆忙别过了脸，镇静地继续往门口走去。但那人握住了扶手，作势就要起身。<br/><br/>就在那一瞬间，他仿佛看见在那张椅子下，失去重压的弹簧陡然伸直，接上触点，形成回路。就像当年执行暗杀任务时，克格勃的炸弹专家为他演示的一样。没有时间估量判断的后果了。几乎出于本能地，他冲上前，将坐在一旁的Napoleon Solo用力推开。<br/><br/>下一秒耳边传来一声巨响，爆炸的冲击波将他猛地抛到柱子上。一根细钢筋从被炸断的柱子中伸出，穿透了他左手手臂，他用力睁开眼，看见自己膝盖以下全都血肉模糊。人们在疯狂大喊着，四下奔逃，熊熊火焰燃烧着绒缎，刺鼻的黑烟令他窒息。他嘴里全是血，无法动弹。水晶吊灯的残骸向他扑来，破碎闪烁，如同星芒。带着火药味的粉尘如雪片般落在他脸上。 很快，黑幕便降临了。莫斯科的深夜里，父亲的车在雪中驶远，卢比扬卡广场的捷尔任斯基像被雪笼盖。 <br/><br/>那是他失去知觉前记得的最后一件事。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>中情局特工Napoleon Solo在病房里躺了两天便出院。轻微脑震荡，一点皮外伤，缝了几针，没有什么大碍。他被Illya推出去后，正好落在了柱子后，没有受到冲击，不幸中的万幸。而意大利人阿尔贝托和他的保镖们则没有那么幸运了，当场死亡。他从《南华早报》上读到了这个消息。Waverly告诉他，除了他们，还有人想要那个意大利人的命。这趟水比他们想象的还要深。<br/><br/>随后英国人便再也没来过，只有Gaby还来看他。他向她问起Illya。Oleg来了，她小声说。脸色难看极了，他们说要让他母亲也过来。他紧紧抓着她的手臂，追问个不停，直到发现自己的手在抖，才猛地松开她。她摸了摸他的额头，叹了口气。<br/><br/>“好好睡一觉吧，Napoleon，”她对他说。“等他醒了，我会告诉你的。”<br/><br/>但Illya Kuryakin没有醒。他来到他的病房外，只看见Oleg没有戴帽子的背影。克格勃头儿仿佛一夜之间老了好几岁。就是在那里，他想到了这个民族的牺牲精神，他们无可救药的愤世嫉俗与自毁倾向。 “上午刚做完手术，”Oleg说，看着玻璃内的病床。“大夫们说今夜会很难熬。”<br/><br/>他鼓起勇气走上前去。第一眼他几乎认不出Illya来。红色恐怖躺在一堆仪器间，身上插满管子。“看，”Oleg轻声说。“他还皱着眉头呢。”<br/><br/>他身旁的苏联男人就像一个疲惫的父亲。“那一定很疼，”美国人带着歉疚说。“他在受苦。”<br/><br/>随后他们便没有说话了。半晌，Oleg说，“我知道你在想什么，Solo。”<br/><br/>他还没来得及开口，那人就继续说了下去。“你在想，”克格勃头儿双臂交叉在胸前。“躺在那里的人本该是你。”<br/><br/>他没有做声，只是看着病房内的男人。那双眼紧闭着，似乎再无法充满渴望地看向他，或责备他。 “我第一次见到他的时候，还是在布达佩斯。”Oleg又开了口。“你要烟吗，Solo先生？”<br/><br/>“谢谢。”他拢起指头，好让那人给他点火。<br/><br/>“那还是五六年的事，”Oleg收回了打火机，眯起眼。“那时克格勃刚分出来，有很多工作需要做。他那时还很年轻，几乎是个孩子。我看到他的时候，他刚杀了人，脸上都是血，手抖个不停。我问他，你在怕什么，Kuryakin？他告诉我他什么也不怕。”<br/><br/>Oleg停了下来，咳嗽几声。<br/><br/>“可是，当然了，他当然害怕很多东西。他害怕被责备，害怕漂亮姑娘，害怕别人提起他父亲——那是个耻辱，是他的污点。可他并不怕死。Waverly打电话给我的时候，我甚至没有惊讶。我早就料到会有这一天的。即使再有一次机会，他也还会那么做。因为那就像本能一样，他只知道他要保卫他的战友，他的同志。您看他，”他换成了俄语。“多坦然。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo依旧说不出话。言辞离他而去，有生以来第一次，美国人变得笨口拙舌。 他沉默地看着玻璃墙内的那个人，心电图上的折线稳定地跳动着，但那双眼睛依然紧闭。“我不知道他对你来说意味着什么，”他听见Oleg说。“或许什么都不是。但如果这是你最后一次见到他——他就在那儿，你再好好看看他吧。”<br/><br/>他从医院里出来，走回酒店。人们在他身边来来去去，仿佛这个花花世界里的无数幽灵。在红磡他经过一片墓地，然后是一座教堂。小时候，他那爱尔兰天主教徒的父母曾带他去做弥撒，但在这些年的浪游生涯中，他再未曾踏进教堂一步。但不知为何，那天他走了进去。那是个星期一，里头没有什么人。日光穿过圣坛的彩色玻璃投下来，空明而澄净。就在那片温柔静寂中，他想起了这些年来一直主宰着他的情欲。我太爱你。他又听见Illya低沉的嗓音。随便你怎么支配我好了。<br/><br/>他想自己是多么不知感恩，不懂得珍惜。多年来第一次，他在圣坛前跪了下来，膝盖顶在湿冷的木地板上。仁慈点，我的主，他在心底祷告道。仁慈点，我会对得起你的仁慈。<br/><br/>然后他把皮夹里的钱全掏了出来，塞进捐款箱里。走出教堂时，他想到Illya还躺在病床上，全身插满管子。骑着单车的人从他身边挤过，火车站门前站着提着行李的旅客。一种莫名的孤独感忽然将他没顶。Napoleon Solo不记得自己什么时候曾这么在乎过别人的死活。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>一天后的下午，Illya醒了。他们都去看他，先是Oleg，然后是Gaby，然后是Waverly，最后才是他。俄国人半坐在床上，赤裸的胸口起伏着。Napoleon Solo在床边的凳子上坐下，看着床沿，不知该说些什么。Illya的眼皮是浮肿的，他不确定那人是否正在看他。<br/><br/>但最后他还是开了口，“你现在感觉怎么样？”<br/><br/>“没什么感觉，”Illya的声音出乎意料地沉稳。“他们给我打了太多止痛针。”<br/><br/>“老实说，你把我吓坏了。”停顿。“不管怎么说，别——”<br/><br/>“没事。”<br/><br/>“我知道，但别那么急着要去牺牲。”<br/><br/>他感觉到那双眼睛正凝视着他。“因为人们太容易忘记死者？”俄国人问。<br/><br/>“因为那不值得，”他依旧没有看Illya的眼睛。“背朝下躺在坟墓里，多糟糕。要热爱生活，Peril。”<br/><br/>“我不能。”Illya说。<br/><br/>他抬起头，对上了他的视线。“你坐在那里，”俄国人的眼皮微微耷拉着，上面还有伤痕。“我不能。”<br/><br/>仿佛是看出了他的迟疑，他又加了句，“就像在Vinciguerra的工厂的那天晚上，你也不能一样。”<br/><br/>“听着，Peril，”他深吸了口气。“我不是一个很有勇气的人。”<br/><br/>Illya看着他，等他说下去。<br/><br/>“我不喜欢——呃，我不喜欢参加葬礼。”他不自觉地笑了起来，那个老手，那个圆滑世故的美国人似乎又回来了。“什么尘归尘，土归土那一套。我父亲去世的时候，我几乎什么感觉都没有。他们拍电报给我的时候，我正在床上和一个女人鬼混。我回了趟家，扶着他的棺材，站在那里，听他们讲他可敬的灵魂，觉得那实在是无聊透了。他是个清洁工，”他撇了撇嘴。“我一直跟人说他是个股票经纪人，但其实他只是个在华尔街扫大楼的。他确实买过股票，但我出生后没多久就亏穿了本。那天我没有哭，所以我听见有人说我是个没有良心的人。两年后，我叔叔也死了，我去参加他的葬礼——可是你能相信吗？”<br/><br/>他难以置信地吁了口气。“我醉得一塌糊涂，不停地流泪，把所有人都吓坏了。他们说，你甚至都没有见过他几面啊，小子。我想，是啊，我几乎不认识他。那时我才知道，我哭的其实是我父亲。”<br/><br/>“你确实是个没有良心的人，”Illya说。“但我觉得你更像个傻瓜。”<br/><br/>他看着Illya。你看他，他脑海里又想起了Oleg那天的话。多坦然。他想自己现在的模样一定很反常，因为俄国人忽然说，“说点甜言蜜语吧，牛仔。”<br/><br/>他拿起了Illya的手。红色恐怖的手依然是凉的，而且因水肿而大了一圈。“别死。”他想了很久，最后说。他摩挲着他掌内厚厚的茧。“别那么，”他再次说。“急着去送死。”<br/><br/>“你曾经说过，”Illya说。“你不在乎别人的死活。”<br/><br/>“老天，你真残酷，Peril。”他笑了起来。“你真残酷。”他喃喃道，然后瞥见那人眼中有一闪而过的失落。<br/><br/>“当然，”他看着他的眼睛说。“我当然在乎。”<br/><br/>“即使是一个什么也不是的人？”<br/><br/>“即使是两个什么也不是的人，也能——”<br/><br/>他忽然变得结巴。他抓住Illya的手——俄国人现在就在这儿，他还活着，他忽然意识到，上帝把他还给他了。他低下头，吻了吻Illya的手背。<br/><br/>“也能这样。”他说，然后把它紧紧贴在自己的脸上。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“张嘴，Peril。”Napoleon Solo说。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin一只手打着石膏，头上还缠着绷带，模样滑稽地坐在餐桌边上，像个战地医院里的伤残军人。俄国人不情愿地张开了嘴，让他喂完了最后一口意大利面。“你说过，你不会是个好父亲，”Illya嘴里嚼着东西，含糊不清地说。“但你还挺会照顾人的，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“前提是，小男孩们都能像你一样坐着不动。”美国人熟练地解开围裙，把碗和勺子收到水槽里。他打开顶上的柜子，很快皱起了眉。“谁把姜饼吃完了？”<br/><br/>“Gaby，”负伤的哥萨克骠骑兵Illya Kuraykin答道。“我是说，”他示意自己受伤的手。“还能有谁呢？”<br/><br/>Solo看着他，勾起嘴角，摇了摇头。<br/><br/>那是香港事件过去一个月以后，Waverly将他们转移法国南部的一个镇上休养，同时继续日以继夜地调查爆炸案的幕后黑手。英国人发誓复仇。Solo从未见过这位长官的语气如此坚决。一个本地的线人提供了线索，他们开始监听一条从印度到香港的线路。半个月后，他们在加尔各答警局的协助下找到了那个点，但目标已得到风声，乘私人飞机逃走。留下来的只有那人的玩物，一个十四岁的印度女孩。她给不了他们什么任何线索。自从险些咬断那人的阴茎后，她就被拔光了牙齿。而目标依然没有放过她，而且似乎更喜欢她空无一物的牙床。那故事让Solo恶心，所以他没有将它告诉Gaby和Illya。<br/><br/>那时这两位U.N.C.L.E成员已去往了南法。中情局特工风尘仆仆地赶去，已经一个星期没有睡过好觉，但再次看见他们依然令他愉快。俄国人恢复得很快。按医生们的说法说，天知道要是个普通人怎么能挺过来。安全屋是座乡下宅子，Gaby并不总会过来，作为联络官，她开始参与更有风险的任务，在欧洲与线人接头，并吸收可能成为线人的人。Napoleon Solo给了她不少建议。美国人一边煮炖菜，一边讲当年在柏林的事。那是Sanders给他的第一个活儿，在大街上物色芳心寂寞的西德女孩，请她们吃饭，迷倒她们，然后让她们到柏林的另一边去刺探情报，那时柏林墙还没有建起来。<br/><br/>“然后呢？”东德女孩问，拿着纸笔，仿佛在记一个普罗旺斯炖菜的秘方。<br/><br/>然后他们又开始聊起俄国人。Gaby告诉他，在所有德国史的书架旁边，挨得最近的总是俄国史。在柏林的这边，会俄语的人比会英语的多得多。“但他们不怎么讨人喜欢。有些稍微有点年纪的女人，只要一听到《神圣的战争》，还会忍不住发抖。”<br/><br/>“我第一次见到俄国人是在易北河边，”美国人说，拿起长勺试了试盐。“那时我只有十六岁。红军来和我们会师，我站在队伍后面，想着，原来这就是俄国人，可他们看上去和我们没什么不一样啊。后来，在柏林的时候，我坐在你的车后座，第一次看见他的脸，”<br/><br/>他被呛到了，咳了起来。“我就好像又回到了那个十六岁的美国大兵，从纽约到柏林来，没见过什么世面。我那时真喜欢看美国队长和超人的漫画，觉得自己会成为英雄。星条旗啊，勋章啊，我母亲该多为我骄傲。他曾经对我说，  ‘你甚至没有挣扎一下就堕落了’。”他笑了起来。“我后来想，他是对的。他说对了。”<br/><br/>东德女孩看着他。 “你跟他讲过这些吗？”<br/><br/>“没有。”<br/><br/>“你该和他讲讲的。”<br/><br/>“或许吧。”<br/><br/>“等他待会醒来后，你该和他谈谈。”Gaby说。“他也跟我讲过战争时的事。那时学校停了课，他母亲在军工厂干活，他每天都得帮忙挖战壕，手指都磨出了血。但他们不能输，因为他们绝不能失去莫斯科。我在想，或许你们都没有意识到，”她若有所思道。“甚至在你们还没见过面的时候，你们就已经是战友了。”<br/><br/>最后她会摆摆手指，同他道别，在启程前往罗马或巴黎之前到Illya的房间里去，跟俄国人说上几句话。然后那间房子里便只剩下他们两个人。下午的时候，Solo会到镇上去买长面包。美国人骑的是一辆老旧的自行车，为了使自己看上去不那么像个邮差，他系了条时髦的小方巾。回来时他偶尔会捎上束花，插到餐桌上，然后给Illya换药，看看他恢复的情况，在俄国人精神还不错的时候和他拌一拌嘴。“你现在连上厕所都要靠我了，Peril。”他拿着长勺，手叉在腰上，扶着门框半开玩笑道。最后，怒气冲天却无力还击的苏联人宣布晚餐要绝食。<br/><br/>美国人依然要工作，在昏暗灯光下阅读Waverly送来的报告，然后将反馈通过地下室里的无线收发器传回去。Illya总在楼上等他。他换上睡衣，在他边上坐下，看起了Gaby读到一半的那本《柏林谍影》。“柏林，”俄国人在一旁对着封皮嘟囔道。“赫鲁晓夫说过，柏林就是西方的睾丸，如果他想让西方尖叫，他就捏一把柏林。”<br/><br/>Solo从书页上方看了他一眼。“那如果我想让苏联尖叫呢？”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin有些慌张。不行，他用口型说。<br/><br/>美国人没有理会抗议，将手伸进了被单里。“我会先跨过北西伯利亚平原，”Solo说。“然后，”他有些使坏地皱起了眉。“这是哪里，叶尼塞河？嗯哼……然后这里是乌拉尔山，这是高加索森林，最后我会抵达，这里。”他略带惊讶地看向无法动弹的Illya。“一个毫不设防的莫斯科。”<br/><br/>然后他轻拍了那里一把，将手收回来。“好了，快睡吧，你的伤还没好。”<br/><br/>他知道Illya Kuryakin看出了他在笑。他对此非常清楚。<br/><br/>他继续看书，直到听见俄国人小声打起了呼噜，他也关上台灯，在他身边躺下。但半夜时分他醒了过来，在身上感觉到了Illya的手。俄国人是清醒的，于是他知道Peril想要他。<br/><br/>他小心地翻过身来，以免压到Illya伤口还未愈合的部位。“别动，”他说，滑到俄国人身下，拉开他的裤子。“别用力，让我来。”<br/><br/>最后他将浊液吞了下去，费力地回想自己上一次让人射在嘴里还是什么时候。<br/><br/>五月底的一天，他挽着袖子在屋子外踱步，思忖着该如何给Sanders的一封电报作答。身后传来窸窣声，他猛地转过身，发现Illya Kuryakin正深一脚浅一脚地向他走来。薰衣草还没到开花季，田里只有稀稀落落的向日葵，但草丛间已缀起了紫色的野花，星星点点的，令人目迷。俄国人茫然地看着四周，就像一头冬眠了太久，不知所措地闯入了初夏时节的棕熊。天哪，Solo想，大夫们会杀了我，他不该下地的。但Illya抬起了手，示意他别过来。于是他就站在那儿，等着他，等着那个俄国人摇摇晃晃地走进他怀里。<br/><br/>“我能走了，”Illya说，靠在他肩上。“我可以回莫斯科了，我想去看看我母亲。”<br/><br/>他拍着俄国人的背，去吧，他说。空气中有草籽的味道，阳光把农人们的谷堆晒得暖和惬意。他没有告诉Illya中情局又在催他回国。叛逃的克格勃副局长诺先科再没能供出什么有价值的情报，Sanders对此十分不快。而雪上加霜的是，老奸巨猾的联邦调查局擅自对诺先科进行了测谎，得出的结论是，这位中情局引以为豪的重磅线人一直在说谎，虽然胡佛确实宁愿相信苏联人刺杀了肯尼迪。Napoleon Solo到镇上拍了封电报，预定了回弗吉尼亚的航班，而克格勃那边会派人来接Illya Kuryakin。他回到那间屋子里收拾东西，将衣服叠起，把桌上枯萎的花扔掉。<br/><br/>假期结束了。<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中情局长官Adrian Sanders不明白，Napoleon Solo为什么就是看不到形势的严峻性。度假归来的花花公子黑了一圈，看上去更像个游手好闲的南欧人，而不是中情局最有效率的特工。他一手拿着咖啡杯，带着一副满有把握的神情，翻看着桌上的报告。“看上去我们干得还不赖。”Napoleon Solo说，用嘴咬着笔盖，拔出马克笔，把某行圈了起来。“——这是哪个家伙写的，我怀疑他根本不知道索契在北半球。”<br/><br/>“我听说俄国人受伤了。”Sanders靠在椅背上。“我对此感到很遗憾。”<br/><br/>“谢谢关心，长官。”<br/><br/>“我接下来要说的事，可能有些让人难以接受，”Sanders把玩起了桌上的一枚铜制奖章。“但你最好还是听着，Solo。”<br/><br/>Solo抬头看了他一眼。<br/><br/>“你知道诺先科的事。”中情局长官说。<br/><br/>“再也没提供什么有用的情报了，对吗？”<br/><br/>“或许也不能，”Sanders把奖章放回桌上。“这么说。他确实还是有些消息的，关于克格勃的通讯。但问题在于，我们不知道真假。胡佛一直揪着这点不放，你也听说了他背后耍的那些手腕了。所以我们得测试一下，看看他提供的那个操作手册到底行不行。你跟那个俄国人走得还挺近的，不是吗。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo很快就明白了。“那行不通。”他说。“你要我故意向他透露情报，让他发回给卢比扬卡，那行不通。他不是傻子。”<br/><br/>“用不着那么复杂，你知道他和莫斯科通讯时的密码吧。”<br/><br/>“我不知道。”<br/><br/>“那就去弄到它。”苏联部部长轻描淡写地说。“你自己来。”<br/><br/>他难以置信地看着Sanders。“以他的名义？”<br/><br/>“对。”<br/><br/>“你知道克格勃要是发现了会怎么办，诺先科叛逃后，他就已经在卢比扬卡的不信任名单上了——”<br/><br/>“七月十三日，”中情局长官认真地研究起了桌上的年历。“那时我会在柏林，一个月的时间，足够了，你说呢？我希望在我下次见到你的时候，你已经把这事办妥了。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo一言不发地看着他。有一个野心过大又喜欢争功的上司是痛苦的。Sanders把那份文件轻轻推到他面前。<br/><br/>“很难，”中情局长官循循善诱。“但并非不可能。你的刑期还剩下几年来着？”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>时隔一年，他们再次回到了柏林。在菩提树下大街的迪奥商店里，Gaby在挑洋装。“当我还在那边时候，”东德女孩说。“我就对自己说，出来了之后，我绝不要再回去了。”<br/><br/>“后来呢？”美国人坐在软沙发里，小酌香槟。一年前的那个夜晚，他靠着一辆车和钢索，将这个年轻女人带出了柏林墙。<br/><br/>“后来你会发现，”她拿起了一件橘色的连衣裙。“你还是会想它。我还记得在中学的时候，有一阵子，每个人都总是饥肠辘辘的。然后团委书记就带领我们唱歌。《喀秋莎》，”她把衣服拿到身上比划。“《祖国颂》、《台尔曼少先队进行曲》，唱着唱着，你似乎就没那么饿了。那时我们就想——这件怎么样？”<br/><br/>她向Solo转过身。<br/><br/>“拿下？”美国人抬起了眉。<br/><br/>Gaby思忖了一下，然后把它挂回架上。“算了，”她摇了摇头，耳环随之摇晃。“——我们就会想，他们或许有汽车，洗衣机，吃不完的面包，但他们不会明白什么是祖国。”<br/><br/>“什么是祖国？”<br/><br/>“你认为呢？”<br/><br/>“如果那指的是，某种你必须要为之献上一切的东西的话，我更倾向于认为，”Solo喝起了香槟。“如果每个人都为自己的利益做考量，这个世界会更好。”<br/><br/>随后他们便分道扬镳。美国书商Napoleon Solo回到丽晶酒店里，而东德女孩则继续扮演她那日耳曼协会负责人秘书的角色。但Illya Kuryakin的身份是半公开的，因为事实上，半个柏林都认识他。他的正式身份是柏林站高级反情报分析员，Waverly认为这能使U.N.C.L.E.更好地利用克格勃的谍报系统。这是一次长期潜伏任务，保密起见，他们仅通过非直接接触的方式和Illya碰头：每周三下午两点，美国人会带着东德女孩，出现在蒂尔加滕公园的小树林边。他们像热恋中的情侣一样搂个没完——<br/><br/>“你的手在往哪里放，Solo？”Gaby说。<br/><br/>“抱歉。”美国人咧了咧嘴。<br/><br/>然后趁人不注意挤进树丛间，找到那棵做了标记的树，将情报埋在底下的一个铁盒里，同时取走Illya留下的纸条。<br/><br/>但Gaby Teller或许并不知道的是，借着书商身份的掩护，Napoleon Solo不时会到东柏林去，在Illya Kuryakin的公寓里待上半天。自从离开法国后，他已经很久没有再找过艳遇，因此再次见到红色恐怖的那个晚上简直疯狂得无法形容。他甚至还让Illya干了他一回。俄国人抱起他，将他抵在墙上，动作大得几乎把他的衬衫磨破。于是他知道Illya Kuryakin操过人。但管它呢。他跪在地毯上，让Illya将自己的双手扳在身后，被操得几乎想求饶。最后精疲力尽的俄国人睡了过去。而他起身到浴室里，给自己冲了个澡。<br/><br/>回来时他想起了Sanders的话。兰利的办公室，那份轻推到他面前的文件。你的刑期还剩多少年来着，Solo？他赤裸着身子，发上还有未干的水珠，站在浴室门前，看着床上熟睡的俄国人。不知怎么地，他发现自己开始小心地翻起了屋里的东西，同时陷入了某种从未有过的强烈自厌中。地板底下挖空了一块，里面有个低功率的、活动半径只有十公里的便携式无线电台。在旁边，他发现了几个摆放整齐的密码本，还有工作笔记，最底下胡乱夹着一叠纸。他将它们抽了出来：几封与罗马尼亚站往来信件，记账，还有一些零散的笔记。里面有几张像是公函的草稿，揉得皱皱巴巴，来回改了几遍，他费了点功夫才看清上面写的是什么：<br/><br/><br/><em><br/></em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>关于重新调查尼科莱·科里亚金案件的请求</p>
</div><p>
  <em><br/><br/>苏共中央监察委员会<br/><br/>       1941年11月至1944年2月，内务人民委员部莫斯科州局追究刑事责任，随后加里宁方面军和莫斯科地区内务人民委员部部队军事法庭对尼科莱·科里亚金判处终身监禁，后追加叛国罪，改为死刑，1944年3月12日执行。<br/><br/>       被逮捕的尼科莱·科里亚金被指控挪用国家建设资金，宣传反战消极情绪，以及向法西斯德国泄露国家机密。<br/><br/>       请调查指控是否属实；请调查是否使用了非法手段，采用肉体和道德措施，并利用牵连其亲属的方式进行威胁，迫使N. 科里亚金认罪。<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>苏联国家安全委员会第一总局第二科   И. 科里亚金</p><p><br/><br/><br/>他小心翼翼地将东西归位，合上锁，回到Illya身边躺下。他早该想到的——如果老科里亚金还健在，在赫鲁晓夫上台后的去斯大林化运动中，他就该被平反了。苏联已今非昔比，这年头没有几个人会一辈子待在西伯利亚。翌日，他在西柏林打了个电话给Sanders：<br/><br/>“没有密码，”他告诉中情局长官。“他是个外部克格勃，直接对特工组长负责，这条路是死的。”<br/><br/>电话那头的声音甚至没有起伏。“你没有尽力，Solo。我现在在招待国会来的人，过一阵子再谈。给我好好干。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo是个称职的部下——除了喜欢浑水摸鱼，除了他一以贯之的圆滑和妥协，他几乎未曾让Sanders失望。他的爱国精神不足，但却也并不骑墙；他的风流韵事多了点，但从未因此惹上麻烦。他的活儿干得不错，尽管他是被迫的。但这一次，他感到前所未有的厌倦。一连几次，当Sanders通过柏林站给他捎口信时，他都以事务繁忙为由搪塞过去。但中情局头儿终究还是来了。七月十五日，他被召到中情局的一处安全屋里，Adrian Sanders坐在办公桌后，正在读一份报告。<br/><br/>他走了进去，把门关上，虚情假意地笑了笑。<br/><br/>“你应该至少给我点消息，Solo。”Sanders头也不抬地说。“不管你是太忙没有时间，还是已经在着手了，无论怎样，你都应该至少将进度汇报给我。”<br/><br/>“这段日子太忙了。”中情局特工拉开椅子坐下。“兰利那边怎么样？”<br/><br/>“一塌糊涂。”Sanders轻声说。“坦白说，我搞不懂这些俄国人，这些年来真真假假的叛逃让我觉得实在是疲惫至极。所以我才把希望寄托在你这边。怎么样，找到他和莫斯科的联络方式了吗？”<br/><br/>Solo沉吟片刻。“嗯。”<br/><br/>“那你还在等什么？”<br/><br/>他抬起头，看见Sanders面无表情的脸。“不知为何，我觉得不该那么做。”<br/><br/>“什么意思？”中情局长官的语调依旧很平静。“你不想干？”<br/><br/>“我只是认为，那不是应该做的事。”<br/><br/>“你在违抗我，Solo，”Sanders说，但并没有发火。“你不应该违抗我。”<br/><br/>仿佛意识到了什么，他忽然问，“我的刑期还有四年，对吧。”<br/><br/>但Sanders没有说话，继续读起了桌上的报告。<br/><br/>“还剩四年，是吗？”<br/><br/>那人依旧无动于衷，仿佛根本没有听见。<br/><br/>“说话！”他突然怒不可遏。<br/><br/>Sanders向后仰去，拿起一旁桌上的话筒。“以中情局名义告知苏黎世的瑞士银行行长，请他关闭账户CH14-3265-8262-5642-1300R，因为涉及诈骗、盗窃及洗钱。出于同样原因，告知巴拿马银行行长，关闭以下账户：巴拿马分行，法雷尔·德容，账号 N-5003-49；墨西哥城分行，拿破仑·布劳代伊，账号N1054-795。”<br/><br/>语毕他将目光转回了Solo，仿佛在观察下属的反应。<br/><br/>“你没法要求银行关闭我的账户，”中情局特工说。“你做不到。”<br/><br/>“或许吧，”Sandrs撇了撇嘴，将话筒放回去。“我只是想确认一下这些账号是不是你的， 布劳代伊先生。”<br/><br/>他们对视了几秒。<br/><br/>“卑鄙啊，Adrian，”Napoleon Solo笑着摇头。“真够卑鄙的。”<br/><br/>Sanders没有回话，稍微想了想。<br/><br/>“我想你长久以来的自我感觉良好大概给了你一点，小小的错觉，”那人的声音不大，但咄咄逼人。“你以为你是什么体面人，Solo？”Sander的语气中透着厌烦。“你以为你算什么体面人？ 你替中情局干活，也没忘记你那些肮脏营生。别以为我真的不知道你都做了些什么。你就像个婊子一样，既卖给这个，又卖给那个。如果你不愿意，也行，回去服刑吧。十五年从头坐起。”<br/><br/>“什么叫，从头坐起？“Solo竭力维持着微笑。”如果我没记错的话，你当初向我保证的是抵消我的刑期。”<br/><br/>“当初抓你的是联邦调查局，可不是中情局。你自愿为我们干活，和你的刑期没有关系。我只是给你争取到了缓刑。”中情局头儿说。“缓刑十五年，很仁慈了。”<br/><br/>“没有那么长的缓刑期，”Napoleon Solo佯装无聊地玩起了笔。“好吧，我就知道你不可能帮我脱罪。我猜我这些年的状态都是在逃。”<br/><br/>“事实上，”Sanders在桌上交叉起了十指。“确实如此。你很聪明，我没有看错人。”<br/><br/>“但不管怎么说，十五年正好能过追诉期。”<br/><br/>“但你在期间又犯了罪，”Sanders提醒道。“追诉期从后罪算起。最近一次是在哪，巴黎那次吗？”<br/><br/>Solo玩笔的手停下了。“而这就是为什么，你一直在默许我从任务里捞油水。”他说。“你要的就是这个，你要我的把柄。”<br/><br/>“当然，如果你同意好好干的话，我可以考虑不举报你。”<br/><br/>“哪怕牵涉到你自己？”          <br/><br/>“你在巴拿马的账户可跟中情局没有任何关系。”<br/><br/>“这么说，只要你想，我的刑期可远远不止四年了吧？” <br/><br/>“干还是不干，Solo特工？”<br/><br/>就是从那时起，Napoleon Solo觉得自己已忍无可忍。他无法想象一辈子都被这个矮个子男人捏在手里。总有一天，他要和他拼个鱼死网破。但不是现在，不是。中情局特工无可奈何地扬了扬眉，叹了口气，接过Sanders递给他的文件夹。<br/><br/>“对你来说小事一桩，”苏联部头儿愉快地说。“好好干，等这个案子了结了，我也许会推荐你去做新德里站站长。”<br/><br/>不是现在，Napoleon Solo对自己说。不是。他擅长忍耐，他并没有继承他父亲的那爱尔兰暴躁脾性。他不戴面具，但他戴手套。就像他那恭顺但坚毅的母亲一样，在时机到来前藏好铁腕。他们是暴力无法摧毁的那一类人。<br/><br/>很好，他给了Sanders一个妥协的微笑。总有一天，他会看见Adrian Sanders跌下来。但不是此时，不在此地。一周之后，他给通过使馆给Sanders发了封加密件，告诉他事情已经办妥。那是个谎言，如果Sanders知道了，他清楚自己的下场会是什么。永别了，自由，永别了，巴拿马。但我不能。他听见Illya在病床上的声音。你坐在那里，我不能。<br/><br/>他也很清楚一个双面间谍，或者被怀疑是双面间谍的克格勃会有什么下场。<br/><br/>那晚在东柏林的床上，他在黑暗中对Illya说，见鬼，我也快变得像个俄国人一样忧郁了。<br/><br/>Illya在他身边。“你在害怕什么，牛仔？”<br/><br/>他转过身，用力亲吻那个俄国人。<br/><br/>“我什么也不怕。”他告诉他。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>终于有鱼咬钩了。一个和T.H.R.U.S.H.有染的作家找上了Napoleon Solo，想在美国和南美出版一些册子。合法的途径当然是不行的，但美国人有门路。“只要给我做好图片排版的册子，我会在美国把文字套印上去，相信我，我做了无数次了。”中情局特工信誓旦旦地保证道。“大学教授？没问题。我在整个北美有几百个联络人，如果有必要，挨家挨户都能送到。”<br/><br/>但他知道，那些册子是T.H.R.U.S.H.与其秘密支持者的通讯手段，接下这单活儿，无异于破获新法西斯在美洲的联络网。目标和他碰了几次头，Solo给他们看了些样品，那些人挺满意。为了监视他们，Illya Kuryakin住进了美国人下榻的酒店。必须说，中情局特工对这个安排举双手赞同。<br/><br/>有天下午，Solo离开自己的房间，到楼下大堂里取封信件，酒吧里的酒保问他是否要来杯马蒂尼，他同意了，然后在一张空桌边坐下，抽起了烟。前台接待离开了岗位，他顺着那人的方向，看到了几个俄国人。这时中情局特工觉得有人在看他。他转过头，一个金发女人正隔桌对他抛着媚眼。<br/><br/>他抬起了一边眉微笑。仿佛收到了信号，她向他走来，在他对面坐下。她很瘦，几乎没有什么胸脯可言，但挺漂亮。“晚上好。”她用蹩脚的英语说。她能看得出他是个外国人。<br/><br/>Solo拿烟的手悬在了半空。“晚上好。”他也说。<br/><br/>“第一次来柏林？”<br/><br/>“确切地说，不是。”他慢悠悠道。“你呢？”美国人也听出了她的口音。“你来柏林多久了？”<br/><br/>她先是一愣，然后很快答道。“几个月。”<br/><br/>“从哪里？”<br/><br/>“苏联。”她说，朝他投去挑逗的一眼。“列宁格勒。”她用俄语道，一双绿眼像猫儿一样打量着他。“去过吗？”<br/><br/>“有幸曾去过。”Solo也换成了俄文。<br/><br/>她闻言挑高了眉。“您会说俄语？”<br/><br/>“会一点。”<br/><br/>“您来柏林做生意？”<br/><br/>“对。”<br/><br/>“我认识几个生意人，”她翘起腿，裙子被往上带了带，让Solo能看见她大腿偏上的部分。“我知道他们……像您这样到处出差的生意人，一定经常会觉得挺寂寞。”<br/><br/>美国人把烟往烟灰缸边上磕了磕，抬起了眉。“嗯哼。”<br/><br/>“您的妻子不在这儿吗？”她扫了眼他手上的婚戒。<br/><br/>“她在波士顿。”<br/><br/>“您一个人？”<br/><br/>“是的。”<br/><br/>“那么，”她一只手托起下巴，妩媚地眯起眼。 “不请我喝一杯吗？”<br/><br/>“或者这样，”Solo盯着她看。“我们现在就上去，怎么样？”<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“到我的房间里去，”他优雅地歪过了头。“你把裙子脱了，然后我们做爱。”依然是那副彬彬有礼的口气。“我不是什么正人君子，我不玩花招，”他的视线滑到她的大腿。“我直接就干，来吗？”<br/><br/>金发女郎一时说不出话来。<br/><br/>“我们还是先喝一杯吧。”她局促不安地换了只腿翘着，脸色有些发红。<br/><br/>中情局特工拉开西装外套，从容地掏出皮夹，抽出一张10美元的钞票。“这么多够了？”他将它轻拍在桌上。“我不想等，我现在就要干你，”Napoleon Solo依旧风度翩翩。“在我房间的床上。”<br/><br/>她看着那张票子，但没有动。他读着那张漂亮的脸，没有放过一丝表情。“他们在我房里干什么？”最后他轻声问。<br/><br/>她有些失措地往一旁打量了眼。<br/><br/>“谁派你来的，”美国绅士平静地将皮夹放回去。“克格勃吗？”<br/><br/>俄国女人的脸僵住了。<br/><br/>“他们让你来拖住我，好趁机在我房里做手脚。”她还没来得及开口，他就继续说了下去。“如果我现在就回去。”他看了眼她肩膀下面的淤青。“他们会打你，往死里打，对吗？”<br/><br/>她微张着嘴，那双碧眼瞬间黯淡无光。Solo作势要起身。<br/><br/>“你他妈的想干什么？”她连忙低声骂道。“你他妈的去哪，美国人？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo又转了回来。“那么告诉我，他们有几个人？”<br/><br/>金发女郎没有做声。于是Solo再次准备起身。<br/><br/>“三个。”她终于开了口。<br/><br/>“他们在做什么？”<br/><br/>“安窃听器吧。”<br/><br/>“安窃听器用不了那么久，还有呢？”<br/><br/>“那我就不知道了。”<br/><br/>美国人抬了抬眉。“有他吗？”他终于还是问出了口。<br/><br/>“谁。”<br/><br/>“一个金发高个子，”Solo漫不经心地说。“你大概认得的。”<br/><br/>“科里亚金？”<br/><br/>他本来以为她会说不认识这个人。他本以为那个身影只是他看走了眼。但他的期望究竟没有成真。<br/><br/>“是。”他依旧平静地说。<br/><br/>“他是这次行动的负责人。”<br/><br/>很好，Napoleon Solo想，他负责这个，他负责算计我。但他没有生气。有什么可生气的？他什么也感觉不到，就像快刀迅速划了一道浅口，连血点都没冒。他展出一个无懈可击的微笑，示意侍应过来。<br/><br/>“如果你要——”女人朝他怒视道。<br/><br/>“我一向替女士们保守秘密。”美国人说。“以我的名字起誓。”他把酒水单递给她。“来吧，你想要喝点什么？”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>那晚他把Illya Kuryakin带进自己的房里，把他按在门上，摸索着去解他的纽扣时，Napoleon Solo终于感觉那条划痕开始渗血了。他不顾俄国人无声的抗议，跪下来直接给了他一个口活，故意弄得很响，但Illya只是紧咬着牙，没有发出一点声音。于是他知道那女人说的是真的了。那人不敢发出声音，因为他知道有人在听着。那窃听器说不定就是他亲手装上的。他让Illya转过身跪下，用脚分开他的腿，褪下他的裤子，然后将手指塞进他的臀缝里。俄国人将额头抵在门板上，呼吸断促，仿佛要窒息。他紧贴在Illya身后，感觉到那人的肌肤正在发烫，然后将另一只手绕到俄国人前面，用拇指抵弄他前端的小孔，发现那里已经流出了湿滑的前液。<br/><br/>他解开纽扣，顶了进去，听见Illya强忍着发出一声几乎要到极限的喘息。但他没有理会，开始操他。Napoleon Solo不是什么正人君子。他双手抓着Illya的腰，用力向深处突刺。他直接就干，不玩花招。他们现在就在卢比扬卡的耳边做爱。这个念头让Solo有种下流的快感。还有莫名的愤怒。克格勃到底想干什么？他差点就要问出这句话。他以为坚冰已经打破，道路已经清除，他刚刚背叛了中情局，为此哪怕搭上前途自由——但到头来俄国人还在算计他。他紧掐着Illya的腰部，手指深深陷进肉里，泄欲般干着他，就像对待一个一文不值的妓女。俄国人低着头，一声不吭，全身崩得紧紧的，他只能看得到他脖子上的汗粒。<br/><br/>他顶进最深处，然后全数射在他体内，抓着他的肩膀喘了会儿气，然后站起身，把纽扣系好，坐回了桌边。Illya还跪在那里，等着白浊液体从股间全部淌出来。他看着俄国人，忍住了想上前帮他的冲动。他知道那人可以反抗，但他没有。是因为歉疚，还是因为他知道卢比扬卡在听着？Illya转过了身，背抵在门上，将裤子提起来，这时他才看见俄国人的下体是软的。<br/><br/>“Sanders发了个电报来，问我在柏林待得怎么样，”他拿过一支笔，准备在纸上写点什么。“我打算这么跟他说，”他带着一种自己都不曾认识的恶意道。“我喜欢这个金发婊子般的城市。”<br/><br/>俄国人摔门而去，自始至终都没有再看他一眼。他将笔向门口用力扔了过去，甩出的墨水喷在墙上。他默默地坐了一会儿，最后还是把笔捡起来，然后开始为墙纸上的污渍构思一个解释。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“我本来以为他还算喜欢我。”<br/><br/>Solo说。Gaby在他旁边，靠在栏杆上，神色忧郁地看着下面稀稀落落的几辆汽车。“但还是拉倒吧，”他喝了口威士忌。“俄国人只爱他们的祖国母亲。”<br/><br/>“我不知道。”东德姑娘耸了耸肩。“他那时送给我戒指，就像是真的一样，结果他在里面安了窃听器。我觉得你该和他谈谈。”<br/><br/>“谈什么？”Solo叹了口气，将手插回西装裤袋里。“有些事你没法告诉一个俄国人。”<br/><br/>他们分手作别。他回到丽晶酒店，百无聊赖地看了会儿报纸。自那晚之后，他再也没有见过Illya Kuryakin。有人邀他晚上去一个酒会，他已答应赴约。这个假身份是他亲手伪造的，他不怕露出什么马脚。<br/><br/>他让司机把他送到库达姆大街，给了挺丰厚的小费。几杯香槟落肚后，Napoleon Solo开始跟一个前党卫军聊起了他在美国的生意。“大量订购那些刊物当然是做不到的，”他对那人道，习惯性地抬着一边眉。“但我可以让人们去订，然后集中把它们收起来。成百上千的通讯地址，先生，我可没有开玩笑，成百上千。您不知道在美国，有多少人和我们一样憎恨伪善……”<br/><br/>他忽然停了下来，看向不远处。“抱歉，那位先生是谁？”<br/><br/>德国人顺着他的视线看了眼。“尤里·安德烈耶维奇。”他说。“苏联驻民主德国文化交流协会的一个负责人，旁边那位是他夫人。但听说他们和克格勃扯不清关系。”<br/><br/>Solo确定Illya也看见了他。 他对此非常确定，因为整个晚上，克格勃特工都没有看他一眼。九点的时候，他看见那人离开了，但那个女人还在。<br/><br/>那个在饭店大堂里勾引过他的金发女人。他拿过两杯葡萄酒，朝她走去，已有六七分酒意。她有些慌张地撇下正在攀谈的人，往盥洗室的方向走。但他在门口逮住了她。<br/><br/>“夫人。”他附在她耳边说，将酒杯塞到她手里。 “您从良的速度之快，令人惊叹。”<br/><br/>她勉强地笑了笑。<br/><br/>“那么，”Napoleon Solo看了眼杯中酒浆。“不和我喝一杯吗？这是好酒 ，独享是罪过。”<br/>她看了看四周，低声道，“走开。”<br/><br/>“令人伤心。”美国人遗憾地说。<br/><br/>“你喝醉了。”<br/><br/>“您丈夫呢？”Solo继续问。“我是说，科里亚金小组长呢？”<br/><br/>“给我走开。”<br/><br/>“您是个克格勃的燕子，他是个克格勃的乌鸦吗？”<br/><br/>她用嘴型骂了句什么俄国脏话。“你和他睡过了，对吧，”Napoelon Solo听见自己说，他今晚真的醉了。“他干了你，是吗？”<br/><br/>如果不是Solo及时抬起手，那一巴掌就已经扇到他脸上了。他卡着她的手腕，在她的注视下从容不迫将酒喝干，然后放到了一边的圆桌上。他把她往墙上挤，手粗暴地伸进她的裙子底下，这大概是他一生中最不像Napoleon Solo的时刻。“他怎么样？”他在她耳边呼着酒气。“来，告诉我，我想听。”<br/><br/>她在挣扎，但不是他的对手。“他说话吗？”他喘息着问。“还是一声不吭？他叫你的名字吗？”他将手滑上她的大腿根，她拿酒泼了他一脸。他用袖口擦了擦额角，但没有放开她。她用酒杯砸向他，但被他躲开了，玻璃碎在地毯上，没人听见响声。<br/><br/>“您看，”他歪着头笑道。“我拿女人没办法。”<br/><br/>他展平手掌，缓慢但用力地覆上她的小腹，手指朝下。她咬了几口他的手臂，但他没费什么力就把她的嘴扳开了。她痛苦地用俄语恳求着，他的手依然在她小腹上。 “我不是什么罪人，别这么对我！”她恳求道。他继续将手伸进她身下，她绝望地叫了起来，说了句什么，Napoleon Solo猛地放开了她。<br/><br/>“老天，”他说，酒醒了大半。“你为什么不早说？”<br/><br/>她从墙上立起来，整理好自己的裙子。“因为没人知道，”她眼神凶狠地低声说。“也别告诉任何人。”<br/><br/>这是个有孕在身的女人。他知道自己刚才失态得厉害。“那个幸运的父亲是谁？”他问。<br/>她没吭声。<br/><br/>“科里亚金吗？”他说完才意识到自己语气中的醋意。<br/><br/>她瞪视着他。“你简直不可理喻。”<br/><br/>Solo捋了捋额前散落的鬈发。“我看上去是不是糟透了。”<br/><br/>“你就像个疯子，”她说。“不知道的人还以为你跟他有一腿。我知道你是谁，Solo，他们说你很虚荣，只愿意负责公爵夫人。而我不是什么公爵夫人，”她仰视着他。“所以，操你自己去吧。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo看着她离去的背影，撇了撇嘴。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他拿下了那个T.H.R.U.S.H.的出版，Waverly和Gaby也终于找到了香港事件里的线索。一场内部分裂，有人不乐见阿尔贝托青云直上。但那究竟是谁，甚至连T.H.R.U.S.H.里的人也不知道。克格勃特工从东柏林传来监听的情报，他在铁盒的纸条里看见了熟悉的字迹。俄国人写字母N时还是那么别扭，像个拗不过来的左撇子。 <br/><br/>Sanders从国内给他发来电报，告诉他肯尼迪遇刺案的进展，事情似乎陷入了无解的迷潭。八月，柏林进入夏天。他搬出酒店，找了一个年轻的西德女人，试图和她发展一段长久点的关系。圣母啊，柏林的女人，赞美归于汉娜和特雷莎们。她们让他初经人事，在他进入这一行时成为他听话的小鸟儿，现在又来抚慰他苦闷的灵魂。她漂亮，坚定，温和，无可挑剔，而且想要结婚。此外，据他多年的经验来看，对他美国人的身份和钱很有兴趣。<br/><br/>他们最后分了手，她没有什么留恋，很快便和一个追求者订了婚。就是那时他觉得自己好像有点老了。他认为自己已经忘记那个俄国人，除了每周一次的例行通讯，公园里的铁盒，只要他愿意，他可以不知道Illya Kuryakin的任何消息。那很好。他害怕知道他的消息，哪怕只是听见有人提起尤里·安德烈耶维奇。<br/><br/>但该死的命运还是让他再次遇见了他。他身边依旧是那个克格勃的女人。他看见他搂着她的背，将她往舞池边上带。她更憔悴了，身上有被虐待的痕迹，但Solo不相信那会是Illya Kuryakin干的，红色恐怖不是那样的人。一个可怜女人，克格勃的燕子，就像那个在伊斯坦布尔，因为一个电话就得跟目标上床的女人一样。他走至门外，看见Illya把她交给了一个穿着皮衣的男人。她一看见那人，便浑身虚脱了一般。“我不去，”她说，抓着车门不愿进去。“要我做什么都行，我不去。”<br/><br/>“算了，”他听见Illya对那个人说。“别强迫她。”<br/><br/>“再给你三天时间考虑，娜塔莉亚。”那个克格勃的人说。“如果你再说   ‘不要’，我就把你拖到他的床上。”<br/><br/>她回到场上，颤抖地点着烟，瞥见了他。晚上好。她用嘴型无声地说，将滑到一半的吊带提了上来。火柴没擦着，他上前，帮她把火点上。<br/><br/>“谢谢。”她用俄语说，没有看他。<br/><br/>“很难，”Solo说。“我知道。”<br/><br/>她抬起头。<br/><br/>“我那晚喝醉了，抱歉。”<br/><br/>“我习惯了。”她说。<br/><br/>”要喝一杯吗？”<br/><br/>“你现在倒来装善人了？”<br/><br/>“那晚我失态了，”他说。“对不起。”<br/><br/>“你装得很好，”她抬起头，直视着他。“但我知道你是怎样的人。你不是什么正人君子，你不是什么体面人。”<br/><br/>越过她的头，他看见Illya Kuryakin正在看自己。“他在看我们，”中情局特工说。“您丈夫，别回头。”<br/><br/>她笑了声。“你真的以为他是我丈夫？”<br/><br/>“不然呢？”他也报以微笑。<br/><br/>“对，我们认识，而且上过床，”她说。“但那是很久以前的事了。”<br/><br/>“啊哈。”他扬起了眉。<br/><br/>“在训练营里面，他是那群男人中长得最好看的。我们在赫鲁晓夫的画像底下……”她看见了Solo询问的眼神。“他不喜欢说话，力气很大，像头熊。但这个孩子不是他的。”<br/><br/>金发的俄国男人开始向他们走过来了。“那么，先再见了，”Solo吻了吻她的手背。“保重。”<br/><br/>他经过Illya Kuryakin的身侧，西装略微擦过那人的肩。俄国人戴着领结，颜色很衬他那双忧郁不安的眼睛。他们都没有说话，如同两个陌路人。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>在那之后的某天夜里，他接到了一个电话。他拿起话筒，但那边只听得见紧张的呼吸声。他用德文说了几句你好，依旧没有人回应，最后那边先挂了。<br/><br/>他的第一反应是让Illya Kuryakin给他查查这个号码，但一想到要再见到他，便觉得还是作罢。Gaby去了趟布宜诺斯艾利斯，回来时给他带来了不少南美的消息。Waverly远在香港，一时抽不了身，他们已很久没有取得什么太大的进展。Napoleon Solo知道，在这种情报的淡季，唯一可做的，只有蛰伏。<br/><br/>有天晚上，他独自一人回到公寓，刚拔出钥匙，就发现有个身影躲在角落里。他将手伸进外套里，摸到枪套。<br/><br/>“Napoleon Solo？”一个熟悉的女声说。<br/><br/>他将手松开，点开打火机，借着光看见一个金发女人站在那里。“晚上好，娜塔莉亚。”他说。<br/><br/>“你的电话被窃听了。”她的声音沙哑，显然不久前哭过。<br/><br/>“那个电话是你打的？”<br/><br/>“对。”娜塔莉亚说。“楼下的车是你的吗？”<br/><br/>他点了点头。<br/><br/>“我们去兜个风，”她裹紧了身上的围巾。“这里不是说话的地方。”<br/><br/>他按她说的照做了。就在他为她拉开副驾驶的门时，俄国女人忽然冒了句，“你怎么知道这次我不是来拖住你的？”<br/><br/>“我不知道。”美国人给她关上了门。<br/><br/>他们向郊区驶去，街上开始下起了雨，店铺都已打烊，远处偶有灯火。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”娜塔莉亚问他。<br/><br/>“我有个姐姐。”Solo看了眼后视镜，没有跟踪的车。“你呢？”<br/><br/>“我是孤儿院长大的。我父母在打仗的时候死了。”<br/><br/>“我很抱歉。”<br/><br/>随后他们便陷入了沉默。转过一个路口时，她又开了口，“你有孩子吗？”<br/><br/>“没有。”<br/><br/>“也许只是你不知道。”<br/><br/>“听上去你知道不少秘密啊，小姐。”他笑道。“但我确实没有。”<br/><br/>“也许你有过。”<br/><br/>“怎么说？”<br/><br/>“也许只是你再也没有见过那个女人。”她说。“她也没法告诉你。”<br/><br/>“所以呢？”<br/><br/>“所以她只能把它打掉。”<br/><br/>“我会采取安全措施。”Napoleon Solo说。“我不是那种不负责任的人。”<br/><br/>“那很好。”娜塔莉亚说。“那很好。”<br/><br/>“遇到什么糟心事了吗，小姐？”<br/><br/>“你知道一个女人最多能堕胎多少次吗？”<br/><br/>“抱歉，”美国人想了想。“不知道。” <br/><br/>“我今天去见了一个西德的大夫。”她从口袋里掏出一张收据，小心地把它展平。“他告诉我，如果我再堕一次胎，我也许再也怀不上了。我觉得他在夸大其词，你觉得呢？我觉得美国的医学水平或许高一点，或许我应该去找个美国大夫看看。”<br/><br/>Solo不知该如何作答，他确实从未想过这个。“当然了，这是女人的事，”她说。“我不该跟你说这个，Solo先生。”<br/><br/>“我在听着。”<br/><br/>“我让你厌烦了吗？没有？那么我继续说，我想告诉你的是，他们不会让我把这个孩子生下来。那是不可能的，绝无可能。上一次是在基辅，那次痛极了。那个大夫对我说，他是故意的，他想给我点教训，因为女人一辈子能堕胎的次数是有限的，够了就该死了。美国人对这种事是怎么看的？”<br/><br/>没等他来得及回答，她又自顾自说了下去。“我查过你的档案，你是中情局的，你能把人带出去，对吗？我知道你能，你干过不只一次了。”<br/><br/>她的声音有变，他顿时握紧了方向盘。“我猜对你来说是小事一桩。”俄国女人仿佛在微微发抖。“你看，往桥上走就是机场，往那边开怎么样？你认识人，你能把我带出去的，对吗？”<br/><br/>这女人疯了，Napoleon Solo想。他怎么可能就这样帮一个克格勃的人叛逃？将Gaby带出去的那次，他前前后后至少筹划了一个月。但就在这时，一把小手枪对准了他的脑袋。<br/><br/>“你要做什么，娜塔莉亚？”他冷静地说。<br/><br/>“我要去美国。”她咬牙切齿道，眼角涌出泪水。“现在。”<br/><br/>话音未落，一个急转弯，她的头猛地撞到了窗玻璃上，在尖叫和轮胎摩擦声中，那把手枪被甩落了。但没有走火，他猜里面根本就没子弹。“坐稳了，小姐。”他转过头，关切地打量了女人一眼。“没伤到哪里吧？”<br/><br/>她靠在窗上，痛苦地扶着脑袋。“我可以给你钱。”她冒了句，那几乎让他有些想笑。“我有一点积蓄。”<br/><br/>“唔，一般而言，”Napoleon Solo皱起眉。“这是我们做的事。我还没见过叛逃的人要给中情局钱。”<br/><br/>“我知道一些东西，”她急切地说。“值钱的东西。”<br/><br/>“哦，”中情局特工饶有兴致。“说来听听？”<br/><br/>“我告诉你了之后呢？”<br/><br/>“我给你估个价？”Solo撇了撇眉毛。“ 我可是行家。”<br/><br/>她凑近，在他耳边低声说了几句。Napoleon Solo的笑容凝固了。<br/><br/>很好。他想。苏联人要叛国，上帝都拦不住。只是Sanders——Sanders，你这个该死的伪君子。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他搞到了娜塔莉亚·吉洪诺夫娜的背景。确实如她所言，是个孤儿，中学毕业后进了莫斯科的舞蹈学院，一年后被退学，然后开始在莫斯科的乌克兰饭店做妓女，被警局抓了好几次。苏维埃社会主义联盟没有卖淫罪，所以他们只能把她放出来，但她屡屡再犯。最后，人们决定将这位不愿参加社会劳动的女同志送去劳改。这时克格勃出了手，提出愿意为她找一个将功赎罪的机会。她被送去训练了几个月，然后开始在东欧和德国执行任务。<br/><br/>一个何其熟悉的故事。“那个舞蹈学院的老师是个畜生，”娜塔莉亚说，她正坐在他的车的副驾驶座上。“他告诉我，吉洪诺夫娜同学，您的柔韧性太差了，像您这样，是永远不可能跳女主角的，连四小天鹅都跳不了。然后我能怎么办呢？他要我做什么，我就怎么做。后来我得了脏病，他就把我甩了，学校的团委书记让我退学，那时我才十六岁。就是这么回事。你还有烟吗？”<br/><br/>他递给了她，劝她少抽一点。“先看看这些有没有用，”她示意那一沓纸。“这些是几个月前的了，他们一般不会管，我随便抽了几张，你看看值不值钱，嗯？”<br/><br/>最上头是几张常规的工作报告，下面有一张平面图纸。中情局特工眼前一亮。<br/><br/>“我会好好研究的。”他认真地说。<br/><br/>“我得走了，”俄国女人最后说，拉开了车门。她走路的姿势令人赏心悦目。<br/><br/>那份图纸被确认为是克格勃安装在芬兰领事馆里的窃听器分布图。他没有报告Sanders，尽管他无法肯定娜塔莉亚说的是否是对的。他一直认为Adrian Sanders是个混蛋，但他没想到他竟然还是个克格勃的混蛋。那女人说的也许并不是全貌——但那位可敬的苏联部部长究竟还做了哪些不可告人的事？Napoleon Solo感到振奋。一股复仇的快意在他心中涌起，几乎能冲淡Illya Kuryakin的背叛。<br/><br/>两天后，娜塔莉亚给他带来了第二份情报，这次她形色仓促，开始有些神经质。“事实上，”Napoleon Solo说，翻看着文件。“我认为让你继续待在克格勃更有益处。”<br/><br/>“那是什么意思？”她难以置信地瞪着他，然后开始发作。“露出马脚了？打算像那个舞蹈老师一样，把我用完了就甩掉？”<br/><br/>“冷静点，娜塔莎。”<br/><br/>“怪不得你们过去半年被克格勃耍得团团转，让我看看你们能做得了什么事，让我看看你们这群美国佬做得了什么事。你们做得了什么事？你们什么都做不了，我可怜你们。可怜，可怜！”<br/><br/>“什么叫，被克格勃耍得团团转？”<br/><br/>“第二局局长诺先科，”她凑到他面前，那双眼更像猫儿了。“他从来就没有真的叛逃过，他一直都是克格勃的狗。”<br/><br/>他迅速地偏了偏头，仿佛觉得她在开玩笑。她看出了他的意外，大笑起来，好像那是她这辈子听过的最好笑的事。“我的天哪，”她上气不接下气地说。“这就是中情局？”<br/><br/>他按住她的肩，让她冷静下来，发现她有点在发抖。“你怎么知道的？”他逼视着她的眼睛。<br/><br/>“我怎么知道？”她反问道。“因为有人告诉我。”<br/><br/>“Oleg？Kuryakin？——”<br/><br/>“不是，”她道。“他们算什么。我说的是莫斯科的人，卢比扬卡的人，他们凌晨两点打电话给你，让你十分钟内打扮好，然后派车来接你。就是这种人，他们当着我的面什么都说，因为我不算数，就跟一个茶几一样，懂吗？”<br/><br/>她看着他，然后，仿佛意识到了什么，她缓缓地向后扭过头。<br/><br/>“我的天哪。”她说。<br/><br/>街对面停着一辆蓝色的德国轿车，驾驶座上有人。“科里亚金，”娜塔莉亚脸色惨白。“我完了。”<br/><br/>但美国人没有转头，只是轻轻拨开了她的金发，露出白皙的脖颈。“他在看着，”她紧张地小声道。“他在看我们。”<br/><br/>“你应该看过我的档案，”Napoleon Solo没有停下。 “在你的国家，这种行为叫做玩弄女性。”他在她耳边温柔地说。“所以，你出现在我的车里，有什么可奇怪的吗？”<br/><br/>他吻上了她的耳垂，然后是脖颈。“让他看着，”美国人喃喃道。“让他好好看。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>一条街外，Illya Kuryakin默默地坐在车里。<br/><br/><em>给我盯紧他们两个，</em>Oleg的声音在他脑海中响起。<em>盯紧了。</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他同意了帮她去美国。但他不可能像帮助Gaby一样，明目张胆地吵醒大半个柏林。背叛是一门技术活，要不动声色，手段高明。按照娜塔莉亚的坚持，也出于他自己的安全考虑，他没有告诉中情局。但是——如果你受不了你的老板，那就换一个。<br/><br/>而且最好是他的死对头。他订好前往巴黎的机票，然后没有跟任何人打招呼，就秘密登上了法国航空公司的航班。在埃菲尔铁塔附近的咖啡馆里，他见到了一位联邦调查局的内部人士。我有一份情报，先生，非常机要。太机要了，我想应该直接汇报给您。<br/><br/>那人怀疑地打量着他。“你是中情局的人，为什么不告诉你的上司呢。”<br/><br/>他拿过一张餐巾纸，在上面写了一行字。<br/><br/><em>中情局内就有克格勃的鼹鼠。</em><br/><br/>那人抬起了眉。<br/><br/>“我们去塞纳河边？”Napoleon Solo愉快地建议道，将餐巾纸揉成了一团。<br/><br/>最后，他建议联邦调查局研究一下“上交白宫的情报的最终去向”，然后好好考虑一下他的提议。<br/><br/>一个星期后，联邦调查局的人邀他在巴黎会面，来的还有一个从未谋面的长官。从这阵势看，胡佛发现了中情局扣押情报的事，大发雷霆了。“说到诺先科，Solo特工，”那人说。“我们一直就怀疑他是个冒牌货。不过我听说你手上还有一个克格勃的线人，对吗？”<br/><br/>“没错。”<br/><br/>“他能给我们多少消息呢？”<br/><br/>“这取决于你们能给他多大信任了。”<br/><br/>“我当然理解。”<br/><br/>“而且您知道，我在做一件很有风险的事。”<br/><br/>“我知道。”<br/><br/>“如果兰利知道我在做什么，我要承担很大的责任。”<br/><br/>“我同意，Solo先生。老实说，您可以开条件了。”<br/><br/>“我的案子在你们那儿。盗窃罪。我希望能够一笔勾销。”<br/><br/>“这个可以讨论，”联邦调查局说。“我会去和局里商量一下的。”<br/><br/>“还有一个条件，”Napoleon Solo拿出了一张纸，递到他们跟前。“如果中情局要找我麻烦，不管何种理由，我要求深层庇护。”<br/><br/>他们交换了一个眼神。“怎么个庇护法？”其中一人说。<br/><br/>“我要一份担保书。这上面列了四个名字，我要其中至少一个人签名的担保。”<br/><br/>两个男人没做声。“我们回去商量一下。”最后其中一人将那张纸收进外套里。“尽快给你答复。”<br/><br/>几天后，一份以外交信函发给驻柏林使馆的邮件寄到了中情局特工手里。他拆开信封，看见了他要的那份东西。很好，美国人满意地扬起嘴角。现在后已在手，王已就位，Adrian Sanders浑然不知，他的手下已经受够了做一枚卒子。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo要自己下棋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他没有跟任何人打招呼，暗中去了趟瑞士，找了家老相熟的银行，开了两个账号：一个是芬兰人亚历山大，一个是波兰籍的莱谢克，并确认不论是中情局还是联邦调查局都查不到。他给里面注上资，然后找人弄了一份公司注册文件和相关合同。在等待事情办妥的间隙里，他回了趟柏林，向中情局的人例行交待工作，然后用电报预定了哥本哈根的酒店。他将收据附上，伪造了一份与线人接头的行程表，然后一并报告给Waverly，抄送了一份给Sanders。<br/><br/>但他去的是苏黎世。在酒店房间，他拿过一支笔，认真回忆起了过往十一年间的每一次任务，最终认为自己还是滴水不漏的：他没有留下过指纹，每一次都迅速脱手，一个假名不会重复使用超过两个地方。他当初被四国警方逮捕，是因为舍不得那幅被迫丢在树林里的德加，折过身回来拿，才被逮了个正着。但他不会把同样的错误再犯第二遍了。在瑞士，他开始将自己的钱通过生意途径转回新身份名下。次日清晨，他坐火车前往巴黎，见到了胡佛的人马，将最新一份情报交给了他们。随后，他起草了封《中央情报局苏联部八月三十日例行报告》，然后签上：拿破仑·索罗。回柏林前，他在香榭丽舍大街上吃了玛德莱娜小蛋糕。 <br/><br/>就这样，通过一个不存在的线人，从未使用过的酒店预订单，虚假报告和财务表，他向中情局隐瞒了自己的行踪。随着时间推移，娜塔莉亚开始变得有些癫狂。她压力极大，疑神疑鬼，即使在Napoleon Solo多年的情报生涯中，他也少见这样神经质的女人。但他还在忍耐，不只因为这个俄国女人就肯尼迪遇刺案提供的情报很称联邦调查局的意，还因为他得知了一份文件的存在，它足以将苏联部搅得天翻地覆：克格勃安插在中情局内部所有鼹鼠的名单。其中就包括Sanders。 <br/><br/>而那似乎也正是娜塔莉亚的底牌。她不信任他，他看得出来。她害怕被克格勃发现，所以他也没有对联邦调查局透露她的真实身份，而是取了个代号，“费多拉。”他在西柏林的一间小酒店里对她说。“觉得怎么样？”<br/><br/>“听上去像个男人的名字。”<br/><br/>“也是一种软呢帽，”他拿起桌上的灰色帽子，递给她。“喏，就像我这顶一样。”<br/><br/>“我什么时候才能到美国去？”<br/><br/>“快了，”Solo说，一只手搭在她的椅背上。“等你在克格勃那边的事情做完，我这边也快了。”<br/><br/>“我有种不好的感觉，美国人。”<br/><br/>“怎么？”<br/><br/>“我觉得他们发现了。”<br/><br/>“你在哪里大意了吗？”<br/><br/>“那倒好像没有，”她若有所思地扯着项链坠子，那是Napoleon Solo送给她的。俄国女人不会知道里头安了窃听器。“只是我有时候怕得要命，我以前从来没有做过这种事，从来没有。”<br/><br/>“凡事总有第一次。”他扶上她的肩。“别怕。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo并不是在敷衍。他正着手替娜塔莉亚伪造一个假身份，以弄到美国签证。中情局特工在外国人聚集的俱乐部里混迹了几日，找寻可以下手的目标，最后看上了一个年轻的南斯拉夫女人。他邀她玩牌，赢了她一大笔钱，但把钱塞回了她手里。那晚他躺在她的床上，微笑着听她难以置信地赞美他的睫毛。直到她睡熟过去，他才小心地翻起了她的东西。最后，在书信桌的抽屉里，他发现了一本南斯拉夫护照。<br/><br/>他翻开那个深红色布面本：1957年10月签发，有效期至1967年10月；一次民主德国签证，1964年8月25日查理检查站入境记录，三次联邦德国签证，一次法国签证，一次马其顿签证。他将它塞进衣服里，早上吻别了她才离去。<br/><br/>他给娜塔莉亚买了件高档的黑色衬衣，然后，在一间地下室里，他给她拍了几张照片。当天她画的是淡妆，看上去气色很好。那个月和联邦调查局接头回来时，他又去了趟苏黎世，用塔娜佳·德亚诺维奇的名义开了个账户。随后他开车去琉森，找到了一个当年部队里的老熟人。战争结束后，那人就在瑞士安顿了下来。“南斯拉夫护照可不好搞，”男人说。“他们的水印很难弄。如果你要弄签证，那就难上加难。”<br/><br/>“所以我给你带了份真件。”Napoleon Solo将那本深红护照递给他。“在这上面加工应该不难。”<br/><br/>男人翻开看了看，伸出了手。他很快便把照片递了过去。“要多快？”那人问，拿出一个牛皮纸的袋子，将东西装了进去。<br/><br/>“越快越好。”<br/><br/>“你打算怎么付款？”<br/><br/>“比利时法郎，”中情局特工说，从钱夹里数出十张面值一千的钞票，卷起来放到桌上。“先垫一点。”他微笑着说。“我下周来取，嗯？”<br/><br/>二十日，中情局特工去琉森领回假护照。他现在对这一套已经驾轻就熟：用电报订酒店，为线人填写报告。联邦调查局的人开始变得不耐烦，因为费朵拉提供的情报质量开始下降，而那份承诺过的名单至今没有送到他们手中。Napoleon Solo只得尽力安抚。但不管怎么说，那份担保将他们系成了一条船上的人。中情局特工知道，他们暂时还不会拿他怎么办。<br/><br/>他乘车前往机场，在后座上看着本报刊亭上买的《新观察家》。前方车流开始缓了下来，他抬腕看表，有些忧心是否赶上飞机。就在那时，他从后视镜中瞥见了一个身影。一顶鸭舌帽从街角一闪而过。<br/><br/>他的第一反应是自己被跟踪了，但这时车流又动了起来，那个鬼影很快被抛诸脑后。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他在柏林见到娜塔莉亚。她拉开门，坐进副驾驶座上。他从公文包里拿出一个没封上的褐色信封，她有些迟疑地接了过来，拉开了封口。里面有一本旅行支票簿和一本护照。<br/><br/>“把这个身份记住，然后开始用这个名字和这个账户签支票。”中情局特工说。“留下痕迹就行，不要让克格勃知道。这是为了以防有人查你的背景。如果幸运的话，他们得好几个月才能查得到，但那时这个假身份已经用不着了。现在就差签证，月底我会回一趟弗吉尼亚，那时我会办这事。现在可以相信我了？”<br/><br/>她靠在座椅上，抬起头，仿佛不知该说什么。<br/><br/>“别感谢我，”Solo说，把护照收回。“我做这些也是为了我自己。”<br/><br/>俄国女人告诉他，她已经摸清了档案室保安的作息规律，下周有个晚宴，很多克格勃的人都会到场。屋室空虚，她将会在那时弄到那份名单。这是个好消息。联邦调查局的人正在失去耐心，而他也不可能永远这样瞒着中情局。<br/><br/>更何况，他还需要他们的帮忙。对Napoleon Solo来说，插队是件没有绅士风度的事，但他的确在赶时间。在中情局的实验室里，他将告诉Sanders的故事复述了一遍，表示自己急需一个南斯拉夫的假身份，假护照已经在找人处理，但上面还得有个货真价实的美国签证。“为什么不直接来找我？”实验室的人有些不满地嘀咕道。“老欧洲做假证的水平已经大不如以前了。”<br/><br/>“要是我能赶得回来，我当然来找你，”Solo说。“但我一直都在柏林。” <br/><br/>中情局实验室的人从抽屉里拿出一张表格，递给了他。“把它填了。”<br/><br/>“等等，”Napoleon Solo说。“有一个问题。”<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“我还不知道护照上是什么名字。”<br/><br/>“怎么，”实验室的人说。“这可不像你的风格，Solo。”<br/><br/>“帮我做假证的那个老兄说，南斯拉夫护照不好搞，”中情局特工说。“他们的水印很难做，所以你没法随便改个假名，只能在现成的护照上加工。但你知道，那种护照可不是什么时候都弄得到，他答应我这周会拿到货，但还不知道会是什么货，所以，”他撇了撇嘴。“我现在还不知道我会叫什么。”<br/><br/>“所以你要先把那一栏空着？”<br/><br/>“恐怕只能如此了。”<br/><br/>“你赶时间吗？”<br/><br/>“十万火急，”他回道。“这个月三十号之前，我得把这个文件交给柏林的使馆，然后他们才能给我出签。” <br/><br/>桌后的人皱起了眉。“你打算让我先签名，然后回去自己填？”<br/><br/>“因为我还不知道自己最后会是什么身份，”他无奈地说。“没有办法。我为这个潜伏了半年，如果这下搞砸了，Sanders会把我绑到华盛顿的方尖碑上。”<br/><br/>“好吧，”最后那人说。“但你要在备注上写明你的情况，我这里必须要留底。”<br/><br/>“没问题。”中情局特工拿过了笔。<br/><br/>回到德国后，他将塔娜佳·德亚诺维奇的信息填进了那封有中情局担保的文件中，然后将其交给大使馆。<br/><br/>当晚他照例去Gaby的公寓里时，意外地看见Illya Kuryakin正在那儿。俄国人的金发梳得齐整，看见他后便不知所措地从沙发上站起了身，颀长的手脚显得有些笨拙。“你来得正好，”Gaby为他关上门时说。“快过来，我下不过他。”<br/><br/>那时他才看清他们在下棋。他走了过去，在棋盘前坐下来。“唔，看上去不太妙。”他皱眉道。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin在看着他。<br/><br/>“不过，”美国人拿起黑子。“我正好喜欢翻盘。”<br/><br/>“你要咖啡吗？”Gaby问。“我去给你倒点。”<br/><br/>“谢谢，Teller小姐。”<br/><br/>她走开了。Illya摩挲着额头，走了一步。<br/><br/>“走的不错。”Solo评价道。“你不是一直在墙那边吗，什么风把你吹来了？”<br/><br/>克格勃抬起了眼，“那是什么？”他问。<br/><br/>Solo也走了几格。“抱歉？”<br/><br/>“你和联邦调查局在搞什么鬼？”<br/><br/>“什么？”美国人故作不解。“该你下了。”<br/><br/>“你要那份担保书做什么？”<br/><br/>Solo歪过头。“看来你又检查了我的房间。”<br/><br/>“我在问你话。”<br/><br/>“你看上去不太好，Peril。你脸色很差。”<br/><br/>“我知道你在干什么。”俄国人低声说。“离她远点，现在收手还来得及。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo低头仔细研究着眼下棋局。“阿列亨对拉斯克的着法，我早该看出来的。好吧，你还是赢了。”他若无其事地、近乎愉快地说。<br/><br/>“你不知道你在和谁下棋。”<br/><br/>“是吗，”他不慌不忙地站起来，擦了擦手。“那么，象棋冠军，我是不是该庆幸我是栽在你手上？”<br/><br/>Illya抬起头，看着他。Solo对他扬起嘴角，但没有笑意。这时Gaby回来了。<br/><br/>“咖啡？”她抬了抬手中的马克杯。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin匆匆拿起外套和鸭舌帽，一言不发地开门离去。东德女孩不解地看着他的背影。<br/><br/>“谁赢了？”她问。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo朝门外努了努嘴。 <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>克格勃特工Illya Kuryakin站在海森堡饭店的四楼走廊，脚踩着被烟头烫穿的地毯，腋下挂着把手枪。只剩一个能将娜塔莉亚带进美国的签证，棋局就要结束了，他知道Napoleon Solo已经走到了哪一步。十分钟前，他看着那个美国人和娜塔莉亚走进428房里。她裹着件大开司米披肩，几乎让人看不出身形。 <br/><br/>他朝那间房走去，地毯吸收了他的脚步声。里面有人在说话，但听不分明。美国人说了些什么，娜塔莉亚似乎在笑。他将耳朵贴在门上，竭力想听清他们的声音。他们说的是俄语，Napoleon Solo的嗓音低沉悦耳。他在叫她什么？娜塔莎，亲爱的，把你的披肩脱了吧。他是那么说的吗？他又想起了那天自己坐在车上，看着他们在Solo的车里接吻。那人笑起来依旧那么该死的好看，但不是对着他的。Illya Kuryakin发觉自己的手又开始不受控制。他在发抖，从指间延至全身，就像当年他站在学校里，听人们羞辱他时那样。现在那边不说话了，他不自觉地趴了下来，脸贴着地板，从门缝往里窥视，贪婪地看着他的皮鞋走动，她的红色高跟鞋有一搭没一搭地叩在地板上。<br/><br/>就在这时，他发现Solo似乎正朝门口走来。他还没来得及站起身，门便开了条缝，Napoleon Solo站在门口，正低头看着他。<br/><br/>他张皇失措地抬起头，等着美国人说出什么刻薄话。但Solo什么也没说，只是看了他一眼。就是那一眼，几乎让他想发疯，让他想跪在地上吻这个男人的鞋子，或干脆举起枪，杀了他，然后砸烂桌子，咆哮，诅咒，让该死的中情局下地狱，他妈的克格勃下地狱，最后精疲力尽地倒在地上，再也不起来。他想说，我是你的，随便你怎么支配我好了。但他什么也没说。<br/><br/>Solo的眼中没有一丝波澜。他知道自己赢不了。这盘棋Napoleon Solo已下过无数次，相比之下，他简直幼稚得像个中学生。美国人关上了门，他听见娜塔莉亚在问发生了什么事，Solo轻松地告诉她没什么。<br/><br/>那晚他回到自己房里，像头困兽一样来回踱着步。那枚军官证上的军衔现在如此面目可憎。一气之下，他将它扔进了马桶，但很快便忙不迭地把它抢救回来。最后他还得把它弄干。拿熨斗时，他的手抖得不能自已。那晚Oleg给他打了个电话，他险些和自己的上司吵了一架。最后他放下电话，坐在床边。你怎么能同时有你自己，和你的国家。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>就在使馆将护照寄回给他之后的几天，娜塔莉亚告诉他，那份名单到手了。他在接头点的邮箱里给她留了个消息，告诉她一切都已办妥，明晚八点在酒店见面。他会把护照交给她，同时告诉她具体怎么出去。几个月来第一次，他睡了个舒坦觉。梦中他看见了湛蓝的加勒比海，云朵洁白如船帆。他喝醉了酒，拉着Illya Kuryakin要教他跳舞，最后俄国人把他扛起来扔进了海里。Gaby戴着硕大的太阳镜开快艇，他母亲和姐姐也在，甚至连面目模糊的父亲也戴着顶巴拿马帽，在棕榈树下的躺椅上喝鸡尾酒。阳光照得他睁不开眼，海浪声细碎，催人入眠。美好的、永恒的自由。<br/><br/>醒来时天似乎还没亮，拉开窗帘后，他才发现是外面下起了雨。他给自己做了顿早饭，然后十点的时候，有人打了个电话过来。是娜塔莉亚。<br/><br/>“我病了。”她说。“你能现在就来吗？还是在那个地方。”<br/><br/>他问候了几句，答应她自己马上就赶过去。放下电话后，他在沙发上坐了一会儿。娜塔莉亚从未打过电话给他，他也记得俄国女人曾说过，他的电话被窃听了。<br/><br/>某种隐约的不安从他心中升起，他起身，找出了几个文件袋，把它们丢到壁炉里，划了几根火柴扔进去。他给自己倒了杯酒，然后立在壁炉前，凝视劈剥作响的火堆。等那些票券假账都化作灰烬后，他将枪塞进枪套，穿上风衣，将钥匙从挂衣钩上取下，然后出门。<br/><br/>现在，宝贝儿，有人要将你的军了。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>他没有在那里看见娜塔莉亚。只有克格勃长官Oleg坐在扶手椅上，正在抽烟斗。那人穿着身黑色西装，没有摘下帽子，正若有所思地注视着墙上的画。<br/><br/>“告诉我，Solo先生，”俄国人甚至没有看他。“她演得怎么样？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo感觉胃里有什么东西在下沉。<br/><br/>“我答应过她，要说服莫斯科电影制片厂把她签下，”他将烟斗塞进嘴里。“莫斯科电影学院的学生，今年刚毕业，你觉得她的演技还行吗？”<br/><br/>“配得上一座奥斯卡奖。”Napoleon Solo弯起嘴角。“就是有时候戏剧化了点，大概是学院派的通病。”<br/><br/>“没有剧本，全是她自己发挥。”Oleg说。“请坐，Solo特工，别一直站着。”<br/><br/>美国人解开西装纽扣，在克格勃长官的对面坐下，翘起了腿。如果当初Victoria请他入座，他大概也会这样坐上电刑椅的。“你把护照带来了吗？”男人问。<br/><br/>Solo遗憾地撇了撇眉。“没有。”<br/><br/>“不过那也没关系，现在应该正有人忙着在你的房间里翻箱倒柜呢。”<br/><br/>“你们拿它有何贵干？”<br/><br/>“编一个故事。”<br/><br/>“哦？”<br/><br/>“中情局特工Napoleon Solo协助克格勃间谍潜入美国。”<br/><br/>“这个罪名听上去可不小。”Solo想了想。“不过抱歉，我把那本护照烧了。”<br/><br/>“没关系，”Oleg露出一闪而过的笑意。“我们给你留了底。”<br/><br/>语罢他递给Solo一个文件夹，里面的文件全部仔细按日期编好了号，上面有美国人这几个月的账务明细，开户记录，开房登记的时间和签名，还有他出现在巴黎，苏黎世和其他地方的照片。这些全都是他向Sanders、以至于整个中情局瞒报了的。Napoleon Solo终于明白了，娜塔莉亚想让他做的只有一件事，那就是不停地欺骗。克格勃给他下了个套，他中计了。<br/>“钱和女人，你的弱点，”Oleg说。“动机完美。一个贪财好色的中情局特工，被克格勃收买，为此一直向上级谎报，还提供假情报——顺便一提，你帮了我们很大忙，Solo特工，诺先科叛逃后，我们损失惨重，但你提供的情报足以让他变得无足轻重。费朵拉是个不错的名字，你挺有起名天赋的。”<br/><br/>“那份名单根本不存在，对吗。”<br/><br/>“或许吧。”Oleg耸耸肩。“不过，Adrian是清白的。你太想翻盘了，Solo，它影响了你的判断力。”<br/><br/>中情局特工无可奈何地看着手中的材料。“我同意。”<br/><br/>“需要我找人把这份资料给中情局，又或者国安局，告诉他们中情局当中有内奸吗？”克格勃长官和蔼地建议道。“不过，叛国罪可不同于盗窃罪，那会让你的日子不太好过，Napoleon Solo。所以，”他微笑道。“你还有一个选择。我已经叫卢比扬卡那边给你编好号了，05730，一份工作，拿两份薪酬，你觉得怎么样？这生意划得来。”<br/><br/>“我还有，”Solo疑惑地眨了眨眼。“别的选择吗？”<br/><br/>“你还可以自杀。”<br/><br/>他把它当做了个玩笑话，笑了起来，但Oleg只是礼貌性地笑了几声。他就这样一直笑着，直至笑不动为止。大不了终身监禁。但那对于中情局特工来说——确实，还不如自杀。可卖身给克格勃更惨。他知道双面间谍的下场可能会有多凄凉。就在那时他想到了Illya Kuryakin。他想，那人什么都知道。<br/><br/>“如果我说，我两者都不选呢？”<br/><br/>“那就没有办法了，”Oleg叹了口气。“你既不愿意为我们干活，又不愿意去死。你让我们很为难啊，Solo先生。”<br/><br/>他再次笑了起来。这已经不是策反，而是胁迫。再一次，他被人捏在手心里。“我是怎么相信了她的故事的？”美国人自言自语般道，一边漫不经心地翻看着手中的那些罪证。<br/><br/>“告诉我，Solo先生，你去过苏联吗？”<br/><br/>“老实说，没有待过太久。”<br/><br/>“所以，你对它了解多少？”<br/><br/>“不太多。”<br/><br/>“她向你描述的那个苏联，只是一个你愿意相信的苏联。一个大型地狱，腐败，黑暗，人人都愁眉不展，等着美国人去拯救。那个故事满足了你的预期，所以你愿意相信它。人们总是相信自己愿意相信的东西。”<br/><br/>美国人不置可否地点了点头，继续看那沓文件。偷拍他的人隐蔽得非常好。“所以那些都是演给我看的？”<br/><br/>“从你第一次见到她开始，对。”<br/><br/>“老天，”他感慨道。“你们可真够有耐心的。”<br/><br/>“对于你这样的人来说是值得的。”<br/><br/>“谢谢夸奖。”<br/><br/>“别谢，如果你到莫斯科来，我还可以安排你们再见个面。她挺喜欢你的，不得不说。”<br/>“她现在在哪？”<br/><br/>“回莫斯科的路上。——抱歉，可我还是得问一句，看完了吗？”<br/><br/>Solo把文件夹合上。“嗯哼。”<br/><br/>“所以，”Oleg看着他。“干还是不干？”<br/><br/>美国人展出了一个胜券在握的微笑，克格勃长官对此有些意外。就在刚才Oleg给他上课的当儿，Solo将那份文件从头到尾仔细扫了一遍，然后发现俄国人有一个致命的纰漏。<br/><br/>很好，他还没输。Napoleon Solo还在牌桌上，他还在玩。<br/><br/>“无意冒犯，”中情局特工说。“可你们似乎犯了一个错误。”<br/><br/>“请说。”<br/><br/>“出于保护线人的考虑，我确实向中情局隐瞒了自己的行踪，伪造了一些报告。但事实是——”他讲文件递回给了Oleg。“我是向联邦调查局，而不是中情局汇报的。因此，所有的伪造和前后不一，都可以从我向联邦调查局上交的报告中得到解释。”<br/><br/>那是他瞎编的。他从未给联邦调查局上交过什么报告。但Napoleon Solo必须赌一把，干这一行靠的就是胆大包天。“中情局确实被蒙在了鼓里，”他继续说。“但那是因为，我事实上是在为他们的对头干活。联邦调查局承诺了给我取消罪名，提供无条件庇护，我有一份副局长签名的担保书，”他满意地看到Oleg的表情变得僵硬了。“放在安全的地方。”<br/><br/>“联邦调查局。”克格勃长官说。“你什么时候见过联邦调查局的人？”<br/><br/>“每一次去巴黎。奇怪，你们拍到了我在巴黎的照片，却不知道我在和谁打交道。你可以尽管将这些材料寄给中情局，但我不会被判叛国罪。更有可能的后果是，我会被驱逐出中情局，永不录用，但我对此倒是求之不得。怎么样，”美国人扬起一边眉。“来赌一把，让Sanders也看看你都做了些什么？”<br/><br/>Oleg脸色铁青。<br/><br/>他吁了口气，再次翻开那份文件，想看看是哪个克格勃的粗心大意放了他一条生路。在最后一页的报告上，他看到了那人的签名：И. 科里亚金。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“我的疏忽。”在克格勃驻柏林总部的地下室里，Illya Kuryakin面无表情地坐在椅子上说。“我自愿接受处分。”<br/><br/>Oleg在房里来回踱着步。“我要你看紧他们，”克格勃长官忽然变得暴躁起来。“我是怎么告诉你的，我要你看紧他！”<br/><br/>“是我的过失。”<br/><br/>“你干的好事。”那人在他面前停下。“你是存心那么做的，对吗？”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin没有说话，只是看着地板。毕竟他什么也没有背叛。他没有背叛祖国。<br/><br/>“记过停职。”克格勃长官对房里其他人说，拿起帽子准备出去。但走到门边时，他又折了回来，扇了Illya一个耳光。<br/><br/>“你让我失望。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>在Gaby的帮助下，Solo租了套公寓。他切断了与联邦调查局的来往，心知一切已无可挽回。Oleg的目的至少已达成一半，那些已言之凿凿地放出的情报不可撤消。他和东德女孩伪装成恋人，拥抱推搡着挤进了那片小树林，然后将房间钥匙和地址放进铁盒里，埋入地下。这太像是个陷阱了，他想。他根本不知道Illya会不会来。<br/><br/>克格勃会对红色恐怖做什么？他手握着方向盘，几乎没法集中精力去看路。他开始回顾起过去几个月的蛛丝马迹，现在一切都说得通了。如果Illya Kuryakin真的有意要在他的房里做什么手脚，他就不会带着一帮人明目张胆地出现在他面前。酒店大堂的那一幕只是为了铺垫娜塔莉亚的出场。我知道你在做什么。离她远点，现在收手还来得及。你不知道你在跟谁下棋。他们会把他送去古拉格吗？大概不会，他毕竟是Oleg的好学生，他毕竟什么也没有出卖——<br/><br/>“抱歉。”他忽然将车在路边停下，向Gaby挤出了一个苍白的笑。“我没法继续开了。”<br/><br/>东德女孩接过了方向盘。在两个街区后，Napoleon Solo发现后面有跟踪的眼线。东德女孩一路狂飙，在那栋公寓前，她让他赶紧滚下车。<br/><br/>“我把他们甩开。”她线条坚毅的嘴唇抿着。发动机的声音轰鸣而去，他打开房门，满室都是尘埃和蛛网。他花了一个上午的时间将它打扫干净，就着电视新闻喝了点啤酒，将衣服挂进衣柜，把烤箱清理干净。<br/><br/>然后，他开始等待。<br/><br/>起初几天他还算平静。Sanders会到处询问他的失踪，但管他呢。他独自做饭，吃饭，站在窗前，看着那些平淡无奇的灰色楼房，每天傍晚都鸽群在楼顶盘旋。后来他开始变得焦躁不安，不敢看报，生怕会看到他惧怕的东西。那是他一生中少有的独居日子，有时躺在床上，半梦半醒间，他仿佛觉得Illya就在这间屋子里，就像他们当初在索罗斯，在南法的房子里时那样。最后他甚至发现自己记不起俄国人的样貌，尽管他的声音还如在耳边。你怎么能同时有你自己，和你的国家。<br/><br/>十月十五日，电视播报了赫鲁晓夫退休的新闻。他站在客厅里，一时没有反应过来。莫斯科变天了，卢比扬卡呢？他决定如果还是没有Illya的任何消息，他就不再继续等下去。但至于该怎么找到俄国人，他也不知道。<br/><br/>那天晚上他睡得很浅。夜半时分，门外传来动静。他猜那是野猫，但还是下意识地伸手去摸枪。一声金属相碰的响动，钥匙插进了锁孔。门开了，外面是绵绵不绝的秋雨，黑暗中，一个高大的身影站在门边。他从床上撑起来，睡意朦胧地对那人说，过来吧。那人走进屋里，两下脱去了外衣，还有被雨打湿的鸭舌帽，然后跌跌撞撞地走向他，捧住了他的脸。来，吻吧，吻得疼痛，嘴唇出血。心的泉流是滚开的水，它不需要冷静和理智。在这场棋局中他们都赌上了什么，他的自由和他的全副忠心。我是怎么活下来的，他在俄国人耳边喃喃道。你比谁都清楚。他将手伸进Illya的衣服底下，那人的背上满是新伤。<br/><br/>“疼吗？”他问。<br/><br/>“我差点想求他们杀了我。”Illya说。雨水从他浓密的睫毛上滴下，弄湿了他的脸，但他没有擦去。俄国人的手上有股泥土的腥气。“我知道你没有发那封信，”他说。“牛仔，我们永远都没法两清了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们醒来的时候，天已经放晴。上午的日光隔着窗帘照进入室内，Napoleon Solo翻了个身，将脸埋在被单里，想再睡上片刻。他昨晚累极了。<br/><br/>Illya翻下了床。<br/><br/>“你是怎么找过来的？”美国人含糊不清地问。<br/><br/>“钥匙和地址，你放在接头的地方了。”<br/><br/>“很好，”中情局特工伸了个懒腰。“我还以为你找不到呢。他们知道你在这儿吗？”<br/><br/>“现在？还不知道。”<br/><br/>“我昨天晚上忘了问你，”Solo揉了揉眼睛。“老实说，我有很多想要问你的，但我全记不清了……比如说，那个电话其实是你打的，对吧。”<br/><br/>Illya想了想。“是的，但我很快意识到你被窃听了。”<br/><br/>“Oleg为什么想要策反我？”<br/><br/>“因为中情局看重你，”Illya拿起地上的衣服。“你有价值。Sanders不会轻易让你离开，你还可以在里面潜伏很多年。其实Oleg早就想这么做了，从发现你在罗马偷了那幅画开始，他就一直在找能胁迫你的把柄。”<br/><br/>“原来他当时想要的是这个，”Napoleon Solo哀叹一声。“这群老狐狸——你要干什么？”<br/><br/>俄国人正在穿衣服。“回去。”<br/><br/>Solo坐了起来。“你已经出来了。”<br/><br/>“但我不能一直待在这儿。”<br/><br/>“过来，”美国人向他示意。“留下来，晚上再走。”<br/><br/>Illya有些不情愿地回到了床上。果然，Napoleon Solo很快就把他刚系好的扣子又解开了。“他们不会把我怎么样，牛仔，”他吻了吻Solo。“他们要审我不容易，因为我曾经就是做这个的人。”<br/><br/>“Oleg还在柏林吗？”<br/><br/>“早就回莫斯科了。”克格勃特工说。<br/><br/>“去做什么？”<br/><br/>Illya沉默了。<br/><br/>“你知道赫鲁晓夫下台了吧。”他最后问Solo。<br/><br/>美国人点头。<br/><br/>“现在是上台的是勃列日涅夫。”<br/><br/>“你了解这个人吗？”Solo说。<br/><br/>“我只知道他曾要求克格勃给赫鲁晓夫下毒。”俄国人翻了个身，和Solo面对面躺着，床太小，金发男人只能屈起腿。“但克格勃的主席谢米恰斯内拒绝了，虽然他是支持让赫鲁晓夫下台的。”<br/><br/>“这么说，你们都算是勃列日涅夫的人了？”Solo伸出条胳膊揽住了他。“克格勃还挺会找老板的。”<br/><br/>“要是有那么简单就好了。”<br/><br/>“怎么？”<br/><br/>Illya凑近了点，几乎抵上了他的鼻尖。“这是我第一次和一个美国人谈这个，”他注视着Solo的蓝眼睛。“我不知道怎么和你解释。”<br/><br/>“你可以相信我。”<br/><br/>“克格勃内部的权力斗争非常激烈，我不知道中情局是否对此有所耳闻。”他小声道，仿佛怀疑房里有窃听器。“谢米恰斯内担任主席后，重用了很多共青团系统里的人，大多是年轻人，因此得罪了克格勃里面的老契卡——他们多是党的系统里的人，是斯大林那个时代的元老。但勃列日涅夫是党的系统里的人，他和谢米恰斯内的共同利益是不会长久的。”<br/><br/>“你是哪一边的？”<br/><br/>“进克格勃之前，Oleg在两个州当过团委书记，他是谢米恰斯内那条线上的人。”Illya说。“而我是Oleg的人。”<br/><br/>他们都没有说话，街上传来电车的叮当声。“赫鲁晓夫倒台了，谁也不知道未来会怎么样，”俄国人皱着眉。“老实说，我觉得尼基塔干得还不算坏，虽然他矮了点，智商也有问题。”<br/><br/>Solo撅了撅嘴。“我记得他当时去美国访问，差点把半个中情局都逼疯了。他一定要去迪士尼乐园，还要和玛丽莲·梦露共进晚餐，你真该看看当时肯尼迪脸上的表情……”<br/><br/>仿佛忽然想到了什么，他沉默了。<br/><br/>“可怜的约翰。”Solo最后低声说。“两个老对手，一个被杀，一个被迫下台。好像一个时代就这样结束了。”<br/><br/>“Waverly找到了T.H.R.U.S.H.的人。”Illya岔开话头。“你在柏林干的活儿不错，他们找到了他们在北美的通讯网。英国佬说，我们得尽快去一趟墨西哥。”<br/><br/>“卢比扬卡会放人吗？”<br/><br/>“我想会的，”克格勃特工说。“Oleg本来想给我记过停职，但后来作罢了。现在是敏感时期，没必要到处宣扬他自己的失败。”他挪开Solo的手臂。“我真的得走了。”<br/><br/>“再多待五分钟？”<br/><br/>五十分钟后，克格勃特工喘着气说，“我在想，牛仔，你是否——我不知道你想不想——”<br/><br/>“等等，”同样气喘吁吁的Napoleon Solo说。“我先调整一下呼吸。”<br/><br/>“如果我们能在年底前完成任务，你想不想到苏联去过新年——我是说，我们会放几天假，但没有你们的假那么长，只有我和我母亲——我在想，你要不要也顺便来看看，圣彼得堡，莫斯科什么的。涅瓦大街啊，红场啊，卢比扬卡旁边有家不错的餐厅，克格勃都去那里吃饭……当然，如果你来不了，那也无所谓，反正我们也是要过新年的——”<br/><br/>“这算是什么，”美国人问。“正式约会吗？”<br/><br/>“你不来就算了，”俄国人烦恼地说。“我还懒得帮一个中情局的人入境呢。”<br/><br/>“我想去，”Solo说。“我当然想去。”<br/><br/>  <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>1965年1月，他们去了一趟苏联。他们在列宁格勒过元旦，因为Illya母亲的亲戚都在那里。后来，当Napoleon Solo回想起来时，总觉得那是段奇怪的日子。干冷，无风，恬静如八音盒上的玻璃球。他记得自己捧着杯热咖啡，故意问Illya为什么苏联的圣诞老人有女朋友。俄国人严肃地向他解释，那是严冬老人，而不是圣诞老人；那也不是他的女朋友，而是他的孙女雪姑娘。<br/><br/>那是个清晨，他们沿运河去看波罗的海。隆冬的太阳隐匿在云后，光线游弋不定，映着废弃的造船厂，让Solo想起伦勃朗的画。海水阴冷，滩上布满黑色石块，有别于他们在意大利见过的旖旎海岸。对面就是芬兰。这是片险恶的海域，属于海盗，冒险家和偷渡者。这是北国人的海。<br/><br/>在涅瓦大街上，他们找了间不错的饭馆，下午在街上漫无目地打转。雪中的救世主滴血教堂像座巨大的姜饼屋，里头金碧辉煌的东正教镶嵌画更是让美国人移不开眼。“这些都是国家财产，”克格勃特工提醒道。“别打它们的主意。”<br/><br/>“圣母啊，”Napoleon Solo对着穹顶上的玛利亚说。“金盆洗手何其难。”<br/><br/>入夜下起了细雪，落在他们肩上，很快便没了声息。他们沿涅瓦河一直走，经过几座不知名的桥，时或路过几个列宁格勒的居民，穿着大衣，手上提着袋子，行色匆匆。对岸不知何时出现了一座延绵的宫殿，灯火耀映在河中，如同铺了满渠的碎金。“等一下。”Solo说。<br/>他们靠在栏杆上，夜晚的凉意从水上袭来。“真美。”美国人感叹道。<br/><br/>“不像是真的。”Illya说。<br/><br/>“那是哪？”<br/><br/>“冬宫。”<br/><br/>“白天有这么美吗？”<br/><br/>“好像没有，”Illya拍了拍栏杆。“我去过冬宫，但没见过这个地方。我们明天可以去看看冬宫，你会喜欢那里的，绝对是艺术品盗窃犯的春梦。”<br/><br/>但第二天，他们发现冬宫当日闭馆。扫兴地走回伊萨克教堂边上的酒店后，他们开始百无聊赖地下起了棋。“列宁格勒是个美丽的地方，”Solo表示。“但待久了会让人忧郁。我还是更喜欢莫斯科。顺便问一句，Illyusha——”<br/><br/>他看见红色恐怖拿棋的手停住了。“只是想问一下，”美国人展出一个笑脸。“你为什么会叫这个名字？是因为《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》里的那个男孩Ilyusha吗？只要有人嘲笑他的父亲，他就会跟人打架。”<br/><br/>“不是，”Illya低头将棋子移动。“是为了纪念列宁的父亲伊利亚·乌里扬诺夫。我出生时是他诞生一百周年。”<br/><br/>“这是个好名字。”Napoleon Solo说。不论他是否想承认，Illya Kuryakin终究从头到尾都是个苏联人。<br/><br/>“你呢，Napoleon？”<br/><br/>他一时有点愣住了。那是他头一次听Illya叫他的名字，那也是后来无数次他叫他Napoleon的开始。但当时他说的是，“是因为拿破仑远征过俄国。”<br/><br/>俄国人从对面站了起来，好像要掀翻棋盘，可那佯怒的表情骗不过Napoleon Solo。但下一秒美国人还是压倒在地毯上，Illya将他的双手按在头顶，分开双腿骑在他身上。“然后呢？”俄国人俯下腰问。“他得逞了吗？”<br/><br/>“他被打得落花流水。”Solo承认。<br/><br/>Illya笑着松开他的手，直起身，掀起了自己的衣服下摆。Solo抚摸着那线条漂亮的腰侧，顺便解开了Illya的裤子。“我忽然想起来，我曾经想问你一件事，Peril。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼？”<br/><br/>“我看见过你写的申请，要求重新调查你父亲的案子。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo知道自己正在步入雷区，但他不打算就这样轻易放弃。“你把它发出去了吗？”<br/><br/>Illya刚把毛衣丢在了一旁，上身赤裸着。“没有。”他说，似乎不太像谈这个话题。<br/><br/>“你知道他是无罪的，对吗？”<br/><br/>“我知道他不干净。”那人的回答有些让他意外。“但如果论贪污罪，党的高级干部中一半以上都不干净。我也大概知道为什么有人想搞倒他，”俄国人开始变得有些焦躁。“大清洗没有牵连到我们，他难免用了点手段，也许他出卖过不少人。但我不相信他叛国。我总觉得他们只是想跟他安个叛国的罪名，然后快点把他处死。”<br/><br/>他看着Solo，那双眼睛里又满是那种孩子气的惶惧。“1941年年初的时候，我父亲到德国去出了一趟差，后来他们说，他在行李箱里带了几百份机密文件，全部卖给了纳粹。确实，每一份文件都会发备份给他看，但如果他真的带走了几百份文件，那个箱子是装不下的，他也不可能瞒得过随行人员。还有一种可能，文件被放在了微缩胶片上， 但要这么做，他不可能不惊动底下技术部门的人。我不相信他会叛国，他没有。”<br/><br/>“那你的确应该为他平反。”Solo平静地说。“为什么不去呢？要带着这个十字架过一辈子？”<br/><br/>Illya犹豫了。<br/><br/>“但如果那是真的呢？”他最后说。<br/><br/>“你说你相信他——”<br/><br/>“如果他真的有罪呢？”<br/><br/>“如果那是真的，Illya，”他揽着那人的脖子，让他低下头。“如果他真的有罪，那他已经偿还了。”<br/><br/>他皱起抬头纹，看着那双绿眼睛。“你也已经偿还了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Kuryakina要继续在列宁格勒待一阵子，让他们先回莫斯科。他们从梁赞火车站下车，回到了Illya Kuryakin的家。一间不大的居室，家具不多，但收拾得挺整洁。从窗户望出去，是对面千篇一律的灰色住宅楼，中间有块空地，种着白桦树，还立了个秋千，上面积着几天前新落的雪。这就是Illya Kuryakin住了二十余年的地方。<br/><br/>从克格勃的军校回来过新年的第一个假期，他在这里和母亲吵了一架。父亲死后，母亲彻底放弃了自己。她夹着男人们给她带来的烟，喝着伏特加，高声说话，大笑，直至酩酊大醉，然后大哭。他有时会恨她，想学着父亲的样，跟她说，Kuryakina同志，您这样像话吗？然后看她委屈地撇着嘴。他憎恨那些穿军靴的，高谈阔论的男人们，是他们夺走了他母亲。<br/><br/>就比如那个年轻的军官。他歪戴着军帽，模样俊俏。Illya刚进门，就听见他在厨房里和母亲说话。“您不要戏弄我。”母亲笑道。那人接着又说了什么殷勤话。离开的时候，男人看见了他，给他打了个招呼。<br/><br/>他狠狠瞪了那人一眼，没有说话。男人走后，他将门关上，然后走到她跟前，拿走了她的酒瓶。<br/><br/>“你这样像话吗，Kuryakina？”他说。<br/><br/>她先是一愣，然后眯起了眼。“你现在也学会教训人了，Illya？”她伸手去夺酒瓶。“你现在也来教训我了？”<br/><br/>他皱着眉不让她得手，她忽然生起气来。“你现在倒是个男人了？”她嚷道。“你管不着我，给我！听见没有！你怎么这么像你爸爸？”<br/><br/>“那个男人是谁？”<br/><br/>“你管不着。”<br/><br/>“荡妇。”他说。<br/><br/>他几乎立刻就后悔了。她的眼睛里瞬间涌起了泪水，但强忍着没掉下来，而那几乎让他崩溃。仿佛有什么压在他心上，令他喘不过气来。我的天哪，他在心底说。我的天哪。“对不起，”他喃喃道，看着她哀伤的大眼睛。“对不起，妈妈。” <br/><br/>“没事，”她也带着哭腔说。他跪了下来，将头埋在她膝头，就像孩提时代做过无数次的那样。她那么软，温暖又带着香气，让他只想像只小猫一样蜷在她怀里。“没事，Illyshua，我原谅你。“她轻声道，弯腰搂住他。他抬起头，小心翼翼地吻她带着泪水的脸。不管怎样，她到底是他母亲，他怎么能不爱她。<br/><br/>Solo在房里找了个地方安顿下来，然后他们到卢比扬卡广场边上的餐厅里吃饭。“我就是在这里被招募的，”Illya说。“上军校的第二个学期，团委书记把在莫斯科的同学们带来这里，然后告诉我们以后要做什么。我其实并不想做克格勃，但他们都跟我说，你得给自己找个活儿干，Illya，你要替你母亲分担一下，如果你拒绝了克格勃，没有几个别的地方敢收你。所以，”他用叉子拨开格鲁吉亚饺子。“我就留下了。听上去很平淡，不是吗。”<br/><br/>“在哪里都一样，”Napoleon Solo拿起餐巾，擦了擦嘴。“他们把你捏在手里，你无处可去。”<br/><br/>末了他加了句，“当然，也许只有我是这样。Sanders就不是。他是检察官家庭出身，几代读的都是常春藤。他其实不大看得起我，我一直都知道。他是个很有政治野心的人，有朝一日肯定会竞选议员，口号我都给他想好了， ‘田纳西之子’。不过那也和我没有什么关系——唔，你还要红肠吗？不要？那我吃了。”<br/><br/>Illya找到了一个熟人，然后将重审尼科莱·科里亚金案的申请提交了上去。在莫斯科，克格勃特工看上去更自在，也更自如，他熟知游戏规则，他毕竟是在这个体制里成长起来的人。相比之下，Napoleon Solo更像是个好奇而热心的美国游客。他们沿莫斯科河畔散步，经过别列日科夫滨河街，还到乌克兰饭店里看了看，虽然来过莫斯科，一切还是让Solo觉得新奇：社会主义现实主义风格的地铁大厅，高耸入云的外交部大厦，冷峻粗犷的纪念碑，像玩具般的瓦西里升天大教堂。他们在红场边上的古姆百货里逛了逛，见识了高傲的苏联时髦女郎，下午坐地铁去公园里溜冰，美国人摔了很多跤。时间过得很快，他们似乎不知疲倦。最后，当他们往回走时，Illya发现自己又来到了那片雪地。<br/><br/>父亲入狱后，他曾在这里和人打过架。德军围城的时候，他从这里跑去防空洞避难。1944年，一个从古拉格来的人带来了一份死亡证明，告诉他们尼科莱·科里亚金已被枪决。信封里有一块手表，那是他唯一的遗物。除此以外，再无其它，这世上从此少了一个罪人。<br/><br/>他记得自己倒在雪地里，手脚几乎冻得失去知觉。他知道母亲正在到处找他，哭红了眼。他抓着那块手表，将它贴在胸口。那是1944年的春天，前线传来了捷报，红军守住了列宁格勒，正在解放匈牙利，雪在融化，燕子开始回巢，而父亲已经死了，在某个西伯利亚的荒地。两年后，他离家去读军校，然后加入克格勃，回家的次数逐年见少，人生过往就如被践踏过的雪地般，再也无法愈合。<br/><br/>但眼前的这片雪地是崭新的。这是夜雪过后纯白的处女地，积雪松软，似抹匀了的奶油，大地洒满霜状的雪粉，冻透的树枝剔透如冰糖。天空中有数十种蓝，数十种紫，数十种玫红和数十种黄。他们往前走，北方的寒气清凉如薄荷，就是在这里，他曾跌倒，被嘲弄，哀悼父亲的死。也就是在这片雪地里，他开始告诉Solo自己曾经历过的一切。但此刻他不再那么孤独。他已经不再是那个迈不开腿，穿着过长的衣服的男孩儿，尽管站在这里的依然是他。<br/><br/>他往前走了两步，感觉雪在脚下变硬，使靴底打滑。“伊利亚·尼古拉耶维奇·科里亚金在此。” 他说。<br/><br/>然后，他张开双臂，背朝下倒在雪地里。<br/><br/>Solo觉得有些好笑，踢了踢他的靴子，但俄国人耍赖似地躺在那里不肯起来。<br/><br/>“给我个吻。” Illya傻气地笑着说。<br/><br/>美国人无可奈何地摇了摇头，遗憾地看了眼自己的呢子外套，然后跪了下来。他还没完全弯下腰，就被Illya揽住，翻身紧紧压在雪地里。“我的外套。”Solo抗议道，但很快便笑着听之任之。他的后背贴着雪地，感到一阵凉意，细小的雪晶钻进了他的衣领和袖口。Illya喘息着，热烈地吻他，压疼了他的鼻梁，让他几乎无法呼吸。俄国人手忙脚乱地解开了他的围巾，将脸埋进他的颈窝，贪婪地用唇舌感受他的体温。冬季灰白的天空笼盖在他们头顶上，视野边沿是白桦的枝丫。他爱抚着男人的金发，喘着气，任由那人往下滑去。这是他的红色恐怖，他的敌人与盟友，他的达瓦里希。我太爱你。他抚摸着他的背。随你怎么支配我好了。<br/><br/>隔着衣服，俄国人的胯部开始磨蹭着他。“你想干什么，Peril？”他问。<br/><br/>“你猜。”Illya的脸立刻挡回了他上方，露出了虎牙。<br/><br/>“喂，公民！”<br/><br/>公园管理员忽然隔着老远跑了过来。“公民，请不要躺在这里！”<br/><br/>“对不起！”Illya吓了一跳，立刻放开Solo，弹了起来。“对不起，同志！”<br/><br/>管理员怀疑地看着着这两个神色慌张的男人。“不要躺在地上。”他重申道。<br/><br/>“会着凉的。”一个系着头巾的老太太在一旁插了句。<br/><br/>他们狼狈地抖了抖身上的雪，然后迅速走出了公园，十万火急地赶回家，在房里一直待到晚饭时间才出来。俄国人一脸做贼心虚，但Napoleon Solo神态自若。“你有没有廉耻？”Illya紧张地小声问。“我敢说刚才整栋楼的人都听到了。”<br/><br/>美国人正在系扣子。“不可能，亲爱的，你没有听到他们正在底下忙着什么吗？”<br/><br/>果然，没过多久，门就被敲开了。一个胖乎乎的女人站在那儿，腰上系着围裙，手上沾满面粉。“Illya！”她喊道。“我听见有人在家——”<br/><br/>“您好啊，柳德米拉阿姨！”他说。她怕他身上沾到面粉，他便弯腰吻了吻她的脸颊。“是我，我回来了。”<br/><br/>“你母亲呢，她在吗？”<br/><br/>“她还在列宁格勒。”<br/><br/>“上帝保佑，她还好吗？”<br/><br/>“她很好。”<br/><br/>“这位同志是谁？”<br/><br/>“一个美国朋友。”<br/><br/>她愣了愣。“一个美国人？”<br/><br/>Solo上前拿起她的手。“我的荣幸。”他笑着吻了吻那只沾满面粉的小手。<br/><br/>“哦！”俄国女人有些吃惊地收回了手，但很快便露出了笑容。“这年头美国朋友可不多见，你说对吧，Illya？”<br/><br/>“你们在楼下忙什么，柳德米拉阿姨？”<br/><br/>“玛丽娜结婚啦，”她说。“就是今天，跟阿弗多季耶夫的儿子，住在五号楼，在莫斯科国营联合电站上班的那位，你认识的。今天去列宁墓献花，排队到刚才才回来！这个月结婚的人可真多……加夫里拉今晚也来了，还带着他的手风琴，我就不明白，这个老家伙不是已经被关进神经病院了吗……”<br/><br/>她在那里喋喋不休个没完，最后盛情邀请伊利亚·尼古拉耶维奇和他的美国同志来吃晚饭。“请您深呼吸，公民，”她对Napoleon Solo说。“用力吸一口气，再用力一点，对，就是这样，闻到了吗？纯正的鲜奶油！”<br/><br/>“你的邻居看上去还挺不错的。”关上门后，Solo憧憬地说。<br/><br/>“她和我母亲的年纪差不多。”Illya说。“大清洗的时候，她怀着孕去坐过牢。后来她丈夫被德国人打死了，她在纺织厂里干活，一个人养大了三个孩子。”<br/><br/>“没有再婚？”<br/><br/>“战后苏联没剩下多少男人。”<br/><br/>“坚强的女人。”<br/><br/>“俄国女人。”Illya说。<br/><br/>“你打算去参加她女儿的婚礼吗？”<br/><br/>“不。”俄国人摇了摇头。“他们都知道我是个克格勃。虽然他们都是老实人，但我要是在场，多少还是会让他们不自在。好了，牛仔，”他往厨房走去。“我们得开始做晚饭了。”<br/><br/>晚饭后，他们喝着伏特加，窝在沙发上看着一台小电视机，莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团正在表演《天鹅湖》。但很快，楼下便传来婚礼的喧闹声，用脚跺地板声，有人拉起手风琴，唱起了歌，但听不清是什么。忽然，有个粗粝的嗓音喊道：“苦啊！苦啊！”<br/><br/>人们应声喊了起来。“苦啊！苦啊！喝不下去！”<br/><br/>然后便是笑声，起哄声，那是新婚夫妇在接吻了。Illya板着脸，好像什么都没听见，他拿起桌上的报纸，打算翻开看，但美国人按住了他的手，向他逼近，直至他们之间再无间隙。<br/><br/>“酒太苦啦，”Solo低声说。“来点吻吧。”<br/><br/>他印上了Illya的双唇。那个吻从容而缓慢，如同树影从白雪覆盖的山坡上流泻。乐声还在响着，隔着天花板，闷弱地传至他们耳中。宾客们在喧闹，酒瓶哐当作响，没有人知道他们的存在。大杯的酒一饮而尽，不管有没有我们的份。他揽紧Illya，想着他们曾经历过的一切，想着这两个在这世上什么也不是的人。他感觉脸上不知何时变得湿润，最后他也分不清那是谁的泪水。他松开了Illya，用额头和他紧紧相抵。“此刻你和我想的一样。”他轻声说。<br/><br/>“一样。”Illya说。<br/><br/>他脱去衣服，就像那是他们的第一夜，或是最后一夜。就在那张狭小的沙发上，如同倒在洁白的雪地里。没有提花缎子床单和基安蒂葡萄酒，没有松露或鱼子酱。但有生以来第一次，Napoleon Solo觉得自己富有。<br/><br/>半个月后，重审的结果下来了，尼科莱·科里亚金无罪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Napoleon Solo不记得那是什么时候——大概是在1965年，他第一次认真地向Illya提起那事。那时U.N.C.L.E. 成立已有几年，人手相对充足，他们不再需要那么马不停蹄地赶往下一个任务。Waverly终于找到了炸死阿尔贝托（同时险些炸死Illya）的幕后黑手。他们本想将那人送上法庭，但证据不足，而一个教唆罪显然不能令人满意。于是他被以相似的方式处决：一枚炸弹被粘在了他的座驾油箱下。<br/><br/>那是在圣保罗的时候，他们大概第23次拯救了世界，美国人坐在沙发上看报，问克格勃特工南美如何。“不错，”Illya说，戴着太阳镜，面无表情地看着远处低矮的楼房。“就是太热。”<br/><br/>“也许你母亲会想来看看。”<br/><br/>“她很难出国。”<br/><br/>“如果需要的话，我可以办得到。”中情局特工漫不经心地说。“我既然能帮娜塔莉亚去美国，应该也能帮她离开苏联，虽然会难一些。当然，”他从报纸上方看了Illya一眼。“也包括你。”<br/><br/>俄国人站在那儿，没有说话，扫视了一眼四周。“没有窃听器。”Solo继续埋头看报。“我检查过了的。怎么样，”他说。“考虑一下？”<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin有些措手不及。“我没想过这个。”<br/><br/>“是时候该想一想了，Peril。”<br/><br/>克格勃特工将视线转回了窗外。“再说吧。”他不置可否。<br/><br/>Solo放下了报纸，走到他跟前。美国人低头想了一会，最后抬眼看向了他。“让我告诉你我的底细， ” 美国人说。“我有一笔钱，还有一些画作，现在存在瑞士，我还买了一些股票和房产，加起来大概有两百万美元，有些日后还会升值。我可以把其中一部分取出来，然后到阿根廷去买个庄园，带牧场的那种。开头的几年会有点难，但只要稳定下来，就没有什么太大的问题，只要——听我说完，Illya，”他恳切地说。“只要克格勃发现你并没有投靠美国，中情局也发现我没有投靠苏联，那就构不成叛国罪，我知道不少人都是这样出去的，我也认识很多朋友，我可以——”<br/><br/>“他们不会放过我的。”Illya说。<br/><br/>“那就到美国来，”Solo索性直接说。“中情局会给你庇护。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有做声，只是看着他。认识Illya以来第一次，Napoleon Solo感到有些畏惧。<br/><br/>“我就当你没有说过这句话。”克格勃特工最后说。<br/><br/>“不去美国也行，”Solo很快改口。“那我们就不去美国。只是我不想再这样下去——我们能这样多久？偷偷摸摸，胆战心惊，只要我为中情局获得了什么情报，克格勃就要调查你。U.N.C.L.E.不会永远存在，总有一天我还是得拿起枪对准你，你也一样。”<br/><br/>“我母亲不会走的。”Illya说。“她只会说俄语，在苏联生活了一辈子，现在我父亲平了反，她每个月也有津贴——”<br/><br/>“等一下，”Solo皱着眉歪过了头。“我是不是做了件错事。”<br/><br/>Illya避开了他的视线。<br/><br/>“我是不是做了件，”他不依不饶，要他回视。“蠢事？”<br/><br/>俄国人往一旁走开，但Solo跟在他身后。“回答我，Peril，回我的话。”<br/><br/>但Illya Kuryakin依旧什么也没说。俄国人走到床前，背对着他，一手叉着腰，焦躁不安地摩挲着额头。<br/><br/>“我想让你别永远背着十字架，”Solo还在说。“结果好像把你推得离你的同志们更近了。很好，你父亲平反了，祖国道歉了，斯大林似乎也没那么糟——”<br/><br/>“别说了。”Illya低声道。<br/><br/>“社会主义的生活似乎也不错——”<br/><br/>“别说了，牛仔！”他恳求道。<br/><br/>“再怎么说，莫斯科也是你的家，”Napoleon Solo仿佛什么也没听到。“亲爱的母亲，可爱的邻居，就这样过下去也不错，为什么要为了一个美国人背叛祖国呢？”<br/><br/>“闭嘴！”俄国人猛地转过身，这时Solo才看见他的手在发抖。<br/><br/>“我最近正好在看一本波兰人写的书，”Napoleon Solo的脸上没有惧色。“里面有几句话，我觉得挺有意思，让我读给你听听？”<br/><br/>“我不想听。”Illya低吼道。<br/><br/>“我上次把它放哪儿了？”美国人从容不迫地自语道。“唔，好像在沙发上，还是——床头柜上？好的，找到了，”他将它拿起来，知道自己微笑得其实很牵强。他迅速翻动书页，手指几乎也有些发抖。“找到了，在这儿，让我们看看莫斯科的拉佐莫夫先生是怎么说的： ‘而我，我如此热爱我的祖国，除了我的祖国，我再没有什么可以爱的，也没有什么可信仰的，我怎么会为一个嗜血的疯子而断送我的前途呢？’”<br/><br/>语毕他啪地一声合上书，将它扔到床上，然后直瞪着Illya。“他说得很有道理嘛，你觉得呢，Peril？”<br/><br/>Illya的胸口剧烈起伏着。<br/><br/>“所以，”Solo一脸遗憾地摇了摇头。“你到底还是克格勃的婊子。”<br/><br/>话音刚落，俄国人就一拳打在了他脸上。他鼻腔里满是血腥味，但却让他有种莫名快感。来，打吧，继续，Napoleon Solo并非毫无还手之力，虽然俄国人是个可怕的对手，他还是让Illya挨了一个肘击。“别逼我，美国人，”Illya咬牙切齿道，掐住了他的脖子，将他按在了地上。“别逼我，你为什么不到苏联来？”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo几乎想发笑。他几乎想当着Illya的面大笑，事实上他也这么做了。“老天……”他难以置信地说，气息急促，半是因为笑，半是因为俄国人掐着他的脖子。“你还没有受够，看来你还没有受够。”<br/><br/>“那是我的国家。”俄国人警告道。“说话小心一点。”<br/><br/>他终于不笑了。“你还没有受够吗，Illya？你还没有看清那一套？我本来以为你会比你的同志们清醒一点的，考虑到——”<br/><br/>他想，这回红色恐怖大概得杀了他了。但出乎意料地，Illya松了手。<br/><br/>“考虑到什么？”那人问。<br/><br/>考虑到你父亲，Solo本想说。还有你母亲。但他最后说的是，“考虑到你是个克格勃。”<br/><br/>“我是驻外侦查人员，其实不怎么待在国内。”<br/><br/>“那就想想Oleg，你对他来说算是什么？同志，学生，”他脱口而出。“还是一条好用的狗？”<br/><br/>“你呢？”俄国人反唇相讥。“中情局的狗链？我知道Oleg对我怎么样，别挑拨离间，美国人。别给我挑拨离间。”<br/><br/>他忽然无言以对。就是在那时，他知道自己无法说服Illya Kuryakin。“别谈这个了，Peril。”他疲惫地眨了眨眼。“我们别谈了，我累极了。”<br/><br/>就在他站起身，走向起居室，准备拿白兰地边上的冰块给自己敷一敷时，他听见Illya在身后说，“你不能要求所有人都和你一样。”<br/><br/>“没问题，”他近乎玩世不恭地答道。“你喜欢那种生活，那很好。你爱的国家，完全没有问题。”<br/><br/>“你不明白。”<br/><br/>他想了想，决定不做理会。但这时俄国人又说了句，“其实我知道。”<br/><br/>“知道什么？”他问。<br/><br/>“它行不通。”<br/><br/>“什么？”<br/><br/>“我看见这个国家的未来了，”Illya说。“它行不通。”<br/><br/>他怎么会看不清楚。Illya Kuryakin比绝大多数人都更清楚祖国母亲是怎么一回事。他享受过精英阶层的特权，也知道大众的生活能有多艰难。上层的腐败积重难返，赶超美国的口号也再激励不了人心。尽管如此，美国人可以漂泊无家，Illya Kuryakin只有一个祖国——那是曾同他一起作战的同志，莫斯科冬季的白雪，白桦树间的秋千，他父亲的手表，是他曾宣誓要捍卫过的一切。他既厌恶她又热爱她，他既是被迫害者又是同谋，铁幕那边的人难以理解这种撕裂。“你知道，”Solo转过身对他说。“你知道它行不通。”<br/><br/>“对，”俄国人说。“我一直都知道。”<br/><br/>直到那时Napoleon Solo才知道，Illya Kuryakin非常清醒，没有任何幻想。他才是深知世界不是非黑即白的人，他才是深谙睁一只眼，闭一只眼之道的那个。美国人其实并不擅长妥协——Napoleon Solo要斗争到底，Illya Kuryakin则容忍着施加于他身上的所有荒谬。他看见未来了，它行不通。<br/><br/>“但我是俄国人。”他说。<br/><br/>到死都是。<br/><br/>于是他不再试图争辩，转过了身。但就在他夹起冰块时，他听见Illya的脚步声。片刻后，有人在他身后停下了。<br/><br/>“让我再想想。”Illya说。<br/><br/>他转过头，那人的双眼正看着他。<br/><br/>“别逼我，Napoleon，”俄国人痛苦地说。“让我再想想。那是我的家。”<br/><br/>终于，Napoleon Solo知道那人害怕的是什么了。就像俄国人那些远徙西伯利亚的祖辈一样，Illya Kuryakin害怕流亡。<br/><br/>“抱歉，”他说。“我不该强求你的。慢慢想吧，我们还有时间。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>后来他想，他那时还是太过自信，太过乐观。他不知道U.N.C.L.E.还会维续几年，但Sanders和Oleg的交情似乎证明了中情局与克格勃之间的鸿沟并非不可跨越。美国人设想了许多打算，在任务的间隙，他会和Illya谈起南美，龙舌兰，紫羚羊花，茂密的热带雨林。因为伤病而难以入眠的晚上，他会在脑海中描摹他们可能去的地方：和Gaby一起重回意大利，这次他们要去佛罗伦萨，登上乔托的钟楼，然后到托斯卡纳的农庄里住上一阵。到了威尼斯，他会给他们讲那幅《维特鲁威人》。还有蒙特卡罗的赌场，京都的温泉，孟买的神庙，特拉维夫的沙滩，除去那些枪林弹雨和机关算尽，你才能欣赏这个世界的可爱。那些日子他们总会谈论很多，甚至连东德女孩都说起了退休后的打算。但就如凝视倒映在涅瓦河中的冬宫时Illya所说的那样，那太美好了，“不像是真的。”<br/><br/>尽管Napoleon Solo并不是个敏感的人，他还是能察觉到Illya的痛苦。俄国人要舍弃的是整个祖国。那是曾温柔地宠溺过他，也残酷地摧毁了他的地方。他连喃喃的梦话都是俄语，她是他的噩梦与生活。“我能做什么，牛仔？”当他们并排躺在床上时，Illya问他。“离开克格勃，我还能做什么？”<br/><br/>他不记得自己是怎么回答的了。那时他实在过于困倦，不想思考现实。不去美国，他对Illya说。我们不去美国，去哪都行，反正我也不想给中情局打一辈子工。<br/><br/>最糟的时候，甚至说得上万念俱灰的时候，Napoleon Solo甚至考虑过投奔苏联。或许也没那么差，作为“外国专家”，他大概也能过上体面日子。可是一想起要永别萨维尔街的西装，法国香槟，衣香鬓影与灯红酒绿——他就觉得痛心无比，惨烈程度不亚于让一个当红交际花进修道院。于是他便不再去想，Illya Kuryakin在他身旁安稳地睡着，金发凌乱，睫毛长而卷， 只是太阳穴上有道扎眼的伤疤。<br/><br/>“那夜他数次颤抖着从梦中惊醒，”有次，他们躺在床上，Solo给Illya读那本波兰人的书。“梦见自己穿行于俄罗斯大地的雪堆间。他独自一人，如同受背叛的僭主。那是一个广袤的，寒冷的俄罗斯，无尽的国土如地图般尽现于他眼底。”<br/><br/>在那一章的结尾，拉佐莫夫还是出卖了他的同志，去往瑞士。后面是长篇大论的说教，Napoleon Solo没有再读下去。他翻去了结尾，拉佐莫夫最后被同胞殴打至死。<br/><br/>那年圣诞节，他本想和Illya一起回纽约，但Waverly在印度发现了一个正在修建中的导弹基地，所以他们不得不临时取消了行程。在南亚忙了三个多月，彻底摧毁了一个丛林里的新法西斯主义军阀后，他们被准了假，去新德里休息调养。那时斯大林之女斯韦特兰娜·阿利卢耶娃也在新德里，为前夫奔丧。Illya Kuryakin没有见到她。尽管在多年以前，当他父亲还是伟大领袖的友人时，在塞瓦斯托波尔的海滨，他曾见过她头上扎着白色丝带，颐指气使地叫军官们陪她跳房子。她现在住在苏联大使馆的宾馆里，由两个谢米恰斯内派来的克格勃人员日夜陪同。<br/><br/>时近印度新年，天气正转炎热。他们到市郊去度了个假。3月5日，消息传来，斯韦特兰娜·阿利卢耶娃叛逃美国驻印度大使馆。<br/><br/>举世震惊。尽管斯大林的女儿远离政治中心已多年，她毕竟是苏联的某种国家象征。中情局立刻开始活动，为避免印度将其引渡回国，她被迅速转移去了罗马。而此事之于卢比扬卡，无异于继诺先科叛逃案之后的又一场地震。当时在印的克格勃人员几乎全部遭到牵连。 Oleg打来电话，要求Illya Kuryakin“停止一切外勤，回国待命”。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo并没有太放在心上。这几年来，他已对这类紧急召回司空见惯。不过是去走个过场，用不了多久，红色恐怖就会安然无恙地回来。但这次似乎不同。<br/><br/>“上面可能要对克格勃下手了。”回莫斯科前，Illya对他说。<br/><br/>克格勃第一主席谢米恰斯内手握苏联机要部门，又有政治野心，早已对苏共中央的最高领导人造成威胁。在耐心等待三年后，勃列日涅夫终于开始铲除克格勃的高官，换上自己的心腹。那年五月，因斯大林之女叛逃一事，谢米恰斯内被免除克格勃第一主席一职，调任乌克兰担任部长会议副主席，从此被逐出莫斯科的权力内圈。当日，尤里·安德罗波夫成为了新任克格勃总领导。Oleg的职位没有变动，不久后，Illya Kuryakin又获准执行联合执法部的任务。<br/><br/>就在Napoleon Solo以为事情告一段落，可以有片刻喘息的时候，他当初埋下的那颗炸弹却开始悄然引爆。那年6月，纠缠几年的诺先科叛逃案终于将苏联部搞得人仰马翻。焦头烂额的Sanders给他打来电话，要他看看最新的报道：<br/><br/>《胡佛宣布正式停止与中情局合作》<br/><br/>“中情局内部就有克格勃的鼹鼠。”联邦调查局头儿说。“一个中情局特工亲口向我们提供了这个消息。”<br/><br/>他看着那份报纸，无话可说。无话可说。国会来的人已在兰利展开调查，誓要揪出所有苏联内鬼。无人能幸免，无人将幸免。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>即将飞回美国的那天下午，他的心情糟糕顶透。他和Illya Kuryakin又吵了一架，他告诉俄国人，确实，这是他自己的过错，但这也是克格勃当时耍的阴招，卢比扬卡看到他们想要的了。这次回美国凶多吉少，“也许你再也见不到我。”Solo说，看着Illya站在那儿，带着被训斥时惯有的紧张但无措的表情。最后他叹了口气，拿起行李。<br/><br/>就在即将出门前，Illya叫住了他。<br/><br/>“拿着，”俄国人手忙脚乱地解下左腕上的表。“把这个留着。”<br/><br/>他接过来，在手里把玩了几下，然后给Illya把表戴了回去。“你留着，”他抬眼看向金发男人。 “嗯？”<br/><br/>“保重，Napoleon。”<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo扬起一边眉。“只有这个吗？”<br/><br/>那人给了他一个笨拙的拥抱。美国人站在那儿，一手搭着外套，一手还提着行李箱，根本腾不出手。“保重，牛仔。”俄国人说。<br/><br/>Illya Kuryakin从来就不擅长道别。<br/><br/>在胡佛的主持下，中情局过去几年的内幕被逐渐揭开。联合执法部这一组织浮出水面，如果不是局长霍尔姆斯在新闻界大肆恐吓，它早被闹得已举国皆知。Sanders和Oleg的合作成为了调查重点。一个美国情报界高级官员如何与克格勃往来甚密，甚至悉知其家人？大量内情被揭露，包括罗马事件中被销毁的核弹磁盘。情报界一片哗然。Napoleon Solo被停职，接受调查。你是否和克格勃进行了合作，Solo特工？——我接受的是英国海军情报处长官Alexander Waverly的直接领导。谁授意你这么做的？——苏联部部长Adrian Sanders。1963年7月，在伊斯坦布尔，多名海军陆战队队员作证，你称克格勃为友军，请解释。——敌人的敌人就是友军。Sanders和克格勃第一总局第二科科长往来密切程度如何？——不清楚。他为何知道那人妻子的名字？<br/><br/>——抱歉，这点我真的不知道。<br/><br/>最后，他们允许他返回纽约，但受到联邦调查局的严密监视。那个圣诞节，他终于得以和家人一起度过。纽约连日暴风雪，也阻拦不住小报记者堵在门口，他出门买个酒的功夫，就有人围上来，问他是否是叛徒。一开始他还能维持着礼貌的微笑，最后不胜其扰，索性不再理会。至于Sanders，他知道他的长官的日子更难熬。<br/><br/>1968年，元旦刚过，杜布切克当选捷克斯洛伐克共产党第一书记。布拉格之春开始，捷克共产党或将不再向莫斯科效忠。<br/><br/>Waverly给他打了个电话，告诉他Oleg近日已收回Illya Kuryakin执行任务的准许，一同回国的还有几个克格勃的情报人员。捷克政府高层的人事变动令莫斯科的疑心到达顶峰，卢比扬卡发来指示，警惕组织内一切可能的渗透，一切改良派，机会主义者，以及亲西方分子。忠诚不是问题，新上台的克格勃主席说。重要的是，向谁效忠。他没来得及向英国人询问更多，Waverly就委婉地告诉他，海军情报处的情况也好不到哪里去。受到中情局苏联部案件的牵连，Alexander Waverly也在承受压力，他的职权已正在开始被架空。<br/><br/>4月4日，马丁·路德·金于田纳西州孟斐斯遇刺，联邦调查局的注意力终于有所转移。一个多月后，五月风暴，巴黎大学生举着托斯基和列宁的画像走上街头，抗议戴高乐，越战与美国资本主义，数百学生被捕，全法罢工。6月5日，约翰·肯尼迪之弟，总统候选人罗伯特·肯尼迪遇刺。Napoleon Solo站在电视机前，仿佛又回到了五年前的那个早上，他被Sanders从床上叫起，然后匆忙回国。如今肯尼迪尸骨未寒，他的弟弟便也遭厄运。8月，莫斯科终于不再惺惺作态，苏军坦克开入布拉格，逮捕杜布切克。再一次，苏联的地位得到稳固，尽管华约内部已出现裂痕。美国对此表示谴责，但华盛顿深陷战争泥潭，无法抽身。谁都知道他们在越南的时日无多了。<br/><br/>“Solo先生，”英国人在电话里说。“时局差得几乎没人想承认。”<br/><br/>Gaby已停止所有任务，回到伦敦。鉴于她的东德背景，他猜她也处在监视中。他没有打听Illya的消息，也无法打听。从Sanders到Oleg，他们全都自身难保。如果说长官们的所为尚属个人野心，再往上的则是国家意志。这只看不见的手翻云覆雨，不容揣测，也不容忤逆。铁幕正在收拢，合作再无意义。假笑，友谊与歌舞升平结束了，是时候脱去丝绒手套，露出铁腕。<br/><br/>海军情报处将Waverly调往香港，不再负责其他地区事务。华盛顿宣布已取得苏联渗透中情局的确凿证据。卢比扬卡发来文件，将Oleg定调为“赫鲁晓夫式的冒险主义者，决策和行为脱离现实。” 四个小时疾风暴雨般的批斗，两天后，曾经的克格勃长官被人发现在公寓里开枪自杀。全部责任在于我，他的绝笔中写道。请不要责罚我妻子和下属同志。一场闹剧。中情局局长说，用力将笔扔回桌上。毫无必要，而且难看至极，我们最不需要的就是俄国人的合作。我是俄国人，Illya kuryakin面无表情地坐在列宁肖像下。永远都是。党的利益高于一切，我听从任何处分。华盛顿，清晨，Napoleon Solo在会议厅尽头坐下，联邦调查局局长将窗打开，故意让阳光直射在他的眼睛上。如果我是你，那人说，Solo特工，我现在就坦白。<br/><br/>坦白什么？Solo眯起眼。<br/><br/>一切。<br/><br/>在铺天盖地的谩骂声中，Adrian Sanders引咎辞职。十月，U.N.C.L.E.正式解散。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>最后他们又回到了罗马，一切开始的地方。Waverly告诉他们，在过去五年里，Gaby Teller在罗马建立了U.N.C.L.E. 的档案室，而现在，根据中情局和克格勃双方的意思，他们要销毁所有文件。东德女孩脱不了身，况且她也不愿亲手去做，只好交由他们代劳。<br/><br/>在远眺梵蒂冈城的房间里，他们将成堆的报告与照片投入壁炉。1963年6月，柏林。1963年6月，罗马。1963年7月，伊斯坦布尔。1964年4月，香港，请求紧急支援。报告上是他们的签名，Napoleon Solo华丽的花体，Illya Kuryakin拗不过来的俄文字母，Gaby Teller平淡的、漫不经心的笔迹。此外还有Oleg和Sanders偶尔的批示。两位昔日长官，一个自杀，一个身败名裂，在这个罗马的房间里，他们注视着熊熊炉火，一切都变得沉默而疏远。尽管他们曾靠得很近。<br/><br/>太近了，以致于有时都忘了他们还身处铁幕的两端。<br/><br/>文件焚烧殆尽，U.N.C.L.E.存在的痕迹已被彻底抹去。最后，Napoleon Solo开车送俄国人去机场。他将不必再回中情局——仿佛是命运的玩笑，他自由了，代价是永不得被任何政府部门录用。<br/><br/>他将车开到机场的停车场。罗马下起了小雨，地是潮湿的，还有车轮的辙痕。Illya坐在他旁边，戴着鸭舌帽，一言不发，直直地看着前方。还有三个小时起飞，Solo想，他大概还能和他一起喝杯酒，聊聊天什么的。他们已经一年没有见过面。三小时还是能做很多事。Napoleon Solo擅长利用时间。<br/><br/>“你知道，”美国人说，想活跃一下气氛。“当你来到罗马，罗马张开双臂欢迎你。当你离开罗马，罗马，”他费劲地扭过头，倒车。“把你忘记。”<br/><br/>他尽量显得轻松，不去看Illya, 否则他就没法再维持那完美的微笑。他等着俄国人说点什么，但那人什么也没说。于是他把车停好，也跟他一起看着前方。雨水落在挡风玻璃上，往下摊去，像粘稠的色拉油。他仿佛想起了什么，拿起放在座位边上的一块三明治。<br/><br/>“三明治。”他示意Illya。“飞机上没什么吃的。”<br/><br/>俄国人没有说话，而是打开车门，走了出去。<br/><br/>回来，Peril。Solo说。<br/><br/>但不知怎么，他没能发出声音。Illya没有回头，在蒙着水雾的后视镜中，他正在远去。回来，他再次说，知道他听不到。俄国人冒雨往前走着，周围是撑着伞的人群。那人经过一对推着婴儿车的夫妇，几个穿着风衣的商人，转过一栋楼，往出发大厅走。很快，他就再也看不到那个戴着鸭舌帽的高大身影。<br/><br/>于是他知道一切结束了。别了，他在心底念道。别了，红色恐怖。别了，我的<em>达瓦里希</em>。<br/><br/>他低头，拆开三明治的纸，开始吃了起来。雨还在下，淅淅沥沥地敲在他的车窗上。他走了，Napoleon Solo想。他把这个念头翻来覆去想了几遍，依然觉得不真实，或者过去五年的时光都似不曾有过，十五年的中情局生涯也像一场梦境。明天早上，当他醒来时，他将会躺在高级酒店的床上，再次成为那个盗贼，那个退伍中士，他将再次回到他所熟知的那个世界里去。<br/><br/>只是他们还会相见吗？他用力咬了口三明治。等他们再见面时，他还会是那个扒着他的车尾盖的金发男人吗？不知为何，他想起了去帮Gaby潜逃的那晚，他举着枪站在那儿，看着那人被击中的车时的情形。那是他们第一次相遇，他放过了他。然后就是无数次的斗嘴，炫技，相互嘲讽与相互拯救。只因两个本应是敌人的人，只因一个苏联人和美国人也有这么做的可能。<br/><br/>会的，Napoleon Solo想。会的。但不是此时，不在此地。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>尾声<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>1991年12月25日，莫斯科，他在电视机前收看戈尔巴乔夫的讲话。他记得那天窗外下着雪。但后来有人告诉他，那日一整天都很晴朗。也许是情绪障碍的问题，这些年他已不再吃药了。虽然，刚从罗马回来的那几年，他的病发作得非常厉害。<br/><br/>这些年来，他目睹了柏林墙的倒塌，加盟共和国的独立，看惯了情报机构里的人心向背。一个时代结束了，红旗陨落。在华盛顿的清晨里，胜利者们或许正准备开香槟。但在莫斯科，一切平静，没有泪水或咆哮。就像戈尔巴乔夫合上讲稿一样，不管怎么说，这一页现在已经翻过去了。他换了一个台，俄罗斯电视四台上，国家交响乐团继续演奏柴可夫斯基的《四小天鹅》。<br/><br/>而关于那场短暂的罗马告别，在他的记忆中仿佛从未存在过。那一年，仿佛是不祥之兆，苏维埃的航天英雄加加林在事故中丧生。次年，美国人登上了月球。然后整个60年代就此过去。伯涅日列夫当政的数十年中，苏联如一潭无澜死水。Oleg死后，他被放逐到体育部，教了几年汽艇，然后卢比扬卡又召他回来，让他接替他的老上司。在安德罗波夫的带领下，克格勃进入了它的黄金时代。他协助创建了阿尔法小组，成功挫败了不少颠覆阴谋。尽管未必认同制度本身，他依旧认为祖国不容分裂。除此之外，无事可说。政治是政客们的事，Illya Kuryakin已然厌倦了做一颗棋子。<br/><br/>他想过写信，但知道那会让他们两个都惹上麻烦，何况他也不知道美国人身在何处。没有消息就是好消息。<br/><br/>然后日子就这么过下去。他依然有时会排着队去瞻仰列宁墓，赫鲁晓夫去世后，他是冒雨去他葬礼的无数普通莫斯科市民中的一员。偶尔他也会去Nina那里，陪她坐一会儿，喝她泡的红茶，Oleg的勋章和照片摆在餐柜上，被擦得锃亮。更多时候，他独自一人坐在高尔基公园的湖边，像儿时一样，着迷地看着波光粼粼的水面，随后回到家，拉开抽屉，久久抚摸一把手枪，然后那些日子就会重来。几年前，从第九局的闲职上退下来的时候，他自愿加入市民小队分类打包垃圾。为表奖励，当时的莫斯科第一书记，现在的俄联邦总统送了他一块表。保镖科尔扎夫将它从兜里掏出来时，他又想起了那个总是很擅长偷东西的人。他现在在哪儿，他还活着吗？<br/><br/>他也不是没有想过，如果当初他们一起离开了，人生会是怎样。但道路只能选择一条。终其一生，他都已尽力忠诚于自己的祖国，即使她最后倒下了，至少他已问心无愧。<br/><br/>八月政变，他看见人们包围了卢比扬卡大楼，在打倒克格勃的口号声中，捷尔任斯基的雕像轰然倒地。那个他曾付出了忠诚，青春，以及一切的地方，即将被扫入历史的暗角。12月25日，叶利钦宣布克格勃解散。<br/><br/>他回到卢比扬卡大楼，把他的档案领走。它还在架上，就如当年Oleg领他过来的那个晚上一样。那些案卷厚重，久不经人手，伸手拭去，一指都是尘。此外还有他从未见过的一大沓信件，全部都拆开过。他看了看信封上华丽的花体字。致第一局第二科Illya Kuryakin。写信人似乎打听到了他的职务，后来改成致 Illya Kuryakin科长。<br/><br/>他拿起最早的那一封，邮戳显示是1968年10月27日：<br/><br/><em>红色恐怖，<br/><br/>我自由了。十五年来第一次，再不用被中情局呼来喝去，这种感觉简直无与伦比。我从罗马一路晃荡到尼斯，这里的赌场让我夜不能眠。来尼斯吧，你会喜欢这里的，一流的海滩，一流的女人。你最近还好吗？你的同志们有没有找你的麻烦？<br/><br/>我可不会说我想念你。<br/><br/>你的，<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo</em><br/><br/>他忍不住笑了起来。时隔多年，那又让他想起了那个美国人的语气。他想象那人坐在豪华酒店信桌边上，窗外是地中海湛蓝中带绿的海水。他拿起第二封，是同年十一月的：<br/><br/><em>红色恐怖：<br/><br/>鉴于你没有回我的信，我决定再写一封。我又回到了罗马，拜访了一些老朋友，处理一些私事。我没有听到英国人和Gaby的消息，如果你知道，请告诉我。<br/><br/>这个季节的罗马乏善可陈，有些建筑正在修缮。我住在广场大酒店里，每天早上七点起床， 去看博物馆。我看中了一幅画，她很美，我几乎有点儿要想入非非。但放心，我没有动她。<br/><br/>我还去了特莱维喷泉，那里依旧挤满了“迷信的西方游客”。那块黄铜牌子还在，我想它大概会一直留存下去。我一直忘了跟你说，我知道你其实并没有看过《甜蜜的生活》。<br/><br/>那间餐馆倒闭了，我记得你曾批评过那儿的鱼子酱。我现在正坐在贝尼尼的四河喷泉边上，一边吃冰淇淋，一边给你写信，有两个男孩儿刚向我要了五百里拉，说是为了许愿，我给了。在这里能听见钟声。意大利是个美好的地方，每个人似乎都有种发自内心的愉快。我不知道你是否还记得西班牙台阶……</em><br/><br/>他将纸攥在手里，贪婪地读着每一行，听他谈论他去过的那些地方，回想着罗马，往事忧伤又快乐。他一封接一封地读，没有停下来歇气。那个美国人继续着他的浪游生涯，从巴黎到伦敦，到墨西哥城，有时给他夹一两张照片。Napoleon Solo还是那么从容不迫，游刃有余。直到他看到1970年1月的那封，字迹忽然变得潦草：<br/><br/><em>Peril:<br/><br/>现在是巴拿马凌晨四点，新年的第四个小时，我喝了太多的酒。你究竟在哪里，还活着吗？我像个傻瓜一样给你写信，但你没有给我回信，一封也没有。我找到了一个卢比扬卡的人，但他们说查无此人。或许我应该直接去莫斯科找你，如果他们让我入境的话……我写这封信只是想告诉你，我想干你，就在我写这封信的时候，我的左手正在撸我的老二。我想把你绑在床头，用手指让你高潮，等你射出来之后，我再进来，把你操硬…… </em><br/><br/>他难以想象当初想看到这篇东西的人会是什么表情。他猜Napoleon Solo最后还射在了信纸上。那确实是他干得出来的事。在紧接其后的几封里，那人一直不停地道歉，语气绝望。在1971年的一封信里，他得知他所雇的一艘船没能在芬兰湾登陆。但即使他能来得了苏联，他也未必能找到他，因为那时他已不在克格勃。在一封信里，他声称自己得了病，大概是被某个克里奥小妞传染的。他用他那装腔作势的口吻抱怨着，说自己命不久矣，希望他能来看他。但半个月后他又寄来了一封信，承认自己其实活得好好的。“这些日子我一直在想，”那人写道。“如果我能重新回到那一年，我会怎么样。Sanders还是会让我去柏林，我们还是会在厕所里打一架。我或许不会去偷那幅画，也不会中娜塔莉亚的圈套，但如果那样，Sanders就不会辞职，中情局的狗链现在依旧会套在我脖子上。赫鲁晓夫还是会下台，你还是不会成为勃列日涅夫那条线上的人，谢米恰斯内依旧会被赶走，他们最后还是会把你召回去。似乎不管我改走哪一步，都不能改变整盘棋局。”<br/><br/>然后到了1973年初。那封信很简短，是用俄语写就的：<br/><br/><em>至启信者：<br/><br/>只要您知道伊利亚·尼古拉耶维奇·科里亚金的下落，无论他是死是活，请来信告知。我将按您所提供的地址再寄上500卢布。<br/></em><br/>他看了看信封，里面是空的。<br/><br/>你是个很有办法的家伙，牛仔。他小声说。<br/><br/>1973年5月的来信寄给“伊利亚·科里亚金科长”，里面只有几句话：<br/><br/><em>Illya,<br/><br/>你还活着，这很好。我听说你升官了，祝贺你。<br/><br/>我很高兴听到你过得很好。我也过得很好，我长胖了。<br/><br/>我想这就是生活。拥有许多未满足的欲望，还是能过美好的一生。<br/><br/>代我问候你的未婚妻。<br/><br/>你永远忠实的，<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo</em><br/><br/>他想起那是怎么回事，他忽然想起来了。那时人们跟他说，是时候找个女人给你洗洗衣服，做肉馅饼了。没有几个人愿意嫁给克格勃的人，而她是一个带着孩子的寡妇。他们谈了一阵子，她很喜欢他，他也学会了去喜欢她。最后他把所有的事都跟她说了。关于他和那个美国人。她很生气，但没有责备他。至少你还算坦诚。他们最终还是没能结成婚。<br/><br/>往后他的来信便愈发少。但每年他的生日和元旦，他都会给他寄贺卡。生日快乐，红色恐怖。他的字迹也不再像以前那样花哨。新年快乐，Peril，我在纽约买了一套公寓，你会想来看看的。他不再写那些热情洋溢，偶尔下流的长信，语气平淡，仿佛知道他永不会回复他。<br/><br/>他把最后一张卡片放下，忽然觉得疲惫。像个长途跋涉的旅人一样，他将手歇在信堆上，仿佛再也抬不起来，连带着这一柜子蒙灰的克格勃故纸，就这样成为他的墓碑，他的哭墙。他站在那堆信前，默默地想着他和Napoleon Solo的这一生。那美好的仗他已经打过了，该守的信他也已守住了。 而现在，尘埃落定，他要去见一个人。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>1992年1月，纽约，他站在资本主义帝国的门阶上。穿着黑色晨衣的美国人叼着雪茄，给他开门。他老了，他有点认不出他来，时间用以调侃这个花花公子的，不只是头上斑白的发丝。但那双蓝眼睛还是深邃又明亮。他看上去有些疑惑，似乎并不习惯早起。而过去的整整一年里，俄国人每天清晨便得起来，排着长队买面包。<br/><br/>“你老了，牛仔。”他说。<br/><br/>“你也一样，Peril。”<br/><br/>他说得没错。站在这里的是一个老去了的，骄傲不再的苏联。<br/><br/>但一看到那张脸，他又忍不住傲慢起来。“我必须声明我不是作为失败的一方——”<br/><br/>“进来吧，”Napoleon Solo说。“别提那个了，没有什么比被迫代表一个国家更要命的了。”<br/><br/>那句话莫名让他有些鼻子发酸。<br/><br/>他们在露台上喝着Solo的白兰地叙旧。他们都还记得罗马，突突作响的小摩托车，夏日夜晚八点半，就着咖啡馆的灯光辨认黄铜铭牌。还有伊斯坦布尔，还有香港，还有柏林，只因两个本应是敌人的人也有这么做的可能。“我知道你想问Gaby。”<br/><br/>Solo忽然说。<br/><br/>“她去哪了，你知道吗？”<br/><br/>“不知道。”美国人感慨地看着远处。“但她是个聪明姑娘，知道怎么在这个世上找到她的位置。”<br/><br/>语毕他咳嗽了几声。Illya拍了拍他的背。“你还在喝酒吗，老牛仔？”<br/><br/>“好像俄国人不喝伏特加似的。”<br/><br/>他无视那人的抗议，把白兰地拿起来，放回屋里。那是好酒，他在苏联已多年没见过。 这房子也一样。它看上去很昂贵，格调不凡。<br/><br/>“还记得我在罗马拿的那副画吗？”Solo的声音从露台上传来。<br/><br/>“偷。”俄国人坚持道，<br/><br/>“她就在这儿。”<br/><br/>“你把她藏哪了？”Illya Kuryakin说。那语气就跟二十余年前在罗马，他发现他偷画时的一样。<br/><br/>Napoleon Solo笑了。“这房子就是她给的，圣母保佑。”<br/><br/>他走回他身边坐下。“你是个很幸运的家伙，Napoleon。”<br/><br/>灰色的雪云隐现在摩天大楼间，纽约离海很近。露台上愈发冷了起来，美国人穿上拖鞋，到屋里去了趟，他以为他是去拿毛毯，但回来时，Napoleon Solo捧着几本厚厚的剪报集。<br/>“他们要我们把所有的照片都销毁，但我留了一张。”他将一张泛黄的照片递给Illya。<br/><br/>他接过来，端详着上面的三个面孔，那是他们当年一起在柏林拍的。他们并肩站着，年轻，无惧，意气风发。Napoleon Solo面带微笑，Gaby好像没在看镜头，他自己则板着张脸。看到照片时他才发现他们都裹得严严实实，还戴了手套，可在他的记忆中， 那些年的冬天却似乎一点也不冷。<br/><br/>“奇怪。”他不禁说。<br/><br/>“怎么？”<br/><br/>“我居然戴着围巾。”<br/><br/>“高领毛衣加围巾，你的品位一向这么没话说。”<br/><br/>“还有手套，看，你也戴着。我不记得我戴过这些东西，老实说，我记得那些年一点都不冷。”<br/><br/>“老天，”Solo嚷道，“那时可是冷战。”<br/><br/>Illya没有笑。俄国人依旧毫无幽默感。 但这也是个糟糕的笑话。他将椅子朝Solo挪近，把剪报集摊开在膝上，翻看那些泛黄的新闻。“那是勃列日涅夫。”<br/><br/>他指着一则新闻对美国人说。<br/><br/>“像头熊。”<br/><br/>“军备竞赛可真是蠢事。”<br/><br/>“不得不说，我同意。瞧，那是叶利钦，他站在坦克上。”<br/><br/>“我们叫他鲍里斯，”Illya说。“那天我也去了。”<br/><br/>“这个是尼克松，看见他怎么和女人跳舞的了吗？”<br/><br/>“肯尼迪之后，你们就再没能选出一个像样的总统了。”<br/><br/>他们坐在那里聊着，时而大笑，时而沉默，谈着他们分别后的那些日子。那是动荡的，风云突变的二十年，也是逆流而上的二十年。两个什么也不是的人，被时代的洪流裹挟。美国人与苏联人，你和我，谁脸上的泥点更多？<br/><br/>“你还记得我们在伊斯坦布尔的那次……”<br/><br/>“当然，你把一本书拍到了一万美元，交不起钱，被土耳其人打得一塌糊涂……<br/><br/>“那明明是你，牛仔。”<br/><br/>“必须说，我早就想告诉你了，我是城里人，我这辈子都没有赶过牛，”Solo说。“老天，”他忽然笑着哽咽了。“我以为我这辈子再也见不到你了。”<br/><br/>Illya拍了拍他的背，美国人又咳了几声。“我在这。”Illya说。<br/><br/>那人闻言朝他偏过了头。<br/><br/>“就在这儿。”他说。<br/><br/>“Illya，”Napoleon Solo低声说。“我想问一个问题。”<br/><br/>他朝美国人靠了过去。此时此地，风从海上吹来，降下漫天雪片，落在他们的肩头上，融化在他们的发丝里。</p><p> </p><p>~fin~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2015年冬-2016年春</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作者后记<br/><br/><br/>在E. M. 福斯特的《印度之行》的最后，当论及印度人和英国人（被殖民者与殖民者）能否成为朋友时，作者给出的答案是：“No, not yet[…]No, not there.” 不是此时，不在此地。尽管“It’s what I want. It's what you want.” 对于美苏关系而言，这或许也是一个恰当的注脚。<br/><br/>我从去年年底开始写这篇文，一直更得挺慢，中途因太忙还搁置了几个月，但最近两个月闲了下来，写得很快，到后面甚至有一气呵成的感觉。这篇的结尾，我在写下开头时便已想好，对我而言它是不可更改的。有GN中途问是否HE，我一直感到难以回答。它是一个平淡的，顺其自然的结尾，想必也有许多人已经写过。余下几章的架构，我在写完第一章时已确定，给自己挖了个大坑，所幸最终还是填完了。我基本完成了自己想写的，也串起了所有（如果算是的）草蛇灰线。感谢许多追这篇文，并给我反馈的人。<br/><br/>第一章或许是我最试图向原作靠拢的部分。喜欢电影的腔调，也想看更多的插（da）科（qing）打（ma）诨（qiao），所以写的更多是段子，而非情节。在这章中，我使用了自己并不常用的第三人称全知视角，而且在各个视角之间频繁地“跳来跳去”。 现在回过头来看，我用了更多的绰号和代称来指代毛熊和牛仔，从而使自己作为叙述者和他们保持了距离。“Napoleon Solo是个天才，他对此非常清楚”之类的话也有些讽刺意味，我更多地是将他们视作两个喜剧人物，有着不自知的自大与荒诞。<br/><br/>文中的威尼斯广场和特莱维喷泉来自我对罗马的个人印象。许愿池边那块写着《甜蜜的生活》的牌子确实存在，大概在一个百货商场边上，虽然它不大可能在1963年就出现。站在威尼斯广场好像也看不见山脚下的竞技场，文中的描述更像是一种斑斓的意象拼接，而非写实。正经不起来的意共，针锋相对但并无火药味的斗嘴，当Illya和Solo在傍晚的罗马闲逛时，他们所身处的环境是60年代初意大利繁荣富足的写照。而对于他们来说，那也确实是一种甜蜜的生活。<br/><br/>也就是在这一章里，我试图进入这两个角色的内心世界。Solo的过往基本在这一章里被我脑补完。我自作主张地给他加上了曾经的理想主义者的设定，尽管有些老套。算是我对这个角色更善意和浪漫主义的理解吧。因为正如我后面会讲到的，他心肠挺硬，而且有时为人太刻薄。Illya的过往穿插在了肉里，我也不知道自己是怎么想的，只是觉得对于这样一个沉默而且对过往讳莫如深的人，没有一个更好的机会让他回忆的闸口开一开了吧。就如注释中解释过的，这一段很多都被夸大了。战时的苏联风气很松，受到迫害更多是因为他父亲是贪污犯，所以他也明白，“有时我知道他们为什么恨我”。<br/><br/>他被美国人所吸引，因为Napoleon Solo是他从未见过的那种人。他的恋母情结让我觉得他可能有真正的同性恋倾向——不过那也是我理解中的Illya了。Solo则是纯粹肉体上的需求。他那晚的确需要一个床伴，搞到苏联同志也让他很有成就感。<br/><br/>第二章是伊斯坦布尔任务，灵感来自古巴导弹危机后美苏的协议，还有时间正好离得很近的《有限核试验条约》的签署。这一章里，他们是特工Kuryakin和Solo。尤其是Illya，他更像一个典型的克格勃。然而也是在这里，我试图表现这个人物身上的悖论。原作设定本身就很有意思，他的家庭应该吃过内务人民委员部（KGB前身）的苦，但后来他居然加入了克格勃。他对目标所用的手段，恰恰也是他父亲所遭受过的：“使用非法手段，采用肉体和道德措施，并利用牵连其亲属的方式进行威胁……” 包括他最后的杀人灭口，不能永远戴着白手套干活，都印证了Solo内心OST的那句“他们把你变成了同类”。<br/><br/>这是我个人理解的Illya身上的矛盾性。但与Solo不同的是，他多少会对此感到纠结。但美国人基本上完全不纠结。Solo是个很有意思的人，他做什么好像都不太纠结，因为他确实很强大，而且运气不错。目标为了拴住他想要跟他结婚，他就结了，利用完之后甩掉也没有太多内疚。他确实是个利己主义者，貌似温情，实则自私冷漠。他是标题所言的“戴着丝绒手套的铁腕”。<br/><br/>在这章里我也写到了美苏在各自方的活动。在苏联人的圈子里，Illya似乎没有那么社交笨拙，也更熟悉各种规则。Sanders和Solo之间已经开始嫌隙暗生。我也写到了Gaby。东德姑娘给我的印象是聪明，独立，冷静，有时会有些高冷，不是那种小可爱角色，Illya的保护欲和无条件宠爱、Solo的掌控一切和绅士风度多少会令她有些腻烦。虽然有时会有些情绪化，但我看不出她的弱点。原作中她也是个有城府的角色。<br/><br/>Solo依然是mastermind，但Illya和他也称得上势均力敌。最后双方在铁轨边对峙，Solo挡在两军中间调停，因为他确实不想看双方兵戎相见。那时Illya已经做好了血战到底的打算，但美国人比他更成熟，深知一定有两全的解决方式。电影结尾他们烧掉了磁盘，我觉得应该也是Solo的主意。最后Waverly终于出来救场，阻止了冲突，同时也成功地没让任何一国占到便宜。<br/><br/>在这一章里我塞了太多内容，在轻喜剧之余还想展现大国算计，写起来并不太应手。结尾土耳其人的话也是事实，在冷战时期，小国无法主宰自己的命运。最后，驭人有术的克格勃给Illya升了官，毛熊和牛仔之间也终于不必勾心斗角，但被牺牲者已被牺牲，冤情无法昭雪。<br/><br/>在这里一章里，由于客观原因，他们没有太多感情上的进展，尽管Illya的内心一直在抗拒自己的欲望。在许多美国人和苏联人的故事中，后者似乎总是被诱惑与被教唆者。Solo依旧不纠结，他有美人在怀，跟苏联同志再打一炮只是锦上添花的事。<br/><br/>第三章开头，他们在锡罗斯度假。锡罗斯是令我很着迷的岛，尽管我只在去雅典的轮船上远观过。即使在床上，Solo还是比较自私的那个，虽然他也会考虑对方的感受。假期很快就结束，中情局特工被急召回国。从这里开始，我基本切入了Solo的POV视角，一方面是为了不剧透，另一方面也是因为，在这一章中，他是转变最大的人。也是从这里开始，我写得很快，基本没有停顿。<br/><br/>他回到香港，重新见到Illya，占有欲很强的毛熊问他们算什么，他回避了。直到目前为止，他都没有真正爱上Illya。他确实也就是在玩弄他。后来Illya为了救他而重伤（虽然如果换一个人在那儿，毛熊大概也会去救的），他才发现自己其实比意识到的更在乎这个人。当Illya问他是否在乎别人的死活时，他跟他说，你真残酷，是因为他知道Illya要他说什么。当然他还是没有说。<br/><br/>半岛酒店的描写也来自于我的个人记忆，难免有许多不准确的地方。室内沙龙乐队和露台确实存在。梵克雅宝的橱窗应该在大堂。<br/><br/>这里我想谈谈Oleg。我一直没有写他的姓，是因为……我一直不知道他姓什么（躺倒。这篇里的Oleg基本算作者原创了，因为他在原作中着墨也不多。我一直记得美苏在厕所干架时，他喊一声“Kuryakin”，毛熊就真的像头金毛一样回过头来看他。但靠动不动就要把人扔去古拉格，是如何让手下忠心耿耿而不是叛逃的，我想不通，所以我想他对于Illya而言应该不会是一个纯粹恶人的存在。从苏方的角度看，他是一个知人而且有胆识的领导，有时或许令人讨厌，但在外人面前还是会维护自己的手下，Illya重伤后，他也第一时间赶去了香港。这也是为什么Illya最后会说，“我知道Oleg对我怎么样”。<br/><br/>反观Sanders，也是一个我私设极其多的角色，他和Solo的关系基本没有什么人情味可言。电影里他一出场，甚至不必提名字，路人小哥只说了句“他来了”，Solo就知道没什么好事。他是那种典型的 “中情局的人”，出身良好，知识分子，叼着雪茄坐办公室，可以和三教九流合作，但骨子里还是有种优越感。一直觉得他对Solo有种鄙夷，后者也心知肚明。在这一章里，他和Solo的矛盾终于到达要爆发的地步。<br/><br/>但Solo忍了，因为他知道不是此时，不在此地。后来，Oleg的女间谍告诉他Sanders是鼹鼠，他没怎么想就相信了，是因为他基本已打定主意，不管那是不是真的，他都要拿这个将Sanders一军。最后被调查人员问话时，Solo估计也没怎么给这位上司留情面。<br/><br/>不过在这个时候，他最大的挫败是Illya的背叛。报复性地跟毛熊来了一发后，他终于不游刃有余了。当然Illya也非常痛苦（所以毛熊更像悲剧人物），因为Solo内心的西伯利亚寒流（误）一但冻上就基本没什么转圜余地了。就像之前有GN说的那样，他不说硬话，但不会手软。他有计划性，聪明，内心强大，圆滑世故，会想自己下棋。也就是因为这样，他中了娜塔莉亚的圈套。<br/><br/>这是我本文中描写最多的OC，她体现了Solo更阴暗的一面。她能看出来，“你装得很好，但你不是什么体面人。”她的行为很戏剧性，因为她确实是在做戏。在某些场合，她也满足了Solo对Illya的报复。不过，尽管最后被人摆了一道，Napoleon Solo还是能体面地接受失败，这也是我最欣赏他的地方。<br/><br/>说到Illya的故意瞒报，其实他的背叛也是有限的。他失去的是“全副的忠心”而不是“忠心”，其实从同意销毁磁盘开始，他的赤诚就已是白璧微瑕的了。在这一章最后，他们终于穿过铁幕走到了一起。我在文中直接穿插了叶赛宁的诗，虽然画风有些不搭，但觉得于情于景还算熨帖。<br/>在第四章里，我开始称他们为Solo与Illya，而不是中情局专员与克格勃特工。但他们依然是美国人Solo和苏联人Illya。列宁格勒和莫斯科的假期是作者很喜欢的一段，灵感来自我的一次俄国之行，虽然我并不是冬天去的。当他们沿运河去看波罗的海，在夜晚凝视倒映河中的冬宫时，我也站在那儿。这一章里我也写到了Illya的恋母情结，伏在母亲膝上哭泣的那一幕，是全文Illya过往暗线的终结。至此我终于可以得出结论，他对于祖国的情感是矛盾而不可割舍的。窝在沙发里，听楼下婚礼喧闹的部分，其实也算是他们的婚礼了。故事到了这里，其实已经可以结束。<br/><br/>但那是不圆满的，因为他们还是得继续走下去。如果历史上真的有这两个人物，我想他们可能也会遭遇这些事：以Illya的年轻有为，他确实更可能是共青团那条线上的人；而如果Solo不作死，Sanders大概会一直把他捏在手心，然后随年资渐长给他升官。但Napoleon Solo不会接受。在我看来，他其实有点出息不大，电影里他总带着点“嗯，有点意思，但还是好无聊”的神态。他只想做个bon vivant，对于政治有些厌烦。以他的英俊和圆滑世故，他其实很有可能成为莫泊桑或巴尔扎克笔下那种一心向上爬的小青年，但他却选了盗窃这条人行邪道。或是出身所限，或是太热爱自由，总而言之，终是无解。<br/><br/>抛弃一切远走，对他来说并不是太难的事。但就如Illya说的，“你不可能要求所有人都和你一样。”毛熊其实是个单纯的人，但并不妨碍我认为这个角色身上有更复杂的人性。如康拉德所说， “I suppose one  must be a Russian to understand Russian simplicity.” 这个抉择过于艰难，所以我让他没那么痛苦（并不）。U.N.C.L.E. 被解散，Sanders失去所有政治前途，曾要Solo自杀的Oleg最后自杀（克格勃与苏共中央政治斗争的牺牲品），他们三个之所以还能全身而退，主要是因为他们太微不足道了，下场最惨的还是两个上司（Waverly毕竟还是老狐狸）。<br/><br/>尾声是我最喜欢的部分。我一直不明白自己到底是什么文风，但如果说哪一种写得最顺手，大概是这种了。写时代变迁与个人的命运，如同陈述真实发生的故事。我没有从Solo的角度写，因为我也摸不透那么多年他都会做些什么。而读过了那些信，再次见面时，Illya也不必重问。最后他们在Solo的露台上叙旧，那间房子就是最开始Solo盗的那幅画换来的。终于，最后一颗暗扣也揿下了。世清平，身长健，白首还能与君见。这是最平淡的结局，也是最有可能的归宿。有GN问，Solo最后一个问题是什么，其实作者也不知道。雪落在他们肩头，那是我能随他们走到的最远的地方了。<br/><br/>又：其实这么看下来，这篇文的角色有特别多的二次加工，特别是到了后面，我个人其实并不认为他们有太贴近原作。可能只是作者尽力使他们的背景显得可信，其性格保持连贯吧。电影本身留下的空间很多，对各种解释都是开放的，我也很想看特别强大的Illya，和特别风骚毒舌的拿破仑儿。就如我以前曾写到过的，同人即解构。再次谢谢喜欢这篇文的人，呼唤长评和投喂，或来信（划掉）跟作者聊印象深刻的部分，也许会有番外掉落（喂！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>